Memoires of the Chosen One
by TheRealThing
Summary: The personal diary, if you will, of Darth Vader starting at the battle over the first Death Star. Mostly sticks to the movies, but the end of ROTJ has a bit of a twist...
1. Chapter 1

As incredible as it seems, there is actually a chance that the Rebels will destroy the Death Star. Arrogance, that's what it is…, sheer arrogance! I tried to warn those simpering toadies not to put so much faith in a space station, but what do they know? They have no idea of the true nature of the universe, of the power that exists beyond their narrow scope of understanding. And now it has come to this; the rebel alliance, a ragged assembly of riff raff from across the galaxy, has managed to amass a fleet large enough to pose a real threat to this mighty space station. Part of me almost hopes they succeed, if for no other reason than to prove that those idiots were wrong.

It has been too long since I piloted a ship of my own…far too long. I can almost forget the fetters of my shackled body when I'm in the cockpit of a fighter…one with the controls in the vastness of deep space. The fighters flank me, clones, with nothing but orders to justify their very existence. They are good; they will do their job, for they always do.

Easy…too easy…these rebels don't pose much of a threat at all! Is this the best that they can muster? Pegging off womp rats back on Tatooine was never this easy…

_Close your formation..._ The clones follow me into the trench. I can sense their momentary unease as the walls close in around them, dangerously close to the wings of their fighters. They say nothing though- knowing perhaps that they would receive no word of encouragement from me. They know what I expect...what I demand.

The fighter before me disintegrates in a burst of flame that evaporates quickly into the coldness of space. There is but one left between me and the ….what is this that I am sensing? Is this the Force? How can it be? I haven't felt such a tremor in years...no, never have I felt such a tremor. Who is this pilot? This rebel? How is it that the Rebellion has managed to hide one such as this from me until now? Should I destroy him? I could do so, so easily…his droid is finished…what will he do now? WHAT!

_My craft spins out of control, out of the trench and into deep space. Through the force I feel the exultation of the One who has destroyed the death star...the One who I must find…_

The _Executor_ looms ahead of me, silent in the stillness of space. My head throbs as I guide my craft into the belly of the metal monster. _Home…_ I reflect…_or the closest thing I have to home...home is too warm a term for that behemoth of glass and steel out there...someone once told me that home is where your heart is…but what if you no longer have a heart? Does that mean home is no where?_

"Lord Vader!" exclaims Admiral Ozzel as he rushes to greet me in the hangar bay along with a handful of troopers. "When we heard about the Death Star, we feared…"

"Summon the most cunning spies in the Empire," I cut him off brusquely, the pain in my skull growing with each breath.

"Spies, milord?" asks Ozzel stupidly, falling over himself to keep up with me.

"You heard me," I bark back. "At once, do you hear?"

I stalk off, leaving the simpleton to stare at my retreating figure in bewilderment. _ I need to sleep_, I decide as I board the turbo lift. Alone now, I slump against the smooth metal wall, exhausted, the pain in my head like a vice, dizzying me with its intensity.

Finally in my quarters, my sanctuary, I am free to explore my thoughts once again. _ Who could this be? Who could create such a tremor? _ My mind gives me no answers, for I am too exhausted to think straight, and give in to the demands of my body and retire to my meditation chamber for a much needed rest.

_Anakin, all I want is your love…come away with me...help me raise our child…Anakin, you're breaking my heart!_

_**Liar!**_

_No….Anakin…_

I wake up with a start, my heart pounding; the images from my dream have left me shaken, as they always do. Helpless in slumber, my subconscious mind is easy prey to the agonizing memories that I have learned to repress. Locked away in the strongbox that is my mind they remain, unable to inflict pain until sleep comes. And then they creep into my brain to torture me, to remind me that all I have left in the universe is the Darkness that has enabled me to live this past twenty years.

It has been 48 hours since the destruction of the Death Star. The casualty list is enormous. Though clones have no families, the hundreds of officers and men serving on board do…_did..._ and the onerous task of contacting them has finally been accomplished. My Master, Lord Sideous, is not pleased with me. I know he holds me responsible for allowing Organa to steal the plans and for failing to retrieve them. I must find the rebel responsible, find where the traitors are hiding; perhaps only then will my Master's faith in me be restored.

_6 months later…_

"My lord! My lord!"

I turn to see a young officer, Piett, running towards me.

"What is it Captain?"

"My lord, the spies are here. They have given us the name of the rebel who destroyed the Death Star."

_Finally…it's been nearly 6 months since I dispatched the fools.._I say nothing, waiting for Piett to continue.

"Well?" I ask at last, impatiently.

"Skywalker was the name of the rebel, milord," replied Piett. "Luke Skywalker."

**_Skywalker!_** The sound of that name resonates in my mind, a name from long ago, belonging to a man who no longer exists. _Luke Skywalker…_

I turn away from Piett and stare out the huge window at the endless sea of stars, my mind grappling with what I have just been told. Piett stands wordlessly at my side, awaiting orders, knowing me well enough not to question my sudden silence.

_My son…who else could he be? Who else but my own child could create such a powerful tremor in the Force? But how? How is this possible when..._

_S_uddenly the memories flood my mind unchecked and relentless…_Padmé…Mustafar...my grip on her throat_…_**but she did not die…I could feel her life force even as she lie there**…but Master Sideous told me that I had killed her...**he lied…**but why would he? **HE LIED!** She lived to give birth to your son…his very existence is proof of that! _I close my eyes, unable to control the swell of emotions that crash over me. _My son…_I see Padmé's face, her eyes full of trepidation as she tells me she is pregnant...how happy I was at that moment! All these years without him...w_ithout her…all because of a lie…_

"Lord Vader?" Piett speaks up at last, undoubtedly growing nervous in my brooding presence. "Admiral Ozzel requires your orders, milord."

I look down at Piett, grateful that he has pulled me from my painful thoughts. I am silent for a moment longer, as I formulate a plan.

"Probe droids," I say at last. "Ten thousand of them, dispatched to every corner of the galaxy. Immediately."

Piett's eyes widen, but he is smart enough not to question me.

"At once, milord," he says simply with a bow, and then leaves me.

Piett is one of the only men on this ship with half a brain in his head, I realize as I watch him hurry away. Ozzel will no doubt have questions, and I know it is only a matter of time before my master demands a progress report. _ Do I tell him? Perhaps he already knows...perhaps he's known all along and has kept Luke from me all these years, just as that coward Kenobi did…_

"Lord Vader, I must speak to you at once."

I turn and see Ozzel approaching me, an ashen faced Piett at his side.

"What is it Admiral?" I ask.

"I want to let you know that this incompetent ninny," he said, gesturing brusquely to Piett, "has just told me a most preposterous lie. He claims that you asked for 10 thousand probe droids to be dispatched and..."

"That is exactly what I have ordered," I cut him off, growing more annoyed by the moment by his pomposity. "You find my order preposterous?" I add menacingly, folding my arms over my chest.

Ozzel's face turns white, and he glances nervously at Piett, who, I have to admit, looks rather pleased with the turn of events.

"Err..uh..well.." stammers Ozzel. "It's just that such an enormous number of probe droids is not at our disposal, milord…to muster such a vast number would take weeks, milord…months!"

"I want them sent out in 24 hours," I continue, nonplussed by his dire protestations. "I am not interested in your excuses, Admiral. Make it happen, or I will find someone who will. Am I making myself clear?" I do not raise my voice, there is no need. Ozzel is now perspiring, perhaps expecting to feel the iron grip of my fingers around his windpipe.

"Perfectly clear, Lord Vader," replies Ozzel, bowing as he backs away.

I watch the two officers hurry away, wondering how I keep from killing the lot of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks pass by, agonizing in the slowness of their passage...and still nothing of consequence from the probe droids. He is out there somewhere…even in the vastness of space I can feel his presence, like a bright star, growing in its intensity. I curse the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi, for he knew about my son, of that I am certain. The look of smugness on his face as I smote him…that look that I grew to loathe after so many years in his servitude. He knew...

During this time of waiting I have scoured the Imperial data base, searching for any scrap of information about Padmé…anything to feed the sliver of hope I have that she too survived and has been alive all these years. There is extensive information about the planet Naboo on the database; the Emperor's home planet holds a special significance for him even after all these years.

I scan through the lists of queens from a century earlier, names that mean nothing to me, and faces that mean even less until I am stopped cold by the sight of her face. Shocked by the emotions that I didn't think myself capable of feeling anymore, I stare at her image, projected in holographic form from my computer console. I only half listen to the data readout that accompanies her image_: When her terms ended, Amidala was constitutionally obligated to step down as Queen, although the public would have easily backed an amendment allowing her to serve longer. Though she had every right to retire and concentrate on her personal life, Amidala continued to be passionate about public service. _The readout went on about her role in the Senate, and opposition to the Military Creation Act…but nothing about her personal life. _But of course no one knew about that..._ I reflect, and then am jolted back to attention by the final words emitted from the computer: _At a state funeral, thousands of Naboo citizens came to pay their respects to their beloved representative._

**No! She's gone…why did I let myself believe for a moment that she was alive? Why did I dare to hope? **All the years of rigidly keeping my feelings prisoner amount to nothing as the disappointment, bitter and agonizing, fills me. I snap off the image, unable to look at her any longer, the sight of her angelic face destroying what is left of my heart. I sit for a moment, thankful that I am alone in the privacy of my meditation chamber. Struggling for control, fighting for it, I sit, I bring my mind into oneness with the Dark Side, draw strength from it, let it fill my emptiness with its power, and slowly feel it push out the weak emotions that I have not felt in a lifetime, steeling my spirit once again.

Finally, after nearly a year of searching, we have a lead.

"But sir the Hoth System is supposed to be devoid of human forms."

"You found something?" I ask.

Piett has an image on the screen of his data station, and although it looks like very little to go on, I can feel the presence of my son simply by looking at the image. _I have you now…_

"That's it, the rebels are there," I declare.

Ozzel smirks in that condescending manner that I detest.

"My lord," he begins, "there are so many...uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be..."

I cut him off. _Don't you dare try to patronize me, you insect…do you have any idea who you are dealing with? The power of the Force that links me to my son is beyond your feeble understanding…_

"That is the system," I reiterate, ignoring his comment, and resisting the urge to crush his windpipe where he stands. "And I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth System." I turn away from Ozzel. "General Veers, prepare your men." I walk away, leaving Ozzel red faced, looking incompetent yet again before his junior officer. Unheeded, I feel my hopes soaring once again, feeling certain that soon I will claim my son as my own.

Closer and closer we draw to the Hoth System, my impatience mounting with every parsec. The attack is all planned, everything is in place. All we need to do is take the rebels by surprise and we'll have them...and I will have _him…_I have reported to my Master that we have located the rebel base. He is pleased, or seems to be…I cannot shake the feeling that he knows about my son. And if he does, then no doubt he will have his own plans for him. _That is of no consequence...he has no claim to him…I am the boy's father…he is mine…_For a brief moment I consider the fact that the person I have lived as for the past 20 years really has no claim to the boy- that the man who sired him was from another life time, a man long gone…_that is irrelevant...he is my flesh, my blood…we are connected in a way that Sidious could never fathom…_

My meditations are interrupted as I sense a presence waiting outside. I open the chamber and see General Veers standing there, waiting patiently.

"What is it, General?" I ask.

"My lord, the fleet has moved out of light speed," he begins. I sense the hesitation in him, and wait for the bad news. "Comscan has detected an energy field surrounding the sixth planet of the Hoth System. It's strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

_Idiot! _My mind screams. _He will pay for it this time…_

"The rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light speed too close to the system," I rumble angrily.

"He felt surprise was wiser..." suggests Veers nervously.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid," I snap. "General, prepare your troops for a surface attack."

"Yes, my lord," he says, bowing and retreating, relief spilling out of him as he leaves my presence. I turn in my chamber; activate the bridge view screen and within seconds Ozzel's face looms above me. He seems quite pleased with himself, the fool.

"Lord Vader," he begins, Piett standing by his side. "We've moved out of light speed and are preparing to…" he stops and grabs his throat as he feels my iron grip around his windpipe.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral," I snarl. "Captain Piett!"

"Yes Lord Vader!" he responds at once, glancing nervously at his superior officer as he gasps for breath.

"Be ready to land our troops beyond their energy field and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system. _You_ are in command now, _Admiral_ Piett."

"Thank you, Lord Vader!" responds Piett as Ozzel collapses to the floor.

_I enjoyed that…_ I reflect. _It certainly was a long time coming._

I pace the length of the bridge, the time moving all too slowly. We have entered the system, and it is only a matter of time before the battalion of troops that have been dispatched have the shield down. The shabby band of pilots and their crafts will be no match for the legion of AT AT's that are at this very moment bearing down on the rebels' fortress. I glance down at the snow covered planet as I pass by the windows in my pacing, knowing my son is there...I can feel his presence. He is strong, and growing stronger…

"My lord!"

I turn to see Piett standing there. "We have a transmission from General Veers."

Wordlessly I follow Piett to a comm. station where he activates the

transmission. Immediately a holographic image of Veers appears before me.

"Lord Vader," he begins, "We have reached the main generator. We will have the shield down in moments. You may start your landing."

I snap off the transmission and turn to Pieet. "Have my shuttle ready at once, along with a squadron of snow troopers. I'm going down there."

"Of course, milord," replies Piett, rushing to see to my bidding.

The base is in chaos when we enter it. Klaxons are blaring everywhere, warning the fleeing traitors that we have arrived. The clones surrounding me are efficient despite the heavy armor they are outfitted with, and move swiftly through the base looking for any stragglers. _Luke is not here…he is close, but he is not in the base…_I realize with bitter disappointment. Still, we press on.

We follow the only hallway that has not collapsed under the roof of snow to a hanger, where a ship, a small Corellian freighter by the look of it, is sitting. Three troops start to set up their heavy artillery, and are sprayed with laser fire from the freighter, killing them instantly. _Who is aboard that ship? _I wonder, but before we can make another attempt to shoot them down, the ship roars to life and soars over our heads out of the hangar. I watch it go; feeling strongly that this ship is the key to finding my son.

"What now, Lord Vader?" asks the clone beside me.

I stare up at the blue sky that is visible through the opening in the hangar. "We follow them," I say simply. "Back to the shuttle."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon returning to the _Executor_, Piett brings me news of the pursuit of the rebel fleet. Many of their transport managed to evade our blockade- thanks I'm certain to that bumbling imbecile Ozzel- but the Millennium Falcon, the ship I watched blast its way to freedom, has not yet made the jump to light speed.

"Track it," I order. "Be sure that _this _one does not escape," I add tersely as I head for my quarters to send a report to Master Sideous.

Barely had I completed my message, and had taken a few moments to breathe unaided in the safety of my hyperbaric chamber, and then I hear the hiss of the doors to my quarters open. _Piett…_I sense. I open the chamber as my helmet is lowered to my head, sensing his shock at the sight of my bare, disfigured head.

"Yes, admiral?" I ask as I face him at last.

"Our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon, Lord; but it has entered an asteroid field, and we cannot risk f.."

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral," I interject impatiently. "I want that ship, and not excuses."

"Yes, Lord," he replies, as I close the chamber once again.

Waiting…how I loathe it! Perhaps if I were not surrounded by idiots the _Falcon_ would already be in my possession. Yet such is my life…for now. The _Executor, _along with several other destroyers, has followed the renegade freighter into the asteroid field. All around me I hear reports of the destruction of our fleet, of the damages incurred by all the ships, including my own; but I don't care. I _will _have that ship, for I am convinced that it is the key to finding my son.

"And that, Lord Vader, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they _must_ have been destroyed," declares the holographic image of Captain Needa, as the image beside him cringes in agony and then evaporates.

"No, Captain," I assert, "they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found."

As the holographic images fade out, Piett rushes over to me. "Lord Vader!"

I turn to him. "Yes Admiral, what is it?"

"The Emperor commands you to make contact with him."

"Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission," I command and then leave Piett.

"Yes, my lord," he replies as he watches me leave.

_He knows…_ I reflect as I make my way to my quarters. I focus my mind, determined not to make him privy to my innermost thoughts, my most private dreams of my son, and what I have planned for him. I relax, knowing that though Sideous is strong with the Force, I am still stronger than him in many respects. _He won't learn anything from me…I am determined that he won't. _

I approach the comm. Station, kneeling as the image of my Master materializes before me.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"There is a great disturbance in the Force," he begins.

"I have felt it," I concur noncommittally.

"We have a new enemy," Sideous continues. "The young rebel who destroyed the Death Star, I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. is that possible?" I respond, managing to sound incredulous at his declaration.

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader," he replies mildly, with condescension, obviously enjoying the fact that he knew of my son's existence before I did. _Or so he thinks…_"You will know it to be true. He could destroy us."

"He's just a boy," I reply cautiously. "Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

"If he could be turned he would become a powerful ally," I suggest slowly, as though the idea were just dawning on me.

Sideous considers this for a moment. "Yes, he would be a great asset," he agrees. "Can it be done?"

"He will join us or die, Master," I say, bowing low, closing my mind and my heart from his scrutiny.

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon," I announce as I look over the motley crew of beings assembled before me. I have decided that the collective intelligence of the officers under my command is insufficient to meet the challenge before them, and so I have recruited more reliable means. I can sense the disapproval, even aversion of the officers on the bridge, who seem to think themselves superior.

"You are free to use any methods necessary," I continue, "but I want them alive. No disintegrations," I stop before Boba Fett, a particularly notorious mercenary.

"As you wish," he replies from beneath his mask.

I dismiss the assemblage and am almost off the bridge when Piett rushes over. "My lord," he says, "we have them!"

_We shall see about that…_I reflect, not allowing myself to get hopeful. According to Piett, the _Avenger_ has the rebel freighter in its grasp, the _Falcon_ having finally emerged from the asteroid field. _Impressive piloting to manage that unscathed,_ I reflect.

"I want updates on the pursuit," I tell Piett. "Every five minutes. Do you understand?"

"Of course, milord," replies Piett. "I shall send word to Captain Needa at once."

Sometimes I wish that someone had the ability to surprise me, to impress me with their brilliance…but that does not happen when one is surrounded by imbeciles. Not 20 minutes has passed since the _Avenger _sent word that it had the rebels at bay when the Captain of the said ship, Captain Needa, arrives on the bridge of my ship to apologize for losing them. He has barely pronounced the words, which turn out to be his last, when my patience snaps and I reach out with the Force, strangling the idiot where he stands.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa," I say as I stride past his inert form on the bridge deck. I signal for the body to be removed I approach Piett.

"Sir, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the _Millennium Falcon_ went into light speed it will be on the other side of the galaxy by now," he reports grimly.

"Alert all commands," I command. "Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory."

"Yes milord," replies Piett smugly. "We'll find them."

I grow irritated at his complacency. "Don't fail me again, _Admiral,_" I snap back, pointing an accusing finger at him before I leave the bridge.

_Bespin…..that is where they are headed…_It was not my own men who have given me this information but rather a bounty hunter. Ruthless and yet reliable, Boba Fett has contacted the _Executor_ with word of his pursuit of the _Falcon. _ It seems that the rebel ship is without its hyperdrive, which gives us a huge advantage. The element of surprise shall be ours, as we lay a trap for our quarry.

I, along with a garrison of troopers, head for Cloud City, and arrive there just before dawn. Our arrival has not gone unnoticed, for we are met on the landing platform by a man who introduces himself as being the administrator, Lando Calrissian.

"I wasn't aware of any problems that required the attention of the Empire," he says, trying to hide his fear, without success.

"There is no problem, Calrissian," as I stride into the corridor. "I am asking for your cooperation in catching a criminal, that is all."

I can sense the alarm growing in the simple minded man. "Criminal?" he asks suspiciously. "Now wait a minute, Lord Vader, we don't harbor criminals here," he declares. "I don't know what..."

"A ship is on its way here at this moment," I interrupt. "The captain and crew of this ship are enemies of the Empire. I expect that you will cooperate with me in apprehending them when they arrive."

I walk away from Calrissian, leaving him to ponder what exactly cooperation will entail.

The bounty hunter, Boba Fett, is waiting for me in one of the small reception areas off the main corridor.

"Name your price, Fett," I say without preamble, not wishing to deal with the vile character any longer than necessary.

"I want Solo," he says.

_Interesting, _I ponder. "Why?"

"The bounty on him is big, huge," he replies. "He owes Jabba the Hutt a lot of money."

I nod in understanding. I know all too well how the hutts operate.

"You may take him to Jabba the Hutt once I have what I want," I reply. "I have no doubt that this trap will bring Skywalker to me."

"Skywalker?"

Calrissian has followed us into the briefing room.

"Who is that?" he asks.

I grow annoyed with the simpleton. "Who he is need not concern you," I reply curtly. "You have a part to play, Calrissian; be sure you do it well."

He frowns, put out that he is not going to be let in on my plans.

"I'd just like to know what's going on," he protests. "After all, I am in charge of this facility."

I almost laugh at his pomposity and self importance. "For now," I say mildly, enjoying the panic that has begun to creep into his microscopic brain. "Be ready for Solo's arrival," I tell him. "And be sure that nothing goes wrong, or this facility will not be yours to control any longer."

I leave them both, anxious to spring the trap.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't have to wait long. As the sun began to fill the clouds with light, the _Millennium Falcon _was tracked entering the outlying areas of the City. It is only a matter of time now, I reflect as I grow impatient with waiting. My thoughts turn to Luke…what will he look like? How will he react to seeing me? I'm not even certain what will happen when we meet face to face…no doubt he has learned to hate me, no doubt Kenobi filled his head with his lies…

"My lord," announces a junior officer entering the room. "Everything is ready."

I nod my understanding and take my place at the long table. Fett is waiting in the wings. The anticipation is exhilarating; I can sense the tension of those around me who also wait. _ They are coming…_in my mind's eye I can see them approaching, oblivious to what awaits them. The door slides open, and I stand up, in time to deflect the blaster fire of Solo who in his panic fires wildly in my direction.

"We would be honored if you would join us," I say, as the blaster flies out of Solo's hand and into my grasp.

Solo looks at Calrissian, who offers a lame excuse. "I had no choice; they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," replies Solo grimly, pulling Organa closer to him. Then the three of them, along with the wookiee with them, enter the room. The doors close behind them.

I sit down at the head of the table, and watch as the three rebels approach.

"Be seated," I command.

Solo glares at me, the hatred and fear emanating from him in waves. Organa too is afraid, but she seems to have a tighter rein on her feelings than her companions. As for the wookiee, he seems most interested in the food on the table at this point.

"What do you want with us, Vader?" demands Solo.

"You shall see soon enough," I reply cryptically. "You gave us quite a chase, Captain Solo. Your piloting skills are rather impressive."

"I'm flattered," replies Solo sarcastically. "Tell you what, Vader; do what you like with me, but leave the Princess alone."

I frown under my mask, and look at Organa, who is fighting to control her emotions at this point. _She loves him,_ I realize. _So much the better…_

"You are hardly in a position to be dictating terms," I say at last, standing up. I turn to the troops at the door. "Take the princess and the wookiee away,"

I command. "Separate them. Captain Solo will come with me."

Solo's eyes grow wide, but he says nothing. Organa looks up at him wordlessly as the troops take her away. Solo watches helplessly as she and the wookiee, who protests loudly at being denied his meal, are escorted from the room.

"Take him away," I say to the junior officer at my side. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Lord Vader," he responds, then gestures to the remaining trooper who grabs Solo and puts him in restraints. Then the three of them, along with Fett, head for the door. I follow, pleased that everything has worked out so well. If Luke is as strong as I think he is, then he will undoubtedly sense what his friends are feeling, and rush to their aid. _And I will be waiting for him when he does…_

Solo has been restrained to a platform at a 45 degree angle away from the floor. I nod to the trooper at his side who lower him to a rather insidious rack of torture devices. Even as he is being lowered, electric jolts hit his body, causing what I imagine must be excruciating pain. Though stoic at first, as the intensity of the jolts increase, Solo can no longer keep from screaming in agony. Having seen enough, I leave the room, the sound of his screams spilling out into the corridor even behind the closed door. Fett is standing there, waiting in grim anticipation for his quarry.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker," I tell him, reading in his unsophisticated mind his sole motivation.

"He's no good to me dead," he replies tersely, following behind me.

"He will not be permanently damaged," I return.

"Lord Vader!"

About to enter the turbo lift, I turn to see Calrissian standing there. He looks rather queasy, no doubt unnerved by the sounds of his former friend's screams that can still be heard in the distance.

"What about Leia and the wookiee?" he asks.

"They must never again leave this city," I tell him.

"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!" he shouts angrily.

I smile; toying with this man is just too easy. "Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly?" I ask mildly. Calrissian's anger fades, and he suddenly remembers who he's addressing.

"No," he lies.

"Good, it would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here," I snap back, and then let the doors of the lift close between us, only too happy to get away from his irritating presence.

"This facility is crude, but it will be adequate to freeze Skywalker for his journey to the Emperor," I declare as I inspect the carbon freezing unit.

"Lord Vader, ship approaching, X-Wing class," reports one of the officers.

_There is no need to tell me…I can feel him drawing closer, his essence growing in intensity with each parsec…_

"Good," I reply, "monitor Skywalker and allow him to land." _He is coming…_

"Lord Vader, we only use this facility for carbon freezing. You put him in there you might kill him," declares Calrissian gravely.

"I do not want the emperor's prize damaged," I reply. "We will test it – on Captain Solo."

I leave, feeling the horror and disbelief spilling out of him as he watches me leave. _Perhaps now he knows who he's dealing with..._ I reflect with self-satisfaction.

Everything is in place. The anticipation inside me grows with each passing moment. In a short time I will have my son…_Luke…_

The carbon freezing unit is belching out steam as I make my appearance. Solo is manacled, his face wan from his earlier session on the rack. Organa's face is strained with trying to contain her emotions. _I doubt she will be able to do so much longer once she sees what is in store for Solo_…

I take my place as the pig like creatures scurry around the controls, making sure everything is ready.

"What if he doesn't survive?" asks Fett as he stands at my side. "He's worth a lot to me."

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies," I reply simply. "Put him in," I order the troops who flank Solo. As they attempt to do so, the wookiee goes berserk. Primitive as they are, I can sense the feelings from the giant being- he has a great sense of loyalty and affection for Solo, and is trying to save him. Fett raises his blaster rifle to end the ordeal, and I push it away, disgusted by him at this point.

I watch as Solo and the princess exchange a few last words, and then a kiss…

_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway…I truly, deeply love you...and before we die I wanted you to know…_

I push the memory out of my mind, squash it, and refuse it entry. I focus instead on the sight before me; Solo being lowered into the carbon freezing unit, while the wookiee who is his friend howls in agony and protest. Organa's face is streaked with tears as she watches too, horrified by the spectacle before her. Within a few minutes the carbonite block is withdrawn from the well in the floor. With a thud, it is lowered to the floor, the image of Solo's frozen form protruding from it. Calrissian moves to the floor to check the controls.

"Well, Calrissian," I ask, knowing what he is doing. "Did he survive?"

"Yes, he's alive," he sighs in relief. "And in perfect hibernation."

I turn to Fett. "He's all yours, bounty hunter," I tell him. He bows in response, and moves to take Solo away.

"Reset the chamber for Skywalker," I command.

"Skywalker has just landed, milord," announces an officer.

_Yes I know…_ "Good, see to it that he finds his way in here," I say, then turn to Calrissian. "Calrissian, take the princess and the wookiee to my ship."

"You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision!" he protests angrily.

"I am altering the deal," I snap back. "Pray I don't alter it any further." I reach out with the Force, and start to choke him; but stop. I still need him- unfortunately. I leave the room to ensure that the trap is set. This is too important to leave to the idiots under my command. This is my son they're dealing with- he will not be easily taken. I must make sure nothing goes wrong…


	5. Chapter 5

_My eyes are closed, my mind focused on the One who is approaching…I can feel him getting closer…he is strong, yet I can sense his fear, his apprehension. He has no idea what he about to face…no idea of where his true destiny lies. All will be revealed to him soon enough._ I hear someone enter the service elevator beneath the floor of the carbon freezing unit…_he is here_….

From below the floor a lone figure emerges, his back to me at first. I stand there simply and look at him. He is small…blond…with a slim build. I had tried to imagine what he would look like- but the image of my own face, as it once was, is unclear to me now- and her face is one I will not allow myself to visualize…_though my dreams are haunted by it constantly…_the boy turns, glances down at the blaster in his hand and puts it away after a moment's consideration. _That's right, Luke, that will do you no good now…_

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker," I say at last as he turns to me. "But you are not a Jedi yet."

Luke climbs the steps to meet me face to face, affording me the chance to examine my boy up close.

I can see my mother in his face…the thought of her painful to me. Before I can examine him further, he ignites his lightsaber and assumes an attack position. _So this is how it's to be…_ I reflect. _ If you insist upon making this difficult for yourself, then so be it. _I ignite my own weapon, and meet his blade with my own. He parries me with a crude move, making up for what it lacks in finesse with passion. _He hates me…I can feel it in his heart, see it in his eyes_…_my mother's eyes… that makes his hatred sting even more…_he makes another feint and I push back at him with one hand, shoving him to the floor. Determined not to be bested, he gets to his feet quickly and attacks me once again. I give ground to him, letting him push forward, allowing him a brief feeling of confidence.

"You have learned much, Young One," I comment.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," he retorts coldly, coming at me once again.

_Yes, and I as well…_ I reflect as I knock the saber from his hand easily and watch it tumble down the steps. I bring my blade to the floor beside him, and he rolls out of my reach, tumbling down the steps. At the bottom he jumps to his feet. I jump the steps easily, landing in front of him. He is unarmed now, and I sense his fear, despite his best efforts to control it.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker," I tell him, advancing toward him. "Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

At the mention of Kenobi's name, the hatred in him flares up again and he glares at me. "No," he snaps back. I push forward again, and he falls back into the carbon freezing chamber in the floor.

"All too easy," I say, using the Force to activate the device. I am disappointed, expecting a much greater battle with him. "Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought."

From above my head I hear something and look up, surprised and secretly delighted, to see Luke hanging from one of the many ducts that run into the chamber.

"Impressive!" I declare, slashing at the hose he's clinging to. "Most impressive." Luke aims one of the pressurized hoses straight into my mask, and I stagger back. He then uses the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand and takes advantage of my surprise to press forward, bringing his saber to mine. I meet his parry with my own weapon.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well," I tell him as our blades meet. "You have controlled your fear, now release your anger! Only your hatred can destroy me."

Luke's face betrays his anxiety for a moment- clearly he doesn't like what he hears, and pushes me back until I reach the edge of the platform and fall, surprised and humiliated; yet strangely proud that my boy has managed to get this far. _Of course_, I ponder as I make my way to the control room; _I haven't exactly been trying. He has yet to really see the true power I have at my command, the power of the Dark Side. Once he has, he will be mine…_

I take advantage of the break to summon my strength. I will need all of it to show Luke the true nature of the Force, the glory of the Dark Side. I sense him approaching; he is cautious, his heart racing. I sense him as he tries to reach out with his mind to find me. _Not yet, my son…but very soon you will master that skill, of that I have no doubt…soon will we be of one mind in the Force, you and I...and together we shall rule the galaxy…._

Slowly I approach him, watching him back away, his lightsaber, _my lightsaber,_ held out in front of him, his hands clenching the hilt tightly. He comes at me, strikes out with a move that I easily deflect. Our blades meet again, and then I step back. _Time to show him what he's up against..._Using the Force I rip instruments from the wall, from the floor, and hurl them at him. He tries valiantly to deflect them with his lightsaber, but he is too weak, and I am too relentless. I pummel him, his body jerking this way and that as he is attacked from all sides by the projectiles as I stand by calmly and watch. _Now he's truly scared…now he knows…_

Suddenly a large metal case shatters the large round window behind Luke, and he goes flying out along with all the debris. I hold onto the metal column beside me, my cloak flying around in the wind, until the room is stabilized once again. And then I walk over to the window, and see my son hanging for dear life onto the catwalk that leads out from the gantry. He manages to pull himself to safety. He is exhausted, terrified, and discouraged; yet in him I still sense the need to finish this, to make his stand. I am proud of him for not giving up despite the enormous odds against him. I retreat back into the control room, giving him a few precious moments to recover his strength and his nerve. He will need them for what I have in store for him…

Luke makes his way back into the control room; his face battered and bruised, his step somewhat less sure than when we first encountered one another. This time it is I who attacks first, and I come at him with relentless aggression. Strike after strike I bring down upon his saber as he retreats back out onto the gantry. _This is the Force, my son…this is the Darkness that you will soon embrace…_Luke stumbles and falls. I step closer and bring the tip of my crimson blade to his throat. "You are beaten," I tell him. "It is useless to resist! Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did!"

The name of Obi-Wan again spurs him on, and he pushes my blade away angrily with his own and then gets to his feet. I slash at him and miss as he ducks, giving him an opening. He takes advantage, and delivers a blow to my right shoulder. The pain is intense, and I shout angrily. The fury in me rises quickly, I feel it fill me utterly and I have to control myself or else I will slay my son where he stands. I slash out at the instrument panel instead, slicing it asunder, channeling my anger in order to prevent myself from killing him. But by now I'm finished toying with him, I'm tired, the pain in my shoulder is excruciating. It's time to end this. Effortlessly I draw him into defensive error, and he leaves his right hand, his saber hand, unprotected. I bring my blade up and slice through his wrist, sensing his agony even before I hear his scream.

"There is no escape," I tell him grimly as he backs out onto the ledge, a mere 20 centimeters in width. He cradles his injured arm, glaring up at me, the hatred burning in his eyes. "Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!"

"I'll never join you!" he spits back at me.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side," I reply. _Time to claim him as my own…time for total truth..._

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father," I continue. The mention of his father intensifies his anger.

"He told me enough!" he shouts back. "He told me _you_ killed him!"

"No, _I _am your father," I say simply.

A thousand emotions flash through my son's mind, reflected in his eyes. Disbelief, confusion, betrayal, horror, anger….yet the intensity of his reaction tells me that on some level he knows…

"No, no…" he cries, "that's not true! That's _impossible!"_

"Search your feelings, you _know _it to be _true_!" I retort, challenging him to look inside himself, to face what he already knows to be the truth.

"NO, NO!" cries Luke in agony.

"Luke, you can destroy the emperor, he has foreseen this, it is your destiny! Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!" I hold out my hand to him, inviting him.

Luke looks down at the gaping chasm below him, looks around, and I know he is weighing his options. Finally he looks back at me, expectantly.

"Come with me," I say, reaching out to him once again. "It is the only way."

Making sure I am watching, he lets go and falls. He wants me to know that he chooses death, of that I am certain; I can see it in his eyes just before he plummets.

I am exhausted by this point, emotionally and physically. Bitter disappointment fills me. The hatred I felt from him is staggering, and it strikes at my heart. _What did you expect though? _ I ask myself as I walk back into the control room. _He has believed you killed his father all this time…thanks again to Kenobi…_

My shoulder throbs with each step I take, worsening my mood as I reach the main corridor of the central part of the city. I am met there by a handful of my men.

"Bring my shuttle," I snap, thoroughly miserable by this point. On the way over to the _Executor_ I learn that Organa has also escaped, along with that double-crossing opportunist, Calrissian. Could this have gone any worse? I wonder dejectedly.

Piett is waiting for me on the bridge. I hope he has good news.

"They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, Lord," he tells me, almost as if he knows I need to hear something promising.

"Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the M_illennium Falcon?" _ I ask.

"Yes, milord," he replies.

"Good, prepare the boarding party and set your weapons for stun," I reply.

"Yes, milord. Lieutenant?" says Piett, turning to the young officer at his elbow.

"Yes sir!" returns the young man, rushing off at once.

I turn away from Piett, wanting to be alone with my thoughts. It all happened so quickly, I hardly had a moment to reflect, to absorb what was happening. _My son…I have finally met him face to face…_ he surprised me with his strength and his courage…_he's his father's son…_I turn my mind outward, searching for his in the vastness of space between us. Slowly I feel myself draw near to him- his Force presence is unmistakable, like a bright new star, glowing with newness, with raw energy…I sense so much in him: defeat, disappointment, exhaustion, confusion…I want to tell him so much, want to reassure him that everything he knows is wrong, that he can trust me, I will not lie to him the way that bastard Kenobi did. I reach out to him, hoping that he is sensitive enough to hear my call…

_Luke…._

_Father? _

_Son...come with me..._ it is an entreaty, not a command. An invitation, one that I feel certain in time he will accept.

I back away, let him alone for a moment. He is utterly confused, feeling completely overwhelmed by what he has just learned. _He believes me…of that I am certain…_I reach out to him again.

_Luke…it is your destiny…_ I tell him. He makes no reply this time, but I can feel the agony he is going through as he struggles to understand why he was lied to in such an insidious manner. _I will never lie to you Luke…not like that bastard did…never…_

"Alert all commands," orders Piett. "Ready for the tractor beam."

No sooner do the words leave his mouth then the _Falcon_ disappears into hyperspace. I stare at the spot where it had just been, seconds ago. _He's gone…._

Tension fills the bridge as all the officers and men await my reaction. Who will be dead momentarily? They all wonder. Who will be blamed for this latest blunder? But I am not in the mood to kill anyone…which surprises even me. Instead I leave the bridge, anxious to be alone with my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

The events of the past 24 hours have left me spent, emotionally and physically. _I'm not as young as I used to be…_seeing my son reminds me of how I once was, young and impetuous, brimming with promise and talent…I can't help but think that Luke must be disappointed- no, horrified, to learn that I am his father. It was obvious from his reaction that he was. _He told me **you** killed him..._He hated me before he ever set eyes on me, Kenobi saw to that. _Hoping that my son would finish me off, were you Kenobi? Hoping he'd have the nerve to do what you couldn't do? _ The thought of my former master twisting my son's mind infuriates me, and only adds to the foulness of my mood. I haven't slept in 72 hours…and though I am exhausted I doubt I shall sleep tonight either. There is too much going on in my head, too much to think about right now. And where does Sidious fit into all this? How much did he know? _I'm afraid, in your anger, **you** killed her…_ The liar! If I wasn't sure if I hated him before, I know for certain that I do now. I have no doubt that he wants to use Luke now the way he used me, in fact, I expect he hopes to replace me with my own son. _The irony of it all… _ I must be sure to guard my thoughts from him with greater diligence than ever. He must never suspect what I am planning, for it would mean the end for me and for Luke. _I will not let him win this time…I have already lost too much because of him…_

Sleep is fitful, but I am grateful for even a few hours. I awaken with a mind numbing headache, which only intensifies when I remember that Sidious is waiting for a report. _And what am I going to tell him? That I had a joyful reunion with my son? That he and his friends escaped yet again? _ He is already displeased with me for spending so much time tracking down the renegades; now I have to tell him that they are no longer in my custody. That is sure to make things worse…

My conversation, if one can use the term in this case, with Sidious is stranger than usual, and it has disturbed me. He seems to be far too calm about my failure to apprehend Luke and the other rebels, and it arouses my suspicion immediately. I know this old man too well not to mistrust him. He is far too interested in the plans for his new Death Star – I don't buy it. Nevertheless, I pretend to, and play the part of the dutiful apprentice, as I have for these past 22 years; a part I have come to know all too well.

"_There is a dispute in the Mandalore System that I need you to look into," _instructs Sidious. "_Make sure that the governor there does not go unpunished for his treachery."_

"As you wish," I say, bowing low as the transmission fades out.

_The Mandalore System? _ He is sending me on an errand that any junior officer of the fleet could see to. Is this his way of punishing me for what he perceives as my failure? Or perhaps its just a slap in the face to keep me in my place…I cannot help but feel that he feels threatened by the knowledge that I have a son…_a son that could destroy him…_It is of no matter; in fact, the more distance I can put between my master and myself the better.

"Lord Vader!"

I turn to see Piett approaching me as I head for the bridge.

"What is it, Admiral?" I ask him, not slowing down.

"I...I was just wondering, milord, if you had remembered to contact the Emperor," he reminds me as he hurries to keep up with me.

"Yes," I reply. "I did. How thoughtful of you to remind me."

Piett isn't quite sure what to make of my comment, and his face reddens. "Forgive me if I've overstepped milord," he replies. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been rather preoccupied since we left Bespin, and I wanted to…"

"Yes, you're right about that," I cut in. "That is why I appreciate you keeping me on my toes, Piett. You're a good man. I wish I had more like you around here."

Piett stops dead in his tracks shocked no doubt by my words. I am not very generous when it comes to praise; that he knows well enough.

"Thank you, Lord Vader!" he gushes. "It is my honor to serve you!"

I wave him off, not wanting him to get too emotional on me, and turn my attention to the young officer who stands waiting to give me his report.

"The fleet has been deployed, My Lord," he reports, nervous perspiration standing out on his forehead. "We…we have had no leads on the _Millennium Falcon_ from any quadrant as of yet, sir."

I nod in understanding. No doubt the rebels were on the other side of the galaxy by now, along with my son…

"Set course for the Mandalore System," I tell him. "At once."

The young officer looks perplexed, and glances over my shoulder to where Piett, his mentor no doubt, is standing.

"At once, milord!" he replies, moving to see to my orders. I turn back to Piett who has joined me on the bridge.

"One of your protégé?" I ask him.

Piett smiles. "Yes, milord," he replies. "A promising young man, otherwise I'd not trust him with such responsibility."

"No, of course not," I concur, only half listening to him as I turn to the vast window and the unending sea of stars without.

Piett I silent for a moment, and then walks over to stand beside me. I can sense his trepidation, but beneath that his desire to somehow make a connection with me. He is the first, the only man in this entire fleet who has ever done so, and it puzzles me. Does he feel some sort of sense of obligation to me because I promoted him so quickly? No, it doesn't feel like that …it's more personal, almost as though he wants to know the man that is feared and even hated by everyone …_even his own son…_

"The Mandalore System, sir?" he asks me. "May I ask what takes us there?"

I keep my eyes fixed on the stars. "A trade dispute," I reply.

Immediately I sense Piett's surprise. "A trade dispute?" he echoes. "But my lord, there are ships much closer than we are who could deal with it much more…"

"I am well aware of that, Admiral," I cut him off brusquely. "The emperor, however, feels that I am needed, and so we shall do his bidding."

"Of course, my lord," replies Piett, chastened. He says nothing more, and I can sense in him the frustration that must come with serving someone as demanding and mercurial as I am…

"I will be in my quarters," I tell him as I brush past him. "Notify me when we've reached Mandalore."

"Yes, Lord Vader," replies Piett.

_I don't need a friend, Piett; all I need is for you to do your job without screwing up too much…can you handle that? _ I think sourly as I head for my quarters. My head aches unceasingly, and the thought of taking a sleeping aid crosses my mind. I remember a time when I prided myself on never needing to take meds, but that time ended after Mustafar. There are times when the pain is crippling, and the only way I can function is by means of a steady dose of pain deadeners. But a sleep agent is what I need now- it may be the only way I will get the rest my body is crying out for.

The sleep aid does its job, and I fall into a deep slumber. I dream of things that my conscious mind refuses to remember; of my mother, and the night she died**. _Ani? Is it you? Ani? Oh look at you…my grown up son…I'm so proud of you…now I am complete…._** _I wasn't strong enough to save her…in fact, it's my fault that she died, because of my ambition, my selfishness…if I'd never left on that day with Qui-Gon Jinn she never would have died…_

It is a familiar reproach, one that I have wrestled with for over two decades now. _What would she think of her Ani now? _ I cannot help but wonder. _Would she be proud of the position of power I hold? Or ashamed of the monster I have become? She would be proud of Luke…_ I realize; how could she not be? I certainly am…

8 weeks, eight long, tedious weeks are spent in the Mandalore System. The trade dispute amounts to not much more than a petty squabble between bureaucrats, and I feel embarrassed and frustrated to have been ordered to referee the two idiots. At the back of my mind I cannot help but wonder if the real reason I was sent here to was get me out of the way, in a manner of speaking. _What are you up to now, Sidious? Why are you taking such pains to keep your actions a secret from me? _

"My lord, there is a transmission from the Emperor coming through," I am informed by one of the junior officers on the bridge.

"Send it to my quarters," I order him, wishing to take the message in private. If he is about to chastise me yet again, I'd rather not let the men see it. I walk to my quarters, dreading the communication, steeling myself for the encounter. Determined not to let him know what it is my thoughts, I raise my guard, shutting him out.

"The situation has been brought under control, my master," I inform Sideous as he waits expectantly for my report, which I deliver. He seems terribly uninterested in the machinations of the treaty I have arranged – there is something else on his mind, and I know what it is. _His new Death Star…_

"_I have a new assignment for you, Lord Vader," _he tells me, not bothering to comment on my success in the Mandalore situation. "_The Death Star is weeks behind schedule," _he tells me bluntly_. "That idiot Jerjerrod has bungled things up completely. I need you to go make sure that they get back on schedule. I want that Death Star completed on time, and it's your job to see that it is."_

"Yes, my master," I reply dutifully.

"_Make course for the Endor system at once,"_ he commands. "_In four weeks time I shall come myself to inspect your progress, Lord Vader. Be sure that I am_ not _disappointed._"

The transmission fades out as I bow perfunctorily, my heart burning with hatred for this thing that I call my master.


	7. Chapter 7

Suspended above the green moon called Endor is the new Death Star. Ominous and foreboding even in its infancy, it poses a stark contrast to the green innocence of the moon below. I stare at it as we approach, mesmerized by its sheer size and engineering brilliance. I have always been fascinated by the way things work, always been good at building things and fixing things; but this monster impresses even me in its design. I've heard the men around me talking boastfully about its potency, which is apparently even greater than the original…, the one Luke destroyed. _And no doubt the rebels will attempt to destroy this one as well…_I ponder.

"Lord Vader."

I turn to see Piett standing beside me. "What is it Admiral?"

"I've just received a report that there are a substantial number of rebel ships in the Sullust system," he replies. "Hundreds of ships, perhaps the entire rebel fleet, they report. Do you think they're planning something?"

I nod. "Of course they are," I reply. "It's been 4 months since we chased them out of the Hoth System; I'm sure they're more than ready for a rematch."

Piett smiles. "Well at least they think they are," he replies. "They won't stand a chance against that," he adds, indicating the huge sphere that grows larger as we approach it. "Those rebel scum will be finished once and for all."

I am pensive as I consider his words. "My son is one of those…rebel scum," I tell him, waiting for his stunned reaction. He is silent, and in his mind I can sense the utter disbelief he is feeling.

"You have a son, my lord?" he manages at last, trying desperately not to sound too incredulous. "I had no idea."

"Yes I do," I reply.

"Well, I…congratulations then, Lord Vader," he says stupidly, his face growing red with discomfort. I know his next question, the one he does not dare to ask, and answer it for him.

"His mother, my wife, died many years ago," I say simply, the words still managing to create a stab of pain in my heart.

"My lord," stammers Piett, at a loss for what to say. "I…I am truly sorry to hear it." I can feel his sincerity, which is dangerously close to pity.

I turn to him, regretting having said anything. "Prepare my shuttle," I say gruffly, anxious to change the subject, and then walk away.

"Right away, my lord," Piett responds immediately.

I leave the bridge and make my way for the docking bay. Jerjerrod has no idea that I am coming, and I like it that way. The look on his face when I arrive will make this whole trip worthwhile.

_I'm going to enjoy this…_ I can feel Jerjerrod's increased heart rate even before the ramp reaches the docking bay floor. As I descend, I see his face, ashen, yet trying valiantly to appear happy to see me.

"Lord Vader!" he gushes. "This is an unexpected pleasure! We are honored by your presence!"

_Oh this is too much…_I wave him off. "You may dispense with the pleasantries, commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule."

"I assure you, Lord Vader," replies Jerjerrod, scurrying along beside me. "My men are working as fast as they can!"

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them," I muse, enjoying the look of shock on his face.

"I tell you, this station will be operational as planned," he states, trying to sound authoritative.

"The emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation," I inform him.

"But he asks the impossible," he replies petulantly. "I need more men!"

"Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives," I return, relishing the stricken look on his face upon hearing my words.

"The emperor is coming _here_?" he asks with a sharp intake of breath.

"That is correct, Commander," I tell him. "And he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress."

"We shall double our efforts!" he decides at last.

"I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The emperor is not as forgiving as I am," I reply, and then turn in leave him shaking in his boots.

It has been a tiring four weeks, and I am glad it is over. Yet, the task that awaits me now is even more demanding. I've never been one to back down from a challenge, however; so the thought of whipping these incompetent fools into shape rather appeals to me. I am tired, though, and need to sleep before I begin my newest assignment. Lord Sideous will be here in four short weeks, and I know that he is testing me this time. I cannot afford to let him down.

**_I am on Coruscant, in our home, sitting down with Padme at my side. She is glowing, radiant with her impending motherhood. She smiles as she takes my hand and places it on her round belly. Immediately I feel something…was that him? I ask her. She nods, her smile growing. The baby kicks again, stronger this time. Whoa! I exclaim. With a kick like that it must be a girl, I tease. Padme laughs. No, she says, running a hand over her belly lovingly. It's a boy, I just know it…_**

I wake up, my heart aching. How I wish I could do away with dreams…they only serve to torture me, to remind me of all that I have lost. Yet, is this, in some way, her way of reaching out to me? Is she out there, somewhere, in the vastness of the Force, trying to be with me in the only way she can now? _No… why would she want to be with you now? She would hate you now, that is certain._

I sit up; astonished to find my face wet with tears that I had believed myself incapable of shedding. Yet, in my despondency, a glimmer of hope suddenly materializes, and I hold on to it desperately. _My son…_I close my eyes, reach out to him, search for his luminous presence in the Force…it isn't long before I find him. He is asleep..._does his mother ever visit him in his sleep as she visits me? _ I wonder. I reach out to him, trying my best to be gentle; as I imagine a father should be…_Luke…can you hear me my son? What is it that you dream of when you sleep? I can't tell you how many times you are in my dreams, my son.._ Though he does not respond, I know that he hears me, even in his sleep he and I are connected…suddenly he is awakened, and our connection is broken. Disappointed that he was yanked from me, I am still encouraged by our encounter, for I sensed in him an acceptance that was not there the last time we met. There is a bond there; it is unmistakable, one that even Sidious cannot break, one that shall mean the end to my enslavement to him forever.

_Idiots…imbeciles…I am surrounded by them constantly…_I quickly surmise why the construction of the Death Star is behind schedule- there is a crew of incompetent fools engaged in its assembly. When Jerjerrod said he needed more men, he ought to have said he needed more men _with brains in their heads…_

My own skills at fixing mechanical gadgets has come in handy, for there have been many an instrument malfunctioning due to the sheer ignorance of the so called craftsmen using them. I've made examples of more than a few men, their deaths going a long way towards increasing productivity. Within a week of my arrival, things are back on schedule. My master will be pleased, for he is counting on this Death Star to end the Rebellion once and for all. _We shall see…_

The docking bay is brimming with uniformed men, with an entire legion of clones in attendance as well. It is an impressive welcome for the master of the galaxy; he would expect no less. The tension is thick as the red robed guards take up their position. Jerjerrod stands with me, and we both kneel as the emperor begins his descent down the ramp. He seems older than the last time I saw him, walking now with the aid of a gnarled cane.

"Rise, my friend," he tells me as he reaches the end of the ramp. We walk along in silence for a moment, each trying to size the other up. I sense him probing my mind, so I speak in order to deflect his attempt.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," I inform him.

"You've done well, Lord Vader," he remarks. "And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker."

I turn to him, startled at the ease with which he has read me. "Yes, my master," I reply simply, realizing there is little point in denying it. _Let him know this much at least…_

"Patience, my friend," he says, condescendingly. "In time he will seek _you_ out, and when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong, only together can we turn him to the Dark Side of the Force."

"As you wish," I reply dutifully.

"Everything is proceeding as I had foreseen," he gloats, laughing with delight.

Sidious seems pleased with the progress the men have made under my draconian supervision. In no time at all, he has ensconced himself in the grand throne room, surrounding himself with the trappings that come along with being master of the galaxy. I hate the group of courtiers than travel with him, a group of opportunistic sycophants, fawning on every word, satisfying every whim. They stand in the room watching me; I sense their discomfort in my presence, and it pleases me.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I ask formally.

Sideous stands up and approaches me. "Send the fleet to the far side of Endor," he orders. "There it will stay until called for."

"What of the reports of the Rebel Fleet massing near Sullust?" I ask him.

"It is of no concern," he replies dismissively. "Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us. Your work here is finished, my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders."

_Dismissed again…damn you Sidious...you and your secrets..._

"Yes, my master," I say, bowing dutifully.

I leave the throne room, only too happy to go. The thought of returning to the _Executor_ is a welcoming one, for at least there I am master. _Why is he sending me away? He knows me well enough to know how I loathe waiting, how I detest sitting around doing nothing. It is yet another way of putting me in my place, no doubt; he is reminding me yet again that I exist only to serve him, and to be ready to do so at any time. This will change very soon, _I vow as I ride the turbo lift to the docking bay. _Soon Luke and I will put an end to your reign, Sidious, and repay you for the years of enslavement and lies…_

The mood on the _Executor _is one of expectation. Having issued the orders to assemble the fleet on the far side of the moon, I join Piett on the bridge.

"It is good to have you back, my lord," he tells me. I know he means it; he is one of the few men who see me as a human being.

"Thank you, Piett," I reply. "It's good to be back. I take it everything here is running smoothly?"

Piett nods. "Yes, milord. We've been monitoring the crews heading to the moon. So far things have been pretty quiet."

I nod my understanding. "I can't help but think that the rebels will be trying something very soon," I tell him. "Be sure your men verify every code, Piett. We cannot risk even the smallest error."

"Understood, milord," replies Piett. "Is there any particular reason we are waiting en masse this way?"

I sigh, wishing I could give him an answer. "I believe the emperor has a plan," I reply. "We are to wait for his command."

"Of course," replies Piett. "We'll be ready, sir."


	8. Chapter 8

Days pass by, with only the tedium of the day to day running of a star destroyer to pass the time. Below us on the forest moon there is a constant stream of shuttles bringing work crews and soldiers. I envy them having something to do, something useful to occupy them with. As I watch the moon below, I am tempted to go down to the moon myself to inspect the situation, when suddenly I am struck by something...a tremor in the Force. I walk over to the monitoring station where Piett is standing behind a technician. A shuttle is waiting for clearance- and I am certain that Luke is on it.

"Where is that shuttle going?" I ask.

Piett leans forward and activates the comm switch. "Shuttle Tyderrian, what is your cargo and destination?"

A disembodied voice responds at once. "Parts and technical crew for the forest moon."

I consider this for a moment. "Do they have a code clearance?" I ask suspiciously.

Piett looks up at me and nods. "It's an older code sir, but it checks out. I was about to clear them."

I look up, out at the shuttle, my son's presence clear to me as a bright Tatooine sun. He is here…and he knows that I am close...

"Shall I hold them?" asks Piett.

I turn back to him. "No," I reply at last. "Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself."

"As you wish, milord," he answers. "Carry on," he instructs the technician.

I return to my vantage point and watch as the shuttle makes is approach to the moon, and then disappears into the foliage below. Then I turn and leave the bridge.

I feel it necessary to tell Sidious what has transpired, though I am quite certain he already knows. He is mistrustful of me since he learned of the existence of my son, and I cannot give him any reason to suspect me of any duplicity. Reporting my son's presence will hopefully throw him off the scent, and make me look like the dutiful apprentice he believes me to be.

I return to the Death Star, excited and yet apprehensive to deliver this news. I enter the throne room. Sidious is alone, for a change, with his back to me as he sits in his throne, surveying the scene outside his large window.

"I told you to remain on the command ship," I hear him say, his voice edged with anger.

"A small rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor," I tell him.

He slowly swings his chair around to face me. "Yes, I know," he replies confidently.

"My son is with them," I add, enjoying the reaction I sense in him. He didn't know!

"Are you sure?" he asks, his yellow eyes narrowing suspiciously.

I cannot help but allow myself a brief moment of triumphant pride. "I have felt him, my master."

Sidious is not pleased with my answer. "Strange that I have not," he replies icily. He leans forward in his chair. "I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Vader."

"They are clear, my master," I reply at once, reproaching myself for the brief moment of egotism.

"Then you must go to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for him," is his reply.

_Time to boost the old man's ego… "_He will come to me?" I ask, managing to sound sufficiently incredulous.

Sidious is pleased, and sits back in his throne. "I have foreseen it," he replies calmly. "His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you, and then you will bring him before me."

"As you wish," I reply, bowing before him.

Sidious turns back to the window, dismissing me. I leave his presence, my heart full of anticipation as I go to meet my son.

Night has fallen on the forest moon as my shuttle lands. The platform seems out of place amid the verdant splendor that surrounds it, and it makes me feel that we have no business here, desecrating the native beauty of this moon. Yet, the Empire has its needs; who am I to question them?

I enter the glass walkway, leaving the troopers behind to wait in the lift. As I approach the end of the short corridor, the doors at the opposite end slide open, revealing a small band of soldiers, an officer whom I don't recognize, and my son.

My son…he it dressed in black, as befits a Jedi Knight. He looks at me calmly, examining me inside and out. This is not the same brash youth I met on Bespin; he has matured in the months since we've seen one another. And what is more, I sense in him an acceptance of me. He doesn't hate me...I realize to my own astonishment, and it confuses me. I look away from Luke as the officer addresses me.

"This is the rebel that surrendered to us," he informs me. "Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this," he concludes, handing me a lightsaber.

I take the weapon from him. "Good work, Commander," I commend him. "Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

I sense the surprise in Luke at my words. He is taken off guard, not knowing what to expect from me perhaps. Nor I you, my son…

Alone now, we start to walk down the corridor, side by side. We are silent for a few moments, neither one quite knowing what to say, both of us trying to feel the other out. I speak first.

"The emperor has been expecting you," I tell him, watching him for a reaction.

"I know, Father," he replies calmly. _Father…_

"So, you have accepted the truth?" I reply simply.

"I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

Anakin Skywalker! My mind explodes; images and memories too painful to speak of are conjured up in my brain and the mere mention of that name…

"That name," I retort angrily, pointing at my son with his own weapon, "no longer has any meaning for me!"

Luke remains nonplussed by my outburst. He stares at me, his eyes, so much like my own eyes, burning into my very soul. "It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten!" he declares passionately. "I know there is good in you! The emperor hasn't driven it from you fully." He turns away from me now, leaning on the railing and gazing out into the night. "That was why you couldn't destroy me. That is why you won't bring me to your emperor now."

His words have made me uncomfortable, and I don't know how to respond to them. How is it that he sees something in me that no one else has in 20 years? I am anxious now to change the subject, and look down at the lightsaber in my hand, admiring its craftsmanship.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber," I say, igniting it. I examine the grip, impressed by my son's skill. "Your skills are complete," I tell him. I turn off the weapon, and turn away from him, suddenly disturbed by what all of this means. "Indeed, you are powerful, as the emperor has foreseen."

Luke is silent for a moment, and then he speaks, his words reaching out to me. "Come with me," he says simply. Though I stand with my back to him, I can feel his eyes boring into me, pleading with me.

I am silent, the conflicting emotions within me growing. This is not what I expected, this is not who I expected.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do," I tell him, remembering a time before my former master turned on me…. I turn around to face him, to add emphasis to my words. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master!"

Luke's demeanor doesn't change, and he stares at me steadfastly, almost as though he can see into my very soul. "I will not turn," he replies calmly. "Then you'll be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny," I reply, matching his calmness.

I sense the desperation in him now, his need to reach me somehow. "Search your feelings, Father!" he implores. "You can't do this! I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate!"

I sigh, saddened by his words. If only it were so easy…

"It is too late for me, son," I tell him. This conversation has become too personal; he is touching nerves that I thought were l long dead. Time to end this, now. I signal for the troopers to come and take him away, unsure how much longer I can hide my emotions from him. "The emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

Luke nods, considering my words. "Then my father is truly dead," he replies, his blue eyes full of emotion, his heart heavy.

I watch him as he is taken away, his words like a knife in my heart. Perhaps he is at that, Luke…


	9. Chapter 9

I allow the troopers to take my son away, back up to the Death Star. I remain on the moon until morning, planning to make an inspection of the bunker; but my mind is elsewhere and so I return to the Death Star ahead of schedule. I am anxious to get this over with, knowing my master is waiting for me to bring Luke to him. My heart is full of trepidation, not knowing what will transpire when they meet face to face. Luke is strong, but is he strong enough to resist Sidious? I was not…yet my situation was completely different...he led me to believe that I could save her…

An officer directs me to the holding cell where my son is. Jerjerrod is with him, for I hear the sound of his voice as I approach the cell. I stop to listen to the exchange.

"The Emperor and Vader have been expecting you for quite some time. How fortuitous that I should have the chance to bring you to them," gloats Jerjerrod.

"Vader knows that I am here," replies Luke calmly.

"That foolish sorcerer is of no concern to me. Once I deliver you to the Emperor, he might never be a concern of mine again," retorts Jerjerrod. I grow angry at his words, his patronizing tone, and the simpering smirk I can picture on his face.

"You speak quite boldly outside of his presence," is my son's reply.

"I would choose my words carefully if I were you, Skywalker," replies Jerjerrod testily. "Your trip to the Emperor could be made to be most unpleasant."

"It's a pity you will not live to see it," answers Luke evenly.

I hear the sound of a slap, and then Jerjerrod's voice once again. "I do not think you are in quite the position to be posing threats, rebel."

"It is no threat Lord Jerjerrod... I have foreseen it," replies Luke.

Jerjerrod has no reply. I have heard enough, and enter the room. He is at the door, and nearly crashes into me as he prepares to leave. His face is ashen as he looks up at me, and takes a step back. My son appears to be enjoying the scene before him, his face calm with a hint of a smile on it.

"Going somewhere, Commander?" I ask him as I step closer to him.

His eyes dart nervously about, as though trying to formulate an escape plan.

"Lord Vader!" he squeals. "Uh..." he swallows hard, "I was hoping to see you here... I... have brought Skywalker for you to... present to the Emperor."

I raise my hand, having no patience left for his simpering lies. He immediately grabs his throat as he feels it constrict in my grip.

"Please, Lord Vader!" he gasps as he falls to his knees. "My Lord, I... I would never betray you..." he stops to gasp for air, on all fours now like an animal. "I... I only wish to serve... you, my Lord…" his eyes roll upward, and he collapses to the floor, dead.

"Your service has been appreciated, Commander..." I say, looking down with disgust at his dead form. I look up at Luke, who also stares at the dead body.

"Come," I say simply. He looks up at me. "It is time."

I sense the fear in him, but only for a moment, for he has learned control very well. He steps over Jerjerrod's inert form and joins me.

Both of us are silent on the turbo lift, the tension between us palpable. Luke did not expect me to take it this far – I sense his disappointment that his faith in me was misplaced. _His compassion for you will be his undoing..._were the emperor's words. I feel an ache in my heart when I realize that he was right. I caused the destruction of my beloved wife; will I now be the instrument of the destruction of our only child too?

We arrive at the throne room, and the turbo lift doors slide open. Luke's stress level raises a notch, despite his best efforts to keep it in check. I notice him look around briefly, no doubt curious to see the monster who has kept me enslaved all these years.

Side by side we approach the stairs that lead to the throne, where Sidious sits waiting.

"Welcome, young Skywalker," he says as Luke and I reach the top of the stairs. "I have been expecting you. You'll no longer need those," he says, referring to the binders on Luke's wrists. With a slight movement of his hand, Sidious releases them, and the fall with a clatter to the floor. Luke stares up at the emperor, unafraid, defiant. "Guards, leave us," he commands the red robed sentinels, who immediately do his bidding.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training," continues Sidious. "In time, you will call me Master."

Luke finally speaks. "You're gravely mistaken," he replies calmly. "You won't convert me as you did my father."

Sidious is not put off by Luke's statement, and leaves his throne. "Oh no, my young Jedi," he replies slowly as he approaches us. "You will find that it is _you_ who are mistaken, about a great many things."

"His lightsaber," I say, handing the weapon to Sidious.

"Ah yes," he replies, taking it from me. "A Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the Dark Side. So will it be with you."

"You're wrong," retorts Luke. I turn to look at him. "Soon I'll be dead and you with me."

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of the Rebel Fleet," replies Sidious with dead calm. "Yes, I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," declares Luke boldly. I turn to him again, shocked and yet somehow impressed by his audacity.

"Your faith in your friends is yours," retorts Sidious as he takes his throne once again.

"It is pointless to resist, my son," I tell Luke gravely.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design," boasts Sidious now, seated up on his throne once again. "Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon are walking into a trap, as is your rebel fleet." I turn to look at the emperor, loathing him for the enjoyment he was clearing getting out of my son's torment.

"It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band! An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." He leans forward, a look of mock pity on his wizened, malevolent visage. "Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive!"

Sidious watches my son's agony, his sinister smile growing with each passing moment. He notices my son's gaze drifting towards the large windows that afford us a view of the battle raging on outside.

"Come boy," he says, "see for yourself." Luke and I step up the throne, me on one side, him on the other. He looks out the window, his pain and disappointment evident in the slump of his shoulders. Sidious continues his taunts. "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."

Luke turns and looks at me in his torment. I too have been watching the battle, but look down to meet my son's gaze. His eyes are full of desperation, as they look down and find his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the emperor's throne. I can feel his hatred, his anger…_he is weakening….Sidious knows it too…_

"You want this, don't you?" taunts the decrepit old man, his hand resting lightly on the saber. "The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger! With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant!"

I watch my son's face, his valiant attempt to resist this evil thing before him. "No!" he says at last, trying to sound defiant, but not quite managing this time.

Sidious smiles, sensing victory is near. "It is unavoidable. It is your destiny! You, like your father, are now mine!"


	10. Chapter 10

Luke's emotions are in turmoil as he stands, helplessly watching the rebel fleet being decimated by the vastly larger Imperial fleet.

"As you can see, my young apprentice," continues Sidious, pushing the knife deeper, "your friends have failed. Now witness the fire power of this fully armed and operational battle station!" He activates the COM link on his armrest and barks a command. "Fire at will, Commander!"

Within seconds, a massive beam of energy bursts forth from the Death Star, blasting a nearby transport into oblivion. Luke is clearly shocked, for this was a secret well kept …even from me…I watch as the Death Star lashes out at the Rebel Fleet, blasting ships effortlessly while the fleet of star destroyers stands by. Luke stands with his back to us, staring in horror at the decimation.

"Your fleet is lost," taunts Sidious. "And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. The Alliance will die; as will your friends."

At these words Luke turns back to us, his eyes full of hatred as he glares at Sidious. He glances up at me, as though seeking my aid.

"Good," sighs Sidious as he closes his eyes. "I can feel your anger! I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete!"

Luke turns away, the struggle within him mounting. I watch him, sensing that his breaking point is near. He turns back and with tremendous speed, his lightsaber leaps into his hand. It is ignited and swinging towards the emperor, when I stop it with my own blade. Sidious laughs, enjoying the obscene spectacle of a father and son about to engage in a mortal combat.

My son attacks me viciously, and with far greater strength then he exhibited on Bespin. He has me at the top of the stairs, and I lose my footing, tumbling down the stairs. Humiliated, I get to my feet as above my master laughs.

"Good!" he encourages Luke. "Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you!"

I walk to the foot of the stairs, and up at my son who has turned off his saber.

"Obi wan has taught you well," I comment as I start up the stairs once again.

Luke watches me, but the hatred that I felt surging through him moments earlier is gone. He has controlled it. "I will not fight you, Father," he tells me softly.

I am silent as I continue up the stairs to meet him, his words getting to me in a way I don't like.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses," I tell him and press the attack once again. Luke deflects my thrusts, and leaps backward to the catwalk above, turning off his saber once again. He looks down at me, a smile on his face.

"Your thoughts betray you, Father," he tells me. "I feel the good in you, the conflict!"

"There is no conflict," I lie.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now," he declares.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side," I tell him, mustering the Darkness around me, immersing myself in it once again. "If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny!" I throw my own ignited saber towards the cables that hold up the catwalk, slicing through them easily. The catwalk collapses and Luke tumbles to the floor below as I head down the steps to meet him, summoning my saber back into my hand.

From behind me I can hear Sidious's encouragement. "Good, good..." he says. Is that meant for me or for Luke? I wonder.

It is dark, and Luke is no where to be seen. "You cannot hide forever, Luke," I tell him as I walk carefully among the control panels, the low ceiling threatening to hit my head.

"I will not fight you!" I hear him say. He is doing an effective job of hiding from me, not giving me any hint as to where he might be. I realize there is only on thing I can do to bring him out of his hiding. It almost sickens me to manipulate my son in the very manner that I was manipulated all those years ago, but I am desperate, and Luke is too stubborn. _Just like his father…_

"Give yourself to the Dark Side," I tell him. "It is the only way you can save your friends." That got him…. "Yes! Your thoughts betray you; your feelings are strong, especially for…" I stop, sensing in him something I had not expected, and I don't understand what it means for a moment…and then it become clear to me…there were two…._oh Padmé…_

"Sister!" I proclaim, digging out his deepest secret. "So, you have a twin sister! Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete!" I can feel his anger mounting, his desperation to protect his sister filling him. "If you will not turn to the Dark Side," I taunt, "then perhaps she will!"

"NEVER!" screams my son, who comes out of no where, his lightsaber flashing. He attacks me relentlessly, his hatred pouring out of him, giving him more strength than he ever imagined. He pushes me back, my own strength weakening under his onslaught. I wasn't prepared for this, didn't think it was possible, but he means to kill me, I can see it in his eyes, feel it with every blow he reigns down on me. I am exhausted, weakened by the emotional blow that the existence of my daughter has given me, and yet he pushes me even harder, bringing his saber down on mine over and over again, knocking me to my knees. I grab on to the railing that edges the energy shaft for support, and he takes advantage of my momentary distraction by slicing his blade through my wrist, severing my hand. I scream in agony, the pain incredibly real despite the fact that the hand I just lost was mechanical. I hold up my other hand in a gesture of defeat, my lungs feeling as though they are about to collapse, my breath coming hard. Luke stops his eyes ablaze with anger and hatred as Sidious' voice is heard behind us. He is laughing…

"Good!" he shouts encouragingly. "Your hate has made you powerful! Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

_You bastard_… I think to myself. _You've used me all along_…I look up at my son, seeing the horror in his face as he looks at his own black gloved hand, the replacement of the one I severed at Bespin, and then he looks at stump where my hand had been. He doesn't want to be like me…he hates what I have become…can I blame him for that?

Finally Luke straightens up and turns to face Sidious. "Never," he declares proudly. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side! You've failed your highness! I am a Jedi, as my father was before me."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, so proud am I of my son…and so ashamed of myself. The grin on Sidious' face fades, and his face twists with anger. "So be it," he says simply. "Jedi." He walked towards Luke slowly, his eyes not leaving my son for an instant. I can feel the anger in him, the raw hatred. He has always hated the Jedi; Luke is certainly no exception. "If you will not be turned," continues Sidious menacingly. "You will be destroyed!"

Out of his fingertips, the emperor shoots blue bolts of pure energy, hammering Luke to the floor. He grabs onto a metal canister to keep from falling down he energy shaft as the bolts subside momentarily. I struggle to my feet, dazed and weakened, and walk to the emperor's side.

"Young fool," continues Sidious. "Only now at the end do you understand." He sentence is punctuated with another blast of energy. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side!" Luke is on the floor writhing, his agony reaching out to me in mine. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision!" continues Sidious, prolonging my son's agony, and enjoying each moment of it.

Luke looks towards me, imploring me. "Father, please!" he begs me, barely able to speak. "Help me!"

My heart aches as I watch, wishing I knew what to do, knowing that my own life was forfeit if I were to intervene. The bombardment has ceased for the moment, perhaps as Sidious gathers his strength; it also gives me a chance to gather mine.

"Now, young Skywalker," Sidious tells my son, "you will die."

I look at him, then back at my son whose body is now under attack once again. The intensity of the pain has increased, yet he still manages to call out to me. I turn back to the monster beside me, seeing him truly for the first time. This is not the man who mentored me as a youth, who befriended me and encouraged me when no one else would; that man never existed, for it was all just an evil plan. He has used me all my life, and it is because of him that I have lost everyone I have ever loved.

**_Not this time_**… I decide, realizing for the first time that I love my son, that I would do anything to save him, even if it means my own life. Without another moment's hesitation, I pick up the emperor, the energy bolts now hitting me, his shrieks deafening in my ears; but I do not stop. I must destroy this thing, as it should have been destroyed many years ago. I am in agony, the pain filling my entire being, yet I know what I must do as I continue to struggle against the pain, against my own weakening body. Finally I reach the edge of the energy shaft, and throw the emperor into the bottomless abyss.

He screams all the way down, the energy filling the chasm and blowing up into the throne room. I collapse at the edge, utterly spent. Perhaps it would be better if I followed him to my own death…yet my son is at my side in an instant, pulling me back, cradling me in his arms. I lean back against him, unable to speak, but knowing that words are not necessary. I feel Luke take my hand and squeeze it, and in that simple gesture, the love he feels for me flows over me. I am redeemed…


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to get off the Death Star," says Luke at last. "The Alliance will succeed, Father- we have to leave at once."

I know he is right, but doubt that I have the strength to walk to the docking bay. I realize there is only one option left for me.

"You go, Luke," I tell him, barely able to get the words out. I feel as though my lungs are being crushed, my breathing laborious. "I can't come with you, son…I haven't the strength to."

Luke will hear none of this. "I will help you, Father," he says, standing up, and doing his best to help me to my feet. "I won't leave you here! Don't even think of it."

I struggle to my feet, sensing how desperately Luke wants to help me. But I know now that it is too late for anyone to do that…

"Luke," I tell him as he puts his around my waist and drapes my arm over his shoulders. "I'm finished…don't risk your own life for nothing."

Luke says nothing, but starts to direct me out of the throne room, struggling under the dead weight of my weakening body. In his mind I see his fear, not for himself, but rather for me, and it moves me. My heart aches with the regrets that flood through me, the guilt of a lifetime spent in Darkness, denying the truth of who I truly am. And what of my daughter? I believe I know who she is, and if I am correct, then I know that she must despise me utterly for all the pain I have inflicted up on her and those whom she loves. Forgive me, Leia…

We have reached the docking bay. Men are running everywhere, panic stricken as pandemonium sweeps through the Death Star. None pay attention to us as we struggle for the last shuttle. Luke is exhausted, supporting my full weight on his small frame. Finally I collapse, my strength sapped completely. Death is near, I know it now. Luke is desperate to save me, and drags me to the ramp of the shuttle, where he too collapses, perspiring and exhausted. He looks at me, his breath coming hard, his face mirroring the despair within him.

"We're almost there, Father," he tells me as he gulps for air. "We have to get out of here! The medical frigate is close by…they will help you."

I shake my head slowly. "No, Luke," I tell him. "It's too late for that. Save yourself, son. Don't hesitate another moment."

Tears fill my son's eyes as he shakes his head vehemently. "I'm not leaving you!" he cries. "Do you hear? I won't lose you now, Father! Not after all we've gone through, not after all the time we've spent apart! I need you too much to let you go now!"

I feel tears fill my own eyes. How I wish things could be different! The regret is bitter as it fills me, brings back to mind all those who I have loved and lost in my life. The last moments of my mother's life come to my mind now, as I enter the last moments of my own. I remember her final words to me, her need to say them before she left me.

I struggle to sit, aided by my son. I reach out to him with my remaining hand and pull him close so he can hear me.

"I…I love you, Luke," I tell him, my voice barely a whisper. "I want you to know that before…"

"Don't say it," he interrupts me, struggling to keep his composure. "Now come," he says, standing up and trying to pull me to my feet. I want so much to be there for him, to guide him, teach him all the things I know now; to somehow make up for all the lost time; but I fear that it isn't to be. Yet I allow him to help me onto the shuttle. The Death Star will be annihilated any moment now, and I must make sure he isn't aboard when it happens.

Luke makes sure I am reasonably comfortable and then takes the controls of the shuttle. I feel us lift off and then swiftly move out of the docking bay doors. I am fading quickly, my life force ebbing. I close my eyes, surrendering to the inevitable when I hear a voice.

"Anakin…"

I am startled by the voice. No one has called me by my true name for more than 20 years. I know that voice though.

"Ani," it repeats. "Open your eyes."

I obey, as I once obeyed this voice. I was a small boy at the time; yet this man had more impact on my life then he ever knew.

"Qui-Gon?" I whisper, hardly able to speak. I see his shimmering image before me now, his face benevolent and calm, just as I remembered from so many years ago.

"Yes, Ani," he replies. "It is me. You remember your old master then?" he adds with the wry grin he wore so often.

I nod.

"You cannot give up, Anakin," he tells me, serious once again. "Luke needs you, the galaxy needs you. You must survive this, Ani. You can do it, you must."

I close my eyes, not having even the strength to reply to him, but words are not needed. He knows my thoughts, and I his. I take heart in his words, grasp onto the small glimmer of hope that they stir in me. I drift into unconsciousness as the specter of my old master keeps watch over me, as he has done, I suspect for many years.


	12. Chapter 12

_My earliest memories are of being beaten by the minions of Gardula the Hutt, my owner. I had broken something, accidentally of course, and she was enraged by my clumsiness. I was 3…I remember my mother holding me all night, doing her best to comfort me…_

_My mother…the harshness of my childhood didn't seem quite so bad because of her. I don't know if she had been a slave all her life, she never wanted to talk about her life before I was born. I only know that she existed for me, dedicating her life solely to my well being. I remember the day I left Tatooine with Qui-Gon Jinn; how stoic she was. I was everything to her, and yet she willingly gave me up so that I might realize my dream of becoming a Jedi. There was never a time when she put herself before me, and in the end, it was only the sight of my face that allowed her to know peace in her death… _

"_**You look so handsome. My son...my grown-up son. I'm so proud ofyou, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... I love..."**_

I drift into semi-consciousness, open my eyes. My son is at my side, his face strained with worry and fear. He is talking to the medical droids, I cannot hear what they are saying…I close my eyes and surrender once again to the weakness that floods my body…

_Life as the slave of Watto was not so bad. I had always been fascinated by mechanical gadgets, so being the slave boy to a junk dealer had its upside. I think it was my ability to fix just about anything saved my life more than once. The tight fisted Toydarian had a nasty temper, and the only thing he seemed to love was money. Yet, working in his junk shop was a lot of fun for me, surrounded by mechanical gadgets, always something to be fixed. The days passed pretty quickly. And then there was the day that an angel walked into the shop…my Angel…_

_**"Are you an angel?" **_

"_**What"? **_

"_**An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe."**_

"_**You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" **_

_Ten years without seeing her, yet not a day went by without the vision of her face in my mind, the sound of her voice in my ears._

"_**Ani? My but you've grown!"**_

"_**So have you…more beautiful that is…"**_

_Spending time with her, alone on Naboo for all those weeks was sweet torture. Just being in her presence made my heart race, my senses come alive. We fell in love on Naboo…or perhaps it was there that we finally admitted to our feelings. We tried to fight them, but it was no use. There was a bond there that was unmistakable, undeniable and we had no choice but to surrender to it. So on one warm evening we were married in a secret ceremony, with only 2 droids as our witnesses. It was the happiest moment of my life…_

"Father, Father can you hear me?"

I open my eyes. I try to speak, but am unable to. I nod weakly.

"Father the medics want to try to help you," explains Luke as he takes my hand. "They say you might not survive the surgery though," he adds, his eyes reflecting his feelings. "I want you to know that before they try. There really isn't any choice, father…you…you won't survive much longer if we don't do something."

I squeeze Luke's hand, telling him silently that I understand. I don't expect to live much longer...didn't really expect I'd live this long…but I sense his need to try to save me. I close my eyes again and drift off once again.

_I am on Naboo again, in a field of wild flowers, with Padmé. We are sitting amid the tall grass, the hot sun beating down on us over head. In the distance is the sound of the water rushing over a cliff into the river below. Yet of these things I am oblivious, for the vision of her face is all that I see. She is my world, my universe... The tendrils of her hair blow about her face in the gentle breeze, her smile brighter then the sun high above us. My heart aches with love for her…yet I cannot have her…it is forbidden for me to love her…and yet I do love her! She laughs at me as I try to ride on one of the beasts grazing in the nearby meadow…I think it was called a shaak…I am successful at first, but the beast is stronger than I had anticipated, and it throws me off and runs off. I lie on the ground, weak with laughter, as she runs over, calling my name. She thinks I am hurt, and when she finds me laughing, she smiles with relief and hits me. I grab her wrists, and we roll in the grass, laughing, our bodies close..._

_Such happiness…such innocence…how was it all destroyed? Infected...that is what happened...infected with the cancer that is the Dark Side….what might have been is what tortures me now, what could have been had I not been too weak to resist the lure of the Darkness…_

_I see my wife, rocking our baby to sleep, her face serene, and her voice melodic and gentle as she sings to the infant. I watch, mesmerized by the scene…suddenly there is a cry from the bassinet, and she looks up at me._

"_Will you pick her up, Ani?" she asks._

_I nod, and walk over to the bassinet. I pick up my daughter, Leia, and hold her close, speaking to her in soothing tones. Padmé watches me, a smile on her face. Soon both of our infants are asleep, and we lay them side by side in their bassinets. I put my arm around my wife as we watch our sleeping children, utterly happy. _

_**But that isn't the way things happened…that isn't they way your life turned out…you destroyed her, the best thing in your life, you destroyed her and her love for you…the only woman who could love you and you killed her… "It seems in your anger, you killed her…"**_

_The agony is immeasurable, crippling….how could I have done it? How could I have turned against her the way I did? She was the only good thing in my life, the only person who could keep me from becoming …the thing that I became…oh Padmé …my beautiful Padmé …I lost my soul when I lost you…_

I can feel myself drifting…perhaps towards death this time…unable to stop the motion that carries me forward, helpless to fight it, not even certain I would if I could…


	13. Chapter 13

I am aware of voices in the room, though I am unable to determine what they are saying. I feel the presence of my son; it comforts me, much like that of his mother had once done. I struggle to open my eyes, but I am too weak; the drugs that are filling my bloodstream are too strong and keep me a prisoner still. I try to reach out to Luke, but even that is a challenge. Somehow he hears me, and in an instant he is at my side. I feel him take my hand, hear his voice, the comforting tones; yet it is his thoughts that speak to me.

_You made it!_ He tells me, the relief and happiness clear.

_So far..._I tell him, not wishing to get his hopes up.

_The first hurdle,_ he tells me, and the hardest. _You can do this, father...I know you can._

I try to smile at my son's blind optimism. Perhaps..is my only reply, before I drift off again.

_I didn't learn to swim until I was almost 10 years old- somehow being immersed in water always seemed so unnatural and more than a little frightening to me. Yet it was a necessary part of my Jedi training, and so I was required to learn. I remember one occasion before I had mastered the skill when I had nearly drowned. The sensation of struggling to reach the surface of the water is one I shall never forget, nor the amused expression on my master's face when I finally made it to the surface, gasping for air and sputtering. He always seemed to take a grim pleasure in my failures, probably because it made him feel superior._

I am reminded of that day now, for the disturbing feeling of semi-consciousness has me struggling just as I did on that day so long ago. I hear voices of others around me, both human and droid. Something I am cognizant of even in my highly sedated state is the changes in my body. The mask is gone...the breathing apparatus that sustained my life for more than two decades is gone. How is this possible? Sidious assured me that the only way I could live at all was with complete artificial support, the injuries I incurred on Mustafar being far too serious to be repaired. Another lie…there seems to be no end to his treachery. No doubt having me half machine served his dark purposes far more effectively than if I had remained intact...and fully human.

Attuned to my every thought, Luke is at my side now.

"Can you hear me, Father?" he asks.

I try to open my eyes, to see my son for the first time with my own eyes, but it is too difficult. I turn my head to face him, to let him know that I do hear him, though I'm certain he already knows.

"I know you are trying, Father," he tells me, taking my hand. "In time you have the strength to open your eyes, to talk to us, even to walk out of this room."

I want to believe what he is telling me, but it all seems too good to be true. How is it that after more than twenty years living I am able to live without the confines of my artificial life support? I summon my strength to ask him a question, and manage but one word.

"How?" I ask him.

"The miracle of medical science," replies Luke. "The same technology that creates clones is being used to regenerate human cells, organs and limbs that have been damaged beyond repair; like yours."

_But the technology to clone humans has existed for more than 20 years…the Imperial army is living proof of that. Does that mean that 20 years ago it was possible to regenerate human tissue the way that my son is describing? And if so, why wasn't that treatment made available to me? I think I know the answer to that, and it sickens me to consider it. _

I focus my strength, allowing the power of the Force to flow through me. No longer fuelled by hatred, by anger and fear, its power is soothing, calming, like a balm on my shattered body and soul. I feel it fill me, and I am overwhelmed, as though being reunited with a long lost love. I open my eyes, and look up at Luke, as though seeing him for the first time. He smiles at me, tears shrouding his own eyes, which are so much like mine, like my mother's.

"That is..." I stop, unsure even of what word to use. "That is incredible," I say, my voice barely audible. Luke nods.

"It is," he agrees.

I lift my hands to examine them, astonished to see once again human hands instead of robotic appendages. I turn them over; flex my fingers, as though trying to prove to myself that this is really happening. I had lived so long with prosthetics; I almost forget what it feels like to have human hands. Even on my wedding day, one of my hands was artificial; yet she was not repulsed by it or its touch upon her silken skin.

Slowly I bring my hands to my face, half hopeful, half dreading what I will find. It has been more than twenty years since I have been able to look at my face without horror; the ravages of Mustafar having left it something less than human. I had once been a handsome man, in my youth; that all changed when the fires of Mustafar consumed me. Expecting to feel nothing but disfigurement, I am shocked to feel the smoothness of new skin. I look up at Luke in amazement.

"You no longer bear the scars of your accident, Father," he tells me. "In time you will even grow back your hair."

"I can't believe it..." I whisper, afraid that I will wake up to find this all a dream. "This is …beyond belief."

Luke nods, immensely pleased with my recovery. "You are …so young, Father," he comments. "So much younger than I had expected. How old are you?"

I think for a moment. "I'm …44," I reply. "Yes, it's been 22 years since Mustafar, and I was 22 when it happened."

"Is Mustafar where you and Obi-Wan fought?" he asks.

I look up at him, knowing that he is bursting with questions. No doubt he had been told many lies about his parentage.

I nod. "Yes," I reply. "He told you about that, did he?" I ask, watching my son's reaction.

Luke nods in reply. He wants to ask me something, but I can sense his hesitation, and it makes me wonder what it was that the old man told him. He had told Luke that I in fact killed his father; I have to wonder what other falsehoods he has filled my son's head with.

"Yes he did," Luke replies at last. "But only after I had confronted him about why he lied about you, why he hadn't told me the truth about my father."

"And what reason did he give?" I ask.

"He said that from his point of view you, that is Vader, _did_ kill Anakin Skywalker," replies Luke.

I sigh, frowning at his answer. Kenobi always did have a way of twisting things around to suit his own purposes.

"I see," I reply. "Anything else?"

Luke averts his eyes, obviously uncomfortable with what is on his mind.

"What else did he tell you, son?" I ask.

Luke looks at me, his eyes troubled. "He told me that…that you killed my mother."

His words hit me hard, sapping me of my strength. I close my eyes, wishing I knew what to say to my son at this point.

"Tell me that too is a lie," Luke implores. "Tell me you didn't do it, Father!"

I open my eyes and look up at my son. "There is so much you have to understand Luke," I tell him patiently. "So much more than Kenobi has told you. I didn't kill her; but I know she died because of me."

Luke frowns, puzzled and distressed by my statement. "I don't understand," he says slowly. "If she died because of you, then you must have ..."

He is interrupted by the appearance of the medical droid who has come to check on me.

"Commander Skywalker," it admonishes, "You must leave your father alone for now. He needs his rest."

Luke is disappointed that he is being put off, but nods his understanding.

"I will be back later," he tells me. "And you can tell me everything then."

I nod. "Bring your sister," I tell him. "She will need to hear this as well."

"I will," he tells me. "Rest now, Father."

I watch Luke leave the room as the medical droid starts its examination of me. Its bedside manner leaves something to be desired; but I suppose I can't expect much warmth from a droid. Not many droids have a personality, in fact I have only known two in my life that have had one; a protocol droid I built myself, C3P0, and the little astromech R2-D2 who saved my life more than once during the Clone Wars.

"Sleep will do you good," pronounces the droid as it finishes its examination. "I suggest you get some."

I nod my understanding, knowing that sleep will no doubt evade me now. Luke's question has left me shaken, the fact that Kenobi is the one who put the idea in his head troubles me even more. Has he spent the last 20 years turning my son against me? Filling his head with falsehoods and his 'version' of the truth? I feel the anger rise within me, and it troubles me that the thought of my old master can still affect me this way. There was so much I wanted to say to him, but our last encounter was rather short, for I was too anxious to repay him for what he did to me at Mustafar. I must let go of the anger...must let go of the resentment…that is what destroyed me in the past…it is not so easy, though, and I begin to wonder if it would have been easier for all if I had not survived Sideous' assault at all…


	14. Chapter 14

Sleep does come at last, but it is restless, rife with dreams and disturbing visions conjured up by the unsettling conversation with my son.

_I see my beloved Padmé, her angelic face tense with worry and fear, begging me to come away with her, to turn back from the path of Darkness I have embarked upon. But I don't listen to her, I turn on her, like a vicious animal, for she is not alone- she has brought Kenobi with her. Feelings of jealousy, of betrayal and resentment flare up within me, dangerous and incendiary, like the molten rivers that flow ceaselessly over the surface of this God forsaken planet. I am certain that she has brought him here to kill me, certain that they have conspired against me, and it breaks my heart to think that the two people I love most have turned on me this way. I reach out with the Force, meaning to choke her, to stop the lies…_

I am woken up by the gentle shaking of my arm. My eyes snap open; I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as the images from my dream fade to black. I see my son standing there, a look of concern on his face. He is alone.

"You were having a nightmare," explains Luke. "You were shouting, calling a name over and over."

"What name was that?" I ask, though certain that I already know.

"Padmé," responds my son. "You've said it before. Who is that? Is it a place?"

I look up at him. "Padmé was the name of your mother, Luke," I tell him.

He nods his understanding, silently digesting this information.

"Your sister is not here," I note, not terribly surprised.

"No," replies Luke, somewhat apologetically. "She…she isn't ready yet, Father...I'm sorry."

"I'm not surprised, son," I tell him. "I know how hard this must be for her to accept."

"She will, though," responds Luke hopefully. "I'm sure she will in time. It's all been so recent for her, I mean…she only found out that...well that..."

"That her arch enemy is actually her father?" I say, filling in the rest.

Luke looks uncomfortable, not knowing how to respond.

"I can only imagine how she feels," I reply. "I know it hasn't been easy for you either, Luke. To be honest, I'm surprised at how forgiving and accepting of me you have been."

Luke smiles. "I've wanted to know my father all my life," he replies. "I grew up feeling that a part of me was somehow missing because I never had the chance to know you- I'm not about to miss the opportunity now."

I smile at my son. "You remind me of your mother," I tell him. "She always managed to see the good in others when no one else could."

"Tell me about her," Luke says. "Tell me about you…about your life together. How did you meet? What was she like?"

"Where should I begin?" I ask, sitting up.

"From the beginning," suggests Luke. "How did you meet? Where?"

I take a moment to gather my thoughts.

"I was nine years old when I first met your mother," I tell him. "I was a slave, along with my mother, living on Tatooine. We belonged to a junk dealer, a Toydarian named Watto. I used to work in his shop; he found me useful since I was always very good at fixing things. One day some offworlders came into the shop, looking for parts to fix the hyperdrive on a Naboo cruiser- your mother was among them." I stop as I recall the first time I saw her face, and smile at the memory. "I asked her if she was an angel, for I had never seen a girl so beautiful in my life. She was fourteen, and though I didn't know it at the time, the queen of Naboo, disguised as one of her handmaidens for her own protection. Even though we were but children, there was a connection between us, even from the beginning. Not a day would go by after that one that her face was not in my dreams."

I stop for a moment, remembering her smile, remembering her gentle way. How I wish she could have lived to see our children grow into the remarkable young people they have become…how proud she would have been of them, just as I am. I press on, knowing my son needs answers. "I knew that they needed help, and my owner was not the type to offer it, not without a substantial reward; so I did what I could to help them. I offered to give them the prize money that I was certain I could win in the podrace that was taking place the next day."

Luke's eyes grow wide at this point. "_You _raced in the pod races?" he asks incredulously.

I nod. "Yes, even as a boy I was quite a pilot and the only human who had ever raced. At any rate, I won the race, enabling them to get the parts they needed to fix their ship. I didn't know at the time that one of them, a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn, had also gambled with Watto for my freedom. He saw in me qualities that he believed would make me a Jedi one day. It broke my heart to leave my mother, for Qui-Gon had not been able to secure her freedom. But I knew that my destiny was to be a Jedi, and so I left Tatooine, leaving my mother behind. I would live to regret leaving her alone that way…"

I stop at this point, the memory of her standing there in front of our small abode as I walk away burned forever in my mind. I knew how much she was hurting, how hard it was for her to let me go; yet she was so utterly selfless that she would not have had it any other way. My son waits for me to continue patiently.

"What about your father?" asks Luke. "What did he do? Was he also a slave?"

I look at my son, wondering how to tell him what I never completely understood myself. "I...I had no father, Luke," I tell him. "My mother was the only parent I ever had."

"That doesn't make any sense," is his reply.

"I know."

"So what are you saying, then?" he asks.

"My mother simply became pregnant with me. Qui-Gon told me later that it was because I was the one the Jedi had prophesized about, the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. I can't explain it any better than that."

My son is silent for a moment as he tries to comprehend the mystery of my origins; something I have never quite been able to grasp myself.

"That's incredible, father. The pressure that you must have felt to succeed even as a young child must have been enormous," he comments at last.

"I always knew that my destiny was to accomplish something of significance- until I met Qui Gon I didn't know what that was," I reply.

"I wish I had met this Qui Gon, you obviously had a lot of respect for him," comments Luke.

"He was a great man, Luke- a kind and wise man. I often think that...well, wonder what might have been had he lived to guide me longer," I reply wistfully.

"So when he died, that's when Obi Wan took over as your mentor?" he asks.

I nod in reply. "Yes- Qui Gon was convinced that I was the chosen one of Jedi prophesy, and even though the Jedi council refused to sanction my training, he took me on as his padawan learner- as he lay dying he made Obi-Wan promise to train me, and I suppose Kenobi felt compelled to do so."

"So when did you reconnect with my mother? You said that you met her as a child, were you already a Jedi when your paths crossed again?" asks Luke.

"Not yet, I was still a padawan. It wasn't until 10 years later that we met again- during those ten years she served two terms as Queen of Naboo, and then subsequently became senator of that planet. Obi- Wan and I were assigned to protect her, as several attempts had been made on her life," I remember.

"By whom?" asks Luke.

"That was part of our assignment; you see she opposed a radical motion to create an army for the Republic. This was a time when many star systems had become discontent with being a part of the Republic, and were agitating for separation. It was a volatile time, the Republic was slowly crumbling; your mother was one of the few politicians who had integrity and honesty in a time of corruption. In many ways your sister reminds me of Padmé; her devotion to justice, her crusading nature. Your mother would be so proud of you both."

I stop for a moment, my memories of her threatening to flood my mind. I push them away for the moment, and continue my narrative.

"Coruscant was deemed too dangerous, so I took her to her home planet of Naboo, to protect her. We stayed in her family's estate in the Lake District, where it was remote and safe. We were there for weeks, alone except for the servants who worked on the estate. As a Jedi it was forbidden for me to have attachments; yet there was nothing I could do about the way I felt about her."

"And did she feel the same way about you?" asks my son.

I smile. "She did- though she was far better at keeping her emotions in check- she was the rational one, never letting me forget the impossible nature of such a relationship."

Luke states, "But obviously she eventually changed her mind about that."

I nod. "Yes, it was impossible for us to deny how we felt- I felt a connection with her the moment I first met her, and not a day had gone by in the ten years we'd been apart that I hadn't thought of her- so we were married in a secret ceremony on Naboo, in complete defiance of all the rules and regulations the Jedi order had imposed on me - we thought we could live a secret life; but we would eventually be destroyed by the secret we had tried so hard to keep."

"Destroyed?" asks Luke, a frown on his face.

"Yes Luke, destroyed...not right away, we knew much happiness together- and though our time together was so short, it was the happiest of my life," I tell him, smiling at the memory.

"So no one knew about your relationship? Not even Obi Wan?" he asks.

"The servants in Padme's household, but that was all- we didn't dare tell anyone, I would have been expelled from the Order, your mother's career as a senator would have ended in scandal," I explain.

Luke seems confused at this point. "But obviously at some point she became pregnant...is that when your secret became known? Were you expelled from the order because of me? Is that what caused you to..."

He stops, perhaps not wanting to fill in the rest, perhaps afraid to learn something to terrible.

"I wasn't expelled from the Order, Luke," I tell him cryptically. "I remember the day she told me she was pregnant so well- it was during the Clone Wars, and we hadn't seen one another for nearly 6 months. When I came home to Coruscant she told me. She was afraid, knowing that it was going to be impossible to keep our secret for much longer; but I was elated. I somehow felt that everything would work out, that our child was a blessing, and that it would mean nothing but happiness for us."

"So you were happy about me, about us?" asks Luke tentatively.

I smile at him. "That day was the happiest one of my life, Luke."

He seems pleased to hear it. "So what happened?" he asks.

I am silent, the memory of the short time I had with my beloved angel conjuring up emotions in my heart that had long since been dormant. My son is silent as well. How I wish the story ended differently; how I wish I could tell him something other than the truth- but he deserve to know, for no doubt he has spent his life listening to lies and half truths. Yet, I cannot help but wonder if he will be as forgiving and compassionate of me once he learns of the part I played in his mother's death.

"That very night," I continue at last, "I had a terrifying dream. I had learned to fear my dreams, for they often proved to be portents of the future. I dreamed of the death of my mother. I had dreamed for weeks of her being in pain. When I finally went to Tatooine to find her, she was a prisoner of a band of Tuskens, who had brutalized her and kept her captive for weeks. She died in my arms," I stop the emotions too strong to continue. I close my eyes, as I relive the agony of that moment…hear my mother's words in my mind as the life slips away from her.

"I'm sorry," says Luke softly. I look up at him, summoning my courage to continue.

"I dreamed of your mother dying in childbirth," I say at last. "I became obsessed with saving her, so terrified that I would lose her the way I had lost my mother."

"How did you hope to save her?" asks Luke.

"At first it seemed hopeless," I reply. "I couldn't tell anyone; no one knew that we were married, at least not anyone who could help me. And then out from a most unexpected source, I found a glimmer of hope."

"Where?"

"A man, who had been a mentor and a friend to me for years, since I was a boy, told me a story about a Sith Lord who had learned how to prevent the ones he loved from dying, because of his knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force," I tell him.

"Was that Palpatine?" asks Luke.

"Yes , it was him," I reply, frowning when I think of how he used me, how he pretended to care about my well being when all along he was just waiting to turn me into his slave…

"He was the Chancellor of the Republic at this time," I continue. "No one, including me, knew his true identity was that of a Sith Lord. I was so intrigued, by his story, so hopeful that it was possible to save your mother, that I became blinded to all else. I grasped on desperately to this one chance to save her, abandoning my loyalty to the Jedi Order, betraying my vows made to them; and willingly became an apprentice to Lord Sideous, who finally revealed himself to be a Dark Lord of the Sith. I sold my soul to him for the opportunity to save Padmé, and he used me, twisted me, and finally destroyed what was left of Anakin Skywalker to create his ultimate killing machine, the monster you know as Darth Vader."

Luke is stunned. "That's...that's almost unbelievable...I had no idea why you had turned. Yoda had said you chose the quick and easy path."

I am outraged by his statement. "Easy?" I reply with emotion. "I went through such torment...I was desperate to save your mother, the thought of losing her drove me mad...and to such desperation that I was blind to what was happening to me until it was too late to turn back."

"So what happened to her?" he asks.

"Sideous sent me to the planet Mustafar to kill the Separatists," I remember, "but not until after I had wiped out every last Jedi in the capital; every youngling, every padawan…I brought a legion of clone troopers with me, and we slaughtered them. I…I was blinded with power…consumed by it. The more I killed, the easier it became; and yet I kept telling myself it was for her; that only through my mastery of the Dark Side could I save her."

"But Obi Wan and Yoda survived," Luke points out.

"Yes, they did," I concur. Then I continue my narrative. "After I had killed all the Separatists, I was waiting for further orders from my master. Your mother's ship landed on the platform. I ran to meet her, surprised to see her so far from home in her condition. She had come to confront me, to ask me if what Kenobi had told her was true. He had learned of the atrocities at the Jedi temple, and had come to her, telling her that I had turned to the Dark Side. She was terrified, horrified, and begged me to turn away from the path I had embarked upon, to come with her, to be with her….I tried to tell her that I was doing this to protect her, but she didn't want to hear it.

She was heart broken, devastated by the changes in me; but I still did not listen…and then…I saw Kenobi. He had come with her…at the time I believed that she had brought him with her, lead him to me in order to kill me, and I was enraged. I felt betrayed, utterly betrayed that she would turn against me in that way."

Luke listens patiently and then asks me the painfully simple question, "What did you do to her?"

I frown as I remember that horrible moment, the moment I have regretted for the rest of my life. "I turned on her, I believed that she and Kenobi had conspired to kill me, the darkness within me blinded me to all else but the rage and betrayal I felt - so I lashed out at her - I reached out with the Force and ..." I stop, unable to utter the words.

Luke will not be put off, however and presses me for answers. "And?"

I look up at him, anguished and contrite. "I choked her... Kenobi intervened, compelled me to release her. I did...She…she fell to the ground, unconscious. And that was when our battle began."

Luke's eyes widen with shock and horror. "You CHOKED her?" he asks in disbelief.

I look away, unable to stand the bitterness in my son's eyes. "Yes," I say quietly.

Luke speaks at once. "But she didn't die; you said this was before I was born."

I shake my head. "No she didn't - though I was told by Sidious that she had died, that I had killed her. It wasn't until I learned of your existence that I found out the truth. The realization that I had killed the person I loved more than my own self, the one I had tried so desperately to save, as well as our child, was the final push - I embraced the darkness totally, for that was all I had left in the universe."

Luke bombards me with questions now. "So when did she die? How did she die? Was it because of what you did?"

I sigh, wishing I could give him the answers he so desperately needs. "I don't know Luke… she died shortly after you were born, that much I do know- when I learned of your existence I searched the data files of Naboo , hoping desperately that she too was alive- but I saw a hologram from her funeral, and it was dated the very next day, after my fateful fight on Mustafar with Kenobi."

Luke nods solemnly. "So what Kenobi said, that you killed her..." he stops, clearly not sure what to say. I sense that he wants to absolve me, is desperate to do so, but isn't quite sure that he can do it.

"I know he blames me," I tell him, "as I have blamed myself for so many years."

Luke stands up and starts to pace the room. "I don't know what to think," he says softly.

I watch him, feeling the anguish within him growing. "He also told you that Darth Vader killed your father," I point out.

Luke nods. "Yeah, he did," he concurs.

I frown. "Kenobi's perspective of things tends to be very black and white."

Luke stops and looks at me. "But what he told me doesn't really matter," he says. "What matters is the truth. This is so horribly tragic, so unnecessary….I don't know what to think, what to feel…"

I look up at my son, my heart heavy. "I wish I could give you an explanation that would make you understand it all, Luke," I tell him. "But I cannot- all I can tell you is that I loved your mother with all my soul…but that the Dark Side twisted that love into something insidious, something monstrous. In trying to save her, I unwittingly ended up destroying us both…"

Luke cuts me off. "I don't want to hear anymore right now...I need time to digest this."

I nod. "Of course, son; I understand that."

Luke cannot look at me. "I need to..." he doesn't finish his sentence and then leaves the room.

He leaves me, I hear him as he runs down the corridor outside my room. Now he truly knows me…will he still be so anxious to have me in his life now that he does? I close my eyes as the tears come, wishing I had died all those years ago on that planet so far away…


	15. Chapter 15

48 hours has passed, and my son has not returned, nor do I expect he will now that he knows just what a monster his father truly is.

I wait for the medical droid to leave me and then struggle to get out of the bed I have been confined to for what seems like weeks. If feels strange to stand in bare feet…I can't remember the last time I did. I walk over to the window; amazed by the medical technology that has allowed me to be fully human again. I look out at the stars, at the rebel fleet gathered around the Endor moon, and wonder what is left of the Imperial Fleet. I was the commander of that fleet- what is happening now that Darth Vader is gone, not to mention the emperor? No doubt there is chaos and anarchy among the ranks, no one intelligent or strong enough to assume a role of leadership. I cannot help but wonder what my place is now, in this new galaxy. It is clear that my children want no part of me; it isn't as though I can offer my expertise to their cause. Sidious' dream is all but dead now, with just the vestiges of a once mighty empire crumbling in the wake of the victory of the Alliance. Even was the Empire intact, I would not serve in it. I am Anakin Skywalker now, once again, no longer Darth Vader. Yet, what place does Anakin Skywalker hold now? Once a heroic Jedi, a warrior that could turn the tide of a battle single handedly; but that hero turned into the enemy, betrayed all that he had sworn to protect, all that he loved…I frown, the guilt and remorse choking me.

"It's good to see you again, old friend."

I turn around, startled by the sound of a voice I had never thought I'd hear again. Kenobi stands there, or the image of him, shimmering with the Force.

"Old friend?" I echo, not able to keep the bitterness from my voice. "Is that what I am to you?"

Kenobi nods, his eyes watching me closely. "Surely you can remember a time when we were the best of friends, Anakin; almost brothers."

"I remember," I reply, walking over to him. "But I also remember Mustafar."

Kenobi frowns, perturbed perhaps by the guilt he must feel at his cowardice.

"Mustafar was a long time ago," he comments.

I narrow my eyes. "Yes, a long time to be living as half a person," I retort. "Which is what you left of me. Did you enjoy watching me suffer? Did the sight of my body, or what you left of it, engulfed in flames even the score somehow?"

Kenobi shakes his head. "It was very painful to see you destroyed that way," he says solemnly. "You were like my brother, Anakin; it broke my heart to see you turn to the Dark Side. But I had to do my best to destroy what you had become, just as you were trying to destroy me."

"So what stopped you from finishing me off then?" I demand. "If you truly did love me as you claimed to, why was it so easy for you to walk away from me the way you did? I was in agony; you cannot even imagine the pain I endured because of what you did to me, Kenobi. Yet you walked away, rather than release me from that hellish torment. Why was that, brother?"

Kenobi looks uncomfortable, and for a moment I wonder if he will just disappear rather than answer my questions. But he does not, which I am glad for, since I have many others to ask.

"I suppose I was too weak to do it," he admits, his eyes downcast. "I didn't have the heart to finish you off, Anakin. I have no other explanation. I have felt remorse for that day for the rest of my life."

I nod, watching him squirm, not believing him. "And yet not so remorseful that you weren't above using my own son to try to destroy me," I retort.

"I know the lies you have told Luke, how you did your best to turn him against me. Were you hoping he'd finish the job that you didn't have the guts to finish? Is that why you poisoned his mind against me?"

"Now wait just a minute," protests Kenobi at this point. "Your son deserved to know what had become of his father," he retorts. "The truth, as I saw it, was that the good man I once called brother was destroyed by the evil incarnation known as Darth Vader."

"You told him that Vader murdered his father!" I snap back. "That's not exactly the same thing now, is it? You also had some things to tell him about Padmé too, didn't you? Quite the expert on Skywalker family history, aren't you Obi-Wan? But of course it's your version of that history, not the real version; just sensational and horrifying enough to make my son hate me and do his best to kill me. Well you almost succeeded; I congratulate you on your brilliant plan."

Kenobi is silent for a moment under my onslaught. I wonder what he will say to defend his actions; no doubt he will try.

"If you remember Mustafar as you claim to," he begins his tone icy. "Then you must also remember what you did to your wife. If I hadn't been there, you would have killed her. She died as a result of what you did there, of a broken heart because of the atrocities you committed, because of the way you turned on her. If that doesn't make you guilty of her death, then I'm not sure what would."

"Shut your mouth!" I shout at him.

But Kenobi is relentless. "I was there at her side when she gave birth to your children," he continues, no doubt enjoying my pain. "I held her hand as the life drained from her. Her last words were about you, despite everything you did to her, despite your betrayal of her, she still loved you and believed there was good in you."

His words sting me, like salt on my festering wounds.

"Get out of here, Kenobi," I snap back, anger filling me. "You never understood me, never tried to! You have no idea what she meant to me, and now that I know all the truth, I have no doubt that you used her to get to me. She had no idea you were on that ship, I know that now. You snuck aboard like the cowardly bastard you are, but not before you filled her head with half truths about me as well."

"Listen to yourself, Anakin!" he admonishes, in that tone I grew to hate. "You sound like Vader! The hatred is surging through you right now; I can feel it from here!"

I frown, hating him, but knowing that what he is saying is true; I am letting the darkness back in, and I must not allow that to happen. I turn away from him. "Leave me alone," I tell him, my voice calmer. "You have no idea what I am going through right now. I don't need you here making things worse. Go."

I hear him sigh, and then there is silence. He is gone. I close my eyes, my misery overwhelming. Where do I go now? What do I do? There is no one in the galaxy that has anything but hatred for me now. I need to be alone, need to either find my way or end it all…knowing my destiny is out there, amid the stars, as indeed it always has been.


	16. Chapter 16

I manage to convince the medic who has been assisting in my care to procure me some suitable clothing – not exactly Jedi issue, but anything is better than sickbay garb. It has been 24 hours now since Luke stormed out of my room, confused and hurting, and he has not returned. Judging by the way things were left between us, I have serious doubts that he ever will. I feel awful that he has been so disappointed; he had such high hopes, such faith in my humanity. It was devastating to watch that faith dissolve into utter contempt and disillusionment in a matter of moments. But I really can't expect otherwise; I deserve his scorn, his hatred, as well as that of my daughter, who has not even managed to face me since she learned of her true paternity.

I find my way to the docking bay where Luke brought me weeks earlier, and I am grateful and relieved to find that the Imperial shuttle is still there. I steal aboard, not even sure where it is that I am bound, knowing only that I must leave, that I need to be alone now, and perhaps for whatever is left of my life.

It is rather easy to leave the collection of Rebel ships; no one questions me or my destination. Of course, my ability to affect the minds' of others is just as powerful as it ever was which is quite helpful at this point. The fact that the war is over has made my escape easier as well. Escape... is that what I am doing? Perhaps…in a manner of speaking I am...at least trying to escape. I am sure that I will never completely escape from my past, for it has haunted me for the past 22 years, and will undoubtedly do so until the day I die.

Once I am clear of the Endor moon, I check the comm. Scan for any other imperial ships in the vicinity; there are none. There were at least a dozen star destroyers ready to do battle with the Rebel Fleet, and now they are gone. Thousands of men, no, hundreds of thousands, not to mention the men on the Death Star, all dead now. I never actually considered any of those men my friends, nor even my equals; but still, the death of so many thousands is staggering. I scan the neighboring systems for any sign of Imperial activity. Is no one left alive? Surely there must be someone left, after all the fleet was enormous. Did the death of the emperor release the thousands of officers and men from their obligation? Are they now in hiding, fearing retribution from whatever new government will eventually emerge from the bedlam that the galaxy has now been thrown into?

I make my heading for Coruscant, feeling that if there was anyone left alive it would be there that I would find them. I have spent very little time at the Capital in the past two decades, leaving the political socializing and public relations to Sidious. He never tired of the fawning of sycophants, the intrigue of political life; something I have always hated.

As I approach what used to be my home, the memories of a former lifetime flood my mind. I remember the first time I saw the capital, when I was a boy of only 9, brought here by Qui-Gon Jinn. I remember standing on a landing platform surrounded by dignitaries as then Senator Palpatine greeted Queen Amidala, or who I believed to be her. I remember Padmé peeking over at me to give me a smile, knowing no doubt how overwhelmed I was by all that was happening. Padmé…my beloved Padmé..if only things had been different…how I wish I could go back in time and make them so…

The Galactic Senate once sat in the massive domed building that predominates the Coruscant skyline; but no more. Sidious dissolved the senate years earlier, eradicating what was left of the old Republic once and for all. My Padmé would have been outraged by such a move; in some ways it is perhaps best that she did not live to see what had happened to the galaxy. She had always been so devoted to the cause of democracy, of justice and equality; Sidious' rape of the galaxy would have broken her heart. No doubt she would have fought along side our children to change things…how ironic that would have been.

The Jedi Temple is still standing, never having been torn down, never having been repaired after the attacks so many years ago. Attacks lead by me…I remember the screams of the younglings, their utter shock and confusion by my actions as I slew them one by one without a second's hesitation. That was the day I lost my soul...I can't help but wonder if my actions on the Death Star, my hand in the destruction of the Empire, are truly enough to redeem me. There is so much blood on my hands, so many lives, so many souls...

I know the layout of this building so well, having spent much of my youth in these halls. It is eerie to walk through them alone now; the ghosts of the slaughtered Jedi seem to hover everywhere.

I find my way to the workshop, hoping that I will find what I need. It has been many years since I have built a lightsaber, but the knowledge is something that anyone who has ever studied the Jedi arts never loses. My only concern is will I find the materials I need? Most important of all in the construction of a lightsaber is the crystals; they are the heart of the saber, and primarily responsible for both the conversion of energy from the power cell, and for the transfer into the arc wave. Before my fall to the Dark Side, I had always preferred the blue crystal, which represents the role of guardian, specializing in the in the use of the lightsaber and Force fighting techniques. I had always seen myself as a warrior, even though my master tried to curb these tendencies in me. I noticed that my son chose green for his own saber, after losing the one I had left behind on Mustafar. Mediation over combat; that seems more Luke's style, I reflect. The thought of my son creates an ache in my heart, as I wonder if I will ever see him again. I push the thought from my mind and concentrate on the task at hand.

I find the materials I need, stored away in the same neat orderly fashion I remember. The ancient art that was taught to me so many years ago comes back to me so easily; the construction is almost effortless for me. Somehow the construction of a Jedi saber, rather than a Sith saber soothes me, almost as though I am rebuilding a part of myself.

Aligning the crystals is the critical part of the construction, and to do it I call upon the Force to guide me. There are no droids around to test its activation, so I must make sure that I am absolutely accurate, or the immense power housed within the chamber could detonate, blowing me to bits.

After nearly three hours, the saber is complete. I hold it in my hand, liking the feel of the grip. Somehow this saber is like me, representative of my rebirth. I muse over this metaphor as I examine my new weapon. With trepidation I bring my finger to the activation matrix, summoning my nerve. I slide the switch upward, and watch with relief and pride as the bright blue blade emerges from the energy channel. I smile, the satisfaction I feel reminiscent of the occasion when I had built my first saber, 35 years ago, under the watchful eye of my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I frown as I remember the conversation back at the medical frigate, at the rush of anger and hatred I felt under the assault of his accusations. I push the thoughts of him from my mind, knowing they will only lead me to feelings of anger, of darkness.

I deactivate my new saber, and, without thinking, move to hook it onto my belt. I don't have a belt…I frown, thinking for a moment how I can solve this new dilemma. An idea strikes me, but I know it is a long shot. Still, the facilities here seem to have been left intact- I may be in luck.

I leave the Jedi Temple, a true Jedi once again. The familiarity of the Jedi cloak is a comforting feel, one I didn't expect to ever experience again. I am met on the steps by an imperial officer, who is flanked by a group of stormtroopers. They train their weapons on me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Put your hands where we can see them," orders the officer. I comply, not wishing to draw them into a skirmish.

"What are you doing here?" demands the officer. "How did you get into the temple?"

I smile. "Why captain, don't you recognize the commander of the fleet out of uniform? Or maybe it's the absence of the mask that has thrown you off."

The man's eyes narrow. "Darth Vader is the commander of the Imperial Fleet," he replies. "And he was killed along with the Emperor on board the Death Star. What kind of a sick joke are you trying to pull, anyway?"

I walk up to him, ignoring the troopers who prepare to fire their weapons at a moment's notice.

"I never joke," I tell him, looking him straight in the eye. "If you know Vader at all you would know that is the truth."

The officer looks confused for a moment, not sure what to believe.

"How many troops are stationed here?" I ask him, bending his mind easily with the Force.

"Three legions," he replies immediately. "Most were sent to the Endor moon, but we've heard that they were all lost."

I nod. "Yes, they were," I reply. "None were left alive after the Death Star was destroyed."

The officer frowns, the cloud of confusion starting to dissipate. "How do you know?"

"I was there," I reply simply. "Now step aside; I have more important things to do than answer questions from a simple minded subordinate."

The officer lets me go, his mind utterly confused by what has just transpired. I have no interest in issuing orders to imperial peons any more; half of my life has been spent doing so. I have personal matters that need my attention; what's left of the once mighty Empire can go to Hell for all I care now, I've done my part.


	17. Chapter 17

500 Republica Boulevard…an address I know well, but one I'm not certain I have the courage to face after all these years. Yet I feel compelled to try, to do my best to face the ghosts that will undoubtedly haunt me there.

As I travel up the elevator, I am reminded of the first time I ever set foot in this elegant establishment, so many years ago. I was a boy of 19, a padawan learner, bursting with teenage self-importance and cockiness. I hadn't seen Padmé in ten years, and was nervous, excited and apprehensive all at once. I recall trying so hard to be smooth, to impress her; and yet I managed only to embarrass myself, making my feelings for her painfully obvious to all present. I close my eyes as I relive that moment again, the image of her radiant smile forever burned in my memory.

**_Ani? My goodness you've grown!_**

_**So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean.**_

_**Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine.**_

How annoyed Obi-Wan was with me- how disapproving. He knew from the beginning how I felt about her, but never offered anything but scolding and lectures to assuage my confusion and heartache.

The elevator stops, and I open my eyes. A message appears on the comm. Screen, telling me that access to the penthouse apartment is prohibited without authorization. I frown, not about to be put off by someone's rules. This was my home, the only home I truly ever had; I _will_ see it again, rules be damned. I close my eyes and use the Force to override the computer controls on the elevator. It lurches and starts moving upward again.

The doors open, and I step out into the vestibule. How many times was I greeted in this spot by my beloved, having been separated for weeks, sometimes months, during the course of the Clone Wars. We were always so careful to keep our marriage secret, but here we were able to demonstrate our affection openly, without fear.

I walk into the apartment slowly, the memories flooding my mind. Happy memories, of joyful reunions, of laughter, of passion; our time together was always so short, but we lived so much in those precious moments, perhaps more than most people do in a lifetime together.

My throat constricts as I walk from room to room. The furniture is covered up, the art work packed, as though someone had tried to prepare the apartment for resale, but had decided against it. No doubt the fate of the former owner was well known to the gossiping Coruscant citizens, making this place undesirable for superstitious reasons.

I walk out onto the balcony, the Coruscant skyline red with the setting sun. I remember the last time I was here, that fateful day so long ago. Padmé was terrified, the sight of the Jedi Temple in flames having made her fear the worst. I told her that I was going to Mustafar, to wait for me; I tried to reassure her that all would be well, but even then I think she knew that things would never be well again. What would have happened if I hadn't told her where I was going? She never would have followed me there, Obi-Wan never would have stolen away aboard her ship, and I never would have lost my temper thinking she had betrayed me. If only I had the power to change the past…to reverse the way things had turned out. But even "The Chosen One", with more power than any Jedi could ever have dreamed of, is helpless to change the past.

I feel exhausted now, and am suddenly reminded that, technically, I'm a convalescent. I rub my eyes, still amazed that I can do such as simple thing as that again, and ponder where I will spend the night. Do I dare sleep here? No one knows I'm here, I've made sure of that, but do I have the courage to spend a night in the bed that I once shared with my beloved wife?

I walk to the bedroom, bracing myself for the onslaught of memories that are sure to hit me as soon as I enter the room. It is dark, for the curtains are drawn. My movements, however, soon activate the remote illumination program, and instantly the room is full of incandescent light. I catch sight of myself in the large round mirror on the wall, and stop in my tracks. Is that truly my own reflection I see there? It hardly seems possible. It has been so long since I have donned the garb of the Jedi, and it takes me back to a happier time. I notice that I am starting to grow back hair now, and rub my chin as though to prove that my eyes are not playing tricks on me. It's a miracle…

Everything is as I remember in this room, down to the last piece of artwork on the wall. It seems as though the would-be movers hadn't reached this part of the apartment yet, for nothing has been moved or packed away. I walk slowly over to the bed, my heart beating hard in my chest. Tentatively I sit down on the edge of it, closing my eyes as the images bombard my brain. I put my face in my hands, unable to stop the tears now as my heart aches with remembering. She is gone…how will I ever get over the pain of her loss? How can I go on knowing that I am responsible for her death? I weep into my hands, with no one there to hear me, no one there to comfort me; alone as I fear I will spend the rest of my days.

I don't recall falling asleep, but at some point I did, for several hours later I wake up. I recognize the sounds of the room, the shapes visible in the dark; and for a brief agonizing moment I am confused, believing that I am 21 years old again, and that my darling wife is asleep at my side. But she is not; and I am not 21. I am alone, and she is gone. I close my eyes again, pushing the painful thoughts from my mind, willing my body to go back to sleep. It works.

**_Anakin…Anakin...can you hear me? _**

I open my eyes, and in the dim light of dawn see a figure standing beside the bed. I squint, trying to discern out who it is, but it is hard to see. The figure speaks again, and this time I recognize the voice.

**_Ani, it's me._**

**_Padmé? _**I ask, not daring to hope**_. Is it really you?_**

**_Yes, Ani, _**she replies**_, I am here._**

_**Am I dreaming? **_

_**Yes and no. **_

_**I don't understand…**_

_**Ani I want you to promise me something.**_

_**Anything! **_

_**I want you to promise that you will be there for our children that you will go back to them. They need you – and you need them.**_

I nod my head, though I'm not thoroughly convinced. I reach out to her**_. Padmé, my beautiful Padmé…I am so sorry...so sorry for everything…I love you, Padmé …I miss you so much..._**

She smiles**_. I love you too, Ani, but this is the way it must be. I forgive you Ani- you must now forgive yourself and live the life you were destined to live. _**

_**What does that mean? **_

But she doesn't answer, and I suddenly wake up.

I sit up in the bed, look around, but even before I do I know that she is not there. Was that a dream? Or was she truly here, in some form? My hands are trembling; I am so shaken by the vision of her. The anguish is unbearable, and part of me wishes I would never wake up, if she is there in that nebulous state of semi consciousness. Wishing I had answers, I get up, feeling that, perhaps, my life might be worth living after all.

I prepare to leave the apartment, taking with me what few belongings I had left behind here. Discretion was always paramount with Padmé; I used to love teasing her, threatening to make a big public display of my love for her. I smile now as I remember how easily she fell for my mischievous sense of humor. How I miss her!

I stand in the middle of the large central room as the sun slowly begins to rise in the Coruscant sky. There are so many memories; I feel her presence in every corner of every room. The strength that I had awoken with has left me. The vision of Padmé was but a dream, her loving, encouraging words nothing but my own mind's desperate need for absolution. I sit down, suddenly feeling tired and defeated. I rest my face in my hands, wishing I had answers, longing for direction.

"Anakin, you mustn't give in to despair. You are stronger than this."

I look up at the sound of the voice and see Qui G'on standing before me. I look up at my one time master.

"I don't know if I am, Master Qui G'on," I tell him. "I don't know what my place is anymore. I'm not even sure I have one."

"Of course you have a place," he admonishes me gently. "You are the Chosen One. I have always known that about you, Anakin, ever since you were a young boy, and I still believe it."

I frown. "How can I be the Chosen One after all that I have done? I was Darth Vader for more than twenty years, and during those years I committed such horrendous acts of evil…even against my beloved wife and children!"

Qui G'on listens patiently, just as he always has. "I know what the Dark Side did to you, Anakin," he replies. "I wish I could have guided you away from its path; but perhaps that was not my destiny. Perhaps I would have failed even if I'd tried. Did you ever consider that the prophecy about the Chosen One was misunderstood? That it was your destiny to fall into darkness before redemption?"

I shake my head. "No, it does not seem right. I have done such terrible things, such unspeakable acts…how could any of that amounted to something besides destruction?"

Qui G'on smiles. "I know you feel tremendous guilt for the life you've led this past 20 years, Anakin; but nothing can be done about that now. The past is the past; your sacrifice to save your son redeemed you, brought you out of the Darkness. Now you have a chance to live the life you were meant to live."

His words strike a chord with me, for they are strangely reminiscent of the words my vision of Padmé spoke to me. "I…I dreamed of Padmé last night," I tell him, my eyes cast downward. "I dream of her often, but last night was different. It was as though she was trying to communicate with me; at least that's what I'd like to think."

"Indeed it may have been that she was, Anakin," replies Qui G'on. "Only those who were Jedi in life are strong enough with the Force to return from the netherworld as I am right now, but perhaps there are paths that others can take, such as the one she took to speak to you."

I look up at him as new hope stirs within me. "You mean what she said to me…was true?"

Qui G'on nods. "Perhaps. What did she tell you, Anakin?"

I think for a moment as I recall her words. "She…she told me that she forgives me, that she loves me…and that our children need me as much as I need them. She...she also told me that I must forgive myself," I conclude quietly.

My former master nods as he listens. "Words of wisdom, my former padawan; you must forgive yourself, otherwise your life will be nothing but despair. You have a chance to reclaim your children, Anakin! A chance to undo the hurt you've caused them, to build back what you helped to destroy. Don't you want that chance?"

I look at Qui G'on, remembering how much he meant to me even though I'd known him such a short time. I can't help but wonder how differently I'd have turned out had he been there to guide me all along.

"Yes," I reply at last. "I do. More than anything."

"Then go to your son," he urges. "He is looking for you. Go to him, Anakin; build your relationship with him."

"And my daughter?" I ask. "What of Leia? She wants nothing to do with me; she hates me."

"Give her time," he advises. "She has only recently learned that you are her father, it will take her time to accept you, but she will. Be patient, Anakin."

I smile. "I've heard those words from you many times, Master," I say.

Qui G'on laughs. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go, Anakin. And may the Force be with you."


	18. Chapter 18

_He is looking for me_…

although I do not doubt Qui G'on, I cannot help but be skeptical at the same time. The last time Luke and I spoke was terrible, and he left full of anger and bitterness. Were I in his place, I'm not sure I could ever forgive my part in Padmé's death; and I'm not certain he will either. As for Leia, she knows nothing of that nightmare yet. No doubt such knowledge will only strengthen her convictions that I am nothing but a monster. Perhaps she's right...

I leave Coruscant, not knowing where to go. If Luke is looking for me, then that means he has left the medical frigate as well as the rebel fleet. Where would he go to look for me? I concentrate; feel the power of the Force fill me as I search for my son in the vastness of the galaxy. The connection between us is a powerful one, one that even light years cannot weaken.

In my mind's eye I see my son. He is anxious to find me, determined to do so. I sense his anguish even from this distance, and it grieves me to know that I am responsible for this. Is what Qui'Gon said possible? Is there truly a way that I can undo the hurt I have caused my children? To rebuild all that I have spent a lifetime destroying? If there is, then I shall devote the rest of my life to finding it, for only then will I truly know redemption.

"Shuttle Axion, do you read? Father, are you there?"

I am startled out of my reverie by the communications panel. Relief fills me at the sound of my son's voice.

"Yes, I'm here," I reply.

"Where are you? Why did you leave without a word to anyone?" he asks, the reproach in his voice overshadowed only by the hurt.

"I'm just leaving Coruscant," I tell him, ignoring the second part of his question for now. "You're on your way to Naboo, aren't you?"

Luke is silent for a moment, surprised perhaps that I am able to read his thoughts from so far away. "Yes," he replies at last. "I didn't know where else to go…I was…I was worried about you, Father."

I smile. "No need," I reply. "But thank you."

"Will you meet me there?" he asks. "There's so much I need to ask, so many questions I have. I don't like the way things were left the last time we spoke, and I want to talk to you, I need to talk to you, Father. Will you come to Naboo?"

I frown, the thought of returning to that planet is a painful one; yet I cannot refuse my son this request. He is reaching out to me, and I am lucky that I am being given a second chance, seemingly. "Of course," I reply. "I'll meet you in the main square in Theed. I should be there…" I check my navicomputer, "in 20 hours or so."

"I'll be there sooner," replies Luke. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Very well," I reply. "I'll see you then."

The hum of the hyperdrive engine is soothing, reminding me of happier times in my life. I have always felt at home in deep space.

The ship is in control for now, so I close my eyes and allow myself to drift off into sleep.

_I am back on the Death Star in the detention block. The sound of my boots resonates loudly in the narrow corridor, the droid behind me hovering and humming like a giant malevolent insect. I reach my destination, cell 2487. The door slides open and the prisoner within looks up._

_She is tiny, clad all in white, not much more than a girl, really; and yet she gives me a look of utter defiance that belies the fear I see in her mind. I speak to her._

"_**And now, your Highness, we shall discuss the location of your hidden rebel base," I **tell her. She is about to offer a curt reply, but at this moment the interrogation droid enters the room, its 15cm long syringe sparkling menacingly in the glare of the overhead lights. The girl cannot hide her terror, her mask of defiance falls as she realizes what is about to happen. I approach her to make sure she doesn't move…_

I wake up with a start, the screams of my daughter still echoing in my brain. My hands tremble, the memory of that monstrous episode having left me shaken and ashamed. Is it any wonder she hates me? How could she not? I recall all too vividly holding her captive, physically restraining her so that she was forced to watch the annihilation of her home world of Alderaan. What monstrosity, what utter malevolence… her entire world obliterated just to prove a point. I knew Bail Organa- he was a good man, and the only father she'd ever had. I suppose if I'd had to choose a man to raise my daughter it might have been him; I wonder if I'd have done nearly as good a job had I the chance…

The sound of the warning signal coming from the navi-computer shakes me from my somber reflections. I cut in the sub light engines, as Naboo approaches quickly.

Memories bombard me as I make my landing. Naboo…the most beautiful planet in the galaxy, the planet where I knew pure, utter happiness. I cannot help but wonder if the Jedi Council, in their infinite wisdom, knew how dangerous it was to send Padmé and I off alone. Were they really so short sighted not to realize that we would be drawn to one another? Were they so blind that they did not see the attraction that already existed between us? Obi-Wan knew- how could he not? He knew me better than anyone, he knew how just being around her made my heart race…and yet we were sent here, for weeks, alone in the idyllic isolation of her family's lake home.

I can see her now, standing beside me as she gazes out at the lake…I can smell the sweet scent of her, feel the silkiness of her skin as I trace my finger along her bare back, half expecting her to protest, hoping with all my heart that she would respond to my touch. And she did; we shared our first kiss right there under the bright Naboo sun.

"You are clear to land."

My thoughts are interrupted by the comm.

"Proceed to platform 421."

"Copy that," I respond and make my way to the designated heading.

Theed is crowded as always, the main square congested with beings from all corners of the galaxy. I look up at the palace, remembering the grand celebration that took place here after the Trade Federation had been defeated by the combined forces of the Naboo and the Gungans.

I was a mere boy of 9 at the time, thrown headlong into a major conflict that I really had no understanding of. And yet, somehow I managed to pay a significant role in the outcome, justifying Qui Gon's faith in me. If only his encounter with the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Maul had ended differently...

"Father? Is that really you?"

I am shaken from my reflections by the sound of my son's voice. I turn around to see him standing there. It is good to see him, and I smile.

"Yes Luke, it's me," I tell him. "Don't you recognize me?"

Luke looks at me shaking his head. "You look...so different. Every bit a Jedi."

I look down at myself, remembering suddenly that my son has never seen me this way. "I was fortunate to find these at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," I explain. "I was also able to construct this," I add, showing him my new lightsaber.

Luke takes if from me and examines it admiringly. He looks up at me. "It's marvelous," he says.

I can see the pride and admiration in his eyes, and it touches my heart. "It's good to see you, son," I tell him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I…I was afraid I never see you again after our last conversation."

My son looks away, uncomfortable at the memory of the last time we spoke.

"It was a lot to process," he says at last. "It was not easy to hear. I just needed some time to sort it all out."

I nod my understanding. "And now that you have?" I ask him. "Where do we go from here?"

"I'd like to visit her grave," replies Luke, looking up at me. "I will never be able to meet her, it's the least I can do."

"Of course," I reply. "I can take you there as soon as you're ready."

Luke seems surprised. "You've been there, then?" he asks. "When?"

"It was a few years after her death," I remember. "It was very difficult…to finally say goodbye to her. I had always harbored a secret hope that Palpatine was wrong about her death; but he wasn't."

Luke nods. "Will you take me to her, Father?"

"Yes Luke," I reply. "Let's go now."


	19. Chapter 19

It has been almost twenty years since I came to this place, and yet the sight of it has been burned forever in my memory ever since. I had to create some false reason for going to Naboo, for I knew that my master would never have allowed me to come otherwise. He considered my grief over Padmé's death to be a sign of weakness, and I never spoke of her in his presence after that terrible day…it seems in your anger, you killed her… Self indulgence was how he would describe it – I suppose never having loved anyone, nor even having the ability to do so, would have precluded him from understanding what utter devastation I felt at the loss of my beloved wife.

I can feel my son's anxiety level rising along with my own as we approach the mausoleum where Padmé was laid to rest all those years ago. My throat constricts as I catch sight of the building, and stop at the foot of the steps that lead up to it. Luke stops too, looking above us.

"Is she…is that where she is?" he asks softly.

I nod, not taking my eyes off of the stone and glass edifice. I fight to control my grief, but it is not to be. The tears come, and roll down my face as I relive the horrible moment when I learned of her death. I wonder if the day will ever come when I am able to master the grief, and remember Padmé without also feeling the agony of feeling her loss.

"Come," I tell Luke. We walk up the stairs in silence, with only the sounds of the birds in nearby trees accompanying the sound of our boots on the ancient stone. We reach the wrought iron gate that serves as the entrance to the mausoleum. I stop, summoning my strength. Luke waits at my side, knowing how difficult this is for me, struggling with his own emotions. I push open the gate, and we enter the small enclosure.

It is six sided, with large windows of blue glass on each side. It is so beautiful, so fitting for the one who lies here in eternal rest. In the center of the room is a raised platform, with the coffin atop it. A holographic image of Padmé hovers above the casket, and the sight of it makes us both stop in our tracks.

"She was so beautiful," Luke says softly. I turn to him, remembering that this is the first time he has laid eyes upon his mother's face. The thought of it constricts my throat more, and I can only nod in response. Luke's eyes fill with tears as well as he draws closer to the casket, his eyes not leaving the sight of his mother's image.

"She was…so many things, Luke," I tell him, words escaping me. "Your mother was a remarkable woman in every respect; I've known none others who could compare to her."

Luke merely nods, mesmerized by Padmé's image. "I wish I'd had the chance to meet her," he says quietly as he brushes the tears from his cheek.

I close my eyes as the grief and remorse fill me. "I know," I respond softly. "She'd have been so very proud of you, Luke, and of your sister as well. I…I don't think I will ever stop missing her. You'd think after all these years the pain of her loss would lessen, but it hasn't." I can speak no further, the emotions are too strong, and they silence me, reducing me to utter desolation. I put my hands in my face, trying to master my grief, but it is no use. The pain is just as deep today as it was 22 years ago…and no doubt shall be for the rest of my life. I sit down on one of the marble benches inside the mausoleum, giving in to the sorrow. I don't like my son to see me this way, but I cannot help it; the sight of her face coupled with the knowledge that she is gone forever are too much for me, even now, and I weep bitterly.

Luke sits down beside me. He says nothing, put merely his presence is a comfort to me. For so many years I felt so alone, so empty after her death; but now I have him, and through him, she lives on.

I sense that my son is uneasy, perhaps surprised by my open demonstration of grief. I have to remind myself that until recently Luke has only known me as Darth Vader, a heartless cyborg who showed no emotion but anger to anyone. No doubt he is having difficulty knowing how to relate to the new person that I have become.

"Did my mother have any family?" asks Luke at last.

I look at him and nod. "Yes, besides her parents she had a sister, Sola, and two young nieces."

"Do they live here on Naboo?" he asks.

I stand up. "They did," I reply, my eyes riveted on the holographic image. "I…I don't know if they live here still, or even if they're still alive."

Luke stands up beside me, silent for a moment. I feel his hand upon my shoulder as he silently conveys his support. I look down at him, grateful for his presence. "Come along then," I say at last. "Let's go."

We leave the mausoleum, the sky starting to grow dark as the sun starts its descent. I am chilled by the evening air and pull my cloak around me tighter. My son and I walk along in silence as we exit the cemetery.

"How is your sister?" I ask Luke.

He looks up at me, and I can sense that this is as sensitive topic for him.

"She's fine," he replies. "Busy of course, there's a lot to be done now."

I nod. "Did she…have you spoken to her about our conversation?"

Luke shakes his head. "No," he replies softly. "I haven't. I'm not sure how to tell her…how she'll react."

"I don't think her opinion of me could sink any lower," I comment. "I don't hold much hope that she'll ever accept me, Luke."

"She may come around, Father," he replies, but he doesn't sound too convinced.

I smile at him. "You're an optimist, son," I tell him. "I can't see it happening. There is too much history between us."

"Don't give up hope," says Luke earnestly. "You never know…"

He stops as a group of Naboo security guards approaches us. I frown, sensing the hostility that they feel towards me.

"Anakin Skywalker?" asks one of the officers.

I nod. "Yes, I'm Anakin Skywalker," I tell them. Alarms go off in my mind…how did they know?

"I am placing you under arrest for war crimes."


	20. Chapter 20

"War crimes?" echoes Luke, stepping towards them. "What do you mean?"

The head of the group looks at my son and then back at me. "Are you or are you not Anakin Skywalker?" he asks calmly.

"I told you that I am," I reply.

"Then you will come with us at once," he says, pointing his weapon at me. "Put up your hands."

I comply, and one of the other guards approaches me. He is apprehensive, even fearful as he searches me for weapons, and, finding my lightsaber, confiscates it. He then takes my hands and pulls them roughly behind my back, binding my wrists. Luke watches, not knowing what to do. He looks up at me, his eyes conveying his anguish. He wants to help, want to do something to prevent this from happening, but I don't want him to get involved. I shake my head at him, telling him silently to stand back, not to interfere. No doubt the two of us could take down the entire group of them quite easily, but what would that accomplish? It was only a matter of time before the crimes of my past caught up to me. I was a fool to believe that I was free.

"Where are you taking him?" asks Luke as he walks along beside us. "He is my father; I demand to know where you're taking him."

"To a holding cell," grunts one of the guards. "Where he'll be well guarded. We know all about your father, we know he's spent the last 22 years living under a different name than the one he uses now. Isn't that right, Lord Vader?"

Luke looks up at me. How did they find out? He is wondering. I am wondering the very same thing. Someone has obviously informed them, someone who knows who I have been for the past 22 years. But who? A thought strikes me, and I am sickened to think of it. Would my own daughter have done this? Does she hate me this much that she would betray me this way? Luke is wondering the same thing, I can see it in his eyes, and it breaks his heart to even consider it. He loves his sister, and yet he loves me as well; whose side will he take if my suspicions are correct? I can only hope that they are not.

The heavily armed men push me into a waiting vehicle. Luke is desperate to help me. I look back at him, wishing I knew what I should say to him. He has forgiven me, despite everything, despite all the ugliness he now knows about my past; but the galaxy has not. I have spent half of my life terrorizing the galaxy – now it is retribution time.

I am taken to a high security facility, I recognize it immediately. Four guards accompany me as I am lead into the building, all of them keeping their weapons trained on me. I'm not surprised that they are taking such precautions; Darth Vader was a notorious villain, no doubt they are afraid I will erupt into a fit of violence and leave them all dead. I could do so with very little effort, but I have no intention to do so. I am no longer Darth Vader, but that is something these men are incapable of understanding.

The cell I am pushed into is small and dark. There are no windows, no possible means of escape. The force field is activated immediately, along with a heavy blast door. Undoubtedly this cell has been reserved for only the most notorious of criminals, I realize. The guards say nothing to me as they leave me, giving me no indication when I am to be tried for the crimes I am being charged with. I sit down on the hard bench that is to serve as my bed, wondering where Luke is. I sigh, putting my face in my hands. I cannot help but wonder if it would have been better of for everyone if I had died back on the Death Star.

I cannot tell how long has passed since I my incarceration; perhaps an hour, when I hear the guards in the corridor outside. Luke is here…I stand up as the blast door is opened, and the guards appear with my son standing between them.

"Father, are you alright?" he asks as the guards lower the energy field.

I nod, watching the two men as they let Luke in and then leave. They reactive the field, and then the heavy doors. I look back at my son, happy to see him.

"Have they told you what's going to happen?" he asks as he approaches me.

"No," I tell him. "They haven't told me a thing."

Luke seems frustrated. "I tried to get them to tell me anything but they wouldn't. Perhaps I should persuade them."

I shake my head. "I don't suppose this should come as a surprise."

Luke sighs. "No," he replies. "It doesn't, but…we'll find a way to deal with this, I promise you."

I smile at my son. "The rest of the galaxy isn't as forgiving as you, Luke," I tell him.

"But you've changed!" Luke protests. "You aren't the person you were! We have to make them realize that."

"Luke you know as well as I that very few people believe in the Force anymore," I tell him. "To try to explain that I am no longer Darth Vader will be difficult for those who don't understand the nature of the Dark Side of the Force."

"You don't need to believe in the Force to see that you have changed," replies Luke. "You destroyed Palpatine, you saved my life," he says. "That has to count for something!"

"Perhaps," I concur. "But there is a lot of blood on my hands. I don't expect to be shown any mercy," I tell him, sitting down once again, suddenly feeling very tired.

"It was a time of war," replies Luke. "There are a lot of people with blood on their hands," he turns away from me and I hear him say softly, "me included…"

"War is different," I tell my son. "For that I have no remorse- the Clone war was a terrible conflict- but the blood of innocents is another matter. The annihilation of entire planets is another."

Luke looks back at me. "I know, I know," he says quietly.

I look up at him. "I'm not sure that my actions on the death star are enough to absolve me, Luke," I tell him.

Luke seems torn, desperate to help me, but helpless to do so. "Tell me what you want me to do, Father."

"I wish I knew what to tell you," I reply. "I'm not sure you or anyone can do anything," I tell him. I hesitate before responding. "I…I cannot help but wonder if your sister is behind this arrest - she has more reason than most to hate me."

Luke frowns, the thought immensely painful to him. "I don't want to believe that, father," he says.

"No, I don't either," I tell him. "But it's been preying on my mind."

Luke doesn't like what I'm suggesting. "I will talk to her," he says. "If she was involved, I'll find out."

I don't see the point of that, and tell him so. "What good will it do? What's done is done."

Luke interjects. "I don't want to even think that," he tells me. "If there is going to be a trial, you will need people supporting you."

I frown. "You don't expect her to support me? She hates me Luke, she'll never accept me, let alone support me."

"But she doesn't have to testify against you," insists Luke.

"If she's summoned to court she will," I point out. "She'll have no choice."

"She could be very influential, either way," replies Luke, not wishing to think that his sister would try to see me executed.

"Her testimony could be very damning, Luke," I tell him.

Luke shakes his head sadly. "I know," he says softly. "She needs more time. I'll talk to her."

"The penalty for capital crimes on Naboo is execution," I tell him. "Time isn't something I have a lot of."

Luke looks at me, his eyes reflecting his anguish. "I'm so sorry," he says. "I will do whatever I can; I will find the best legal representatives I can. You don't deserve this."

"I wonder how many people will be willing to represent Darth Vader," I muse.

"I will find someone, the best, I promise," insists Luke.

I look at him, as a thought strikes me. "You could do it yourself, Luke"

Luke is surprised. "Me?" he asks.

I nod. "Who better?"

"I don't know anything about legal matters, father," he tells me.

"Does that matter?" I reply. "This trial is a formality, Luke, a farce. They've already found me guilty I'm sure."

"I'm afraid I would make matters worse," replies Luke. "What about...Obi Wan?"

I frown. "Obi Wan? Are you joking?"

"He has claimed to want to help," replies Luke. "At least that's what he's always told me. Maybe he could say something in your defense"

I raise one eyebrow skeptically. "I doubt it," I mutter. "Qui Gon maybe, but not him."

"Qui Gon--I hadn't thought of him," replies Luke thoughtfully. "Maybe I could talk to him."

"Though he only knew me for a short time," I realize. "I think the list of character references will be rather short."

"I will talk to Qui Gon, and Obi Wan," declares Luke. "He owes me, big time. Plus, he's always had a certain affection for me, though--I'm sure I could talk to him."

I nod. "He does - but the last time we spoke things were rather tense between us. He still blames me for your mother's death, and would no doubt bring that up in a trial."

Luke nods, his brow creased with worry. "Leave it with me, father," he says at last.

I nod. "As you wish," I tell him. "But don't get your hopes up, Luke- I'm not."

"It's when you give up that you have lost, father," is his reply.

I nod, proud of my son's wisdom. "Yes, that is true - I suppose it's just hard to be optimistic when all your whole life has been a struggle."

"Have faith, Father," he tells me.

I smile at him. "I will try, son."

The sound of the blast doors opening ends our conversation. I stand up as the guards reenter the cell, both looking at me malevolently, their blasters trained on me. "Time to go," one of them tell Luke. "Visiting hours are over," he adds sarcastically.

Luke nods, and then looks back at me. "I'll be back soon, Father. I won't let you go through this alone."

I smile, loving my son intensely at that moment. "I know you won't, Luke," I tell him softly. "May the Force be with you, my son," I tell him.

"And with you, father," he replies with a smile. The guards escort him out, and I am alone again. Luke's faith in me has given me a small glimmer of hope.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback. Keep it coming**_

It doesn't take me long to realize that one of the guards assigned to me has a great deal of hostility where I am concerned, more than any of the others. I have to wonder if in my past life I did something to him, or his family, and now he is taking his revenge.

"Dinner time, Lord Vader," he announces as he enters my cell with a tray of food. I look at him, probing his mind for something that would explain his hatred for me. "Did you hear me?" he asks sharply. "Dinner is served. What, not fancy enough for his lordship?" he asks. He holds the tray out in front of him, and then spits on the food. He looks back at me, a malicious smile on his face. "Is that better?" he asks. I stare at him, holding myself back. I could so easily destroy him, it would be utterly effortless to reach out with the Force and crush his larynx…

"I'm not hungry," I tell him, my eyes not leaving his.

The man shrugs indifferently and drops the tray on the floor, causing the less than appetizing mess on it to splatter against the walls of the cell. "Suit yourself, Vader," he tells me.

I stand up as he turns to leave. "My name is Skywalker," I tell him. "I've told you that before. Are you deaf or just stupid?" I regret the words immediately. The man turns back to me and strikes me hard across the face with the butt of his blaster, sending me to the floor.

"I don't give a damn what you're calling yourself these days," he snaps. "It doesn't erase what you did, you bastard." He turns and leaves me now, bleeding and angry.

I slowly get up; spit out the blood that has filled my mouth as a result of his assault. I wipe my mouth on the sleeve of the prison garb I have been forced to wear, a one piece garment made from coarse blue material. It is too small, and is terribly uncomfortable. I kick the tray of slop across the floor, disgusted by the sight of it. The temptation to break out of here is overwhelming as I stand looking at the force field. They underestimate me if they think that this crude facility can hold me. There are 4 guards outside the blast door, all armed heavily. I could dispatch all of them, send a message into their feeble minds to leave, to disarm, to open the door, or just kill them where they stand….No…I must not give in to that temptation …I must resist the hatred, the Darkness that I feel trying to take control of me…_hurry Luke…I can't hold out much longer…_

Sleep is welcome, for it offers me at least a temporary respite from the misery of my new surroundings. The bench is hard and unyielding, and not nearly wide enough to accommodate my large frame. I wake up stiff and full of aches and pains, the bruises on my face still throbbing from the previous day. I stand up stretch, feeling my abused muscles protesting. I remember how often I would awaken during my Padawan days feeling sore after a day of rigorous training, and how Obi-Wan would tell me to exercise in order to work out the aches. It didn't make much sense to me, but it did work. Of course I was a teenager then, not a 44-year old man… Determined not to let this new problem defeat me, I get down on the floor and begin. First I do abdominal crunches; not easy in the ill fitting clothing, but I am determined to do this. Besides, what else have I to do to pass the hours? Next I do push ups, and by the time I hit 39, I am feeling much better. The strength is returning, my new limbs are remarkably fit and strong. I am just about at 50 when I hear the blast doors opening. I ignore it, and press on, expecting it is just my breakfast being delivered.

"Get up, Vader," the guard orders me. I know he is trying to anger me, trying to provoke me into doing something stupid, so I ignore him.

"I said, get up!" he barks, punctuating his words with a swift and yet hard kick to my ribs.

I fall on the floor, the pain bombarding my senses. I struggle to get up, when I feel his boot in my ribcage again.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Get up!" he yells at me, enjoying my pain. I force myself to my feet, the pain in my ribs makes me dizzy, but I am determined not to let him win. I meet his stare, the loathing I feel for him pouring out of me. I say nothing, for it is a struggle just to keep myself on my feet at this point.

"That's much better," he says with a malevolent grin. "Now that you're up, you can clean up that mess you made over there," he says, indicating the tray from the previous night.

I look briefly at the mess, and then back at him. I will not let him demean me; if he only knew how easy it would be for me to kill him, he would not treat me this way. What makes him think I will not?

"No," I tell him. "I'm not cleaning that up. You threw it on the floor, you clean it up," I tell him. I use the Force to put the power of suggestion behind my words.

He stares at me, his face a blank for a moment or two. Then he turns and looks at the mess. I can see his mind trying to work through the problem, trying to shake free of the control I have placed on it; but he is too weak minded to do so. He activates the comlink on his wrist. "Send a maintenance droid in here with a clean up detail," he orders. I smile. A small victory, but I will take what I can.

He turns back to me, still in a daze. "The magistrate wants to see you," he says gruffly. "I'll be back in an hour."

I nod my understanding and watch him leave. Once he is gone, I collapse onto the bench, the pain excruciating. I remember during the Clones Wars I had broken ribs more than once, and I remember what it felt like; I am sure they are broken now. Will the magistrate listen to me if I tell him about this latest cruelty? Will the bruises on my face serve as evidence of his abuse? Somehow I doubt that he will care much, given my history, given the very reason I am in this hellhole; no pity for Darth Vader, no compassion for the man who was once the terror of the galaxy. I suppose I can't be surprised by this, and try to prepare myself for the worst, which, I feel certain, is all I can expect at this point.

As promised, the guards return one hour later. All four of them enter the cell this time, no doubt expecting me to make an escape attempt while the door is open.

"Stand up," orders one of them as they approach me. I comply, watching them as they point their blasters at me. One of them binds my wrists while another attaches binders and a short, heavy chain to my ankles. They are obviously not taking any chances.

"Now move," I am told. I look down, the chain between my feet is barely 30 centimeters in length; how do they expect me to walk?

"He told you to move, Vader!" barks my nemesis, hitting me in the small of the back with the butt of his blaster rifle.

I stumble and nearly fall, but the other guards prevent my fall, and I sense their disapproval of their comrade's violent methods. "That'll do," comments one of them, frowning at him. He looks back at me. "Come on, let's go."

The guards escort me to a room on the other side of the prison. It seems to be on the other side of the galaxy, for I am in considerable pain, and I am only able to take small shuffling steps. Finally we reach it, and I am escorted into the room and before a high table. The magistrate does not look up at me; apparently I am to await his pleasure. I probe his mind, trying to determine what manner of person he is; has he already decided that I am to be executed, or is he willing to listen to the tragic events that decided my fate? He is reading the list of crimes that has been compiled against me, and it is considerable. Yet I sense in him intelligence, and a fairly open mind. Perhaps there is a chance that he will listen to my side. Perhaps there is a chance…

Finally he looks up. "Where is your council?" he asks me.

"I have none yet, your honor," I tell him. "My son is off world right now making arrangements."

He looks at me for a moment, trying to determine what his next course of action ought to be.

"So are you prepared to represent yourself at this time, Skywalker?" he asks me.

"I suppose I have no choice," I reply.

He nods, and then looks back at the list in front of him. "Very well," he says. "Anakin Skywalker, you are charged with crimes against humanity, murder in the first degree, many counts, attempted genocide, a variety of war crimes…the list is quite lengthy. Should I go on?"

I shake my head, looking down at my feet. So much blood…

"How do you plead to these crimes, Skywalker?" asks the magistrate.

I look back up at him, not even sure what to say. Did I commit those horrendous acts? Yes…but I was a different man when I did, I was not the same man that I am now, the same man I was before the Dark Side took control of me…

"How do you plead?" he asks again.

"Your honor," I begin. "I cannot deny that I committed those crimes; but I was not the man you see before you right now, I was Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker. I know that probably doesn't make a lot of sense to you, but…"

"It is utter nonsense," comments the magistrate calmly. "If you admit to the crimes, then your plea must be guilty."

"With mitigating circumstances." I turn around to see my son at the back of the room. The relief fills me. He looks at me, his eyes troubled.

"Mitigating circumstance?" echoes the magistrate. "Who are you?"

"I am Luke Skywalker," replies Luke, approaching the bench. "I am representing my father, Anakin Skywalker, your honor."

The magistrate nods, looking from Luke back to me. "I see," he replies. "Well is this your final plea then, Skywalker?"

I nod. "Yes," I reply. "It is your honor."

"Very well," he says. "Enter the plea into the record," he instructs the protocol droid at his side. He then looks back at me and Luke. "Your trial is scheduled for four weeks' time."

"So soon?" asks Luke.

"The people of the galaxy are anxious to see your father tried," explains the magistrate. "His trial has been moved to the top of the list. You have that long to prepare your case, young Skywalker."

Luke nods, looking up at me. "We'll be ready," he tells us both. I smile at him, grateful and relieved to have him on my side once again.

"Guards, escort Skywalker back to his cell," the magistrate instructs as he stands up to leave.

"Let's go," says the guard standing behind me. I turn around, slowly of course because of the chain between my feet. Luke notices my labored movements, and frowns.

"What's wrong, Father?" he asks me. "Your face is bruised, what's been going on?"

I look at him, and then at the sadistic guard who seems content to keep his distance for the time being. No doubt he is being careful not to let the magistrate know of his abusive treatment of me. But Luke is not fooled so easily.

"The accommodations have been something less than comfortable," I tell him.

Luke frowns, knowing I am not telling him everything.

"Let's go," says the guard, giving me a shove with his hand. Luke falls into step beside me.

"Is that really necessary?" he asks, indicating the binders on my ankles.

"Your father is a very dangerous man," replies the guard beside me without looking at Luke. "We can't take any chances that he'll try to escape."

"I can promise you that he won't do anything so foolish," says Luke. "I give you my word."

The guard raises his eyebrows and exchanges a look with his comrades. "And you're not biased at all, are you Skywalker?" he asks. The other guards chuckle.

"I am a Jedi Knight," replies Luke. "If I give you my word, then you can count on it."

"You're also the son of Darth Vader," retorts one of the guards. "That sort of makes your word less than reliable."

Luke says nothing in return, seeing, as I have already, that these men are closed minded where I am concerned. There is no point in trying to convince them of anything; the magistrate is another matter.

I am relieved when we finally get back to my cell. I sit down on the hard bench, exhausted and aching. Luke watches me as the guards remove my restraints.

"You have half an hour, Skywalker," the guard tells him. "No more. Understood?"

Luke nods, and the guards leave us.

"You're in pain," observes Luke with a frown. "Have they been abusing you?"

I look up at my son, seeing how concerned he is for my well being. It touches me.

"Not all of them," I say, rubbing my wrists. "Just one, the bearded one. He has a deep hatred of me. I sense that I did something to him in the past."

Luke nods. "That's possible," he concurs. "But that doesn't give him the right to abuse you. What has he done? Do you need to see a medical droid?"

I shake my head. "I'm alright, Luke. Believe me, pain and I are well acquainted."

Luke frowns. "Did you tell the magistrate about this?"

I smile. "Do you really think he'd give a damn, Luke? After the list of crimes he read, a few kicks in the ribs are pretty insignificant."

"Still…" Luke says, not happy with my seeming lack of concern.

"Did you talk to Leia?" I ask, changing the subject.

Luke sits down beside me. "Yes, I did. She was upset to hear that you'd been arrested."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" I reply. "That surprises me. So my theory was wrong? She wasn't behind this?"

Luke doesn't reply immediately, and I sense he is uneasy with what he has to tell me. "Well, not directly, no."

I frown. "What does that mean?"

"She…you know she is involved with Han Solo, right?"

I nod. "I rather had that impression," I reply.

"Well, she told him about you, that you, that is, that Darth Vader, is our father. He didn't take the news too well I guess, and, well, he…"

"He made sure that I was arrested," I finish his sentence. "That's it, isn't it? He is behind this."

Luke sighs. "I think so," he replies softly. "I'm sorry, Father. Han is a good man, really he is; he's saved my life more than once, and truly loves Leia. I think he just reacted too quickly. You and he have a long history, don't forget."

"I haven't forgotten, Luke," I say, standing up. My back is aching, and I stretch to try to alleviate the pain. "So that's it," I say, starting to pace up and down the small cell. "Well, I'm happy it wasn't Leia. I'm glad that I was wrong about that."

Luke follows me with his eyes. "So am I," he replies. "She is pretty upset, Father; I think she's starting to soften where you're concerned."

I stop my pacing and look at him. "You think so?" I ask hopefully.

Luke nods, and I don't sense any duplicity in him. "She could really help you, Father," he says. "She's a pretty influential person."

"I know she is," I comment as I recommence my pacing. "I only hope it will be enough. I appreciate all that you're doing, Luke. I know you're not comfortable with all this; it means a lot to me that you're willing to try to defend me."

"I can't promise you anything, Father," he tells me. "But I'll do everything I can to see that you get a fair trial. I'm hoping that I will have Leia's help. I'm going to need it I think," he finishes softly.

The sound of the blast doors opening is heard.

"Half an hour already?" Luke says, standing up. "That doesn't seem possible."

A guard enters, one of the four who escorted me to the magistrate. He reactivates the door behind him and approaches us. I sense apprehension in him, as though he is trying to hide something...but not from us.

"I noticed that you were in a fair bit of pain back there, Skywalker," he says. "What happened?"

"He's been injured by one of your comrades," Luke tells him before I have a chance to say anything. "I think the magistrate should be told about this."

The guard frowns. "What happened? Do you need medical assistance?"

I frown, puzzled and suspicious of the young man's concern. "He kicked me," I tell him. "In the ribs, twice."

The guard nods. "And your face? You've got bruises. Was that him too?"

"Yes," I reply. "Why are you so concerned? No one else around here gives a damn about me."

The young man's face flushes, and he looks nervous for a moment. "Well, it's because of my wife, actually."

"Your wife?" asks Luke. "What does she have to do with my father's case?"

"Well, when I told her that Anakin Skywalker was one of the prisoners I had been assigned to, she told me that she had met you when she was a young girl, at her grandparents' house. You had been a friend of her aunt, I believe," relates the guard. "She told me that you played with her and her sister, that you were very kind to them both. She had a hard time believing that you were being charged with such a serious list of crimes."

I am silent as I listen to his story. I cannot imagine who he is talking about at first, and then it strikes me.

"The aunt that you refer to," I speak at last. "Was her name Padmé Naberrie?" I ask him.

To my astonishment, he nods. "Yes, that was her! She died about 20 years back, Pooja, my wife, told me. But I guess you know that, if you knew her."

"Padmé was my wife," I say quietly, my eyes cast down.

"Your wife?" exclaims the guard. "I…I had no idea!"

"It was a well kept secret," I explain. "I was a Jedi Knight; I wasn't supposed to marry, so we had to keep it a secret, even from Padmé's family."

The guard is amazed, and turns to Luke. "So...you must be Pooja's cousin then?" he asks.

Luke nods. "Yeah, I suppose I am," he says with a hint of a smile. "Padmé was my mother."

The guard shakes his head in amazement, and then looks back at me. "This is unbelievable," he says. "I…if they find out that there is a family connection between us, then they will take me off this detail. And so long as Kal is around, I think you need someone on your side."

"What is his problem with me?" I ask. "Did I do something to him in the past?"

"You killed his brother," he tells me. "He was a captain in the Imperial Fleet, Lorth Needa. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

**_Apology accepted, Captain Needa_**…. I nod. "Yes, yes it does," I tell him. "I had the feeling that there was something. No wonder he hates me so much," I say quietly.

"But that doesn't make it right for him to abuse you, not while you are an unarmed prisoner," retorts Luke. "Can't something be done about that?"

"Well, I can get you some medical care, if you think it's needed," replies the guard. "But that's about all I can do right now."

"That's a start," replies Luke, looking up at me. "Your ribs are broken, Father," he tells me matter-of-factly. "You need to have them looked at."

I nod; knowing to argue with Luke would be pointless. "Very well," I tell him.

"I'll send a medical droid over right away," replies the young man and then turns to leave.

"Wait," I call after him. "What is your name?"

He turns back to us. "Darvin," he replies. "Len Darvin."

"Well Len Darvin," I reply. "I am grateful for your help."

He gives me a slight smile. "Given what I've just learned," he tells me. "I wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least try."

I nod in understanding as he deactivates the shield for the medical droid that has arrived. The droid sets about repairing the cracked ribs that have given me more discomfort than I am willing to admit to my son.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now," Darvin tells Luke. "I'm not supposed to let visitors stay longer than half an hour at a time."

"Of course," replies Luke. He looks back at me. "I'll be back first thing in the morning, Father," he tells me. "Get some sleep; you look like you could use some."

"I won't deny that," I tell him. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

"You will," replies Luke. "Take care, Father."


	22. Chapter 22

The hours pass slowly, spent in isolation for the most part. My son comes each day as we prepare for my trial. I know that Luke is doing his best to ensure that there is at least a chance of me being acquitted. I, however, I don't hold out much hope. When I reflect on the two decades I spent as Darth Vader, I am filled with guilt and remorse. I cannot even begin to reckon the number of deaths I am responsible for, including that of my beloved wife. Am I truly worthy of forgiveness? Am I truly changed? The anger still comes so quickly sometimes, that I cannot help but wonder if the shadow of Darth Vader will still be with me for the rest of my life.

The sound of the blast doors opening are heard outside my cell, and I turn to see the guard I know now is the brother of Lorth Needa enter.

"You have a visitor," he says gruffly. "Stand up."

I comply, and hold out my hands for the binders that they feel are necessary. I look at him, trying to remember what his brother looked like. I only met him once, and he lived for a mere moments in my presence. He was certainly at the wrong place at the wrong time; my frustration level by that point had sky rocketed out of control, and the news that he brought was simply the last straw. But did that justify killing him?

"I know now why it is you hate me so much," I tell Needa as he binds my wrists. He looks up at me sharply, and I see in him a hint of surprise.

"Is that so?" he asks sarcastically. "And why is that?"

"I killed your brother," I reply calmly.

He narrows his eyes, the hatred filling him. He does not speak, but gives me a shove towards the door. "Move," he says gruffly.

He and another guard who is waiting outside the door direct me to a small room outside of the detention area.

"Sit there," I am told. I do so, and a force field is immediately activated to cage me in. The room is empty, but it isn't long before a woman is shown in. She sits down on the opposite side of the table from me, and looks at me for a moment. She looks familiar to me, but I cannot place her. Finally she speaks.

"I wasn't sure whether to believe Len, but it's you, it really is you," she says.

I frown, looking at her closely, and then I remember who she is.

"Sola?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes," she replies. "It's been a long time, Anakin. I didn't think you were still alive. I remember that awful day so long ago when the Jedi were killed; I just assumed that you were killed too."

"No, I managed to survive," I tell her. "Though I sustained horrific injuries that nearly killed me."

She nods, though I sense that she does not truly understand what I am saying. Does she know that I have spent half my life as Darth Vader?

"I suppose you know about Padmé," she says quietly, her eyes cast down.

"Of course!" I reply, surprised that she would even ask me. And then I realize that she doesn't know that Padmé and I were married. No one did…

"Sola, there's something you need to know," I tell her. She looks up at me. "Padmé and I were married," I tell her. "She was my wife."

Her eyes widen in shock. "What?" she exclaims. "I…what...how is that possible? When? Why didn't she tell any of us?"

"I was not allowed to marry, being a Jedi it was not permitted," I explain. "So we had to marry in secret. No one knew, Sola. We couldn't take that chance."

She says nothing, and I sense her mind her struggle to understand and digest this shocking revelation.

"No wonder she didn't come home as often as she used to," she says, half to herself. She looks up at me. "So was she happy? Were you happy together?"

I smile wistfully at her. "We knew much happiness in the short time we had together, Sola," I tell her. "I loved your sister deeply, and when she died, a part of me died with her. I…I lost my soul when I lost her."

Sola's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sure," she says softly. "I'm glad to know that she was happy, Anakin, that you made her life a happy one."

I look down at my manacled wrists, unable to maintain eye contact with her. Did I? She died of a broken heart, according to Kenobi…would her life have been a happier one if she'd never met me?

"I…I like to think I did," I say at last, not raising my eyes. "She sacrificed much to be with me," I tell her.

Sola watches me closely, somehow knowing that there is more to the story than she knows.

"Where were you when she died, Anakin?" she asks me. "How is it that she was killed by the Jedi when her husband was a Jedi Knight?"

I look up at her quickly, disturbed by her question. "Killed by the Jedi?" I echo. "What makes you think she was killed by the Jedi?"

"That's what we were told," Sola tells me, her brow furrowed. "A group of renegade Jedi stormed the Senate building and killed many senators before they were quelled by Imperial troops. Padmé was among those killed. That is what happened isn't it?"

I shake my head slowly. "No, there was no raid on the Senate," I tell her. "Whoever told you that was lying." I know who it was who told her, who else could it have been but Sidious? Lying came as easily to him as breathing in air…

"There was no raid on the Senate by Jedi, Sola. It's true that the Jedi were killed, but it wasn't because of anything that they had done. It was because the late emperor Palpatine was a monstrous beast, a Sith Lord who hated and feared the Jedi, and had them all murdered as part of his plan to take control of the galaxy."

Sola's confusion is evident on her face. "How do you know so much about this, Anakin?" she asks, though I sense her hesitation to do so. Perhaps she is afraid to know the truth.

I lower my eyes once again, my reply too terrible to say. "Because I helped him, Sola," I tell her quietly. "I have spent the past 22 years of my life as Darth Vader, the right hand of Palpatine."

Sola is silent, and I sense her fear, her revulsion and shock.

"But…how is that possible?" she cries. "How can you be Darth Vader? You were my sister's husband! Darth Vader was an inhuman monster! I don't believe you, Anakin…it can't be…"

I look up at her. "I wish it weren't the truth, Sola; with all that I am, I wish it! But it's true. It was me who helped Palpatine destroy the Jedi, his first command to me after I had become his apprentice."

"But why?" she cried, her eyes full of tears. "Why, Anakin? You had such a good life, didn't you? You were a Jedi! A hero! And you were married to the woman you loved! Why did you throw it all away?"

I lower my eyes, no longer able to face her. "I did it to save her, Sola, to save Padmé."

"That doesn't make any sense," she retorts coldly, brushing the tears away impatiently.

"No, to you I'm sure it doesn't," I concede. "But I swear it's what happened. You see, the night Padmé told me she was pregnant…"

"She was pregnant?" she exclaims. "What happened to the child?"

"Let me finish," I reply, trying to remain patient. "The night she told me she was pregnant I began having nightmares about her dying in childbirth. As a Jedi, I'd had prophetic dreams in the past, and so this terrified me. I was desperate to save her, to prevent the horrible visions of my dream from becoming reality. I was told by someone close to me, someone I trusted, that knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force would give me the power to save her life. I grasped onto that possibility like a drowning man, ignoring my vows to the Jedi Order, not stopping for a moment to think of the consequences of such a decision. All I could think about was saving Padmé, for I knew that I could not live without her."

Sola's eyes have softened as she listens to my tragic tale. "But you couldn't save her, could you?" she asks.

I shake my head, my eyes welling up at the memory of that moment when I realized she was gone. "No," I reply softly. "She died, and I nearly died in the fires of Mustafar. I lost my limbs, my lungs were utterly ruined; that is the reason I spent half my life in that terrible mask, kept alive by artificial means."

"But not any more," she points out. "What happened? How is that possible?"

I smile. "My son, Luke," I tell her. "He is what happened." I proceed to relate to her the story of my redemption, and Luke's part in all of it, how his love for me finally pulled me from the Darkness that had consumed me for so long.

Sola wipes the tears as they roll down her face, too overwhelmed by my story to speak.

"Did Padmé know what had happened to you?" she asks at last. "Did she know of your…transformation to Darth Vader?"

"She knew that I had turned to the Dark Side," I tell her. "I…I don't know if she knew about my injuries before she died. I like to think that she was at least spared that."

Sola nods. "Yes, I hope so too," she says quietly. We are both silent for a moment, neither of us quite knowing what to say at this point. I feel relieved somehow to have told her the truth, as though somehow through her I am able to have a small portion of absolution.

"Time's up, Skywalker," announces the guard as he enters the small room.

I stand up, Sola does as well.

"Thank you for visiting me," I tell her, meaning it genuinely. "It was good to see you after all this time. I just wish it had been under better circumstances."

She nods. "How is this going to turn out, Anakin?"

"I don't know," I tell her. "I know my son will do his best to have me exonerated, but I have to admit that I don't have much hope. Darth Vader's reign of terror was a long and violent one. There is much blood on my hands because of him."

Sola frowns, disturbed by my words. "I hope they can see that you are the same person as him, Anakin," she tells me. "I hope that that makes a difference in their eyes."

I smile at her as the guard pulls me away towards the door. "I hope so too. Goodbye, Sola."

"Goodbye Anakin," she calls after me as I am escorted out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

I return to my cell in silence, feeling utterly depressed. Seeing Padmé's sister was an unexpected turn of events, and it has dredged up too many memories. Her shock and undisguised horror at learning of my descent into Darkness has left me full of guilt and regret, feelings I have become all too familiar with lately. Regret is such a bitter thing. For all the powers that I have been endowed with, I am helpless in its wake, powerless to change the past, although I'd give anything to do so.

Lost in my own thoughts, I do not immediately notice that there is but one guard escorting me back to my cell. _Only one_…how easy it would be to make an escape now! I am so tempted, that for a few moments my entire body tenses, preparing for flight. But then rational thought takes over. _What purpose would it serve? _Surely any escape attempt in my death, and while my life holds very little value for me, I must consider my son. I know that Luke would be devastated to lose me just as we are beginning to know one another. _Luke…the one bright spot in my existence…the living proof that I have not always been a contemptible beast, and, besides his sister, all that I have left of my beloved Padmé…_ The thought of her sweet face rushes into my mind, and I must fight for composure. The guard, my nemesis, glances at me with contempt.

"Don't even think about trying to run, Vader," he tells me as we reach the detention block.

"I have no intention to do so," I reply quietly, bridling under the use of that hated name.

"Too bad," he replies. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to shoot you down in your tracks."

"Yes, I'm sure," I mutter, stopping as he deactivates the blast door. The hatred he feels for me is pungent, powerful, and it swirls around fiercely in his mind.

"For what it's worth," I say to his back. "I'm sorry about your brother."

His body tenses visibly, and I sense his anger increase a degree. He says nothing in reply, but merely watches me as I enter the cell. I turn to him, watching him carefully, knowing that I must somehow reach this man if I am to endure my incarceration.

"I too know the pain of losing a loved one," I add.

He looks at me now, his eyes narrowed in hatred. "Now that's a good one, Vader," he tells me. "What would _you_ know about such a thing? I highly doubt you've ever loved anyone in your entire miserable life!"

I frown, fighting to control the anger that I feel bubbling up inside of me. He may hate me, even with justification; but how dare he insinuate that I have never loved! All that has happened to me, my fall from grace, has been for love. _For the love of Her…_

"Think what you will of Darth Vader," I tell him, my words measured carefully. "But never imply _that_ again. I have sacrificed much in my life for those I love."

He looks at me, seeing the barely sheathed anger in my eyes, and for a brief moment I see fear in his eyes. Then he sneers at me again, taunting me yet further.

"You think I give a damn about you or your life?" he spits. "I wouldn't be surprised to hear that you killed your own mother, Vader. Seems like something you'd take p.."

He doesn't finish his sentence. I snap, the fury in me flooding me entirely. I use the Force to slam him against the wall, and he hits it with a loud thud, his blaster flying out of his hand onto the metal floor. I use the Force to bring it to my hand, and with lightening speed, point it between his eyes.

"_That_ was a mistake," I tell him, my face mere inches from his, my hand resting on the wall beside his head. He is utterly terrified; I see it in his eyes, I feel the fear rolling off of him in great crashing waves.

"Go on and do it," he tells me, managing his fear with great difficulty. He is certainly accustomed to dealing with dangerous criminals, but I highly doubt he has ever tangled with a Jedi before. "Your life won't be worth wookiee shit if you do!"

I stare into his eyes, fighting the temptation to blast him to Hell. But that is the way of Darkness, a Darkness that I have rejected. How easily the anger still flows, though! It scares me how quickly the hatred fills me. I back off, dropping the blaster. Needa does not move for a moment, and the only sound heard is the sound of our breathing. He is confused, not sure what to do. Am I tricking him? Will I take the blaster again, or perhaps just use the Force to kill him? Slowly, ever so slowly, he moves away from the wall. He is in pain, no doubt having seriously bruised himself in the impact against the wall. He keeps his eyes on me, watching me like I'm a dangerous animal. He bends down and picks up the blaster, training it squarely on my chest. He says nothing to me, but activates his COM link, calling for back up. I watch him as he backs away from me, towards the door. The sound of boots running on the metal floor in the corridor outside is heard as back up arrives. They activate the door and the force field is lifted to allow them entry.

"What's going on?" asks the guard who enters first. I see that my 'nephew' is among the group.

"The bastard tried to kill me!" replies Needa, pointing at me with his blaster. "Knocked me against the wall and took my blaster!"

The guard looks back at me. By now I have calmed down, thanks to the Force, and am standing with my hands behind my back, the picture of tranquility.

"Is that so?" asks the leader of the group. "Was he provoked?"

Needa's cheek twitches imperceptibly. "Not at all," he lies. "I was just bringing him back from seeing his visitor." I look at him, my eyes cold with barely restrained hatred.

"Is that true, Skywalker?" the leader asks me.

"Most of it," I reply calmly.

"Most of it?" retorts the guard, a scowl forming on his face. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I did throw him against the wall," I reply, my eyes meeting his. "But it was not an unprovoked attack," I add, turning my gaze to Needa. He looks away, unable to face me.

"Yeah, just what I thought," mutters the guard. "Let's go, boys," he says, turning to leave. He shoots Needa a significant look, and then the group leaves.

Needa turns to follow, and then turns back to me. "Don't think that because you didn't have the balls to kill me that this is over between us, Vader," he tells me in a low voice. I say nothing, my eyes not leaving his, until he turns to leave. After he has gone out of sight, I sit down heavily on the hard bench that is my bed, run my hands through my now shaggy hair. Again I think, if only Sidious had killed me …if only…

"Myformer Padawan, you must not give in to despair this way."

I look up to see Qui-Gon standing before me.

"I try not to, Master," I reply wearily. "But it seems hopeless. Everything seems so pointless."

"Everything?" he replies, his eyebrows raised slightly. "You are forgetting something, Anakin. You are the Chosen One," he reminds me.

"Am I?" I ask. "Sometimes I have to wonder, Master Qui-Gon. Would the Chosen One have spent half of his life bent on wanton destruction? Woud the Chosen One have killed as many souls as I have? It seems wrong, Qui-Gon. How can I be the Chosen One if I have spent half my life in utter Darkness?"

Qui-Gon smiles at me. "You destroyed the Sith, Anakin. Or have you forgotten that?"

I look down. "Forget? How could I forget? My son nearly died because of Sidious."

"But he didn't die because you sacrificed yourself to save him," he replies.

"Yes, I did. I would rather die than let my son be killed by that monster," I tell him. "But does that one act make up for a lifetime of evil?" I ask, looking back up at him.

"I can't say, Anakin," he admits. "All I can say is that without having spent the past 20 years in Darkness, you may not have been able to destroy Sidious."

I look at him quizzically. "I don't understand, Master," I admit.

"Perhaps part of being the Chosen One means spending time in Darkness," he replies, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps in order to destroy the Sith you needed to be a Sith yourself, and that part of the burden of being the Chosen One is to endure the Darkness in order to destroy it."

Burden…that is a fitting term…

"Is that what you truly believe, Master?" I ask him.

Qui-Gon nods. "Yes, Anakin, it is."

I sigh, and look down at my boots. "Then why do I feel this way?" I ask him softly. "Why do I feel as though I am not worthy to live? Is that part of the Prophecy too?"

"You are feeling guilt, Anakin," he tells me. "Guilt and remorse. You are human; it is only natural that you'd feel that way."

"Then I will never know peace," I say, my throat constricting.

Qui-Gon smiles again. "You will when you've found it in you heart to forgive yourself," he tells me. "You must, Ani, or you will spend the rest of your days in misery."

"But how can I do that?" I ask him. "I am responsible for the death of my wife; I tortured my own daughter, maimed my son…"

Qui-Gon puts him his hand to stop me from continuing.

"Your son loves you, and had already forgiven you," he reminds me. "In time your daughter will as well."

"And Padmé?" I ask softly, the tears filling my eyes. "Nothing can bring her back. Nothing can change what I did to her."

"She forgave you, Anakin," he tells me. "Or have you forgotten the vision you had of her on Coruscant?"

I shake my head. "That was nothing more than a beautiful dream, Qui-Gon, created by my need for her forgiveness... She is gone, and I will never have her forgiveness, never have the peace it would bring."

Qui-Gon makes no reply, for there is nothing he can say. She is gone, and no amount of regret or atonement can bring her back to me.

The sound of the blast door opening is heard, and I look up. "It's Luke," I say, feeling his Force presence strongly. My son enters the room, and immediately notices that I am not alone.

"It is good to finally meet you, young Luke," says Qui-Gon with a smile. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn."

Luke's eyes widen slightly. "You were my father's first master," he says.

Qui-Gon nods. "Yes, I was, and the first to recognize him as the Chosen One; something he has been doubting lately," he adds, looking back at me.

Luke looks at me too. "Really?" he asks. "Why is that?"

I simply look at my son, tired of discussing this subject.

"Your father needs to forgive himself, Luke," Qui-Gon tells him, still looking at me. "He must put the past behind him and fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One. You and he must rebuild the Jedi Order, Luke. That is the destiny that awaits you both."

I can tell by my son's reaction that he is pleased with Qui-Gon's words. He looks at me with a smile.

"That would be like a dream come true," he says softly.

I smile. "It would," I concur. "But there is a small matter of my trial that you are both forgetting. I may not live to fulfill this destiny you are so determined is mine, Qui-Gon. They may very well execute me for the crimes I committed as Darth Vader."

Luke's face falls as I remind him of this sober fact.

"It will not come to that," Qui-Gon states confidently. "I have foreseen it, Ani. You will not be executed."

I frown, not wishing to give in to the hope that his words elicit in my heart. "I'm sorry, Master," I tell him. "But I find that hard to believe. The galaxy hates me, with good reason. I deserve punishment for all that I've done."

"But you're not Darth Vader any longer!" cries Luke. "Surely they will see that! Surely the fact that you killed the emperor will prove it!"

"Your son is right, Anakin," puts in Qui-Gon. "Yes, Darth Vader committed monstrous acts against the galaxy; but Anakin Skywalker is a hero. He saved the galaxy more than once. Weighed against one another, I think they will find that the good in you outweighs the evil of your past."

I sigh deeply, and run my hands through my hair. "I wish I could believe it," I say quietly. "I…"

My words are interrupted by the entry of a small group of guards into my cell. Needa is among them.

I stand up to face them. "What is going on?" I ask suspiciously, sensing the tension in the men before me.

"You are being moved," the first guard tells me, aiming his weapon at me.

"Why are you moving my father?" asks Luke immediately, no doubt sensing the same trouble that I do.

"He used his sorcerer's powers against a man," replies the guard, not looking at my son. "He needs to be put somewhere with stricter security."

Luke and I look at one another. Qui-Gon's image is somehow unnoticed by the men, or perhaps they are unable to see him because they lack the Force ability to do so; he too has a look of concern on his face. _Did you foresee this too, Master?_

"What happened?" he asks me.

I look at Needa, who avoids my eyes. "Someone provoked me to violence," I tell him. "I used the Force. It was stupid, I know…but I couldn't help it. You can only take so much abuse before you feel compelled to retaliate," I add, glaring at Needa. Luke turns and looks at my antagonist, knowing that it is he I am referring to.

"You are a dangerous man," continues the guard. "and we are going to make sure that you can't lash out like that again should you be further…provoked," he finishes, saying the final word with a hint of sarcasm.

"What are you going to do to my father?" asks Luke, using the Force to amplify his question.

"He will be restrained," replies the guard at once. "And placed in a room with a ysalarmi," he adds.

My blood runs cold as I process this information. No…not that…In the presence of a ysalarmi my ability to use the Force will be stripped away, leaving me utterly blind, utterly alone.

"What is that?" asks Luke, obviously unaware of the existence of the loathsome creature.

"A ysalarmi is an eel like creature that blocks one's ability to tap into the Force," I tell my son.

Luke's face clearly shows his horror at the thought of such a thing.

"Let's go, Vader," the guard tells me, motioning for me to stand as his three companions train their weapons on me. I am manacled, both my wrists and my ankles. My son watches the guards in silent anguish, torn between his impulse to help me and the reasoning that tells him it would only result in bloodshed.

Qui-Gon watches too, seemingly unperturbed by the turn of events. What does he know that I don't?

I am taken to another part of the detention block, down a narrow flight of stairs, and down and other corridor. The ceiling is lower here, and I must bend lest I hit my head on it. Finally we stop. Luke has followed, and I know that he feels my dread, my terror…

"Welcome home, Lord Vader," pronounces the guard sarcastically as they shove me into the dark, cavernous cell. I fall to the floor, unable to block my fall. My cheek makes contact with the concrete floor, it is damp and cold. The moisture from the walls has created a musty, pungent odor in the room, and the thought of spending endless hours in here fills me with dread. Luke rushes to help me up, his emotions barely contained. Part of me is grateful for his warmth and compassion; but another part of me is ashamed for him to see me treated like an animal.

"Get back, Skywalker," orders the guard, addressing Luke.

"He's injured," retorts Luke angrily. "His face is bleeding."

"A little scrape won't kill him," retorts one of the other guards with a smirk. "After all the blood he's shed, he should be willing to shed a little himself," he adds, as the other guards snicker in agreement.

Luke grows angry, I can feel it, and I look at him quickly, warning him silently not to do anything rash. I can see his torment in his eyes, and it adds to my misery.

"Over here, Vader," a guard orders me, pushing me towards the wall. My eyes have adjusted to the dark enough to see a chain attached to the wall. I know now that I can sink no lower.

The guards remove the manacles on my ankles and replace them with the large metal ring on the end of the chain that is attached to the wall. The chain is just long enough for me to reach the cot and the toilet in the corner, but no more.

"Is this really necessary?" asks Luke at last, unable to hold back his anger any longer.

"Yes," replies the guard who is testing the strength of the chain's attachment to the wall. "Your father is a dangerous criminal. I shouldn't have to tell you that, Skywalker."

My hands are released, and I rub at my wrists as another guard enters the room, carrying a small cage. As soon as he does so, I feel as I have been submerged in water. I cannot feel the Force, and it is a terrifying feeling. Luke feels it too, and we exchange an anguished look.

"Father," he whispers, his voice hushed with the unspoken horror he feels.

I nod at him, trying to reassure him; but without the Force, our connection is broken. It is agony not to feel Luke's presence in my mind – ever since I first learned of his existence, even before we met on that fateful day in Cloud City; we have been linked to one another through the Force. His presence in my life has been the bright spot, the only source of joy in my life for so long; and now I can no longer feel him. It is agony!

"It will be alright, Son," I tell him, trying to sound like I believe it. He reaches out to me, and, for the first time, I embrace my son tightly. I close my eyes as the emotions fill me, fighting to control them. I will not let these men see me in despair; I will not give them the satisfaction of knowing how close they are to breaking me…

"Let's go, Skywalker," the guards order. "No visitors in the hole."

"What?" Luke cries, turning and looking at them. "You can't be serious!"

"Afraid so," answers the guard, enjoying the moment immensely. "Out."

Luke looks back at me, tears shrouding his brilliant eyes. "I will get you out of here, Father," he tells me in a low voice. "I swear to you!"

I only nod, not even daring to hope that he will.

I am left then, alone in my cage with the monster that has left me blind to the Force. I stare at it as it too sits in its cage, obvious to the torment it has thrown me into. I walk over to the cot, sit down on it. It creaks under my weight. My eyes survey the surroundings, almost wishing I were unable to see anything in this dank, depressing hole. The presence of the vile beast in my cell is a source of constant pain to me, and I glare in its direction. Surely the Alliance has laws, conventions regarding the treatment of prisoners! I know only too well how the Empire treats its prisoners; somehow I expected more from the rebels. But Naboo's involvement in the Rebellion has always been negligible, and perhaps in the months since the death of Palpatine it has managed to reestablish its sovereignty. The Rebel Alliance would certainly want me dead… I reflect grimly. There would be no measure of mercy in their judgment of me, no matter that I am no longer the monster who persecuted them for two decades….

I close my eyes, lost without the Force to guide me and comfort me in this, my hour of most dire need. Worse, my connection with my son has been severed. Luke…I am lost without you my son…I am blind and stumbling in the dark without your bright and soothing presence in my mind and in my heart…if my captors were endeavoring to find the worst way to punish me, then indeed they have succeeded. I lay back on the cot, which, of course, is too short for my long legs. I cannot ever remember feeling so alone.


	24. Chapter 24

_I am in a meadow in springtime, surrounded by tall grass and wild flowers. Above me in the cloudless sky, a single sun shines brilliantly, bathing me in warmth. I shield my eyes, squinting against the brightness to watch as someone approaches me. My heart beings to race as I see who it is, see the face of my beloved angel as she smiles at me. I stand to meet her, holding my arms out to her. In an instant she is in my embrace, her tiny body pressed to mine. The scent of her surrounds me, my entire body afire with my need of her. She is my very soul, for I know that without her I would be an empty shell. I bend to her, my hand moves to her face to draw a loose tendril of hair from her brow. She looks up at me, pure adoration radiating from her, filling her luminous brown eyes. _

"_**I love you, Padmé," **I tell her, holding her precious face reverently in my hands. **"I have always loved you, from the moment we first met. My life would be meaningless without you."**_

_She smiles, gently caressing my face with her tiny hands, her touch electrifying me. **"I love you too, Ani**," she replies, her voice silken and soft like her hair and her ivory skin. I draw her face to mine and kiss her, pouring my love, my passion and my desperate need for her into the kiss. She responds with equal ardor, our bodies so close that it seems we are but one being in our embrace. I feel Padmé's hands move to the fastens of my tunic, as I slip the straps of her gown off of her milky shoulders. Without breaking our kiss, we slowly sink to the grass, lost in the urgency of our need…_

My beautiful vision ends abruptly by the prodding of a blaster barrel into my side. I am startled, a feeling I am most decidedly not fond of nor accustomed to, and I open my eyes.

"Rise and shine," the guard announces cheerily.

_Damn you_…

"Why did you wake me?" I grumble, sitting up. "Just for kicks?"

The guard snorts. "Yeah, right," he replies gruffly. "You have a visitor."

It has been two weeks since my confinement in 'the hole', and in that time I have only been let out when Luke has come. I am only permitted to be out of the hole for thirty minutes at a time, only once a day, and never, ever, without the accompaniment of the detestable ysalarmi.

"Mustn't forget your roomie," says the guard, indicating the thing in the cage. "Can't have you working your magic tricks on anyone, can we Vader?"

I sigh, standing up to tower over the man. "No," I reply. "Of course we can't."

I do not need the Force to tell me that the man is momentarily intimidated by my imposing stature. He steps away from me as a second guard enters the cell and proceeds to bind my ankles and wrists. I submit without a word or a struggle; I know any recalcitrance would only result in physical abuse.

"Let's go, Vader," my custodian orders, shoving me out the door. I forget how low the ceiling is and slam into the door frame. I see stars for a moment, as the guards chuckle behind me. I throw them a dirty look, which only earns me another shove in the back.

I know the way well by now, having memorized it. Why, I'm not quite sure; it certainly isn't likely that I shall ever have occasion to escape, especially now that my Force abilities have been taken from me. I guess that my visitor is Luke, for since my visit from Sola, he has been the only one to come see me in this hell hole. Even my visits from Qui Gon have ceased now that I am unable to connect to the Force. But Luke, ever faithful Luke, comes each day without fail. And although I cannot feel his emotions at this time, I know how difficult this is for him. I know that the connection we share is just as important to him as it is to me.

As predicted, it is Luke who awaits me. He is standing in the doorway of the small visitors' room. I smile when I see him, enormously happy that he is here. He frowns when he sees me, looking at my forehead. I realize that I am bleeding, and wipe at the blood with the back of my manacled hands.

"Leave that …that thing out here," Luke tells the guard, looking with undisguised disgust at the ysalarmi in its cage. "It is immensely painful to me and my father."

The guard snorts. "That's the idea," he retorts. "This isn't a resort we're running here."

"Yes, I know all too well the sort of place you're running here," Luke replies evenly. "Nevertheless, I am not an inmate, and I demand that you keep that thing away from me."

I am proud of my son, and watch the guard's reaction with interest.

"Your father's life is in your hands then, Skywalker," he replies at last. "He so much as looks at one of us the wrong way and I'll blast his hide straight to Hell. Got it?"

Luke nods, his eyes never leaving those of the guard.

To my great relief, I am allowed to join my son in the small room without the dreadful creature that has enslaved me. As soon as I am out of its presence, I can feel the change within me. It is as though I have been endlessly submerged in water, and am finally up for a breath of air. I close my eyes and drink in the glorious feeling, reconnecting in the process with my son. As I do so, I realize that he is not alone, and I open my eyes to see my daughter, Leia, sitting at the small table.

"Leia," I say, pleased and surprised to see her. "I'm….I'm so happy to see you," I tell her awkwardly. I sense the conflicting emotions in her, chaotic in their struggle for supremacy. She says nothing, but merely looks at Luke, seeking guidance and support. I know it must have taken a great deal of convincing on his part to get her to come here, and I am grateful that he was willing to try.

I sit down across from her, with Luke at my side. I examine her face, marveling how much she looks like my beloved Padmé. _How did I not see it before? Her eyes are the exact shade of brown, the same shape…even the way she carries herself is the image of her mother. _

"I'm glad you came," I say again, desperate to connect with her. "There is so much I need to tell you, so much I want to say to you."

Leia's eyes turn to me at last, and in their dark depths I see so much; fear, confusion, mistrust…she is going through what Luke went through after our encounter on Bespin: the same conflicting emotions, the same reticence, the same desperate need for answers. But will she be as accepting of me as Luke has been?

"I have some things to say to you too," she replies.

I nod. "Of course you do," I say gently. "I can only imagine how you are feeling now that you know the truth."

I see a flash of anger in her eyes. "Can you?" she replies, her voice carefully controlled. "Can you imagine what it feels like to learn that your most hated enemy is in fact your father?"

I look down at the binders on my wrists, bracing myself for her barrage.

"I don't suppose I can," I say quietly. I look back up at her. "You have a lot to say, I can see that. Go ahead. Let it all out. I know you need to."

Leia looks at Luke as though looking for his approval. Luke says nothing, but I sense in him a sadness that worries me. Does he already know where his sister's heart lies?

"First of all, let me say thank you for saving Luke's life," she begins, to my surprise. "Luke means a great deal to me, and I can't imagine losing him. You have my gratitude for saving him the way you did."

"Luke means a great deal to me too," I reply, my eyes steadily on hers. "I love him, just as I love you, Leia. I would do anything to save either of you, even if it meant my own life."

Leia looks away from me, unsure what to make of my words. She is confused, and I sense that she is greatly conflicted.

"I'd like to believe that," she says at last, her eyes cast down. "I'd like nothing more than to accept you and forgive you the way I know Luke has. But I'm not so sure I can do that." she looks up at me again. "I look at you and I see so much of myself, so much of Luke; but at the back of my mind I know that you have spent the last 22 years as Darth Vader. You have caused so much pain and suffering to the people I love, and that is something I can never forgive. You stood by and allowed the destruction of my home, along with the people who raised me, the only parents I ever knew, and that is something I can never forgive. But it's not just about me. You have, without conscience, committed acts of unspeakable cruelty, immoral and heinous acts! Your deeds of violence are renown through out the galaxy, your name synonymous with evil." She stops, her face flushed with anger and agitation. I say nothing, and for a moment she merely looks into my eyes, hoping, perhaps, to see there what she needs to see. "I…I know you have changed," she admits. "I can see it in your eyes, feel it somehow…but the past cannot be changed."

"No, Leia," I put in as she takes a moment to collect her thoughts. "It cannot be changed. If it were possible, I swear to you that I would give my life a thousand times over to change it! I would give anything to be able to undo all the destruction that I have had a hand in, to heal all the pain that I have caused. But I cannot. All I can do is spend what is left of my life trying to make up for it. I feel as though I have been given a second chance at life, something that is rarely afforded to anyone. I believe that there is a reason I was given that chance, I truly do. I have had a lot of time to think these past few months, and that conclusion is inescapable. I have a purpose; I have an obligation to atone for my past. What I need from you, my daughter, is the chance to do that. Will you let me, Leia? Will you allow me the chance to prove to you that I have changed? Can you get past all the hurt I know is inside of you to let me try?"

Leia is silent, but I can see that my words have affected her. Her resolve to hate me is wavering; I am not what she expected. Yet deep within her still lurks so much anger, so much fear; it frightens me, for it reminds me so much of myself at her age. How do I communicate to her that her feelings are dangerous, without sounding like a hypocrite? I look to Luke for help.

"Please, Leia," he says, taking her hand in his. "The galaxy needs him. He has so much to offer, so much to give. And he loves us, Leia. Can't you feel that? Can't you see how much he has changed? How deeply he needs both of us?"

Leia turns her eyes from Luke back to me, the tears in them shining as she struggles to master her emotions.

"I know he's changed," she says softly, wiping at a tear as it runs down her cheek. "I …I want so badly to get to where you are, Luke, truly I do! But I'm not ready yet. It's been too soon! I am still reeling from the knowledge that Darth Vader is my father!"

"But he is no longer Darth Vader," puts in Luke. "He is Anakin Skywalker again!" I sense that this conversation is not a new one between my children. Leia seems as stubborn and intractable as ever, just like her father…

"Luke, your sister must find her own way," I tell him at last, putting a hand on his arm gently. "She must find it in her heart to accept me or not. Either way, I will honor her decision," I add, turning to look at her.

"Will you?" asks Leia, an eyebrow cocked. "Your single mindedness is rather legendary."

"Yes, much like yours," I counter with a smile.

Luke covers his mouth to conceal a chuckle, earning him a dirty look from his twin.

"You have my word," I tell her at last, fixing her with my gaze.

She looks into my eyes, searching within them for a moment, then finally nods, satisfied with my promise.

"We have news, Father," Luke says. "Hopefully, good news."

I turn my eyes to him, my eyebrows raised in curiosity. "What is that?" I ask him.

"You are being moved to Coruscant tomorrow," Leia tells me. "The leaders of the Alliance wish to see to your trial themselves."

I frown, a feeling of cold dread filling me.

"And how is this good news?" I ask, looking from Leia to Luke.

"Well, for one thing you won't be subjected to the physical abuse you've had here," replies Luke. "The Alliance is very strict about treatment of its prisoners."

I nod, grateful at least for that much. "While I welcome that news," I reply, "I do not doubt that the outcome will not change. I'm sure that the Alliance has already condemned me."

"What do you expect?" retorts Leia hotly. "Did you really expect them to forgive and forget all that you've done to destroy their cause?"

I look back at my daughter, seeing the anger and indignation in her eyes. "There is much anger in you, child," I tell her solemnly. "It scares me how much of myself I see in you."

This comment startles her at first, perhaps because she knows it to be true. Then she becomes angry. "I am nothing like you!" she cries. "How dare you imply otherwise?"

I continue to face her, feeling the terrible anguish within her. It scares her, for she knows that I am right.

"Leia," says Luke gently, reaching out to his sister. "Don't. He didn't mean to upset you..."

"Like hell he didn't!" she retorts angrily. "To even think that I am anything like him is…is..."

"Terrifying?" I offer, holding her eyes with mine. "Isn't that it, Leia? The thought that you carry my genes is terrifying to you, isn't it? The thought that maybe, just maybe, you have within you the same darkness that caused me to become the monster you loathe." I can see that I have hit a nerve. Her eyes are wide, and I see in them tremendous fear. "You also carry your mother's genes, Leia, don't forget. And I see far more of her in you than me," I conclude, giving her a sad smile.

The mention of her mother softens Leia, and the tears start again. "My mother?" she asks softly. "You...you think I'm like her?"

I nod, my own emotions flooding through me. "Yes, very much. You have the same spirit, the same passion for justice and democracy…and you are the very image of her," I finish, my voice faltering. I look away, the image of my beloved flashing through my mind. I close my eyes, fighting for control. My children are silent, both as moved as I am. I open my eyes and look at Leia again. "But there is also part of me in you, Leia; your quickness to anger, your refusal to bend, to forgive, and your fear of losing anyone you love; that was me at your age. That is what worries me, for it was that anger and fear that led me to the Dark Side. You have the same abilities as your brother, Leia, for I feel how strongly the Force is with you. If you cannot learn to control your anger, I fear that you will fall into Darkness."

She is shocked by my words and says nothing at first. I can see that in her mind she is trying to process what I have said. Perhaps I was too harsh…perhaps I have spoken too frankly.

"I don't want to hear any more," she says at last, her voice quiet. "You have gone too far, V…" she stops just short of addressing me by that hated name. Yet, she is not ready to call me Father. _Not that I'm surprised by that…_

"I'm sorry," I say to her. "I didn't mean to upset you. You must understand that I have only your best intentions at heart, Leia. I know you don't believe that right now, but I swear that it's true. If you look inside yourself, if you search your feelings, I think you will see that I am telling the truth."

Leia frowns, obviously not happy with my ability to read her so well. She turns to Luke, unable to face me any longer.

"And as for the trial," I say, addressing them both. "No, I expect no leniency. I deserve whatever punishment I am given."

Both my children look at me, neither quite knowing what to say.

The door opens, and I know that our time is up.

"Back to the hole, Vader," the guard announces.

"His name is Skywalker," Luke says vehemently. "Vader is dead. You would do well to remember that."

The guard seems unaffected, and merely shrugs. "Whatever," he mutters, taking my arm as I stand up.

"We'll be back for you tomorrow, Father," Luke tells me, walking beside me as I am escorted out the door.

I nod my understanding. "I'll see you then. May the Force be with you, my son," I tell him. I look back at Leia. "And with you as well, Leia."

She merely nods in response, and then I am pulled out the door.

I feel my son's hand upon my shoulder and turn to him. "This will all be over soon," he tells me. I see the love and hope in his eyes, and it fills me with guarded optimism.

"One way or another," I reply with a smile. "Thank you, Luke."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me," I reply. "For believing in me. It's been so long since someone has."

Luke is moved by my words, and he merely smiles back at me, and watches helplessly as I am lead away once again.


	25. Chapter 25

_Coruscant…_ the thought of going back there both excites me and fills me with cold fear. The rebel leaders are quickly becoming the New Republic, picking up the pieces of the decaying Empire as it slowly self-destructs. I know that the Alliance will relish the thought of having me at their mercy, and will ensure that I am punished. It is what I deserve though; I need to atone for my crimes.

Yet part of me, the larger part I have to admit, longs to use my enormous skills to help heal the galaxy. Would not _that_ be the best way for me to repay my debt? It seems an enormous waste to lock me away for the rest of my life, or to kill me outright, when I have so much to offer. I was the most famous, the most powerful warrior of my generation; no Jedi Knight ever knew the power that I have! Having spent a lifetime using those powers for nefarious ends, I feel compelled, driven even to turn them to good. Is the Alliance so hell bent on punishing me that they will ignore what I have to offer? Are they so unwilling to see that I have changed that they will simply refuse to give me the chance to prove my worth to them?

I run my hands through my hair; my mind and heart troubled by what I sense will be a difficult few days. My children are coming to bring me to Coruscant tomorrow, and, I am sure, the leaders of the burgeoning new government will decide my fate. Will they give me a chance to speak, I wonder, or have they already decided upon my destiny? I feel helpless as I wait, completely at the mercy of those who were once my enemies. Now they are in control, they are to determine my fate.

I remember a time, not that long ago in fact, when ruling the galaxy was all I wanted. I was consumed by my lust for power, driven to commit unspeakable acts, rationalizing them by calling them 'justice'. _What a fool…what a pompous, ignorant ass I have been_….now I know that all that truly matters is the love of the people you are close to. Love, forgiveness, peace…that is all I crave now. Ironic really, that I could have had all those things had I just listened to Padmé, if I had only gone with her when she begged me to.

The bitterness of my regret fills me, making my despair even greater as I sit alone, but for the hideous creature that sits in the corner of my cell. What I would give now to have that life that she wanted, to spend the rest of my days living in peace with my family. _Will I ever know peace? Is it the lot of the Chosen One to never know its sweet embrace? Am I to spend my whole life grasping for it in vain? _

My mind does not allow me to fall asleep for what feels like an eternity. The tension in my body makes the already uncomfortable cot feel like solid rock. If only I could use the Force to relax! Sleep always came easily before the dreams, before the Darkness…

Sleep, when it does finally come, is fitful, full of disjointed imaged I cannot connect. The incessant drip of water in my cell pervades my sleeping mind, making me dream of deep, watery places.

I have always been deathly afraid of deep water; any normal desert dweller is. I wake up struggling to surface, perhaps metaphoric of my life. I have no way of reckoning time in the hole, but my stomach tells me that it must be close to morning. I stand up and stretch, the cheap prison-issue fabric straining against my shoulders and back. I feel so dirty, for it has been days since I was given the privilege of a shower. I rub at my chin, where I find several days' worth of beard has grown since my last shave. I smile as a memory blossoms in my mind…

_The Clone Wars have raged on now for nearly a full year. I have been given furlough for two days, and am anxious to see my angel. It seems forever for the lift to bring me to our apartment, where I know she will be waiting for me. The doors open, and there she is, looking as beautiful and radiant as I had imagined her to look. She runs into my arms, and we lock in a passionate embrace. She pulls back from me and looks up into my face. "**Ani," **she chides gently, with a smile on her face, **"when was the last time you shaved?"**_

_I laugh, rubbing my chin. **"It has been a few days," **I admit sheepishly.** "I've been rather busy lately. Should I shave now before we…well..."**_

_Padmé laughs. "**Oh no**," she replies, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me to her again. "**I like it**," she says, looking up at me with a seductive gleam in her eyes. **"It makes you look…dangerous**.."_

_I raise an eyebrow, surprised by her choice of words. "**Oh does it now**?" I ask a rakish grin on my face. She merely nods in response. "**Why yes, Milady**," I tell her, narrowing my eyes and trying to give her my best dangerous-guy look. "**I'm dangerous; alright…you have no idea**..."_

_She giggles at me, and the sound of it is like a balm on my soul. I lift her into my arms and kiss her, and then carry her up to our bed, my mouth never leaving hers…_

I sigh, the memory bittersweet. Our time together was always so short; it seemed that I was always leaving her. And I was never strong enough to say good-bye to her, never able to face her tears; so I would leave in the wee hours of the morning, kiss her as she slept and slip out as the fingers of early dawn invaded our room. I hated doing it, hated leaving her like that, but both of us were terrified that our secret would be discovered. I had to do everything I could not to arouse the suspicions of my Master, or any of the other members of the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan would always be waiting for me, never suspecting that his dutiful padawan had spent the night making love to the woman he loved. _Obi-Wan…_a pang of remorse settles into my heart as I think of him now. I was so bitter, so angry when we last met- I know now that I must get past these feelings of resentment I harbor towards him. I must get past Mustafar, forgive him for what happened there if I expect the galaxy to forgive me my trespasses. Yet I cannot help but be resentful for the way he manipulated my son, as though he was grooming him to kill me one day, ridding himself once and for all of my troublesome existence. I need to know why, I decide, I need to hear Obi-Wan's justification, his explanation for what he did. I only hope that it is enough to allow me to put aside my anger where he is concerned, for I know that I must if I am ever to know peace within myself.

3


	26. Chapter 26

I hear the sound of the outer door being opened and wait for the guard to appear with my breakfast. I am relieved to see that it is Len, Sola's son-in-law.

"Time to go," he informs me.

"Go?" I reply, watching him unlock my shackles.

"I thought you might like to clean up before your children get here," he explains. "Mrs. Naberrie sent some new clothes for you. She kind of noticed yours don't exactly fit you properly," he says handing me a package, a wry smile on his face.

I smile, grateful for Sola's compassion and thoughtfulness. "Thank her for me," I reply, taking the package from him. "I'm grateful to you both for your kindness."

Len gives me a nod. "Come on then," he says. "Let's go."

What a joy it is to feel clean again! I savor the warm water, closing my eyes as I revel in the sensation of it against my skin. My hair is long now, at least as long as it was on that dreadful day back on Mustafar. Padmé always liked it long...I reflect with a smile.

I step out of the shower and dry off. I am still amazed that I am fully human again, my body showing little evidence of the horrible accident that befell me. I have spent the idle hours of my incarceration working out, and my body is leaner than it has been for years, but muscular, and fit. I shave, and tie my long wet hair back behind my head. Next I open the package that Sola provided, pull out a pair of dark blue trousers, shirt and a pair of black boots. The clothes are comfortable and fit me well, and again I feel a surge of gratitude to my wife's sister.

"Well?" I ask as I leave the 'fresher and meet up with Len who is waiting for me in the corridor.

"You look great," he replies with a smile. "Like a new man."

I smile, looking down at myself. "Thanks to you and Sola. I can't thank you enough, Len. You're a good man."

He shrugs, embarrassed by my praise. "Don't thank me," he says. "You deserve to be treated with respect. I know that we haven't known one another for very long, but I can see that you are an honorable man. You aren't Darth Vader any more, anyone can see that. I only hope that…that, well…"

"I know, and I thank you," I say. I hold out my hands to him. He looks at them, and then up at me, his eyes reflecting the conflict he feels at binding me like a common criminal.

"Don't feel badly," I tell him, seeing his mind. "You are doing your job."

He nods, startled at first by my ability to read him, for the ysalarmi is back in my cell, thankfully. He binds my wrists again, but leaves my ankles, for the leather boots prevent him from slipping the binders around them. I follow him down the corridor where we are met by another two guards.

"Where's the beast?" asks one of the men, a look of panic on his face.

"He's not going anywhere," assures Len. "His kids are here, he'd be foolish to try anything now."

The guards nod, but are not convinced that I won't lash out at them all. I do not, of course, and follow them up the winding stone staircase, feeling overjoyed to leave this wretched place.

Luke and Leia are waiting for me near the entrance of the facility, along with two armed rebel soldiers. I suppose the rebel leaders do not trust that I will turn on my own children in transit, so they felt the need for an armed escort. How little they know me! If they knew that I would gladly lay down my life for either of them, they would not have felt the need to send the guards…

Luke smiles at me as I approach, and Leia watches with more guarded interest than her brother.

"You look fantastic!" declares Luke as I reach them.

I smile. "Well, a shower and shave will do a man wonders." I turn to Leia. "What do you think?"

She looks at me, the hint of a smile on her face. "A vast improvement," she replies wryly. "It's …nice to see what your face looks like."

I smile at her. "Yes, the growth was getting a little out of hand," I reply, rubbing my cleanly shaven chin thoughtfully. "I'm glad you approve of your old man."

Leia raises an eyebrow. "Old?" she answers. "You can't be more than 40. I'm quite surprised actually how young you are."

Obviously Luke has told her nothing of the conversation he and I had back in the medical frigate, which troubles me. I feel as though I have made some progress with my daughter; will it all be undone once she learns the truth about what happened to her mother?

"Time to go," reports one of the soldiers. "We're expected at Coruscant within 24 hours, Commander Skywalker."

"Very well," replies Luke. "Shall we, Father?"

I nod, and then turn back to Len. "I want to thank you again for your kindness, young man," I say, shaking his hand. "You don't know what it meant to me."

He smiles, shaking my hand in return. "Don't mention it. I only hope that we, all three of us, can meet up again some time on more friendly ground. I know my wife would love to meet her cousins," he adds, looking at my children.

"As we would like to meet her," replies Luke. He extends a hand to his cousin. "Good bye, Len. Thanks for watching out for our father."

We leave, the five of us, me flanked by my two children with the two soldiers following.

"Sorry about them," Luke tells me, nodding towards the armed men. "It was one of the stipulations of letting us escort you back."

I nod. "I understand, Luke. I suppose they think I'd even use my own children as a means of escape."

"Or else we'd help you," put in Leia. "Not that we would." She adds quickly. I look at her and smile, sensing that she has come a long way towards her acceptance of me.

"No, I wouldn't allow that," I tell her. "You are so much like your mother, Leia. She never failed to do her duty, so honorable she was."

Leia looks at me and I sense her pleasure at hearing the words. "Thank you," she replies simply.

The trip to Coruscant is a strange one. I sit with my two children, and though their physical proximity to me is equal, I feel that they are light years apart emotionally. Luke is full of questions, asking me about the Clone Wars, about my Jedi training, Obi-Wan; everything he has yearned to know all the years we've spent apart. As for my daughter, I know that she is listening, though she is doing an excellent job of appearing decidedly uninterested. I sense that she wants to ask me as many questions as her brother; but her stubbornness and pride prevents her from doing so. She is so like me it's frightening…I wonder why I didn't see it before.

"Leia, did you know that our mother was a queen?" Luke asks, trying to draw her into the conversation.

Leia looks surprised. "No, I didn't know that," she replies. "Of what planet?"

"Naboo," I reply. "She was elected to two terms as their queen. In fact, the people wanted to make an amendment to the constitution to allow her to serve a third term, she was so well loved."

Leia smiles, obviously pleased and proud to hear it. "I had no idea," she says softly. "She must have been an exceptional person."

I nod, my eyes on hers, hoping to soften her resolve to mistrust me. "She was, Leia. Accomplished, intelligent, courageous, beautiful…there aren't enough words to describe her. She was a queen at the age of 14, that tells you something about her right there."

"Wow," says Luke softly. "That's truly remarkable. But you didn't know she was a queen when you met her, did you?"

"No," I reply with a smile. "She was disguised as one of her handmaidens. I had no idea that the compassionate, beautiful young girl I met back in Watto's junk shop was in fact Queen Amidala. All I knew was that she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on." I smile as I remember my first words to her. "In fact, the very first words I said to her were to ask her if she was an angel." I stop as I remember that magical moment, the image of her face as clear in my mind as it was 35 years ago.

"And what did she say when you asked her that?" asks Leia.

I look at her and smile. "She told me I was a strange little boy," I tell her. Both of them laugh, and I am heartened to see my daughter finally starting to accept who I am. I tell them all about the podrace, about our friendship, and how we were reunited so many years later. My children listen in fascination, hungrily absorbing the knowledge that has been withheld from them all their lives. It saddens me to know that they will never know their mother, never see for themselves how truly remarkable she was. As I speak of her, my children watch me closely. I know that Luke is attuned to my thoughts, my emotions; is Leia yet capable of making that connection? I know she and Luke are linked now; is she willing yet to touch my mind? If she would, then she would know the depth of my love for her, for all of them; she would understand the profoundness of my sorrow and loss.

"Did you love her?" Leia asks at last, her eyes fixed on mine. I know it took a great deal of effort to bring herself to ask the question, for no doubt it has been eating away at her ever since she first learned the truth of her parentage.

"Yes, Leia," I tell her. "With every fiber of my being I loved her. Your mother was my soul mate; when I lost her, a part of me died. It was the fear of losing her that led me to the Dark Side."

Leia frowns. "What do you mean?" she asks. "What did Mother have to do with your decision to become an agent of the emperor?"

I sense the unspoken indignation in her question, yet I carry on nonetheless. "I dreamed of your mother dying, Leia; the dream haunted me, day and night. I had foreseen the death of my own mother years earlier, in a recurring dream. I was terrified that I would lose Padmé the way I'd lost my mother. I was determined not to let it happen, and so I sought out the powers of the Dark Side of the Force, believing it would enable me to prevent her death. I know now that I was used, tricked into subservience by the emperor, for it was he who told me that it was only through the Dark Side that I would be able to save her life. He had plotted to use me as his apprentice for years, only I was too naïve and foolish to see it."

Leia is silent as she listens, her face troubled. "How did she die?" she asks softly.

I knew this was coming; there was really no avoiding it. "The truth is, Leia, I'm not entirely sure how she died," I tell her. "I know she died shortly after you and Luke were born. You see, I was engaged in a terrible battle with my former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and nearly died when I was consumed by the lava that covered the planet we fought on. That is the reason I was forced to wear the respirator and mask for so long, though I know now that it wasn't necessary, that I could have been spared that…nevertheless, I didn't know until many years later that you'd even survived, and believed you had died along with her."

"She died in childbirth? Is that what you're saying?" Leia asks, her voice betraying her distress at the thought of this.

I sigh, wishing I had answers for my daughter. "I don't know," I admit. "I think there was more to it than that. Obi-Wan was with her when she died, and he claims that she died of a broken heart, because of what happened to me, because I turned to the Dark Side, because in the end I even turned on her."

Leia listens, and I can sense in her the anguish and horror at this information. "What? You turned on her?" she cries.

I nod, emotions threatening to overwhelm me. "I was consumed by Darkness, Leia; try to understand. I believed she had betrayed me, that she had brought Kenobi to Mustafar to kill me. The Darkness had twisted my mind. Ironic that it was in order to save her that I embraced the Dark Side, and in the end…it destroyed us both." I did not want to tell her the truth of that terrible day, not yet, not now. We have come so far, and I don't want to jeopardize that. I know, however, that I cannot hide the ugly truth from her forever…

"It's so tragic," says Luke at this point. "So terribly tragic. You wanted to save her, I can feel it Father, I know how desperate you were to save her. To think that you lost her after all…" he stops, too emotional to continue. I look at Leia, seeing that she too is moved.

"You turned to the Dark Side to save Mother?" she asks, trying desperately to understand. "Is that what you're telling us?"

I nod. "Yes, Leia. I was so desperate to save her, so terrified that I would lose her that I grasped wildly at anything, any chance to save her. In the end it was our undoing. The knowledge that she was gone was the final push to the Darkness, for when I lost her, I lost my soul. All that remained was Darkness; Darth Vader was the embodiment of that Darkness. When I learned of your brother's existence, after the destruction of the first Death Star, I knew that Palpatine had lied to me all those years ago about the way your mother died. When I learned that my child, our child, had not died, I knew that he had used me, and it was then that my heart began to change. After I met Luke on Bespin, the conflict truly began."

"Conflict?" she asks.

"Yes, the conflict between the man I was, and the thing I had become," I explain. "Between Luke's father, the man who loved him and his mother with all his heart, and the agent of evil that loved nothing and no one. I think the final push was finding out about you, Leia. That was so unexpected, for I had no idea that Padmé was carrying twins. I was so shaken by that knowledge that it weakened my hold on the Dark Side even more. Anakin Skywalker was winning out over Darth Vader, growing stronger by the minute. And when the emperor began his assault on Luke that was the moment Anakin Skywalker returned, the love I felt for both of you destroyed what was left of Darth Vader, and enabled me to destroy Palpatine."

I stop, sensing that Leia is overwhelmed at this point. "I know that this is a lot to process, Leia; but I wanted you to know the whole story, to know my motivation and the reasons for my transformation. I know it doesn't begin to make up for all the damage I've done, but I felt compelled to explain to you why I became what I did. I hope you can at least understand that it wasn't simply out of selfish desire that I became Darth Vader; that is simply not true. Darth Vader was, in essence, Anakin Skywalker without a soul, the result of much pain, much anger and fear."

Leia does not reply, but I sense in her tremendous anguish. She looks up at me, and in her eyes I see a hint of compassion, and it gives me hope.

"I had no idea…" she says at last in a voice thick with emotion. "You're right, it doesn't erase the past, and it certainly doesn't change the fact that you hurt any of us, including Mother; but it does make a difference."

I smile at her, grateful that she is willing to at least listen to me with an open mind. "Thank you," I say to her, tentatively putting my hand on hers. She looks at my hand, but does not move her own, and then looks back up into my eyes. She is so conflicted; I sense her desperation to accept me. She needs me, as much as I need her.

"We're coming up on Coruscant," announces one of the guards as he checks the navicomputer.

I nod my understanding, my eyes not leaving my daughter's. "Good," I reply. "Let's get this over with."


	27. Chapter 27

A detachment of armed guards meets us on the landing platform, and they escort us to a waiting speeder. I sit with my children as the Coruscant sky grows dark. The tension is palpable; my daughter seems determined to deny any sort of connection that has developed between us. I know she feels it, just as I do; yet she wants no part of me, and is as resolute as ever to rebuff any attempt of mine to reach out to her. What will it take to change her heart? Is there anything I can do to reach her? As for Luke, I know how anxious he is, it is written on his face, in his eyes, and in his body language. During the course of the trip to Coruscant I have learned from him that he suspects it was Mon Mothma who alerted the Nubian authorities, having inadvertently learned from Han Solo what transpired on the Death Star and my subsequent rebirth. I have to wonder at this, and suspect that she has known all along that Darth Vader was in fact the fallen Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker. She was, after all, a prominent senator at the time of my fall, and a close friend of my wife. If this is true, then did she also know the true parentage of my children? Both have played key roles in the Rebel Alliance, particularly my daughter. Did Mothma know all these years that they were the children of the Alliance's greatest enemy? It's a wonder she ever trusted either of them, knowing that they carry my blood in their veins…

We are taken to accommodations where we are to spend the night. Leia informs me that the 'meeting', a euphemism I am certain, is scheduled for first thing in the morning. We speak very little, my children and I; all three of us too absorbed in our own thoughts to attempt conversation. A man approaches us as we approach the entrance of the building, and I recognize him at once: Han Solo. I can feel his surprise as he sees me, and I realize that this is the first time he has seen me without the infamous mask I wore for 2 decades. He watches me approach, his emotions in conflict. He is my son's close friend, I know that they have saved one another's lives countless times...Much like Obi-Wan and I… but he and I have had a long history, and he has every reason to hate me.

"Are you alright?" he asks Leia as he embraces her in greeting.

"Yes, of course," she replies. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Solo shrugs, looking at me, his dark eyes reflecting the animosity I feel churning within him. I meet his stare equally, determined not to let him intimidate me.

"Han, this is our father, Anakin Skywalker," says Luke, sensing the tension between Solo and I and intervening quickly. "Father, I believe you know Han."

I nod. "Yes, indeed I do," I reply. "Solo."

Solo nods at me, his mistrust of me obvious. "So this is the big man without the mask," he smirks. "You're not exactly what I expected," he admits.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? And what were you expecting?"

Solo shrugs. "I don't know. Guess I figured you'd be a lot older. Hell you don't look much older than me."

I give him a small smile. "I am forty-four years old," I reply.

"Oh," he replies. The four of us stand in awkward silence for a moment, no one quite knowing what to say.

"Well we should get some sleep," declares Luke at last. "Tomorrow is a big day."

I turn to Luke. "You're right," I tell him. "I could use a decent sleep for a change."

Luke smiles. "I'm sure. Leia, you coming?"

Leia nods. "Yes, we'll be along in a bit. Good night, Luke. Good night…" She stops, not able to bring herself to address me as "father" just yet.

"Good night, Leia," I reply, smiling at her. "Solo."

Solo nods again at me, watching me closely. I sense his barely restrained hatred towards me, and realize that it was probably Luke's presence that prevented him from attacking me outright. He certainly has good cause to hate me.

The room I am assigned is like a piece of heaven compared to the dump I have been living in for the past four weeks. It is small, but it has a comfortable bed with clean linens, and a pillow. There is even a refresher adjoining the room, I discover to my delight.

"What do you think?"

I turn to my son who stands just inside the room.

"It's fantastic," I tell him with a smile. "After the hole, this is like paradise."

Luke smiles. "I'm sure. I took the liberty of putting some things together for you," he says, indicating the closet. I open the door to find fresh clothing, including my Jedi gear.

I turn back to Luke. "Thank you, son," I tell him, grateful and touched by his thoughtfulness.

Luke shrugs. "No problem," he says easily. "There's some stuff in the 'fresher too. Shaving kit, soap, toothbrush…all that stuff."

I nod my understanding. I walk to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "You're a good son, Luke," I tell him, looking down into his eyes that are identical to my own. "I'm not sure I deserve such a son."

Luke frowns. "Don't say that, Father," he declares. "I don't want to hear that. You are not Darth Vader any more. You are a good person, you are the man you were so many years ago. I know that it will be hard for you to get over the past, but you can do it. We can do it together."

I am moved by his words. How did I exist before this compassionate, selfless boy was in my life? He is the best parts of both me and Padmé; good and honorable, loving me completely and believing in me unwaveringly. There must be good in me if I had a part in creating him… I pull him into my embrace, and close my eyes against the tears that well up. "Thank you, son," I tell him softly. "What would I do without you?"

Luke is equally moved, I can feel it through our Force connection. "You never need to worry about that, Father," he tells me. "I'm not leaving your side. Oh, I almost forgot," he says suddenly. He pulls back and reaches inside his Jedi cloak and produces a light saber. "I thought you might like this back."

I look down at the weapon in my son's hand, recognizing it as the one I had made weeks earlier. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" I ask him. "I am a prisoner, after all, Luke; it might not be wise to furnish me with a weapon."

"You are a Jedi," replies Luke firmly. "And a Jedi is incomplete without his light saber. Please, Father," he says, pushing it towards me. "Take it."

I slowly take it from my son's hands. I hold it, reacquainting myself with it once again. "You know," I say with a smile. "Obi-Wan used to tell me that this weapon is your LIFE!" I say in my best imitation of Obi-Wan's refined accent.

Luke laughs. "Did he?"

I nod with a chuckle. "Yes, all the time. I had a bad habit of losing or breaking my lightsabers," I tell him sheepishly. "I can't tell you how many I've made over the years."

"Really? I can't imagine you doing that, Father. That sounds more like something I'd do," he says with a smile.

I laugh. "Well, I was somewhat rebellious in my youth, Luke. Obi-Wan needed the patience of a saint to deal with me." I sigh, thinking back to the last time I saw my former master.

"You and Obi-Wan were very close at one time, weren't you?" he asks, sensing my remorse.

I nod, looking down at the saber in my hands. "Like brothers," I reply softly. "I've been thinking about him a lot lately, actually," I admit. "I was so angry when I saw him last."

"I know," Luke replies quietly.

I turn away from my son and walk away. "There were things I needed to say to him," I explain. "Things I'd waited twenty years to say. I thought that I would feel better getting them off my chest; but instead I feel empty and ashamed."

Luke listens, knowing, I am sure, how I feel without my explanation.

"I deserved your anger, Anakin."

Luke and I turn to see Obi-Wan standing before us.

"Obi-Wan!" I smile.

He smiles back at me. "Hello old friend. It's good to see you looking so well."

"Thanks," I reply. "I…I want to apologize, Obi-Wan. I was angry when we saw one another last. I said some things I shouldn't have."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "You said what you needed to say, Anakin. I understand that. I too said some things, cruel things, and I am sorry for that."

I hold up my hand. "Don't apologize," I tell him. "You were right. I didn't want to hear it, but everything you said was true. I've had a lot of time to think lately, Obi-Wan, and I've come to realize that nothing that happened was your fault. It was me, my own pride, my own foolish trust in Palpatine. He was the true enemy all along, only I was too blind and stupid to see it."

"We all were, Anakin," Kenobi replies. "He managed to hide his true nature from everyone, including the Jedi Council."

"How is that possible?" asks Luke. "How was it that the Jedi didn't know he was a Sith?"

"The Dark Side of the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan tells him solemnly. "It blinded us, and enabled Palpatine to hide his dark purposes from us for over a decade."

"I can't believe that I once thought he was a good man," I say bitterly. "When I think of what I did, how wrong I was, and the way I helped him in his destructive mission…"

"The past cannot be changed, Anakin," Obi-Wan tells me gently. "You know that. You must let go of the past if you are ever to know peace."

I smile. "You're starting to sound like Qui-G'on, you know," I tell him wryly.

"Oh dear," he replies with a sour face. "I'll never hear the end of it now."

Both Luke and I laugh.

"I've missed you, Obi-Wan," I tell him. "Can you ever forgive me for everything I've done?"

Obi-Wan smiles. "You are my brother, Anakin. Of course I forgive you, and I ask the same of you. I am not exactly innocent either. After all, the way I left you on Mustafar…"

"What happened on Mustafar was terrible, senseless," I tell him. "I will regret what happened there for the rest of my life. But it is my burden to bear, Obi-Wan, not yours."

Obi-Wan smiles. "I'm very proud of you, Anakin," he tells me. "You have finally become the Jedi I always knew you would be. You truly are the Chosen One."

I smile, feeling an odd mixture of pride and serenity fill me. Perhaps Qui-G'on was right; perhaps being the Chosen One means to suffer, to fall, and to eventually know redemption. I only hope that…

"I want to make amends, Obi-Wan," I tell him earnestly. "I want to devote my life to repaying my to the galaxy. But I'm afraid that I won't be given the chance to."

Obi-Wan nods in understanding. "I cannot foresee what will happen, Anakin," he tells me apologetically. "The future is not easy to see, even the immediate future. But have faith, Anakin; you have done the galaxy a great service by destroying the Sith forever, they cannot ignore that. Nor can they ignore the many times you sacrificed your life decades ago in the Clone Wars. Have you forgotten The Hero Without Fear?" he asks with a smile.

"The Hero Without Fear?" repeats Luke. "Is that what they called you, Father?" he asks pride evident in his voice.

"Yes, many called me that," I admit. "Though many others called me far worse."

Obi-Wan and Luke both laugh. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that the three of us would be sitting around talking like this. I smile, feeling immense love and gratitude for both of them. We spend the next few hours reminiscing, regaling Luke with many stories from our adventures together, and over the course of the time we spend together, I feel more like my old self than I have in more than twenty years.

It is well into the night before Obi-Wan takes his leave of me. Luke has long since fallen asleep in the upholstered chair in the corner of the room. I take a blanket from the bed and cover up my son, planting a soft kiss on his brow. The simple gesture fills me with emotion, sadness that I was never able to do such a simple thing as tuck in my children when they were children. "Goodnight, Luke," I tell him softly. "Sleep well, my son."


	28. Chapter 28

Sleep eludes me. I am not surprised really; too much is preying on my mind. I feel as though I'm standing on the edge of battle, and indeed I am; a battle for my freedom, for my very life.

From across the room I hear the soft sound of my son's breathing as he sleeps, and smile in the dark. He is such a blessing, such a gift; if only Padmé had been given the chance to know this remarkable young man we created.

There are other troubling thoughts that keep me from sleeping this night. According to my children there have been rumors of factions developing within the ranks of the remaining Imperial forces. Young, brash officers, hungry for power, have been rallying support to their cause by calling themselves 'defenders of the Empire.' I knew such men when I was Darth Vader; and crushed their egos, not to mention their windpipes, whenever I had the chance. There was no honor in them, for all that drove them was the chance of glory and fame_. Piett was never like that_…

Firmus Piett was the closest thing I had to a friend during all those years. He was smart, resourceful, and intuitive. I regret that his life was lost at the battle over Endor; he would have remained loyal to me through all this, of that I am certain. But Piett is gone, along with the best men the Empire had, leaving the dregs and misfits behind to control the legions of clones that had survived Endor.

I drift off to sleep finally, my body surrendering at last to the exhaustion that the emotionally charged day has wrought.

"Father, wake up."

I awaken to the sound of my son's voice, as he gently shakes my shoulder. My eyes snap open, surprised that I had even fallen asleep at all.

"What time is it?" I ask, feeling disoriented for a moment.

"Still early," replies Luke. "But you were shouting in your sleep."

"I was?" I ask as I sit up in the bed.

Luke nods. "You were calling Mother's name."

I stop rubbing my eyes for a moment and look up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, sounds like you were in distress."

I frown as I try to remember my dream. "I dream of her often, Luke," I tell him, getting out of bed. "I have for many years."

"I suppose that isn't surprising," he replies. "She was a huge part of your life." He pauses, and I can see that he is formulating a question. "Father, did you ever consider that, well, that maybe Mother is still alive? I mean Palpatine wouldn't be above lying to you about that, especially if it served his purposes."

"Yes, I did think of that, Luke," I tell him. "After I found out about you, I searched the Imperial data base for any information about her. I saw footage of her funeral. She's gone, Luke."

Luke nods. "I see. But you know that it would not have been that difficult to stage a funeral, and footage can be easily altered."

I frown. "Why? To what end?"

"Think about it, Father," Luke replies, growing excited by the idea that is forming in his mind. "Think of how things were between you and she the last time you saw one another. I'm sorry to say it, but don't you think she would have been afraid? I think she would have wanted to hide from you and the emperor."

I listen to my son, knowing that what he is saying is undoubtedly true. If she had survived, she would not have wanted anything to do with me. But…

"You and your sister grew up without knowing her, Luke," I remind him. "Without knowing one another. If she had lived, why would you have been separated from one another? And why would she leave you to be raised by someone else?"

Luke considers this for a moment. "Maybe she was just trying to keep us safe," he says at last. "After you had turned to the Dark Side, she must have been afraid that she would lose us to the emperor as well. I don't know, Father. I'm just conjecturing. But don't you think it's at least possible?"

I walk away from my son, and stand with my back to him for a few moments as I collect my thoughts, struggling to keep the hope that I feel surging through my son from taking hold of me. How I wish what he is suggesting was true! But if it were, wouldn't I have known all this time? Wouldn't I have felt her presence? She and I were connected, despite the fact that she was not Force-sensitive; the strength of our love for one another created a link that was indestructible…_or was it? Did the Dark Side blind me to her? Was that bond severed irrevocably when I broke her heart? _ No, I cannot allow myself to hope. My heart has been shattered too many times to let that happen.

"No, son," I tell him, not looking at him. "I don't think it's possible. If she had lived I would have know it. She and I had a strong bond, a connection forged in the depth of our love for one another. I would know if she was alive, Luke. I'm sorry."

Luke is silent, and I can feel his great disappointment. I turn back to him. "I would give anything if your theory were true, Luke," I tell him. "But I'm afraid you're wrong, son. She's gone."

"I'm sorry," he says softly, looking down at the carpeting. "I shouldn't have even said anything, Father. I know how painful her loss is to you."

I walk over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Don't apologize, Luke," I tell him. "You've lived most of your life not knowing anything about your parents. It's natural that you'd be hopeful."

Luke looks up at me and smiles. "Yeah, I suppose it is." He checks his wrist chrono. "I'd better go get cleaned up. Meet you for breakfast in half an hour?"

I nod. "Of course," I tell him. "I'll be waiting for you."


	29. Chapter 29

We are housed in what used to be, in the Old Republic, a facility meant for visiting dignitaries. It has fallen into disrepair in parts, but the section that we are in is still in good condition. The leaders of the Alliance have their work cut out for them to rebuild the galaxy; Sidious did everything he could to destroy any vestige of dignity and beauty that represented the democracy that the galaxy once embraced. He made a point, however, of leaving the Jedi Temple intact, feeling in his twisted sense of irony that the empty building would stand as a reminder of his victory over the Jedi. I helped him, believing that all we did was just, was right…how blind I was, I reflect bitterly. To think that my brothers, the Jedi were evil, and that he was good!

I think back to the previous night, and smile as I remember how Luke, Obi-Wan and I sat together talking until the wee hours. I feel a tremendous sense of serenity having made peace with my former master; it is as though an enormous burden has been lifted from my shoulders. I know that I have taken a huge step in my spiritual healing, for having Obi-Wan's forgiveness will, I hope, enable me to forgive myself someday.

Yet, I crave the forgiveness of my daughter, for I am still not certain where her heart lies. I know that I have made progress where she is concerned; however there is still a long way to go. My incarceration, if nothing else, taught me patience, something I have been sorely lacking in all my life. I am patient enough now to wait for my daughter's forgiveness, for her love; and will do whatever I must to earn both.

There is, however, the forgiveness of one that I shall never have, and it is that thought that gnaws at my heart. I will never have the forgiveness of my angel, and for that reason I may never know true peace, never quite manage to forgive myself completely. Perhaps that is the burden I must bear for what is left of my life; the price of my betrayal of she who loved me more than anyone.

The door chime sounds, interrupting my reflections. I walk over and open it to see my children standing before me.

"All set for breakfast?" Luke asks me.

I nod in response. "Absolutely. I can't remember the last time I had a good meal."

Luke smiles. "Well I can't vouch for this one, but I'm sure it will be a big improvement on what you've had lately."

"No doubt there," I reply. "Lead the way."

We leave the living quarters and make our way to the dining hall. The large courtyard is bustling with activity as we walk together; the ever present guards behind us. I look up and see the huge vaulted ceiling many stories above, soaring majestically high above us, its architectural style harkening back to a graceful, more civilized era.

"The meeting has been scheduled for 1000 hours," Leia tells me. I look down at her, and nod my understanding. "Will you be there?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure if they'll allow that," she tells me.

I frown. "Why not? You're my daughter. I want you by my side."

Leia shrugs, uncomfortable with my statement perhaps. "We'll have to see," she tells me.

"I'm sure they'll let you stay, Leia," Luke tells her. "That is if you want to."

Leia looks at her brother without responding. I am about to reply when I am struck with a strong sense of foreboding. I stop in my tracks and look at Luke. I know from the look in his eyes that he feels is too.

"What is it?" Leia asks, looking from me back to Luke. "What's wrong?"

I don't reply, but focus my mind on the disturbance I feel, reaching out to the Force for answers.

"Leia, get back!" I shout, pushing her behind me.

"What do you think…" she starts, but stops as she realizes what is happening. A legion of storm troopers has burst into the facility, lead by a small cabal of uniformed Imperial officers. I bring my lightsaber into my hand as my son does the same, and we deflect the blaster fire that has suddenly filled the air. I feel my daughter behind me, pressed up against me.

"Leia!" I call to her above the din. "Call for back up!"

She runs for cover, as I slay a trooper who has set his sites on her. My daughter is a well known enemy of the Empire; her face recognizable across the galaxy. I ensure that she is safe, and then run to join my son.

Pandemonium breaks lose, as unarmed civilians scream and run for their lives. But the troopers aren't interested in them, and focus their attention on Luke and me; all that stands between them and the Alliance elite that they have somehow discovered are within the walls of this facility.

Luke and I fight furiously, vastly outnumbered by the troopers who fire unceasingly in our direction. No doubt they are here to get to the leaders of the Rebellion and either kill them or take them prisoner as a bargaining tool. Misguided fools! Don't they realize that this fight is futile? I have to wonder at the lax security measures the Alliance has taken considering the importance of the personnel present in this facility.

"We can't hold them off much longer, Father!" Luke shouts to me. I know he is right, and I use the Force to send a group of them flying across the room, gratified to see them crash against the far wall.

It has been a long time since I have been involved in such a battle, and the adrenaline surges through me. I feel like I am 21 again, with my best friend at my side, fighting the evil of the galaxy, sending the enemy to their deaths with a slash of my deadly blade. My son's skill is tremendous, I notice proudly; grateful to Obi-Wan and Yoda for his fine training. Together we move through the sea of white armor, deflecting the blasts before maiming or killing those shooting them.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, we receive back up in the form of a group of rebel soldiers, lead by Han Solo and his wookiee first mate. We fight side by side, and it doesn't take long before we have the situation under control. Only one of the Imperial officers is alive, and Solo apprehends him and brings him over to where Luke and I are standing. Leia has joined us, somewhat shaken by the whole incident, but maintaining her cool exterior nonetheless.

"You recognize this bag of shit?" Solo asks me as the remaining clones are herded up.

I wipe the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand and then look at the man. "No," I tell Solo. "I'm afraid I don't."

Solo looks back at the man, not trying to hide his anger. "Whose orders were you acting on?" The man remains silent. "Tell us!" Solo shouts, pointing his blaster at him threateningly.

"Han, that won't do any good," says Leia putting her hand on his arm. "He won't talk." She turns to one of the rebel soldiers standing near by. "Take him away; see that he's well guarded." The soldier moves immediately to do my daughter's bidding. I smile as I am struck at how much like her mother she is, commanding with such ease and authority.

"I suppose the rumors were true then," I say. Leia looks up at me and nods.

"You know," she says, "I could have taken care of myself," she insists.

I raise an eyebrow with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure you could have," I tell her, putting away my saber. "You seem more than capable of taking care of yourself."

Luke and Solo exchange an amused look.

"You'll have to forgive me for being protective of you, Leia," I tell her gently. "I suppose it's a natural reaction when you're a father."

She smiles at me. "I suppose so. Thank you," she says, her eyes softening. "Thank you for saving my life."

The warmth I feel from her fills my heart and I have to fight the urge to take her in my arms and embrace her. She is not ready for that, not yet. I must be patient.

"You're welcome," I tell her, simply putting my hand on her shoulder.

Solo watches the exchange, and I can sense him looking at me, confused somewhat by the turn of events. No doubt he half expected me to side with the marauding band of Imperials; I am gratified to have had the chance to prove him wrong.

"That was pretty impressive," he tells me. "I've never seen anything like it."

I smile. "I was just doing what comes naturally, Solo."

He nods, sizing me up, admiration in his eyes. "I guess we know where you two get your fighting abilities from," he says to Luke and Leia.

"Luke and Leia's mother was rather impressive in her own right," I tell them. "She once took on a nexu almost single handedly."

Luke and Leia look at me with expressions of shock on their faces. "Are you serious?" Luke asks.

I nod, remembering back to that fateful day on Geonosis, when we almost lost our lives. It was the day Padmé finally admitted her love to me…

"_**Don't be afraid."**_

"_**I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**You love me? I thought that we had decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie…and it would destroy our lives."**_

"_**I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you…and before we die I want you to know…"**_

"That was a long time ago," I say, shaking the memories away. "You should probably report to your superiors," I tell Luke and Leia. "I would suggest stronger security measures too. This probably isn't the only group of disgruntled Imperials out there."

Luke nods. "I'm sure," he agrees. "I guess breakfast will have to wait."

"Come with us," Leia asks me.

"Of course," I tell her. "I know you can't leave me alone. I am, after all, your prisoner."

Leia frowns. "No, that's not what I meant," she insists. "I want you to come so you can tell Mon Mothma and the others what happened, and how you saved my life and theirs by your actions."

I am surprised by her words. "Do you think they're ready to meet with me on such terms?" I ask her. "After all, I'm supposed to be on trial this morning."

"Father, you've proven that you are not an enemy to the Alliance," Luke insists. "They have got to see that!"

"Luke's right," says Solo, to everyone's surprise, including mine. "I have to admit that when I saw those troopers here they were here at your bidding, that you'd been planning this all along. But seeing you in action, seeing you take out those clones…I can see that you've changed."

I am surprised by Solo's declaration, and it gives me hope.

"He has changed," Leia says softly. I turn to her, startled by the intensity in her eyes. "I'm sure of it now."

I smile at her, and tentatively bring my hand to her face. She puts her hand up to mine, and for a moment I except her to remove it, but instead she wraps her own small hand around mine, her eyes conveying the depth of the emotions she is feeling.

"Come on," says Luke. "Let's get this done."


	30. Chapter 30

The four of us walk across the courtyard and into a lift that takes us up three stories to the suite of offices that the Rebel Alliance brass has ensconced themselves in. Word of the Imperial invasion attempt has seemingly reached the upper echelons, for there are people rushing around, with a distinctive feeling of tension in the air. Leia leads us to a conference room where several angry beings are assembled around a long table. In their midst is the Imperial officer who had been apprehended below. Apparently he is not exactly being cooperative.

"You can't make me talk, Rebel," the officer sneers at them. "I have nothing to gain by helping you."

"You will have a fair trial," suggests Mon Mothma, trying hard to remain patient. "And you will be doing the right thing. Does that not give you any sense of satisfaction?"

The officer laughs. "Bite me," he replies.

Mon Mothma's face betrays her shock at the man's rude outburst, and she looks at her companions with exasperation.

I watch the exchange with interest, wondering how the rebels will deal with this situation. I know how the Empire would have; truth serum, torture, imprisonment…usually very effective methods for extracting information. Somehow I think that the Rebel Alliance is above using such draconian measures.

"Watch your mouth," an older, bearded man says sharply. "We have ways of finding out what we need to know."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" retorts the officer boldly.

"We have two Jedi knights who are more than capable of finding out what we need to know," says Leia at last. The assemblage around the table looks up at this point, not having noticed our arrival earlier.

"Princess," says the bearded man, "this matter will have to wait. As you can see, we have another Imperial to deal with."

"My father is not an Imperial, General Dodonna," she replies tersely. "He is the very reason you are not all dead right now."

Dodonna narrows his eyes. "What are you talking about? Your father is none other than Darth Vader, or have you forgotten that so soon?"

"Our father is Anakin Skywalker, General," puts in Luke at this point. "And my sister is right; he was instrumental in stopping the invasion of the clone legion earlier."

I sense the disbelief spreading through the room, matched only my children's indignation.

Mon Mothma turns her cool gaze upon me. "I knew Anakin Skywalker many years ago," she says in her impeccable accent. "He was a good man, a hero. But everything that he stood for died when he betrayed the Republic and the Jedi Order, not to mention his beautiful wife."

I match her cold stare, now certain that it was she alerted the Nubians. "I know that I have made many mistakes in my past," I tell her, keeping my tone even, carefully controlled. "And there is nothing that I can do to erase that, nothing I can do to bring back the Jedi I slaughtered, nothing I can do to undo the tremendous pain that I have caused the galaxy, and, even though I would give my own life to do so, I cannot bring back my beloved wife."

Mon Mothma's expression remains unchanged, though I can see in her mind her unyielding hatred for me. It seems that nothing I do will change her mind.

"No one here expects you to change the past, Father," Luke says at this point. "But what you did today, what you did back on the Death Star six months ago, speaks volumes about the man you are, the man you have become. I don't think there's anyone in this room who can deny that," he concludes, looking pointedly at Mon Mothma.

"We are grateful for what your father did today, Luke," says the Mon Calamari officer sitting at the table, his large watery eyes looking soulfully at us. "But I don't know if that is enough to pardon a lifetime spent in the pursuit of evil. Darth Vader left path of destruction a parsec wide. How many beings have suffered because of his wanton disrespect for life and freedom?"

"He killed Palpatine!" protests Luke. "He sacrificed his own life to save me! Surely you can see how he has changed!"

Those gathered around the table look at one another uncomfortably, and I can sense that maybe, just maybe, there is a chance that they will consider me as more than just a monster. Mon Mothma, however, is another story. She stands away from the table, an imperious look on her face, her hands clasped in front of her.

"No one has more reason than I do to despise Darth Vader," says Leia at last. I turn to her, her words creating a stab of pain. "He stood by while Tarkin destroyed my home world and the parents I grew up with; he tortured me, nearly killed the man I love, not to mention my brother…" she stops, looking up at me. Our eyes hold one another's for a moment, and in their dark depths I see her desperation to make them see. "But the man you see standing before you here is not Darth Vader. I didn't want to believe it at first, refused to consider the possibility that Darth Vader could ever be anything but an inhuman monster; but I was wrong. He is Anakin Skywalker once again, Jedi Knight, hero, and my father," her voice falters, but only for a moment. "And I think that if you thought about it, you would see that he is far more valuable to us as an ally than locked away in a detention block."

"An ally?" retorts Mon Mothma tersely. "And what makes you think he would help the Alliance? What makes you think we can now trust the Emperor's henchman?"

"He has already helped the Alliance," puts in Solo at this point. "Or haven't you heard about what happened in the courtyard earlier this morning? If he were still an enemy of the Alliance, he would have sided with those troopers, not fought against them. How can you be so blind?"

Mothma's jaw tightens at this comment, and I can sense her growing anger.

"Your opinion is not needed here, General Solo," she tells him coldly. "The last time I checked you were not in a position of leadership."

"Now Mon, you are being unreasonable," says the fourth member of the group, a man I don't recognize. "Solo has done more than his share to help the Alliance..."

"No one is questioning that!" she interjects.

"Well it sure sounds like it to me!" puts in Solo. Soon there are raised voices from all quarters.

I stand amidst the chaos, feeling invisible and yet at the same time oddly self-conscious, knowing that I am the reason for the heated argument between these colleagues. I look over at the Imperial officer who stands in binders, guarded by a single rebel soldier. No doubt he too is surprised by the squabbling that has broken out between the leaders of the Alliance. I study him closely, trying to recall a name, to remember if I have seen his face before, when an idea strikes me.

He has noticed me staring at him, and yet I continue to allow my eyes to bore into him, looking past the veneer of indignation in his mind, searching deeper. It isn't hard to do, for, like most Imperial issue, he is not terribly sharp witted. I bend his mind, amazed at how easily I can probe it.

_Evant…his name is Evant…he was on furlough when his ship, the Menace, was destroyed over Endor…his fiancée was aboard at the time…that would explain his reason for wanting revenge…_I probe deeper, searching for the information I need…_the clones and other three officers he brought here were from one of three legions stationed here._ I already knew that. _He acted alone, without orders, and yet he is aware of other vigilantes among the remaining Imperial ranks…_

"There are…at least forty others," I say aloud, my eyes not leaving Evant's. I wait to have the attention of the room before I continue. One by one the arguing stops and they turn to me and listen. "…and they are gathering their combined forces, planning an attack….they plan to strike the Rebel Fleet…"

"What nonsense is this?" Mon Mothma says with a frown, yet I sense the fear growing within her; she knows that I'm right.

"It is not nonsense," I tell her calmly.

"And how would you know?" asks Dodonna suspiciously. "Unless you are a part of this plan yourself."

"Of course he isn't!" cries Luke hotly. "He is a Jedi!"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," puts in Dodonna.

"The Jedi can read the minds of other beings," says the Mon Calamari at this point, looking at me. "Their telepathic abilities are legendary." He pauses for a moment. "Do you know where they will attack? Our fleet is spread through out the galaxy at this point."

"At your weakest point," I tell him. "You do know there are spies among your ranks," I inform him. His shocked response tells me that this is news to him, indeed, to all of them.

"Can you tell us who they are?" asks Leia.

I turn to my daughter. "Yes," I tell her. "There is a lot of information I can give you. I have security codes to every star destroyer in the fleet."

The room is silent. I watch the reaction on the faces of the beings before me.

"I suppose being Darth Vader had to have _some _perks," mutters Solo at this point. I look at him, deciding that I like the man.

"Clearly we have some decisions to make," says the Mon Calamari at this point, looking at me. I can sense within the odd creature a small measure of respect; he believes me. "Give us some time," he adds, turning to Luke and then Leia.

"Of course," replies Luke. "We will be waiting for your decision, Admiral." He turns to Leia, and I sense the silent communication between them. Both are hopeful, both are afraid.

"Please make the right decision," Leia pleads softly.

Dodonna nods thoughtfully. "Have you anything else you'd like to say at this time?" he asks me.

I think for a moment. "Yes," I decide. "I would. I know that the past is a painful topic for all of us in this room, but the past is gone, and nothing can change it. I am asking you to give me the chance to make amends for the sins of my past, the chance to help you build a future for this galaxy. Most of all, I ask, no, I beg you, to let me be a father to my children. We have spent a life time apart; don't force us to be apart for the rest of our lives. I...I need them…they need me. Please, give me the chance to be the father they deserve, the father they need."

Leia slips her hand into mine as I conclude my speech. I look down at her and smile, my heart swelling with love for her.

"We will notify you when we have reached a decision," replies Dodonna. "We will do our best to be quick."

I nod my understanding and leave with my children. Solo helps escort the Imperial officer to a secure area.

Once in the corridor, my children let their guard down.

"They will exonerate you, Father," Luke tells me, his voice soft with emotion. "I know it!"

I smile at Luke. "Hard to say, son," I reply. "I can't read all of them. Mon Mothma hates me deeply, though; she could sway the others."

"That can't happen," Leia says. "Not now, not after we've come so far."

I am touched by Leia's words, and part of me is surprised by the depth of her emotion.

"If it is my destiny to be condemned, then so be it," I tell my children. "I am grateful at least to have found you both, to have had the chance to know you, even for just a short time, and, I hope, to have earned your forgiveness."

Leia is unable to stop the tears at this point. "You have, Father," she says, her voice barely audible. I look down at her, moved beyond words. I pull her into my arms and embrace her, my cheek resting on top of her head.

Luke smiles as he watches, his own eyes glistening with tears. Our eyes meet, and between us pass the silent communication, the love, the forgiveness and complete acceptance that can only exist between a father and his child. I smile at him, thanking the Maker for both of them. I sigh, knowing that the waiting will seem endless as my fate is determined.


	31. Chapter 31

We decide to try to eat some breakfast while we are waiting for the rebel leaders to come to their decision. Han Solo and his wookiee companion, whose name I've learned is Chewbacca, have joined us. Except for Chewbacca, none of us can manage to eat much, however, and end up pushing our food around on our plates, allowing it to get cold in the process.

"So tell us how Mother took down a nexu," says Luke.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear that story myself," puts in Han.

I smile, thinking back all those years back. "Well, it was just before the Clone Wars began, in fact the very day that terrible conflict started. Your mother and I weren't married yet; I was 19 years old, still a padawan. We had flown to the planet Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan who had been captured by the Sith Lord Count Dooku and his faction of separatists. Well, the rescue operation didn't exactly go as planned, and she and I ended up getting captured as well. The three of us were scheduled to be publicly executed in an arena, where we were each chained to a pillar of stone. While we waited, trying to figure out a way out of the mess we'd found ourselves in, the geonosians lead in three horrific beasts, and it was obvious that we were meant to be their snack that morning. Obi-Wan and I, of course, were trained fighters; but your mother was not a Jedi. But while he and I bickered about how we were going to get out of the situation, she had managed to free herself from the binders on one of her wrists and climbed to the top of the pillar. She used her chain to whip the nexu, and then delivered a grievous kick to the beast's mid-section."

Luke and Leia exchange a look of amazement.

"Wow," says Han at this point. "Gutsy lady. Just like her daughter," he adds, winking at Leia.

"Yes, very much like her," I concur, looking at Leia. "Well the long and the short of it is we managed to make it out of there alive, thanks to the timely arrival of the Jedi and the newly formed Republican Clone army."

"The clone army fought on the side of the Republic?" asks Luke in surprise.

I nod. "Yes, remember that Palpatine at this time was the chancellor of the Republic, and had managed to fool everyone into thinking that he was a benevolent and wise leader. He masterfully manipulated the Senate into voting giving him the power he needed to commission the creation of a clone army. Of course, the army had been in the making for a decade, but no one realized it at the time. The clones were instrumental in defeating the combined droid armies of the separatists; there is no way the Jedi would have stood a chance without them. Little did we realize that he had a secret plan to eventually turn the clones against the Jedi, the dreaded Order 66."

"I remember learning about Order 66 in school," puts in Luke. "But according to my teachers it was the salvation of the galaxy, and enabled the emperor to bring peace. I kind of had a hard time swallowing that myself."

I snort derisively. "Yes, I know the late emperor had an interesting spin on the true history of the time; people of your generation really don't know what went on then, unless you had someone who lived through it who was brave enough to tell you the truth. I'm sure Bail Organa's version of what happened was accurate," I say, looking at Leia. "He was a fine man, an honorable man. I couldn't have chosen a better adoptive father for you than him, Leia."

Leia smiles, but I see the pain in her eyes as she remembers how her parents, the only parents she ever knew until recently, were killed when Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star…._while I stood by and let it happen_…

"So if you were adopted," Han says, addressing Leia, "then you weren't born a princess?"

"No, well, I don't know..." replies Leia. "Our mother was a queen, but not when we were born."

"A queen? You were married to a queen, Anakin?" Han asks in amazement.

I smile. "Yes, and I spent the first nine years of my life as a slave. Boggles the imagination, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," replies Han. "I can almost relate," he adds, grinning at Leia.

I laugh. "Yes, I'm sure you can. Anyway, Padmé was no longer queen of Naboo when I married her. Yet she was a queen in every way that counted though, with or without a title."

Han nods his understanding.

"You know, I've been dreaming about Mother a lot lately," Luke tells us, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I don't think I have ever dreamed of her until recently, but I think I dreamed of her almost every night for the past week."

"Probably because you know about her now," suggests Leia. "You've learned the truth of who she was."

"And you've finally seen her face," I put in.

"Could be," concurs Luke.

"I have been too, come to think of it," I tell him. "But of course, I have dreamed of her almost every night for the past 22 years," I add with half hearted attempt at a smile.

"Maybe your dreams mean something," suggests Leia. "Maybe…maybe she's trying to communicate with us."

"Or maybe she's still alive," says Luke, looking at me.

I frown, not wanting to open up this issue again.

"What did you say?" asks Leia incredulously. "Why would you think such a thing? Do you have reason to make you believe it's possible?"

"No, he doesn't," I reply. "Just wishful thinking, Leia. Believe me, I wish there were more to it than that, but I'm afraid there isn't."

"How do you know for sure?" asks Han at this point.

I turn to look at him, growing irritated by the barrage of questions.

"I just know," I reply edgily.

We sit in silence for a few awkward moments before I speak again.

"I'm sorry," I say contritely. "It's just a painful topic for me. I'd give anything to have her back, but I've had my heart crushed too many times to even dare to hope again."

"No, I'm sorry Father," replies Luke. "I shouldn't have brought it up again. It was stupid of me to say anything."

I put my hand on Luke's forearm. "Not stupid, Luke; just hopeful, just optimistic. I can't blame you for that. I'm afraid my life has left me something of a pessimist. I've seen too much, been through too much in my life to be anything but cynical."

"But Father," Luke replies. "You found us, Leia and me; you returned from the Dark Side of the Force, something no Jedi has ever done to my knowledge. You have much to be proud of, so much to reaffirm the good man that you are. I don't know how you can remain cynical after all the amazing turns your life has had recently. I know that I will never take anything for granted again, not after what we have been through, not after finally finding the family I have dreamed of since I was old enough to realize that I didn't have one."

"The kid has a good point," Han points out. "You've defied the odds more than once, from what I can tell, Anakin. And believe me, I know all about defying the odds."

I laugh, despite myself. These young people are like a tonic for my soul, and I am grateful that Destiny brought them together.

"You're right, Luke," I tell him, looking down at the plate of cold food in front of me. "I do have much to be grateful for, and believe me, I am. I suppose it's just…"

I stop as a rebel soldier approaches our table.

"Commander Skywalker?"

"Yes?" both Luke and I reply simultaneously.

"Uh, I meant this one," says the soldier, indicating Luke, the humor of the moment lost on him.

"Yes, so we figured," replies Han with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you have news?" asks Leia.

"Yes, your Highness," the soldier replies. "Mon Mothma has requested that your father be escorted at once to the conference room."

"Thank you," replies Leia, managing to sound calm despite her tension that I can feel from across the table. "We'll be right there."

The soldier stands by and waits for us. For a moment the three of us just look at one another, words not needed.

"I guess this is it," I say at last, looking first at my daughter then at my son.

They are silent, though their eyes say all that needs to be said at this point.

"Come on, let's get it over with," I say, standing up.

One by one they stand, and together we fall into step behind the soldier who waits to escort us upstairs. My heart is racing, my mouth dry. I truly do not know what to expect, for my ability to foresee the future is clouded by the overwhelming emotions I feel from my children. Both are worried, fearful even; but underneath these emotions I feel the strength of their love for me, and it gives me the courage I need to face my destiny.


	32. Chapter 32

One by one they stand, and together we fall into step behind the soldier who waits to escort us upstairs. My heart is racing, my mouth dry. I truly do not know what to expect, for my ability to foresee the future is clouded by the overwhelming emotions I feel from my children. Both are worried, fearful even; but underneath these emotions I feel the strength of their love for me, and it gives me the courage I need to face my destiny.

The lift carries us upward, the soft mechanical whisper of its ascent the only sound to be heard. Each of us is deep in thought, none of us wanting to put into words the musings within our minds; though it is evident from the tension level that no one is terribly optimistic about the fate that awaits me.

Finally we reach the doors of the conference room, and I turn to my children.

"Well, this is it," I say to them.

"It will be alright, Father," says Luke.

"I hope you're right," I tell him with a smile. The door slides open and I step inside, followed by my children.

"Commander Skywalker, Princess Leia, I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the corridor," Mon Mothma informs them.

"What?" exclaims Leia angrily. "You can't be serious! Our father needs us with him!"

I turn to her. "It's okay, Leia," I tell her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Leia looks up at me, her dark eyes troubled. "But Father," she begins.

I take her face in my hands. "It will be okay, I promise you," I say, kissing her forehead. "Now promise me you'll behave yourself out here," I add with a smile.

Leia laughs, a nervous, tension filled laugh; but it is good to hear it nonetheless. "I promise."

"Good," I say. I turn to my son, who is far calmer than his twin; at least outwardly.

"May the Force be with you, Father," he tells me, his voice soft.

I put my hand on his shoulders. "And with you as well, Luke," I reply.

"We'll be pulling for you, Anakin," Solo puts in at this point, extending a hand to me. I shake his hand with a smile. "Thank you, Han," I tell him, grateful for his support. I then turn from the three of them and enter the room, the door sliding closed behind me.

"Skywalker, come in. Have a seat," says the Mon Calamari who I have learned is Admiral Ackbar.

I approach the table and sit down across from my four interrogators. I look at each one, trying to see what is in their hearts; but they are hiding their emotions well, and their faces are like stone.

"First of all, we want to apologize to you for the treatment you received while being held on Naboo," begins General Dodonna. "We understand that there was a considerable amount of …neglect."

I raise an eyebrow at his choice of words. "That's one way of putting it," I reply wryly. "Some might call it abuse."

"Well, yes," concedes Dodonna, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "I assure you that was not our wish."

I remain silent, waiting for them to continue.

Ackbar picks up a data pad in front of him and examines it briefly. "Tell us, Skywalker; how old are you?"

I frown, taken aback by the question. What difference does that make? "I…I'll be 45 in a month or so," I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"You have accomplished a lot in your life," he replies, his eyes still on the data pad.

_Is he trying to be funny?_ I wonder, trying to read the being's mind.

"I have before me the records of Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight," he continues. "Your exploits before and during the Clones Wars are truly…extraordinary. I remember those days, Skywalker; I remember what a hero you were. The galaxy was indebted to you on more than one occasion."

"I was doing what every Jedi did at that time," I reply. "We were fighting a war; doing one's duty wasn't an option."

"True," concedes Ackbar. "But not every Jedi single-handedly transformed inevitable defeat into victory on numerous occasions, Cato Nemoidia for one. You were a legend, Skywalker, "The Hero with No Fear," was the moniker the media gave you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but what does any of this have to do with..."

"Admiral Ackbar is slow to getting to the point," Mon Mothma says at this point. "But he does make a valid one, one that we cannot dismiss."

I look at her, surprised by her comment, but say nothing, waiting for her to go on.

"General Riekan has another list in front of him," continues Mothma, looking at the fourth member of the council. "General?"

"Yes, thank you Mon," says Riekan, taking up the data pad in front of him. "This was transmitted to us from the Nubian authorities after your transfer here. It is a list of the crimes that you have been charged with. I don't think I need to read it out; I'm sure everyone here is very familiar with the exploits of Darth Vader."

I lower my eyes, a feeling of dread filling my stomach.

"So what are you saying," I ask, looking up at them again. "You're comparing the two lists? Two negatives make a positive? Is that it?"

"No, it's not quite that simple," replies Dodonna. "Were it so simple a matter, your fate could have been decided weeks ago, Skywalker. There is more to consider in this matter, however, and my colleagues and I have spent the past weeks doing just that. But we needed to meet you, to talk to you, before we could reach a final decision."

"And have you reached that decision?" I ask, fighting my growing impatience.

"We have," replies Mothma. She regards me for a moment, as though trying to see my soul, to see if the decision she has reached is the correct one.

"There is no doubt that Darth Vader was a monster, a plague upon the beings of this galaxy," she continues, holding my eyes with her own. "The atrocities he committed in the name of galactic peace were heinous, monstrous, and without remorse," she intones, her blue eyes like shards of ice. I feel my heart sink, knowing that my past sins will forever haunt me, and I will not be forgiven, no matter how sorry I am.

"However," she continues, "Darth Vader is dead. I...I didn't believe it, just as your daughter didn't, until I saw with my own eyes the transformation that you have undergone. But now I know that Darth Vader no longer exists, for he had no soul, no conscience; and the man I see before me now has both in abundance."

"What my esteemed colleague is trying to say is, we cannot condemn you for the crimes committed by Darth Vader," explains Riekan. "You are clearly not Darth Vader, and everything we stand for would be besmirched were we to judge you with the same twisted sense of justice that the late emperor employed. Your deeds as Anakin Skywalker, over two decades ago and in recent weeks, including today, are proof to us that you have been redeemed. And it is our decision that you be exonerated of any charges that have been brought against you."

I sit dumbfounded. _Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?_ I look at the faces of the four beings before me, each of them smiling benevolently, when only hours earlier I sensed utter hostility from them, particularly Mon Mothma.

"I don't understand," I say slowly, looking at her. "You...you sat there earlier and condemned me mercilessly, I could feel your hatred for me as clear as day. And now you're telling me you believe that I've changed? I have to tell you that I'm rather confused by all this. Relieved, but confused."

Mon Mothma smiles at me. "I had to be sure, Anakin, I had to be sure that there was no trace left of Darth Vader within you. For personal reasons, I had to test you, to give Vader the chance to resurface; but he didn't. You accepted our condemnation as a true Jedi, without anger, without resentment. And now that I know Vader has been destroyed, I feel completely justified in giving you a second chance. You do want that, don't you?"

"A second chance?" I echo in disbelief. "You have no idea how much I want that! I…I am truly overwhelmed," I stutter, addressing the entire group of them. "I am so grateful for your clemency, not just for myself, but for my children. You won't regret this, I swear it!"

"I'm sure we won't," replies Dodonna with a smile. "But there is something you can do for us, Skywalker, in exchange for your freedom."

"What is it?"

"Simply put, we need you. You can help us stabilize the galaxy," he continues. "Your knowledge is invaluable to us. You better than anyone know the Imperial networks, troops strengths, strongholds; with you on our side we can put an end to the destructive conflict that has plagued the galaxy for almost 3 decades and restore justice and order. Not only that, your skill as a commander and military tactician is unmatched. We can use that sort of expertise on our side."

"I will do everything I can to help," I reply earnestly. "You have my word."

"Fine, fine," replies Dodonna.

"I have a request to make of you now, if you'll forgive my presumptuousness," I say.

"What is that, Anakin?" asks Mon Mothma.

"I would like to do my best to rebuild the Jedi Order," I reply. "If I am indeed the Chosen One of Jedi prophesy, then it is my duty, my destiny to do this. With my children's help, I can; that is, with your approval."

The four of them look at one another. At last it is Ackbar who speaks.

"The Jedi Order was a noble institution," he says with a nod of his great domed head. "Their influence in the Old Republic was not only important, but helped shape the galaxy for generations. If you think it is possible to restore the Order, then I for one support you whole –heartedly."

I smile, feeling, at last, as though I am finally living up to the destiny that Qui-Gon foresaw for me so many years ago. With my children at my side, I will see the glory of the Jedi return to the galaxy. It is all so perfect, all so incredible…but for one thing.

I stand now, anxious to return to my children to share my incredible news.

"You won't regret this," I repeat. "I promise you."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker," says Ackbar, reaching out his webbed hand to shake mine. I shake it, exchanging a smile with the wise old creature. The other men shake my hand as well, and take their leave. I turn to leave, to see that Mon Mothma is left.

"Before you go," she says approaching me. "There is one more thing I must impart."

"What is that?" I ask.

"A secret," she tells me with a smile. "A secret that I was sworn to keep more than 20 years ago by a very dear friend. And now that Darth Vader has ceased to exist, I can finally reveal it."

I frown, not understanding. "Is this the personal reason you mentioned earlier?"

She nods, and hands me a data chip.

I look down at it and study it briefly, then look back up at her. "These are coordinates," I tell her, still perplexed.

"Yes, so they are," she replies, still smiling at me.

I look at her, feeling something within me stirring, turning hot, then cold, then hot again…my heart starts to race as I slowly begin to understand what it is she is telling me, what my brain still refuses to believe ….

"Are you telling me that Padmé….that she…she is…" I stammer, hardly able to get the words out.

"Alive?" she offers, her smile broadening. "Yes, Anakin, that is exactly what I'm saying. I am the only living person who knows that she is alive; originally there were three who were trusted to keep her secret. She realized that if you knew that Palpatine would use you to get to her, and through her, get to your children. She made me promise that as long as Darth Vader and his master lived, that I would never reveal to a living soul that she was alive. That was why I needed to be so harsh with you; there could be no margin of error on my part; I had to know without a trace of doubt that Vader was no more."

"But…I saw footage of her funeral…"I stammer. "Obi-Wan told me he was with her at the end…how is this possible?"

"Her funeral was staged," she replies calmly. "And as for Obi-Wan, well he was one of the other sworn to secrecy, the third being Bail Organa. They were both instrumental in helping her hide, helping her remain safe for so long."

My hands are trembling as I stare at the data chip in my hand, and I am afraid, so very afraid, that at any moment I will awaken to find that the past hour has been just another wonderful dream. I have dreamed so often of moments like that, of miracles where my beloved angel has returned to me, that she never died…but _this is no dream…_

I look back at Mon Mothma as the emotions fill me. "Thank you," I tell her, my voice barely a whisper. "Thank you for this…I…I am truly overwhelmed," I tell her as the tears roll down my face.

She is moved to tears too, and puts a small hand on my arm. "You are more than welcome, Anakin," she replies. "Go find her. She has waited a long time for her Ani to return to her."

I nod, and take her hand in mine. "Thank you," I repeat, again and again, unable to think of anything else to say, unable to think at all at this point.

I turn around and stumble out of the room, into the corridor where Luke, Leia and Han are waiting. I look at my children, and lose it, the emotions too powerful to hold back any longer. They rush to me, both of them throw their arms around me, and I realize that they think the worse has befallen me. They see my tears, but don't realize that they are tears of joy, that my emotional outburst is a catharsis that has built up for the past 22 years of enduring life without my angel, my soul mate, my beloved Padmé. I have to set them straight, so I pull away from their embrace, holding each of them by the hand.

"Father, I'm so sorry," Leia cries, her own emotions raging through her. Luke, however, is looking at me closely; he can read me so well, and I sense that he has realized the truth.

"You're free…" he says slowly. "Aren't you? They pardoned you!"

I can only nod, my throat too constricted to speak right away.

"What!" cries Leia. "They pardoned you?"

"Yes, Leia," I manage to say at last. "I'm free!"

This elicits more hugs, this time even Solo getting in on the group hug that has more than a few passers by looking at us oddly.

"But there's more," I tell them, disengaging myself again. I hold up the data chip and look at Han. "How fast can that bucket of bolts of yours go again, Solo?" I ask him.

"Point five past light speed…." He replies, looking at the chip. "What is that, Anakin?" he takes it from my hand and looks at it closely. "These are coordinates!"

"Where to?" asks Leia.

I look at my daughter, the joy filling me utterly. "To your mother, Leia," I reply softly.

Leia's eyes grow wide. "w-w-what did you say?" she stammers.

"I knew it!" exclaims Luke joyfully. "I just knew it!" He and Leia hug one another, Luke picking her up off the floor and swinging her around. The joy is intoxicating, and unlike any I have ever felt in my life.

"I can have us here in less than 24 hours," pipes up Solo at last. "That is, if you're anxious to leave right away."

I laugh, slapping him on the back. "You know Solo; I think you and I are going to get on very well."


	33. Chapter 33

_**I'm sorry for the long delay- the day job got in the way, plus a long weekend in Miami…but here it the first of what I managed to scribble down on the plane ride south. Thanks for all those devoted readers who have emailed me to make sure I'm still alive and writing! Enjoy and thanks for hanging in there! **_

The planet where Padmé has lived in hiding for the past two decades is in the Outer Rim; a small, insignificant world with precious little to attract the attention of the Empire. I am grateful to those who aided her in her escape and subsequent disappearance, for although the pain and loneliness of all those years without her was tremendous, the knowledge that it meant her and our children were safe from Sidious made it worthwhile. And now we will all be together, the family that Padmé and I had always dreamed of. I smile when I imagine the reunion of my children with their mother, whose touch they have not known since they were minutes old. Will she be as happy to see me? I cannot help but wonder if my betrayal of her irrevocably destroyed her love for me. I took everything from her, everything…all for what? Hindsight truly is 20/20, for looking back now the decisions I made, decisions that were agonizingly complex at the time, seem so simple all of a sudden. With age comes wisdom, I know this now; for what I suffered over as a 22 year old seems so obvious now that I am twice that. But none of that matter now, the past is done, and nothing I do will ever change it. What matters now is today and the future, a future I plan to devote to my family, and the healing of the galaxy.

"Not sleeping either I see," says Han as he enters the hold.

"No," I reply. "Too much going on in my head right now for that."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Han returns. He proceeds to the service bay and commences removing a panel from the bulkhead.

"Something amiss?" I ask, walking over to watch him.

He looks over his shoulder at me briefly before returning to his task.

"Uh, no, not really," he replies. "Just trying to improve the efficiency of the transfer circuits. I'm always replacing the damn things."

I nod, considering the problem, happy to have something to occupy my mind for a little while.

"Shorting out?" I ask.

"Yeah," replies Han. "Pain in the butt too, 'cause it ends up screwing up the hyperdrive."

"Of course," I concur. "The motivator is fed by those circuits. Maybe there's too much power running through them, causing them to overload. Let me have a look," I offer.

Han steps back and looks at me. "You sound like you know your stuff, Anakin," he says with a grin.

I shrug as I examine the circuit panel. "I've always had a knack for fixing things," I tell him. "Even as a boy I enjoyed tinkering with mechanical gadgets. Built a podracer when I was 8."

"No kidding," replies Han. "I saw a pod race once. Fastest thing I've ever seen."

I nod. "Yes, very fast, very dangerous. My poor mother hated it when I raced."

"Yeah I bet," he says.

"Hand me that spanner there, will you?" I ask him. He gives it to me and watches me as I proceed to open the casings on the circuits.

"You must have been one hell of a pilot to be able to compete in a race like that. I've never heard of a human pod racing, let alone a kid," he observes.

"Well, I wasn't exactly a typical child," I remind him, handing him the casings one by one.

"No, I guess not," he replies. "Nothing typical about you from what I can tell, Anakin," he adds.

I smile. "I don't know about that," I tell him. "I'm subject to the same fears, the same emotions as everyone else."

Han looks at me for a moment. "You're nervous about seeing your wife again, aren't you?" he observes.

I am startled by his comment, and stop what I'm doing to look at him. "Is it that obvious?"

Han laughs. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"I haven't seen her in more than twenty years, Han," I tell him, returning to the task at hand. "I don't know how happy she'll be to see me after all this time."

"Well, it won't be long before you'll know," he points out.

I nod, feeling my stomach tighten another notch. "Yes, very true. It looks to me like these circuits have been fried, Han. Too much power. You need to adjust the power flux. I'm sure if you do that you'll find the circuits will function more efficiently."

Han nods thoughtfully, examining the circuits for himself. "Makes sense," he concurs. "I'll get Chewie to get on that right away. He'll be ticked off that he didn't think of it himself."

I laugh.

"Thanks for the tip," he adds.

"No problem," I reply. "I enjoy getting my hands dirty," I add, replacing the casings.

"Guess you didn't have much chance to do that when you were Vader," he says.

I give him a quick glance over my shoulder. "You'd be surprised," I tell him.

"Really?" he responds in surprise.

"Is that so surprising?"

Han shrugs. "Guess it's kind of hard to picture the Dark Lord of the Sith getting friendly with a hydro spanner."

I laugh. "Well, I did so whenever I had the chance. You'd be surprised how sloppy the Imperial mechanics can be."

"What's wrong now?"

Han and I turn to see Luke standing before us, a steaming mug in each hand.

"Why does everybody assume that something is wrong?" asks Han in exasperation.

"Past experience," replies Luke with a wink in my direction.

I smile, remembering many occasions when the Millennium Falcon had limped its way out of the Imperial grasp.

"Yeah, yeah," mutters Han as he replaces the panel. "Laugh if you want, but this baby has saved your hide more than once, kid."

"Yeah, I know," Luke admits. "Fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy, right?"

"Damn right," replies Han. "Don't you forget it, either." He examines the power output readings, a puzzled look on his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish he had 3PO with us. He'd be able to tell me what the hell the Falcon is trying to say."

"3PO?" I repeat. "You don't mean C3PO, do you? Protocol 'droid?"

"Yeah, that's right," replies Han.

"You…know 3PO, Father?" asks Luke.

"I built 3PO, Luke," I tell my son.

"You built him?" Luke responds in astonishment.

"Why?" asks Han.

Luke and I laugh at his exasperated tone.

"I built him to help my mother," I tell them. "Though he wasn't quite finished when I left Tatooine."

"Didn't you leave Tatooine when you were nine years old?" asks Luke.

I nod.

"You built Goldenrod when you were a kid?" asks Han in amazement.

I nod again; amused by the moniker he has given my quirky childhood friend.

"Anakin, you never cease to amaze me," Han says.

Luke smiles at me, and I can see the pride in his eyes. Such a change from the way he looked at me upon our first meeting. Bespin seems like a lifetime ago now, for indeed it was; a different life, a different man. It was there that Anakin Skywalker began his rebirth. The first time I looked into my son's eyes, so very much like my own, was truly the undoing of Darth Vader. It was his love that destroyed him completely.

"I made some caff if you'd like some," offers Luke.

"Thanks kid," replies Han, taking a cup. "I could use some. I'm gonna go wake up Chewie." He wanders off at this point, leaving Luke and I alone.

I sit down at the round metal table, rubbing my eyes as the fatigue of more than one sleepless night hits me.

"You alright?" Luke asks, sitting down with me.

"Just tired," I tell my son.

He nods, watching me closely. "What else?" he asks, setting the second cup before me.

I raise my eyebrows at his question.

"You can't hide anything from me, Father," he says with a smile. "Not anymore."

I smile. "Perhaps not," I reply. I look down at the cup in my hands, at the thin wisp of steam rising slowly from the hot, dark liquid within. "I've just been thinking about your mother, Luke," I tell him. "And wondering how she will react when she sees me again after all this time."

Luke is silent as he considers this.

"I imagine it will be a shock for her," he says at last. "Do you think she knows what happened? How Palpatine is dead? How you've been redeemed from the Dark Side?"

"I doubt it," I reply. "From what I understand, she's lived in isolation all this time."

Luke nods. "Father, why do you suppose she didn't keep Leia and I with her?"

I can feel Luke's pain as he asks me this, and it fills me with fresh guilt.

"I can't answer that, Luke," I tell him. "Though I'm certain it was because of me. Perhaps she felt staying together was too great of a risk, and that it was the only way to ensure yours and Leia's safety."

"I suppose so," Luke replies.

"Believe me, Luke; your mother loved you fiercely. She would have never given you up unless she had no alternative."

"I know," he says quietly. "I guess I just feel such a sense of loss for all the years we were apart, all four of us. It was just so tragic, what happened; so senseless."

I sigh. "It was," I agree. "But I'm determined not to dwell on the past. I vowed that I would devote myself to building a future with my family. I only hope that your mother will accept me."

"From what you've told me about her, Mother loves you a great deal," observes Luke. "That will help her over the shock and the pain of the past. It's what has helped me."

I smile at my son, proud of the mature, wise young man he has become. "I can't wait for her to meet you," I tell him. "Both of you. She will be so proud of you, as I am."

The warning sound of the approaching reversion is heard.

"Looks like we've arrived," Luke observes.

I nod, feeling my anxiety level rise. "Yes, so we have."

Han and Chewbacca appear, followed by Leia.

"You ready for this?" Hans asks me with a grin as he passes on his way to the cockpit.

I nod, a nervous smile pasted on my face. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Han laughs and slaps me on the back. "Relax! Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me."

"Are you worried, Father?" asks Leia.

I nod. "A little."

She smiles and reaches up to put her hands on my shoulders. "We'll be with you all the way," she assures me.

"That's right," chimes in Luke. "You're not alone in this Father."

I smile at my children, loving them both enormously. "I know, and I appreciate it." I take a deep breath. "Well, here we go."


	34. Chapter 34

The coordinates provided by Mon Mothma take us to a landing platform hidden deep within an ancient forest. I brace myself as Chewbacca lowers the ramp. We are met by two armed guards who point weapons at us as we made our descent.

"Hand over all weapons," one of them commands. We look at one another briefly and then comply. The second guard moves forward and confiscates our weapons.

"Search them," orders the first guard.

"Now wait a minute," protests Han. "We already gave you our weapons!"

"You have something to hide?" challenges the man.

"No, of course not," replies Han testily.

"Then compliance won't be a problem," returns the guard.

Han rolls his eyes and submits to the search. Finally, after all of us have been thoroughly searched, the guards lower their weapons. "Who are you? What is your business here?" demands the first guard.

"We have come to see Senator Amidala," I reply. "I am…a childhood friend."

The guard raises an eyebrow, looking me up and down. "You're a Jedi by the look of you," he observes. "So why have you come here?"

"We have news to bring the Senator," says Leia, stepping forward, using her best senatorial voice. "News of her family."

The men exchange a look, considering what my daughter has said.

"Very well," says the first guard at last, as the second one raises his weapon once again. "Follow me."

We follow the man through the labyrinth of giant pines, the armed guard at our rear. My heart is beating so hard that for an instant I swear I can hear it above the sound of snapping twigs under my boots.

A stone path emerges as the trees begin to thin out. Suddenly a large house emerges in a clearing ahead of us. A small lake lies behind the house, surrounded by more dense foliage. A figure appears in a window on the second floor behind a curtain, but before I can discern who it is, they disappear again.

The path ends at a small courtyard behind the house. It is surrounded by a stone wall, with shrubs and potted plants scattered about. The sound of footsteps is heard approaching quickly, and I feel my daughter's hand slip in tom mine. I give it a squeeze, as we stop, waiting with hearts racing for her to appear. But it is not Padmé who appears, but Sabé.

"These people have come to see Milady," explains the guard in front of us. She looks at me, a mixture of shock and anxiety on her face.

"I see," she says, looking back at the guard. She then returns her attention to me.

"You're about the last person I expected to see here," she says at last, not trying to hide the animosity from her voice. "How did you find her, anyway?"

"Mon Mothma gave us the coordinates," I reply. "I…I've changed, Sabé. Vader is dead. I'm Anakin Skywalker again, and I've brought our children to see Padmé."

Sabé frowns. "Your children? What are you talking about?"

"Luke and Leia," I continue, baffled by her reaction. "The twins she bore! Our twins!"

Sabé turns her eyes first to Leia and then the Luke. I can see by her reaction to seeing them that their resemblance to Padmé and I does not go unnoticed by her.

"But…this can't be!" Sabé exclaims. "Luke and Leia died within minutes of their birth!"

"What?" exclaims Luke.

"What are you saying?" demands Leia. "Are you telling us that…" she stops as the truth dawns on her, on all of us, and she and Luke turn to me.

"No, it can't be…" I say softly. I look at Sabé. "Are you telling us that Padmé...that she was told that the twins died all those years ago?"

Sabé nods, the truth finally forming in her mind as well. She puts her hands to her face. "A lie?" she asks simply.

"Yes," I reply. "A lie. One of many lies that all of us have spent a lifetime believing and agonizing over."

"But why? Who would tell her such a lie? What reason could possibly justify such cruelty?" cries Leia.

I put my hand on Leia's shoulder and she draws close to me. "I don't know,"

I tell my daughter softly as I hold her in my arms. "But I mean to find out."

"May we see our mother?" asks Luke. "We have waited a long time to meet her."

Sabé nods. "She will be utterly shocked…I just hope this doesn't worsen her condition, the knowledge that she has spent her life alone because of a lie."

"Her condition? What are you talking about?" I demand.

"Depression," replies Sabé. "Severe depression. She's been suffering for years now, and hasn't spoken more than a handful of words for ages."

I close my eyes, guilty remorse filling me Because of me…she has suffered a life time because of me…forgive me, my Angel...

"We need to see her," Leia says at last. "Perhaps the knowledge that we are alive will help."

Sabé smiles. "I hope so," she replies. "Now come, follow me."


	35. Chapter 35

We follow Sabé into the house and up a narrow staircase. I can feel the sadness, it permeates the very walls. The silence is oppressive, and it fills me with a sense of dread as we draw closer to where Padmé is.

Sabé stops outside a door that is slightly ajar. She turns and looks at me.

"I will see if she is up to visitors," she tells me. "I'm afraid you'll overwhelm her if you all go in at once, though. She is quite fragile emotionally these days."

I nod my understanding, and wait with my children and their friends as Sabé enters the room. I can feel my children's anxiety, and it only serves to amplify my own. Who will we find behind that door?

Sabé returns after a few minutes and motions for me to come forward. I look back briefly at Luke and Leia, and then follow her inside.

The room is quite large, the big picture window opposite the door affording its occupant a splendid view of the lake. "I love the water..." I remember her telling me long ago.

Almost as though I am moving in slow motion, I approach the chair where Sabé has directed me to. My heart in my throat, I reach her, the sight of her face after all these years threatening to bring me to my knees.

She gazes out the window, her large dark eyes watching the sunlight dance on the still waters of the lake. Her face has aged, which is to be expected after 22 years; but she is still beautiful, just as beautiful, I decide, as the first time I saw her in Watto's junk shop so many years ago. There is so much I want to say to her, for I have fantasized about this moment so many times over the long agonizing years without her; yet I cannot speak, all the words have run dry, and all I am able to say is her name.

"Padmé…"

She starts, as though noticing for the first time that she is not alone in the room, and slowly raises her eyes to me. The moment our eyes meet is nearly my undoing. Padmé's eyes, her soulful, luminous eyes are full of sadness that tell of a lifetime spent alone, mourning the loss of all those that she loved. Time seems to stand still as we search one another's eyes, each of us looking desperately for the Love we had lost so long ago.

"Ani?" she says at last in the dulcet tones I had all but forgotten.

"Yes, Padmé," I say, kneeling by her side. "It's Ani. I'm here."

She brings a hand to my face, a crease forming on her brow.

"But…how?" she asks, touching my face as though trying to prove to herself that I am indeed really there. "Mustafar…"

"I nearly died there, yes," I tell her gently. "And bore the scars of the terrible day for many years. But someone saved me from the Dark Side, Padmé, helped me to be remade, to become the man I once was, the man who loves you more than life itself."

Padmé blinks, the crease not leaving her brow. Her fingers gently run through my hair, her eyes following their path, and then down the side of my face once again. I close my eyes; the sensation of her touch is heady, exhilarating; yet so very tender and delicate.

"Why, Ani? Why did you leave me alone?"

I knew she would ask it; it was inevitable; yet the question reaches inside of me and grabs at my heart, wrenching it painfully.

I reach up and cover her hand with my own. "Oh Padmé, it was never my intention to leave you alone. I only wanted to save you, and I was foolish enough to believe that I could do so by embracing the Dark Side. If only I could go back to that terrible day on Mustafar…" I tell her passionately.

Her eyes harden, ever so slightly. "Why have you come here?" she asks tiredly. "How did you find me?"

"Mon Mothma told me where to find you."

"She had no right to do that," Padmé responds. "She promised never to tell anyone."

"Unless Darth Vader ceased to exist," I remind her. "Vader is gone, Padmé, I promise you."

She shakes her head, as tears start to form in her eyes. "You took everything from me," she says softly. "Everything! And now you just show up after 22 years and expect that things will be the way they were?"

"I don't expect anything, Padmé," I tell her. "I have no right to expect anything. But when I found out that you were alive, I had to see you."

"Why?" she asks simply.

I frown at the question. "Why?" I repeat incredulously. "Padmé I have spent the past 22 years living in my own self made Hell. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to die, to free myself from it; and it wasn't the mask, or the fact that my body was a monstrous wreck; no, it was the knowledge that I was responsible for the death of the One I loved more than anything in the galaxy. When I believed that you were dead, a part of me died as well, leaving me an empty shell. Darkness was all I had to fill that void, and so I embraced it whole heartedly. I had nothing else, my capacity to feel anything but anger and hatred was destroyed."

"You say you loved me, but you tried to kill me Anakin!" she cries. "If Obi-Wan hadn't stopped you, you would have killed me!"

"Padmé, please…"

"When I saw the man I loved disappear before my very eyes, saw him morph into an angry, vicious monster, I too wanted to die. Part of me did die on that day, Ani. And then when my babies died…" she stops, as the emotions overwhelm her.

"Padmé, they didn't die!" I tell her, clasping her hand. "You were lied to! They are alive; they are with me here, right now!"

"Liar!" she cries, yanking her hand away. She gets to her feet. "You are lying! Why would Yoda have told me such a thing if it weren't true?"

_So it was Yoda…_

"I don't know," I tell her. "But I'm sure he did it with the best intentions, Padmé."

"I don't believe you!" she sobs, backing away from me. I stand up, my heart breaking with the waves of sorrow I feel emanating from my beloved wife. Yet, under the sorrow I feel her desperate need to believe; a small glimmer of hope that I am not lying.

"I will prove it," I tell her. I walk over to the door and open it, motioning for Luke and Leia to enter the room, ignoring Sabé's protestations. My children enter at once, their eyes darting about the room in search of their mother. I turn to Padmé and I can see that she realizes the truth. Her eyes are wide; her trembling hands cover her mouth.

"It's true!" she cries. "You're alive! You're both alive!" She holds out a hand to each of them. "Oh my darlings, my sweet Luke and Leia!"

My son and daughter, our son and daughter, rush to their mother and embrace her tightly. The three of them weep openly Padmé kissing them repeatedly as though trying to make up for all the time they were apart. My heart fills at the sight of my beloved angel reunited at last with our children; but I feel as though I have no place here. Quietly I leave the room, closing the door behind me.


	36. Chapter 36

I make my way downstairs, where Han and Chewbacca are sitting at a table having something to eat.

"So?" asks Han when he sees me. "How did it go?"

I take a seat across from him, shaking my head. "Not good," I tell him. "She's angry, hurt and resentful."

"You kind of expected that though, didn't you?" he remarks.

"I suppose so," I admit. "I guess I was just hoping for a miracle."

"Seems to me you've had more than your share of miracles lately, Anakin," he says with a grin.

I smile, realizing he is right. "Yes, you're right about that."

"If she's anything like her daughter, she'll be sore for a while, but will eventually simmer down. Trust me on that," he says.

"Well, Leia's temperament is much like my own," I tell him. "A little too much actually."

Han laughs. "Now that you mention it, I see what you mean. Say, how did your wife react when she saw Luke and Leia? Must have been a shock for her."

I nod, a smile on my face. "It was," I tell him. "At first she refused to believe they were truly alive. It was only when she saw the two of them with her own eyes that she finally believed."

"So why was it necessary for her to think that they were dead?" asks Han. "Was it because of what happened to you?"

"I'm sure that was a part of it," I reply. "If the emperor had been able to get his hands on either Luke or Leia, he would have destroyed them."

"Like he did to you," Han observes.

I nod. "Yes, he knew that any children of mine would be a threat to him, so he would see that they were dealt with one way or another."

"So separating them from their mother was the only way to guarantee their safety?"

"I suppose that was the thinking," I tell him. "I imagine the decision to do so was extremely difficult, and made under pressures of time and circumstance. Remember, the Jedi had just been wiped out, the galaxy was in turmoil; I can't damn Yoda for making such a decision under those conditions. I didn't exactly leave a lot of options open."

Han nods. "Well, the main thing now is that she's with them now. Right?"

I sigh, looking back at the staircase. "Yes, Han, you're right. It is wonderful to see the three of them reunited."

"One big happy family at last," he says with a smile.

I nod. "I just wonder how or even if I fit into that family."

Han frowns as he considers this for a moment. "Listen to me, Anakin," he says. "If someone had told me a year ago that you and me would be talking like old friends, I'd have told them they were crazy. If someone had told me that Princess Leia Organa would now love you and accept you as her father, I would have called them crazier. The point is, you've won us over, and neither of us are exactly easy sells. Padmé loves you, so it only makes sense that in time she will get past all the anger she's feeling and accept you, too."

"Padmé _loved _me, Han, _loved_...past tense. I don't know if she does, don't see how she can. Not after everything she's been through because of me."

"I'm no expert on love, or women, especially women," he tells me. "But from what you've told us, the love you shared was rare, intense and deep. That kind of love doesn't just go away, even when there is hurt and anger involved."

I look at this one time smuggler, and realize once again way my children hold him in such high esteem. His wisdom is remarkable, and certainly belies his outward appearance of the cavalier mercenary I had once believed him to be. I smile at him.

"Thank you Han," I tell him. "Your words mean more to me than I can say."

Han shrugs, seemingly uncomfortable with my comment. "Hey, I'm just trying to get in good with the future in-laws," he quips with a grin.

I laugh. "Ah," I say. "Method to your madness, is there?"

"Always," he replies.


	37. Chapter 37

Footsteps are heard on the stairs, and Han and I turn to see Luke, Leia and Padmé. Padmé's face is radiant, the joy she feels at being reunited with her long lost children has seemingly renewed her spirit. As they reach the bottom of the staircase, she takes each of them by the hand, as though afraid to let them go.

"Han, Chewie," Leia calls. The pair stands up and approaches her. "This is my mother, our mother," she corrects herself. "Padmé Naberrie Skywalker. Mother, meet Han Solo and Chewbacca."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Skywalker," replies Han, seconded by Chewbacca.

Padmé smiles, the sight of her radiance illuminating the room, filling my heart. "Please call me Padmé," she tells him. "I'm very pleased to meet you both."

I watch the exchange, disturbed by the pang of jealousy I feel as she bestows her beauteous smile on Solo. How long has it been since she smiled at me? I can't even remember…

I stand up and walk over to the group of them, watching Padmé's reaction.

"I can't tell you both what it means to me to see you reunited with your mother," I tell my children, looking at each to them in turn. "I'm just sorry it has taken so long for it to happen." I turn my eyes to Padmé as our children watch the exchange. Are they aware of what transpired between us before they entered the room? Can they feel the almost palpable tension between us?

"What matters now is that we are together," says Luke at this point, looking at me. "Isn't that right, Father?"

I nod, not taking my eyes from Padmé's.

"Luke is right," adds Leia. "It's time to put the past behind us and concentrate on the future."

Padmé's eyes reflect the conflict I know she is feeling.

"Yes, Leia," I say. "It is. But perhaps your mother needs some time to assimilate all that has happened here today. No doubt she is overwhelmed. Isn't that so, Padmé?"

Padmé nods slowly, her eyes not leaving mine.

"And I will give her all the time she needs," I continue. "Time to get to know you both, without pressure, without any expectations."

Leia frowns, unsettled by what she senses is transpiring between her mother and I. She turns to Padmé and then back to me. "What do you mean, Father?" she asks.

"I mean that I am going to give you all the space you need," I tell her, "in order to get to know one another."

"Space?" says Luke. "What exactly do you mean, Father? Surely you don't mean you plan to leave!"

I look at my son and smile at him. "Yes, Luke," I tell him. "I think maybe that would be best, at least for now."

"You can't leave!" exclaims Leia. "Why would you even suggest such a thing?"

"It's better this way," I tell her gently, touching her face. "You and Luke need to spend time with your mother, to get to know her. I…I don't want to intrude on that."

"Intrude?" echoes Luke in exasperation. "You're a part of this family, Father! We have been apart too long. If healing is to take place we must all be together!"

"Luke is right," Padmé says, much to my surprise. She looks at me and I can see in her eyes how torn she is. I sense that she is surprised by how close our children have grown to me; no doubt she did not expect that level of acceptance given the history of our family.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Padmé," I tell her. "If my presence is painful to you, I will go."

She considers for a moment, and then shakes her head. "No," she says. "Please, don't leave."

I smile at her. "Very well," I reply, trying to control my relief and happiness. "I will stay, if that is truly what you want."

"It is," she replies.

"Good, it's settled then," announces Leia. She holds out a hand to me, and, after a moment, I put my hand in hers. I look at Padmé, realizing that we have a long way to go if we are ever to rebuild our lives. Is it even possible? I wonder. Will the strength of the love we shared all those years ago enable us to withstand this? Only time will tell.


	38. Chapter 38

The five of us spend the night at Padmé's home. She and our children talk endlessly over dinner. Padmé seems almost like her old self again when in the presence of her beloved twins; as though the piece of her that has been missing all these years has grown back, leaving her whole once more.

Han and Chewbacca have decided that they will leave in the morning, promising to return in a few days' time, and so have retired early, leaving the four of us alone.

We have adjourned to a large, comfortable sitting room, where Luke and Leia are taking turns asking Padmé questions and telling her stories about their own lives. There is so much to say, so much time to make up for; and the three of them seem bent on cramming it all in this very night. I watch them, listening for the most part. Every so often one of my children asks me a question, or directs a comment my way, as though making sure I know that they are including me in the conversation. And while I appreciate their efforts, I know that it is their mother who has the floor. They have had weeks with me, months even; and my story has been told to both of them. Most of it, at least; but hers is still largely untold, and they seem determined to learn all there is to know of her, even if it means staying up all night to do so.

Finally the conversation begins to wane, as fatigue sets in. I estimate that it is several hours past midnight.

"I think we should all get some sleep," suggests Padmé as she stands up. "I can't believe how late it's become."

Luke and Leia stand up to join her. "I completely lost track of the time," admits Leia. "It seems like just a little while ago that Han said good night to us."

Luke checks his wrist chrono. "Well, it's more like 4 hours ago," he tells his sister.

I stand up at this point. "It has been a long day," I say. "And having had no sleep does tend to catch up with you."

"You didn't sleep last night at all?" asks Luke.

I shake my head, stifling a yawn. "No, not a wink."

"Well let me show you all to your rooms," says Padmé. "It's not exactly palatial, but I think you'll be comfortable here."

Let me show you **all** to your rooms…obviously I am included in that... though I suppose I can't expect anything different. Even though technically Padmé is my wife, I doubt she would even think of sharing her bed with me. I hold a small yet fervent hope that this will change. Just being around her again has been exhilarating, reawakening in me all those feelings I had learned to repress for so many year when I lived in Darkness as Darth Vader.

We follow Padmé back up the narrow staircase to the second floor. "I'm afraid you two will have to share a room," she tells Luke and I. "There aren't enough extra bedrooms for each of you to have one."

"We don't mind, do we Father?" Luke replies.

"Not at all," I tell him with a smile.

"Good," Padmé says. She opens a door to a small but comfortable looking room. "I hope you sleep well."

"Thank you Mother," says Luke, as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. Padmé smiles at him, and puts her arms around him.

"Good night Luke," she says softly, kissing his cheek. She releases him and for a moment is face to face with me. We look at one another wordlessly, and in her eyes I see a jumble of emotions all vying for supremacy. Is there still a part of her that loves me? I wonder, searching her dark eyes for the Padmé I once knew. She looks away, as though she knows what I am thinking and turns to Leia.

"This way, Leia," she tells our daughter, and walks to the doorway. I follow her with my eyes.

"Good night, Padmé," I call after her. She stops and turns to face me again.

"Goodnight," she replies. "I hope you sleep well," she adds somewhat formally.

I merely smile in response, and then watch as she disappears with Leia down the corridor. I sigh deeply, and turn to see my son flaked out on the bed, his face half hidden by the soft pillow his head is resting on. I smile, amazed at his propensity for falling asleep so quickly. He didn't get that from me… I muse as I pull a blanket up over his shoulders. I watch him sleep for a moment, wishing fervently for an instant that I had been able to do so 20 years ago, when he was a baby; but that chance was lost, and I must put the regret and pain of those lost years behind me. I bend down and kiss my son as he sleeps. "Good night Luke," I tell him softly. "I love you."

I stand up and walk to the other bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Suddenly I am aware of someone watching me, and I look up quickly to see Padmé standing in the doorway. Her face bears an expression of surprise; her eyes seem softer than they were mere minutes ago. Was she there a moment ago to watch me tuck our grown son in and kiss him goodnight? Part of me hopes she was. She says nothing, and then turns and disappears again, leaving me puzzled and yet oddly hopeful by the strange encounter.

I pull off my boots, remove my tunic and lie back on the small bed. Using the Force, I turn off the light, and try my best to sleep. So much has transpired today though; I know it will be a struggle to quiet my mind enough to drift off. I have never been good at meditation, a skill I wish right now that I had mastered. Obi-Wan never had trouble sleeping- no matter where we were, how noisy, how uncomfortable, he could meditate himself into a deep slumber within minutes. Me, I'm a tosser and a turner. Always have been, probably always will be. With a loud sigh I turn onto my side, close my eyes, and hope for the best.


	39. Chapter 39

_Padmé and I have swum out to the island she used to frequent as a child. Side by side we lie on the warm sand, our hands joined as we let the sun dry our skin. We have been married for two days, and are still heady with the euphoria of our new intimacy. Though both tentative at first, due to our innocence and inexperience, the past two days we have been inseparable, both night and day, spending endless hours exploring one another's bodies, discovering how best to pleasure one another. Neither of us wants to think about the next morning when the reality of the Clone War will drag me away from her. No, tomorrow is light years away, as we bask in the warmth of the sun and our love. _

_I turn over onto my side and look at my beautiful new bride, my eyes following the soft, sensual curves of her body, the water drops on her skin twinkling in the sunlight. I bring my finger to her shoulder and slowly trace a path downward, feeling grains of sand collect under it. She turns and looks at me, a smile on her face. I reach her hand and pick it up, bringing it to my mouth, my eyes now looking into hers. I take each finger and plant a slow kiss on the tip of each one, watching her reaction. Her eyes narrow seductively as she watches me. I smile at her, as my lips travel to her wrist, and then up the underside of her arm. _

"_Ani, if you continue that, we may end up getting sun burnt in the most embarrassing places," she says with a smile._

_I laugh. "Is that a promise?" I ask with a rakish grin._

_She nods. "I'd have to say yes."_

"_Well in that case, maybe I should stop," I tease her, moving away from her._

"_Oh no you don't!" she replies, moving over to me. She pushes me down so that I'm lying on my back once again and sits on my abdomen. Pinning my arms above my head, she looks down at me, a triumphant smile on her face. _

"_I give up," I tell her. "You win; I'm helpless to resist your charms, Milady."_

_She laughs. "Now that's more like it," she says, and lowers herself to me, our mouths meeting in a passionate kiss. _

I awaken, the memories of the beautiful dream still resonating in my mind. Normally such a dream would cause me nothing but heartache, reminders of the loss of my beloved crashing down around me once again. But she is not dead, a fact that I can still scarcely believe. She is alive, but whether she and I will ever recapture the magic of the love we shared so many years ago is questionable. I don't blame her for being angry; she has every reason to be. But under the anger and the hurt, is there still some part of her that still loves me?

I sit up in the bed, having enjoyed a decent sleep for the first time in a long time. I look over to where my son is sleeping to see an empty bed. I stand up and stretch, hearing the shower running in the 'fresher. Realizing that Luke is in there, I slip my boots on and decide to get some fresh air.

There is a balcony extending at the far end of the corridor on the second floor, I noticed it last night. I head there, hoping that the door is unlocked. Luckily it is, and I open it and step outside into the bright morning sunshine.

The air is still, heavy with the scent of flowers and foliage. I realize that the balcony wraps around the back of the house, and walk around to have a look at the small lake that I spotted the previous day. It is a beautiful sight, one that I can appreciate so much more now having spent the past months in a dark, depressing cage.

I walk over to the stone wall that encircles the balcony and lean my forearms upon it, gazing out at the water birds that hover around the lake's grassy edges. I take a deep breath, savoring the fresh clean air, not even minding the chill in the air against the bare skin of my arms and torso. It is peaceful here, so peaceful…I am happy that Padmé was able to find refuge here. It seems to me that this place is much like how I always remembered her to be; peaceful, calm, and beautiful.

_She is here_…I realize as I feel her presence suddenly. It is soothing, as it always has been, and I close my eyes and bask in it for the moment. I do not turn around, wondering what she will do when she sees me here.

"Your hair is so long."

I turn to look at her. She is behind me, her hair loose around her shoulders, the way I always preferred it, still in her dressing gown, her feet bare.

"Yeah, I know," I say, running a hand through its unruly curls. "I hadn't planned on it getting so long; I guess I haven't had much of a chance to get it cut."

"Don't cut it," she says, walking over to stand beside me. "It suits you." She looks out at the lake, leaning her arms on the railing in the same manner I had done.

"You think so?" I ask.

She nods. "I always have."

I look at her, in agony over the proximity. I am reminded of an evening many years earlier, when, in my youthful angst I declared my love for her.

_**From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you... I can't breathe! I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me…**_

I feel like that tormented 19 year old boy again, standing so close to her, yet knowing that I am not permitted to show her how I feel. If I could…

"Did you sleep well?" she asks, not taking her eyes off of the lake.

"Yes, thank you," I reply. Silence. "It's very beautiful here."

"Yes, it is."

More silence.

"You aren't at all what I expected," she says tentatively.

I turn to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after what happened on Mustafar…"

"You know about that?"

"Yes, I know. Obi-Wan told me, and we do get holo-news out here …whenever I would see you in that terrible mask…"

"It was horrible," I tell her, at a loss for words. "Living in that suit for so long was...beyond description."

"I'm sure."

Silence.

"I just didn't expect that you would look so …so good. I mean..." she stops, obviously with something to say and yet not yet comfortable enough with me yet to say it.

"I had massive reconstructive surgery," I explain. "New limbs, new lungs…medical technology is amazing. Even the arm I lost on Geonosis has been replaced with a flesh and blood arm," I tell her. "Look," I say, holding it out to her as proof.

She looks down at my bare arm, and tentatively puts her hand out to touch it. I watch the expression on her face as she struggles to decide whether she ought to her not. _She wouldn't be struggling if she didn't truly feel something still…_finally I feel her finger tips upon my skin. She looks up at me in amazement, and, for a moment, it's as though the past is forgotten. "Ani, that is amazing!" she exclaims, grasping my forearm in her small hand. "It's miraculous," she says softly, looking down at it. "It even has hair on it!"

I smile. "Of course," I tell her. "It's not a prosthetic, Padmé; it was regenerated from my existing cells. Luke told me it was similar to the technology that is used to make clones."

"Luke?" she says, looking up at me.

I nod. "Luke is responsible for all that; I had no idea that such technology existed."

"Luke helped you?" she asks, surprised.

I nod. "Yes, it was after I had killed Palpatine.."

"_You_ killed him?" she says. "How? Why?"

"I killed him in order to save the life of our son," I tell her calmly. "He would have killed Luke with Sith lightning if I hadn't. As it turned out, I was the one who nearly died."

The look in Padmé's eyes reaches inside me, grabbing my heart. Have I made some progress? Should I go on?

"You see, Palpatine wanted to take Luke as his new apprentice, but when Luke refused to kill me to take my place, Palpatine decided to destroy him."

"And you stopped him?" she asks.

I nod. "Of course. Luke is my son, I love him."

Padmé frowns, her confusion at this disclosure obvious. "I didn't think Darth Vader loved anyone," she admits quietly, looking away from me.

"You're right," I tell her. "He didn't. The only emotions Vader was capable of feeling were dark emotions: anger, fear, hatred. Love is not the way of Darkness, not a part of being a Sith."

Padmé's breathing is quickening, and I can see that she is getting upset. _Idiot…I reproach myself… you've gone too far, it's too soon, she's not ready for this..._

"I'm sorry," I say gently. "I didn't mean to dump all this on you, not now. It's just that…there is so much I want to say to you, so much I need to tell you…I hardly know where to begin. I only hope that you'll give me the chance to do so."

She looks at me, and for an endless moment, we simply look at one another. I have to fight the urge to touch her, to pull her into my arms and show her the depth of the passion I still feel whenever I am near her; but I know that would be a mistake.

"Good morning!"

We turn to see Luke approaching us, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, son," I tell him.

"Did you sleep well?" Padmé asks him.

"Like a baby," he tells her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You?"

"Very well, thanks," she replies. "I should get dressed," she says, glancing back at me briefly. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast shortly."

Luke nods, the smile not leaving his face. He and I watch her retreat into her own chamber, and close the balcony door behind her. Luke turns to me.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he says.

I smile. "No, not really," I tell him.

"She seemed a little more …warm towards you, Father," he notes.

I nod. "Yes, I think so too. I still have a long road ahead of me, though. Regaining her trust and her love will not be easy. I just hope there's a chance it can happen."

"It will," replies Luke confidently. "I have foreseen it."

"You have?" I ask him in amazement.

Luke looks sheepish. "Uh, no, not really," he replies. "I've just always wanted to say that."

I laugh at my son, and tousle his hair affectionately. "Let's hope you're right, Luke. Where's your sister?"

"She walked down to see Han and Chewie off," he replies as we walk back indoors. "I told her we'd meet her for breakfast in a little while."

"Good," I reply. "That will give me time to have a shower."


	40. Chapter 40

Delicious smells waft up to greet us as Luke and I descend the staircase. The dining room table is laden with an assortment of delicacies, arranged artistically in fine stone ware platters.

"Wow," says Luke as his eyes widen at the sight. "Looks like a feast fit for kings! You didn't tell me my mother could cook like this!"

"She can't," I tell him bluntly, but with a smile. "She can't boil an egg."

Luke laughs. "No? After everything you've told me about her I just expected her to be perfect at everything."

"Not quite," I tell him. "Cooking was never a skill she could master, as much as she tried. I remember one time when…" I stop as I sense someone standing behind us. Uh oh…

"Telling tales about me, Anakin?"

Luke and I turn around to see Padmé standing behind us, hands on her hips.

I smile sheepishly. "Just answering the boy's question," I reply.

Padmé tries not to smile, unsuccessfully. "Don't forget, Anakin, that there are more than a few stories about you I could share."

"Really?" puts In Luke, rubbing his hands together. "I like the sound of that!"

"Now wait a minute…" I begin, but Padmé just laughs as she walks past us. The sound of her laughter is like music to my ears.

"Relax, Ani," she says. "I'm not about to embarrass you." She turns to look at Luke and I. "Besides, I doubt there's much I can say to remove the hero worship in Luke's eyes."

I look at Luke, and smile, glad that the closeness between Luke and me has not gone unnoticed by her.

"Milady," I say as I pull out a chair for her. She glances over her shoulder at me, and takes her seat. "Thank you," she says, somewhat surprised by my gallant gesture.

"You're welcome," I tell her. I take a seat across from her, beside Luke. "Where is Leia?"

"Right here!"

We turn to see Leia enter the room, her face looking flushed as though she has run all the way up to the house. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She comes up behind my chair, puts her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She then moves to the other side of the table and gives her mother a hug.

"You haven't," replies Padmé with a smile. "We just sat down."

"This looks amazing!" exclaims Leia as she sits beside her mother. "Please don't tell me you did all this. I can't cook to save my soul, and I'd hate to think I missed out on this incredible skill in the gene pool."

Padmé laughs. "No, I did not do this," she assures our daughter. "I'm afraid your cooking inadequacies are indeed genetic, Leia; as your father can tell you, I'm a woefully bad cook."

"Now, I didn't exactly say that," I say in self defense.

"'Can't boil an egg' were the exact words, weren't they?" she asks Luke.

"Yep, that's what he said," Luke concurs with a nod. I look from my son back to my wife, sensing that they are ganging up on me.

"I sense a conspiracy," I say at last, which earns laughter from all three of them.

"Don't be so suspicious, Father," Luke tells me affably.

Padmé and I look at one another, both of us relishing the brief sense of unity that the humor of the moment has created. For an instant, the past is not an issue, we are a family, enjoying one another's company; _I've missed you so much..._I tell her, hoping she is still able to read me as she once did. I can see in her eyes that she is, that she has heard me. But suddenly she realizes that she has left her guard down and immediately raises it again. Disappointed, I try not to lose hope, however. We have shared a connection, one made possible by our two blessed children; will they be the means by which we will reconnect? Will the strength of their love for us and one another mend the brokenness of our past?

"So Han and Chewie are heading back to Coruscant?" asks Luke.

Leia nods as she helps herself to the eggs. "Yes," she replies. "He said he'd be back tomorrow."

I watch my daughter, sensing that she is not telling us something. "Is everything alright, Leia?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with a smile. "Yes, everything is just fine, Father. In fact, everything is wonderful."

I raise an eyebrow and glance at Padmé.

"Oh?" I ask. "And why is that? Or need I ask?"

Leia blushes, looking down at her plate for a moment before looking up at us.

"Han asked me to marry him," she tells us, the joy emanating from her in great waves.

"That's fantastic!" exclaims Luke as he smiles broadly.

"Congratulations, Leia," Padmé says, leaning over and kissing our daughter. "He seems like a fine young man."

"He is," I concur. "I like him a great deal." I look at Leia. "I wish you every happiness, Leia," I tell her with a smile.

"Thank you, Father," she says, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"So why did he take off after asking you to marry him?" asks Luke.

Leia shrugs. "You know Han," she says. "He's kind of uncomfortable with the whole family thing, never having had one himself."

"Yes, that's probably part of it," I concur. "Still, I hope he will come to feel as though he is a part of this family."

Leia smiles. "Yes, I hope so to."

"May I propose a toast?" asks Luke as he holds a glass of orange juice aloft.

"Yes of course," replies Padmé, raising her glass as well.

Luke looks at each of us, and I can feel the depth of his emotions as he does so. "To us, the Skywalker family, and new beginnings."

I look at Padmé as I raise my glass. "To new beginnings," I say. She says nothing, but touches her glass to each of ours, returning the toast. It is a good sign, I decide; a sign that she is at least open to the possibility that we can start again. And that is enough to give me hope.


	41. Chapter 41

Luke and Leia spend the afternoon with their mother, getting acquainted with her, sharing their life experiences with her. I worry how she will react when she learns that they had been separated at birth, and raised on worlds light years apart. There is so much that Padmé must learn. Up until yesterday she believed that her precious children were dead; now she has a life time, no, _two_ life times to catch up on. I feel a sense of dread as I realize how much of a role Darth Vader played in the lives of both of them, and no doubt she will resent me even further when she learns of the atrocities committed by Vader against each of them. _The destruction of Alderaan…the mind probe…the death of Luke's guardians, including Obi-Wan…Han Solo frozen in carbonite…my son's right hand_…there are so many atrocities, so many acts of horrible cruelty...how can I ever expect her to forgive me for all that?

As for me, I keep my promise and give them the space they need, and spend the afternoon tinkering about in the hangar bay, where I am amazed to find the very ship that had brought Padmé to Mustafar all those years ago. The Nubian has seen better days, but it seems in fair shape for a 25 year old vessel. I have spent the last 2 hours taking apart her hyperdirve, adjusting the power intake, and cleaning the chrome trimmings on her outer hull. I have always found fixing things to be therapeutic, and an excellent way to relieve stress. I can't help but wonder what Padmé has learned about my interactions with our children over the past few years. Of course, I didn't know they were our children for most of those years; still, I doubt that will make much of a difference.

I stand back and look at the ship, pleased with the job I've done of cleaning her up…_looks better than that junk heap Solo flies,_ I reflect with amusement. Solo…soon to be my son-in-law. I frown as I polish a spot that I'd overlooked. I'm not ready to have a son-in-law…I've just got accustomed to having a son! And within a few years, no doubt I'll be a grandfather! I stop as that thought sinks in, making me feel incredibly old all of a sudden. _I'm not even 45 yet. I'm not ready to be a grandfather…_certainly the thoughts I've had about Padmé since finding her again after all these years are anything but grandfatherly…

I pack up the tools I've been using and replace the kit on the shelf I found it on. _I'm filthy..._ I realize as I look down at my hands and forearms. I look around for something to wipe my hands on, but find nothing at hand. "Great," I mutter, realizing I'll have to walk all the way back up the house now to wash up. With an impatient sigh, I start off.

Halfway up the path that we had followed the day before, I discover a second path that diverges around to the opposite side of the house. I decide to follow it, since there is still plenty of daylight left, and I am curious to see where it will lead.

The forest is close, and in parts I must bend down to avoid getting scratched with the low hanging branches that have been left to grow wild here. Eventually the path widens, the trees thin out, and I find myself standing at the edge of the lake. I look behind me to see the house, with the balcony where I had stood that morning with my wife above me. The thought of a quick swim appeals to me as I gaze out at the still waters, the sound of the gentle waves lapping against the beach hypnotic and peaceful. I remove my tunic and sleeveless vest underneath and toss them on the beach. I kick off my boots and hesitate for a moment before removing my trousers. I figure there's no one around, so I take them off, leaving my boxers on just in case, and wade into the water. It is cold, but invigorating. I have never been a particularly gifted swimmer, not exactly graceful or fast, but I do manage pretty well for someone born on a planet where swimming only exists on holovids.

I make my way across the lake, at the narrow end of the lake, of course, and sit down on the beach. I look back at the house, seeing no sign of my children or wife. I close my eyes, letting the warmth of the sun penetrate my skin. It is amazing how one can appreciate something so simple when you have spent so long being deprived of it. The two decades spent in that damnable suit created in me a true appreciation of the simple pleasures that life offers; a swim on a warm sunny day, the warmth of the sun against bare skin, the kiss of my daughter on my cheek...all possible now. Even the sound of birds and the scent of flowers seem finer now, unfiltered and unaltered by artificial means. I lie back on the sand, stretch my legs out in front of me, and, before I know it, find myself dozing off under the warm afternoon sun.

I wake up with a start, feeling the evidence of a healthy sunburn as I do. "Damn it," I mutter, examining my arms, chagrined to see them a bright hue of red. There was a time when the idea of getting sunburn was laughable to me; I grew up on a desert planet, and my skin was perpetually brown with the twin suns of Tatooine. But since my 'rebirth', the new skin that was created from my existing undamaged skin cells is much more sensitive, and not accustomed to the ravages of the sun. I should have realized that before I decided to have a snooze on a sunny day. I stand up; brush the sand off my skin, wincing at the brief contact with my sun burnt skin. Looking back at the opposite side of the lake, it seems to be much further than it did earlier. I wade into the water, and start back, the cold water soothing the sensitive skin.

I make my way back up to the house, carrying my tunics, not relishing the contact of the fabric against my skin. I follow the path around to the back of the house, to the entrance I used earlier this afternoon. As I enter the house, I over hear my children and Padmé talking. Though I cannot hear what is being said, I can sense the tension through the Force, and realize that they are talking about me. I cannot help but listen in, anxious to know how my wife will react when the ugly truth of my past is finally laid before her.

**_Hehehe…sorry to leave you all hanging…I will update soon, Jedi's honour _**


	42. Chapter 42

"Mother, you have to understand," I hear my son tell her. "He didn't know about us. He thought we had died with you!"

"I know that, Luke," I hear Padmé reply. "But when I think of Leia enduring that interrogation…" she stops, and I can feel that she is crying. I close my eyes, my heart aching as I remember that dreadful episode aboard the Death Star.

"It's alright, Mother," I hear Leia now. "I'm fine. It was horrible, and for a long time I hated him. I hated him passionately, and not just for that, but for many other things too."

"What other things?" asks Padmé, her voice tremulous with emotion.

Both of my children are silent, and I can sense their hesitation.

"I need to know," Padmé says at last, her voice sounding stronger. "Please! If we are ever to be a real family, then there must be total truth between us. Please tell me what else Vader did."

Well, at least she recognizes that it was Vader who did those heinous things, and not Anakin Skywalker…but will that matter in the end?

"I think it was when I destroyed the Death Star that Father learned who I was, that I was his son, your son," begins Luke. "He told me that when he realized I was alive, that he scoured the Imperial data base to find out if you too were alive. It was agony for him to find footage from your funeral, Mother; I know that even when he was Vader he loved you tremendously."

Padmé makes no reply, but I can feel her surprise at hearing this.

"He wanted me to join him," continues Luke, "to help him destroy Palpatine. You see, the moment he realized that the emperor had lied to him about how you had died, he made a vow to destroy him, and wanted me to help him. He lured me to Bespin, using Leia and Han as bait."

"Did he hurt you?" I hear Padmé ask, assumedly of our daughter.

"Not physically," replies Leia. "But he handed Han over to a bounty hunter, after having him tortured and frozen in carbonite."

"What?" cries Padmé. "Why would he do that?"

"He did it to bring me to Bespin," Luke explains. "He knew that I would come, that I would sense the pain my friends were feeling. As for the carbonite, I imagine he was testing the unit on Han to make sure a human could survive the process. You see, he planned on using it on me in order to capture me. Only he didn't have the chance. He and I fought, and it was there that I learned the truth, that he was my father."

"You didn't tell her about your hand, Luke," Leia says quietly.

"What happened to your hand?" demands Padmé.

Luke sighs, and I sense that he wanted to spare her that for the moment. "Father…cut it off while we were fighting," he tells her. "I guess he needed to get my attention," he puts in wryly.

"Oh Luke," Padmé gasps in horror. "My poor Luke…"

"It's okay, Mother," Luke reassures her. "I had an artificial one attached, and it's almost as good as the real thing."

"I can't believe all this," Padmé says quietly. "How were the two of you ever able to get past all this? How is it that you can forgive him for what he did, when he caused you so much pain?"

"We love him," is Luke's simple reason, and hearing it brings tears to my eyes. "When I first learned the truth, I was horrified. Obi-Wan had told me that Darth Vader had murdered my father, so when I learned that Darth Vader was my father, my world was turned upside down. But I was determined to find the good man who I knew had been my father at one time, for I knew that under all the anger and pain that had created Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker still lived. And I was right, Mother; he proved it when he killed Palpatine to save my life, putting his own life in jeopardy by doing so."

"Your father told me that he'd killed Palpatine," Padmé tells them. "I heard that he'd been killed of course," says Padmé, "but I'd always just assumed that he'd died in the explosion of the Death Star."

"No, he was killed by Anakin Skywalker," replies Luke. "Palpatine would have killed me, Mother. He wanted me to become his new apprentice, to replace Father by killing him. I refuse, and that angered him. So he attacked me with Sith lightning, and as I lay there in agony, I called out to Father. He threw Palpatine down a reactor shaft, killing him, and nearly dying in the process. I owe him my life, Mother. I know he did a lot of terrible, unspeakable things when he lived as Darth Vader; but he has changed. He has been redeemed."

"I didn't think I could ever accept him," Leia puts in at this point. "Not after everything I'd suffered because of him. But the more I got to know him, the more I felt connected to him. I felt as though I'd finally found a part of me that I never knew was missing. He saved my life too, Mother. We were ambushed on Coruscant, and he shielded me from certain death. I love him, Mother, and I know he loves Luke and I deeply. I only hope that you can see in him what we do, see the man you once loved, for that is who he is now. Vader is gone; there is no doubt in my mind or in my heart."

"I know how much you both love him," says Padmé at last, her voice barely audible. "It is obvious to anyone. I…I didn't know all this. I didn't know he saved your lives, both of you…I just assumed that once he became Darth Vader he was incapable of doing anything out of love. I saw what happened to him, I saw the man I loved turn into the Sith monster that destroyed the Jedi and terrorized the galaxy. That day has been burned into my mind for 22 years, for try as I might, I cannot understand what happened to the man I loved, my Ani. I cannot forget how he turned on me…how I was robbed of everything because of him. I never got to see the two of you grow up, never got to feed you from my body, never saw your first steps, or hear your first words...those years are gone forever, and nothing, no amount of regret or redemption can bring them back," she stops as the emotions overtake her.

I can feel her shock, her revulsion, her horror at all that has been revealed to her. And above all, I can feel her pain, her loss. She is right; nothing can ever bring back those years, they are gone forever. I lean my forehead against the wall and close my eyes. The damage is too great, the wounds too deep...so deep that forgiving me is beyond her ability…the pain I caused her is horrific, but added to what I did to our children, it is utterly reprehensible…

Suddenly I feel Luke's presence in my mind. He knows that I am standing there listening. _Come in here_ he tells me. _She needs to hear the rest from you... _I resist his suggestion, not wanting to face Padmé at this moment, knowing that the anger she directed at me the previous day will be multiplied ten fold now that she knows of the suffering I have caused our children_. No Luke, not yet…she isn't ready yet…I'm not ready yet…. _Luke accepts this reluctantly, and I walk away, being sure that my presence is not noticed by my wife. I walk up the stairs, my heart heavy. I wonder what pain is worse; the pain of her being dead, or facing the rest of my life knowing she is alive but wants nothing to do with me…I enter the small room I shared with my son the previous night and sit down heavily on the edge of the bed, my hands holding my face, emotions choking me. "Forgive me, my angel," I whisper. "Please, forgive me."


	43. Chapter 43

I head into the 'fresher to splash some cold water on my face. "Get a grip on yourself, Skywalker," I mutter, knowing that if I am ever to win back the love and trust of my wife, wallowing in self-deprecation will do nothing to help my cause. I look up at my reflection in the mirror and gasp when I see it. I look as red as a Mon Calamari. "Great…just great…"

"Father, are you alright?"

Luke steps to the door of the 'fresher and whistles when he sees me. "Holy crap!" he exclaims when does. "What happened to you?"

I turn to look at my son who stares at me with wide eyes.

"I fell asleep in the sun," I explain sheepishly.

Luke puts a hand over his face to hide his grin. "Yeah, so I see," he replies.

I frown at him, not appreciating his mirth. "I'm glad you find it so amusing," I retort as I step past him into the bedroom.

"Father, what happened?"

Leia is standing there, looking at me with the same wide-eyed shock that her twin is wearing.

I sigh. "I fell asleep," I tell her. "I went for a swim, lied down on the beach, and fell asleep."

"Does it hurt" she asks.

"A little," I lie. "I'll be fine, Leia. I guess I've never had to be careful in the sun before so this is kind of a weird experience for me."

"I think you should put something on that burn," Luke suggests as he enters the room. "To take the sting out anyway."

I turn to my son, feeling badly that I snapped at him. "Yeah, maybe I should."

"I'll see what I can find," Leia announces, leaving us.

"I'm sorry, Father," Luke says. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"No I'm sorry, son," I tell him. "I shouldn't have bitten your head off that way. I guess I do look rather ridiculous," I say with a wry grin, looking down at my red torso.

Luke grins too. "Well, the resemblance to Admiral Ackbar is rather uncanny."

We both laugh.

"I can't believe I have a sun burn," I tell my son, pulling my unruly wet hair back into a ponytail. "Me, a native of Tatooine for crying out loud! It's just ludicrous."

Luke nods. "Well, your skin is new, Father; it's not accustomed to the Tatooine suns anymore."

"No kidding," I mutter.

"Oh my…"

Luke and I look over to the doorway to see Leia and Padmé standing there.

"I fell asleep," I tell her, shrugging. "Guess if forgot about the sun."

Padmé smiles. "So I see. Come on, I have some balm for that."

Surprised, I make no reply and immediately follow her. She leads me to her room and into the bathroom. "Sit down," she tells me. I look around, and seeing only one place to sit, put the lid down and comply.

"I don't imagine you've had many sunburns, have you?" she asks as she takes a jar of cream out of the medicine cabinet. "I always remember you being very tanned."

"Yeah, that was before…" I tell her. "Well, you know."

She nods as she unscrews the lid, and walks over to stand in front of me. "Does it hurt much?" she asks.

I shrug, trying not to notice the way she is looking at my bare torso. "I've endured worse."

She frowns slightly at my words. "I'm sorry," she says softly. "Of course you have."

"Don't be sorry, Padmé," I tell her. "You had nothing to do with that."

"I know," she says, putting her fingers into the white cream. "But still…" She applies cream onto my forearms first, her touch gentle. "Is that okay?"

I nod, tantalized by the feel of her touch, even under these rather ridiculous conditions.

"You know, I had nightmares about what happened to you that day," she tells me, her eyes following her hand's work.

I look up at her, surprise. "You did?"

She nods. "Yes," she replies softly. "Obi-Wan told me what happened…it was so horrible, Anakin. The thought of you in such pain…" she stops.

"I've had more than a few nightmares about that day too," I tell her.

"I'm sure," she replies. "I can't even imagine the pain you endured."

"It wasn't about what happened to me that I dreamed, Padmé," I reply. "It was about what I did to you."

She starts, her hand stops for a moment and she looks into my eyes. "What?" she asks softly.

"I had nightmares about what I did to you," I repeat. "That moment was the darkest of my life, Padmé. I've spent the rest of my life since then regretting it and hating myself because of it."

She frowns again, the thought of that moment too painful for her still. She continues her ministrations in silence, moving up to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "So sorry, Padmé."

She doesn't look at me, but I can feel in her the confusion of emotions that has filled her since we first met one another again after all those years.

"I forgave you for that long ago," she tells me quietly. "What I'm not sure I can forgive is what you did to Luke and Leia."

I close my eyes, knowing that this was coming. "I understand," I say, looking down at my boots.

"Do you?" she asks, angry suddenly. "Do you really, Ani? I'm not just talking about the horrible things you did to them when you were Darth Vader; for I know all about that now. I'm talking more about what your actions took from them. You robbed them of a life together, of a life with their parents. You stole those precious years from all of us!"

I look back up to her. Her eyes are filled with angry tears, her hands trembling. I take her hands, pull them away from me. She looks at me.

"What are you doing?" she demands.

"I'm not so sure you should be doing this in your present frame of mind," I tell her with a small smile.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asks angrily, yanking her hands away, causing the jar of cream to fall to the floor where it smashes against the ceramic floor. She kneels down to start picking up the pieces.

"No, no of course not," I tell her, kneeling beside her to help. "You have every right to be angry, Padmé; I would never make little of that. I suppose I'm just trying desperately to get you to see that I've changed; that I'm not that monster who did all those horrible things to you, to our children. I'm your Ani again; the man you married. The man who loves you."

Padmé's eyes fill with tears, and I can see in their dark depths the desperation she feels. She _wants_ to forgive me, she _wants_ things to be the way they were…she wants _me_…

"Padmé.."I say softly, reaching out to her. She is frozen for a moment, as I draw closer to her. I wipe a tear as it rolls down one of her cheeks. I look at her mouth, wanting more than anything to taste her sweetness again after so long. In her eyes I see that she wants this as much as I do, and for a brief, painfully brief moment, our lips meet. But the moment is broken by her, as she hurriedly stands up.

"I can't, Ani,' she says softly. "I'm sorry…I…I just can't..." she leaves the room, leaving me half covered with cream, my heart heavy with remorse.


	44. Chapter 44

I finish picking up the mess on the floor. I wash my hands, looking up at myself in the mirror. Idiot… I admonish myself angrily. _Why did you have to try that? Why did you have to be such an ass?_ I shake my head at my reflection, wondering if the sun damaged my brain as well as giving my skin a healthy red glow. I note that half of my torso has cream on it, making me look more ridiculous than before. If this situation wasn't so tragic this might be funny… I reflect as I proceed to spread the cream over the rest of my burn, trying to even it out.

Leaving the 'fresher, I look around in Padmé's bedroom to see that she is not there. Not surprising considering what you just did…I reproach myself. I look around the room, finding it just as elegant as the room we shared in our home on Coruscant all those years ago. I can feel her presence everywhere in the room; feel the sadness and loneliness she has endured all these years._ How many nights did she cry herself to sleep in that bed_? I wonder with an aching heart…. _**What I'm not sure I can forgive is what you did to Luke and Leia… You robbed them of a life together, of a life with their parents. You stole those precious years from all of us**_…her words still echo in my mind. She is right; I realize with anguish. What can I possibly do to make amends for that? I can't turn back the clock 22 years…if only it were possible I would do so in a heartbeat and undo all that has been done. But I can't; and so perhaps my punishment will be to never have her forgiveness. It seems a fitting punishment that I spend the rest of my life without her, after I had robbed her of a life time without her children, and them of their formative years without her.

I leave my wife's bedroom, perhaps for the last time, I reflect bitterly, and make my way back to the room I share with our son. Part of me wishes I had left as I had intended to; but yet, I cannot avoid this forever. In the euphoria of discovering that my beloved Padmé was alive, the reality of our situation seemed to have gone ignored by me. What else could I expect of her? How else would she react given all that has transpired in the ensuing years?

I stop outside the room as I hear the sound of crying coming from within one of the rooms down the hall. I hear my daughter's voice, and realize that she is comforting her mother. I sigh, feeling frustrated and defeated, as I enter the room. Luke is seated at the small table examining a datapad, and looks up expectantly.

"Don't ask," I tell him, walking into the room to fetch a clean shirt.

"Okay," he replies, watching me. "Though I have a feeling I know how things went."

"You do, do you?" I ask not looking at him.

"Yeah," he says, standing up and moving over to stand beside me. "I heard her run down the hall. Leia's in there with Mother right now."

I nod. "Yes, I know," I tell him quietly.

My son is silent for a moment or two, and I sense that he has something to say, but wants to be sure that he words it just right.

"Give her time, Father," he says at last, laying a hand tentatively on one of my shoulders. "I sense that she still loves you deeply, as I'm sure you have too."

I cannot deny that; but even the deepest, most ardent love has its limits.

"I know," I admit quietly as I button up the shirt.

"She has a lot of anger, a lot of hurt, Father. I don't need to tell you that," he says. "I guess you're just going to have to be patient with her. Don't push her, don't pressure her. That's my advice."

**_Don't push her…don't pressure her_**…words of wisdom, and I know it. So why did I try to kiss her when she was feeling so confused and vulnerable?

"Sound advice," I tell him, turning around to face him. "I guess I'm just not a terrible patient man, Luke. I've spent half of my life believing her dead, and now that I found her, I just want to recapture what we once had. I know that's not realistic of me, given the history between us; I suppose that's always been my problem. I've always wanted what I can't have. It's the story of my life."

Luke smiles. "I know exactly what you mean," he tells me. "I guess that's another way I'm like you. I've always had trouble being patient too."

I smile. "I see a lot of myself in both of you," I tell him. "But you seem to favor your mother, Luke. You have her wisdom, her gentleness, her quiet strength. Leia is more like me, a firecracker." I stop with a laugh. "I hope Han Solo knows what he's getting into."

Luke laughs. "Oh, I think he does," he tells me. "The two of them have been sparring since the moment they met. It's a perfect match."

It is my turn to laugh. How does he do it? I wonder with amazement. How does my son have such an innate ability to know how to put me at ease? Another gift from his mother, I realize, for Padmé was always able to soothe me when the storms would beset me; she always knew just what to say, how to calm me, how to make me feel like the only man in the galaxy. I miss her…!

"So what news from the capital?" I ask my son. "Is that what you were looking at when I came in?"

Luke nods, looking back at the data pad on the table. "Yeah, not good news, I'm afraid; a report of Imperial forces planning an attack on Coruscant; a serious one this time, not just a renegade band of troopers." He stops with a sigh. "I wonder how long it will be before we have peace, or if it's even possible."

I consider this information for a moment. "I wonder…" I think aloud.

Luke looks up at me. "What, Father?" he asks.

"I wonder if there's something I can do…I mean, I commanded the Imperial fleet for more than 20 years. General Riekan seems to think the information I have could help them."

Luke nods. "I think he's right," he tells me. "Did he make any suggestions as to how you could do that?"

"No," I tell him. "Remember, we left immediately after my pardon," I remind him. "There was no chance to even begin to talk strategy with the leaders of the Alliance."

"True," concurs Luke. "But it looks like they could use your help, Father."

"I know," feeling torn. "My family needs me too; shouldn't they take precedence?"

Luke sighs. "It's a difficult situation, no doubt. I can't advise you, Father. You have to do what you think is right."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what that was," I mutter.

"Let's see what Leia thinks," Luke tells me.

"What I think about what?"

We turn to see Leia in the doorway.

"How is your mother?" I ask her.

Leia walks into the room and sits on the edge of one of the beds. She looks up at me, her dark eyes troubled.

"She's a lot calmer than she was," Leia tells us. "But she's still very upset, Father, very confused. This has been a difficult day for her, I'm afraid. She insisted that Luke and I tell her everything that…well, that Vader did. She said she needed to know."

I nod, sitting down beside her. "Yes, I'm sure she feels that way," I tell her. "Your mother has always been very strong, and has never been afraid to face the truth no matter how painful."

"Yes, I sensed that about her as well," Luke says. "I didn't want to tell her everything right away, neither of us did. I thought it would be better to tell her a little at a time, to give her time to accept what she needed to hear; but she wouldn't hear of it. I'm afraid she knows everything, Father; everything about our history with Vader."

I sigh. "Yes, I know," I tell my children. "I have to admit that I overheard much of your conversation with her. I think you both handled it very well."

"So did she, Father," Leia tells us. "She's angry, and feels a lot of resentment, no doubt of it."

"She has every right to be angry," I declare, standing up again. I pace up and down the room. "I have no right to expect anything else. I'm grateful that she's allowed me to stay here under her roof, for she could have easily refused to even see me again."

"She loves you, Father," Leia says, looking up at me. "There's no doubt of that. Whether that love will be enough to allow her to forgive you, I don't know."

I sigh, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "I don't know either, Leia," I tell her. "But I'm not going to give up. I'll do whatever it takes to win her trust back. I want more than anything for us all to be a family."

"She wants that too," comments Luke. "We all do."

I smile at my son. "I know that, Luke. The two of you deserve that much, at least. And if I can make it happen, perhaps it will, in a small way, make up for my past treatment of you."

Leia stands up and walks over to me. "You have already done that, Father," she says softly, looking up at me with a smile. "You don't need to prove yourself to us."

I take my daughter's face in my hands as I look into her eyes, Padmé's eyes.

"Thank you, Leia," I tell her softly. "I really needed to hear that right now." I pull her into my arms and hold her close, feeling her arms wrap around my waist. I close my eyes as I kiss the top of my daughter's head, eternally grateful for the Grace that has brought the three of us to this point.

"We will get through this, Father," Luke says. "I'm sure of it."

"Have you foreseen it?" I tease him with a smile.

Luke grins. "You bet I have."


	45. Chapter 45

Dinner that evening is, for me, an awkward, protracted event. I can see that my wife has spent a great deal of time crying, for her eyes show it, and I can feel it in her mood, hear it in her voice. However, being the strong woman I have always known her to be, she puts on a brave face for the sake of our children. To their credit, they carry the conversation, dancing around the issues that are on all our minds. I am grateful to both of them for their sensitivity, as, I am sure, their mother is.

Padmé speaks very little during the meal, and avoids eye contact with me completely. I curse myself yet again for my clumsy and ill-timed overture in the bathroom earlier, vowing to not make such an ass of myself again.

"I heard from Mon Mothma earlier," Luke tells Leia. "It looks like her suspicions about the Empire were right."

Padmé speaks up. "What suspicions, Luke?"

"There have been rumors of a massive Imperial invasion preparing to strike Coruscant," explains Leia. "They know that the Alliance has set up shop there, with the hopes of using it as a capital of what we hope will become the New Republic. We have a long way to go, however."

"How big is this invasion force?" asks Padmé.

"Well that's what we're not so sure of," replies Luke. "Imperial intelligence has been very sketchy since the death of the Emperor; we don't know what is fed to us or what is real." He looks at me. "You could really help the Alliance with that, Father."

Padmé looks at me, the look in her eyes a mixture of surprise and something I'm unable to discern. Pride? Perhaps…

"I would be happy to help, Luke," I tell him. "As I told your superiors. I have a good idea about the dispersal of the Imperial troop strengths; but remember that it has been many months since I was Darth Vader. My information is probably outdated by now."

"But you must have access codes," suggests Padmé. I turn to her, my eyebrows slightly raised at her sudden interest. "You must have access to information at the highest levels, Anakin. All you would need is a linkup to the Imperial database."

I nod thoughtfully. "Yes, that is true," I concur. "Perhaps on Coruscant," I say tentatively.

"Coruscant served as the Imperial capital," agrees Leia. "So it would make sense that you could…"

"You're going back to Coruscant then?" Padmé interjects.

I look at my wife. Do you want me to go? I ask her wordlessly. Her eyes register that she has heard my question, and reflect the confusion that it heralds. She does not know anymore what she wants, that much is certain.

"I may have no choice, Padmé," I tell her. "If the Imperial threat is a real one, then the Alliance needs me. I made a promise to help them in any way I could, and I mean to keep that promise."

Leia raches over and puts her hand on mine. "You are an honorable man, Father," she says, pride shining in her dark eyes. "But you're not going alone."

"No," agrees Luke. "We will go with you, Father. The Alliance will need all of us."

I nod, and look back at Padmé. "Come with us," I blurt out, not thinking for a moment about what I am saying.

Her eyes widen in surprise at my suggestion.

"Yes, Mother," Leia jumps in. "Come with us! We don't want to be parted from you so soon after finding you after all this time. Besides, you were once a senator, a queen! Your political acumen would be welcome in the formation of the New Republic!"

Padmé is too surprised to respond, but I can sense that Leia's words have excited her. My wife was always at home in the political arena, and was an excellent leader, an astute politician. Surely she would love the chance to resume that life.

"Yes, Padmé," I say. "Come with us. You have been alone too long. The danger is over now; you are safe to come out of hiding. Won't you at least consider it?"

Padmé looks at each of us in turn, and I recognize by the set of her chin, by the look in her eyes that she is weighing her options. I will her to look at me, pleading with her silently not to be parted from me again, even for just a short march of days.

_I can't bear the thought of you being apart from me again…please come with us...come with me.._

"I will have to think about it," Padmé says at last, tearing her eyes away from mine and looking down at her plate. "Leaving here…I can't quite imagine it, to tell you the truth. It's been so long. I have to admit that the thought of returning to Coruscant, to the galaxy, is frightening to me. I've spent so long trying to remain hidden; the thought of leaving that seclusion is unnerving. I've become accustomed to the security it has afforded me."

I can feel the disappointment that fills my children, and share in it. Yet she did say she'd consider it, so I suppose that's better than her saying no out right.

"We understand, Mother," Luke says at last, his regret evident in his voice. "Only know that your experience could make a real difference, and I know how much that has always meant to you."

Padmé smiles at our son, her pride and love for him filling her eyes. "You're right, Luke," she replies softly. "It has. But I'm not the same woman I was all those years ago…time has a way of changing a person. Time and…circumstances." She stands up, her emotions brimming to the surface once again. "I'm sorry," she said, addressing us all. "Please, please excuse me…I'm going to retire. It's been a long day."

"Goodnight Mother," Luke replies, standing up, followed by Leia and me. Our children kiss her goodnight as I stand by and watch. And then she leaves us, confused yet hopeful.

"She will come around," I decide as we resume our seats. "Your mother has never been able to ignore a challenge."

Luke gives his twin a knowing look. "Sound familiar," he remarks.

Leia smiles back at him. "Yes, doesn't it though?"


	46. Chapter 46

I lie awake in the dark room, my mind racing. From across the room I can hear Luke's slow, steady breathing as he sleeps. I envy him his ability to fall asleep so easily.

I roll over onto my side, first facing the wall, then after a frustrating few minutes I flop onto my other side. I close my eyes tightly, trying to meditate, calling upon the Force to quiet my over-active brain; but it is no use. I finally get out of the bed, frustration filling me. I grab my cloak from the chair where I carelessly tossed it earlier and quietly leave the room.

The night air is crisp; I am glad of my cloak and pull it closed as the bracing chill hits the bare skin of my arms and upper body. I walk along in bare feet, using the moonlight and the Force to guide my way.

Nocturnal insects chirping and the sound of gentle waves lapping lazily against the shore are the only sounds that greet me as I reach the front of the house. I lean against the railing of the balcony, marveling at the sight of Hannas II's twin moons reflected in the water below me. Moonlight on water, one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen, and one that still manages to take my breath away. For too many years I was unable, or perhaps unwilling, to see beauty in anything; the Darkness blinded me to it. But now I see it everywhere, in the shimmering waters, in the verdant splendor of the forest, the in look of love on my daughter's face when she smiles at me.

I close my eyes, allowing the peace of the moment to wash over me, filling me with a sense of tranquility and well-being. A slight breeze ruffles my hair and I shiver involuntarily. And then I sense a presence nearby…Padmé…

"Can't sleep?"

I turn to look at her, the sight of her face in the moonlight turning my knees to jelly.

"No," I tell her, trying not to notice how enticing she looks in the nightgown that is barely concealed by her dressing gown. Obviously she did not expect to meet anyone out here, for she has not bothered to tie it up, and I am treated to a generous view of her white lacy night gown under it.

"Bad dreams?" she asks, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"No," I say again, tearing my eyes from her. "Too much on my mind." I tell her.

"Sorry," she replies. "I know what that's like."

I nod. "You know I remember the first time I saw moonlight on water," I remember with a smile. "My first time on Naboo, when I was a boy. Obi-Wan and I walked down to the water's edge after Qui-Gon's funeral. I was spellbound."

Padmé smiles. "I'm sure," she said. "Not a common sight on Tatooine."

"Not at all," I agree. "I recall being terrified at the sight of a waterfall. And the first time I had a bath…"

Padmé laughs, and it is a genuine laugh, one that makes my heart beat just a little faster.

"Padmé," I begin tentatively, turning to her once again. "I…I want to apologize about what happened earlier."

She looks at me out of the corner of her eyes, and then returns her gaze to the lake. I get no response from her, so I press on.

"I was completely out of line," I continue. "And I am sorry. I suppose I'm just clinging desperately to the hope that…well, that there is a chance that you and I can recapture what we had. I know that's unrealistic of me, but..."

"We can never do that, Ani," she tells me sadly. "Both of us have changed, too much has happened to ever have what we had. The innocence of our love was destroyed when you chose Palpatine over me and our children."

"Don't say that, Padmé," I implore her, turning to her. "You don't mean that!"

"Don't I?" she says, turning to look at me. "You have no idea what it's been like for me, Anakin; alone all these years, believing that my beautiful babies were dead..."

"Telling you that wasn't my doing, Padmé," I remind her. "That was Obi-Wan and Yoda. Nor was your seclusion my doing. You chose to hide from me…"

"Of course I hid!" she cries. "The man who I loved was dead, I watched him die right before my very eyes," she continues. "He died when he tried to kill me. He died when he chose to serve that monster Palpatine rather than come away with me and help me raise our child. That was when he died, Anakin that was when the love we shared died."

"Padmé, I know you don't believe it, but everything I did was to save you," I tell her desperately. "I was so anxious to save you from what I believed was certain death, that I was willing to do anything. I know now that I was wrong, that I was a fool to trust Palpatine, and don't think that I haven't regretted the decisions I made. If I could turn the clock back…but I can't. What I did was reprehensible, unconscionable, and you may never forgive me for it; but never, never doubt that I loved you, Padmé; despite everything that I was guilty of, not loving you was never one of them."

She looks up at me, her dark eyes full of anguish. "I didn't say that, Ani," she replies. "It's just that…"

"When I believed I had killed you," I continue, "any trace of Anakin Skywalker that was left in the shattered mess that was left on Mustafar died. You see, even in the Darkness that consumed me, even when the medical droids had turned me into a mechanized cyborg, I still loved you. The first words out of my mouth were to ask about you, and that was when Palpatine told me that I had killed you."

Padmé says nothing, her chest rising and falling quickly as she struggles to master her emotions, to make sense of what I am telling her. "Palpatine told you that…that you killed me?" she asks.

I nod.

"I…I didn't know that…" she replies quietly, averting her eyes once again.

I watch her, seeing the conflicting emotions raging through her.

"I spent 20 years believing I had killed you, Padmé," I tell her, deciding to go on. "The guilt, the remorse, the self hatred all served to intensify the hold the Dark Side had upon my soul. I had nothing to live for, nothing. And then one day everything changed."

She says nothing, but I hear her silent question: What happened?

"I found out that my son was alive," I tell her. "Our son."

"You mean, you thought that the baby…"

"Yes, just as you did, I thought the baby had died, except that I had been responsible for his death as well as yours," I tell her. "When I learned of the existence of Luke Skywalker, I knew that Palpatine had lied to me. That was the moment, that wonderful yet terrible epiphany changed me."

"How?"

"It was a connection with my past, with Anakin Skywalker," I explain. "I had

severed all associations with that man, but here I was faced with the existence of the son of Anakin Skywalker. Luke's existence was the beginning of the end of Darth Vader; when I met him that truly began my rebirth."

Padmé turns away from me as the tears flow freely down her face.

I watch her in silence for a moment, feeling her emotions raging through her as she struggles to come to terms with all that I have said.

"Finding my children, our children after believing they were dead by my hand began the erosion of the hold the Dark Side had on my soul," I tell her softly. "Luke's love for me, despite everything I had done to him and his sister, was what severed it completely. I know that I don't deserve a second chance, Padmé, but he has given it to me, Leia has given it to me. I know I am out of line asking you for one too, but I've got nothing to lose by asking."

She turns to me, but makes no reply.

"I love you, Padmé," I tell her softly. "I have always loved you, since that day in Watto's junk shop all those years ago. You are part of me, Padmé, the best part. And despite your anger, and all the hurt I know I've caused you, I know that you love me too."

She looks up at me, her eyes betraying her feelings. "It's not so easy, Ani," she says softly. "If only it were…"

"Why not?" I ask, grasping onto this glimmer of hope. She loves me…she still loves me! My mind shouts exultantly. "Why can't it, Padmé? We withstood so much, you and me, because of the depth of the love we shared. Can't we get through this too? We have our children now, Padmé! We can finally be a family!"

I stop, watching her for her reaction. The fact that she has not rejected my suggestion outright is a good sign, and I run with it.

"Think of what it would mean to be together, all four of us, as a family," I say, stepping closer to her. "Won't you at least consider it? Please, Angel?"

Finally she turns to me, her dark eyes troubled, glistening in the bright light of the twin moons.

"I want that more than anything, Ani," she tells me. "But I'm afraid. You once told me that we would be destroyed if we gave in to the love we felt for one another, and you were right. As much as I loved you, as much as I still do love you, I'm too afraid to go through that again. I can't tell you how many nights I spent crying myself hoarse from missing you, Anakin! How many nights I saw those yellow Sith eyes boring into me as I felt the grip of your fingers on my throat. I told you that I forgave you for that, and I have; but I will never be able to get the images of that horrible moment out of my mind completely. I'm just so afraid, Anakin, so afraid that if I give in, if I let myself love you again, that history will repeat itself. I won't go through that again. I can't…" she looks away from me, tremendous sorrow crushing her spirit.

I close my eyes as the tears fill them. What else can I say? I have laid down my heart at her feet, and she is too afraid to accept it. Afraid of me…the self-loathing that had become such a part of me rears its ugly head again, and I am sickened by the guilt and remorse that well up within me. How could I destroy this beautiful creature who wanted nothing more than to love me? How could I hurt her to the extent that she is afraid to love? But she does love me…that is the hope I must cling to. Perhaps I must heed my son's words, and be patient. Patience has never been one of my strengths. But if I am ever to win her back, that is what I need in copious amounts.

"I'm so sorry, Padmé," I tell her softly. "I…I wish I knew what else I could say..."

"There's nothing to say, Ani," she says at last, turning to me. "It's all been said, and this is where we are. I'm sorry, but I just don't have anything left to give you. I hope you can understand."

_Understand? All I understand is that she loves me…she loves me but is afraid of me…_ Padmé Naberrie has never been afraid of anything for as long as I've known her, not the Trade Federation, nor the mysterious assassins trying to kill her, nor even the fearsome nexu who she faced in the arena on Geonosis; but now she is afraid of me. _Of me…_

"I will try to understand," I tell her at last. "Even if I don't, I will respect your wishes, Padmé. You needn't worry about that."

"Thank you, Anakin," she says, giving me a sad little smile. "I'm going back inside now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I return, watching her as she retreats into her bedroom again. Once she is gone I turn away, my vision blurred with the hot tears that fill them. I feel like my insides are being twisted by some giant hand, my heart being slowly crushed to pulp. Yet, deep inside a small ember of hope still burns. She loves me…she loves me… I tell myself over and over, those three precious words keeping my hopes afloat, and giving me the strength to keep fighting.

"You will be mine again, Angel," I say softly. "Only you just don't know it yet."


	47. Chapter 47

Sleep finally comes, and I welcome it. I don't remember drifting off; I only know that it was more of surrender than an actual conscience decision. I have no idea what time I finally succumbed to my body's need for sleep, but I estimate it must have been well after mid-night, well after my encounter with Padmé.

_Padmé…._her face fills my mind as I fight for sleep. The scent of her loose flowing hair surrounds me…I cannot escape her. _She loves me…_the words still echo in my mind, over and over, like a sacred mantra…**_she loves me!_** The revelation of this should have me giddy and grinning like an idiotic schoolboy, a padawan still wet behind the ears and naïve of the ways of the galaxy. But with this blessed revelation came the painful knowledge that she is too afraid of being hurt again to allow herself to give in to the love she feels_. I suppose that's what happens when trust is destroyed. _The fact that she loves me is rather amazing, considering all that has happened between us. Rationally I cannot really be surprised that she is afraid; it was she who tried to keep us from falling in love, tried to douse the undeniable passion that grew between us when we were alone on Naboo. She knew that it was a mistake; somehow she knew that we would end up estranged and hurting. _But so did I. and I didn't care_. No, I didn't care; the love I felt for her superseded everything. It still does. I am willing to wait if that is what she needs, I can be patient now. I will do what I must to win her trust, to show her that I am worthy to be loved again, that she need not be afraid of me any longer, that the darkness that once consumed me has been extinguished. Forever. Soon she will see that, soon she will know….

"_You have betrayed me, Lord Vader," hisses Sidious as he rises from his throne to approach me. _

"_I am Anakin Skywalker," I reply, not daunted by my former master's accusations. "I have forsaken the Dark Side, and you. You are no longer my master, for I know what you are. You won't control me any longer."_

_Sidious smiles, revealing his mouthful of rotted teeth. "Bold words, my apprentice, bold words; but you and I both know that you will never be turned from the Dark Side."_

"_That's where you're wrong," I tell him. I take off my mask, to reveal the face he had never thought to see again, the face of his greatest threat. _

"_Skywalker!" he gasps, surprised to see a healed, whole man under the mask rather than the mangled mess he had seen locked into a black mask of horror so many years ago. _

"_Yes, Skywalker," I tell him, advancing on him as he stumbles back. "I am no longer your slave, Sidious; I am a Jedi once again. You have no power over me."_

"_Is that so?" he sneers maniacally. "We shall see about that." He lifts his hands and blue bolts of energy shoot from his fingertips. I deflect the lightning with my lightsaber, which has managed to find itself to my hands. _

"_You will be destroyed, just as your wife was destroyed, just as your children have been."_

"_You're wrong!" I retort, struggling against the powerful onslaught. "You lied about her! She didn't die! She lived and so did my children! You lied you miserable bastard!"_

_Fury flashes in his dead yellow eyes and the intensity of his attack increases. "An oversight that shall be remedied soon enough," he tells me with a sinister smile. "I know where she is, Skywalker…I know she is alone...you left her there unprotected, and now she is going to pay for your treachery."_

_Cold fear fills me, closing in on my heart, causing me to falter for a moment. "NO!" I scream, lunging toward him. "You will not harm her!"_

_Sidious laughs. "Too late, Skywalker…she is already dead. Don't worry; I made sure she knew that you had betrayed her to me before she died."_

_The anger fills me, explodes out of me as I lunge at him. _

_He resumes his attack on me, holding me back with deadly bolts of energy. Laughing, he pushes me back. "I can feel your anger!" he taunts. "You will _never_ escape the dark side! It owns you, as I do…Lord Vader!"_

"_NO!" I scream. _

"Wake up, Anakin. Wake up!"

My eyes snap open, my heart pounding in my chest. I am discombobulated for an instant, and look around frantically, trying to get my bearings.

"Anakin, you were shouting so loud I could hear you in the hallway outside."

My eyes finally find her face, looming over me as she stands beside my bed.

"Padmé?" I stammer.

She nods, taking a step back. "Yes, Anakin. You were having a nightmare."

I sit up slowly as I try to slow my racing heart. "Yes…yes I was…" I look back at her as the images from my nightmare finally start to fade. "It…it was terrible, Padmé…Palpatine was alive, and he…he…"

"Palpatine is dead, Ani," she tells me calmly. "You killed him yourself. It was just a dream."

I nod. "Yes, I know…it's just that…it was so…so real..."

She shakes her head sympathetically. "You've always been plagued with bad dreams, Ani," she observes. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

I look up at her, not wanting to let her know what I had dreamed. How do I tell her that I envisioned that the Dark Side was still lingering within me? That is the very thing she is afraid of.

"No," I tell her, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "I'd rather not. I'd just like to forget about it."

She nods in understanding. "Hungry? Luke and Leia are already downstairs."

"They are? What time is it?" I ask.

"It's pretty late, Ani," she replies. "I guess we both had a rough night."

I stand up, looking down at her. "Yes, no doubt," I reply. "I'm sorry Padmé," I tell her. _How many times have I said that in the past 3 days? _"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't," she says, putting her hand up to silence me. "I know you didn't, Ani. I'm just …oversensitive I suppose. It's been a lot to process, and I suppose I'm still reeling under it all."

I nod. "Of course," I tell her. "I think I know what that feels like."

"I'm sure you do," she replies. "I still don't understand why, Anakin. Why did Yoda lie to me the way he did? What did he hope to accomplish by deceiving me in such a cruel manner?"

I can feel her anger, her indignation. She has every right to be angry, and I wish I could give her the answers she needs.

"I don't know, Padmé," I tell her. "I think perhaps he acted out of fear, out of desperation to protect both you and them. It was a terrible time, remember. I suppose he felt that he had no choice."

Padmé frowns. "No and neither did I," she replies bitterly. "No choice, no say in what happened to my children."

"I don't understand how he could have convinced you, Padmé," I say tentatively. "Were you separated from them when they were born? Were there complications?"

"Yes, there were," she replies. "I was very weak after Leia was born, so weak that I lost consciousness for a while. The exhaustion, the loss of blood…the emotional anguish…it was all too much for me. I don't know how long I was asleep, and I suspect that the medi-droids gave me a sedative to help me relax. When I woke up, I was alone. The droids wouldn't tell me anything, just kept telling me to ask the Master Jedi. I assumed they meant Obi-Wan, since he was with me when the twins were born."

"Yes, I know," I tell her, envying Obi-Wan fiercely.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"He visited me," I tell her.

"He did? How is that possible?" she asks.

"It is only possible for those strong with the Force," I explain to her. "He has learned how to appear to those of us strong enough to see him in his state of oneness with the Force. I've also had visits from Qui-Gon."

"And how were things when you saw Obi-Wan?" she asks.

"The first time we saw one another went very badly," I admit. "I was still convalescing, and I'm afraid I was pretty harsh with him. But we have since reconciled, I'm happy to say."

"I'm glad," she replies with a smile. "You and he were so close. I know how broken hearted he was when…well, I'm just glad you two have managed to put all that behind you." She stops for a moment, as she realizes what she has just said. _Can you do the same, Padmé? _I ask her silently. She looks at me, startled by my unspoken question, and quickly changes the subject

"Anyway, when Yoda finally returned to me, I was frantic, no one having told me about where my babies were, or why I couldn't see them. He told me that they were gone, that they were too weak to survive since they were a month early, and that they had died when I was asleep."

I frown, her pain from that horrible moment still echoing in her mind. "I'm so sorry," I tell her softly. "I know that must have been agonizing." _I know for I too was lied to in that same manner._

She nods, her emotions too close to the surface for words momentarily. "It was," she says softly. "I wanted to die too, Ani. I had nothing to live for, you were gone, and they were gone…sometimes I wonder how I did manage to live all these years."

"Perhaps, on some level, you knew that they were alive," I suggest. "Perhaps there was a part of your mind that knew it was all a lie, and wouldn't let you give up living."

"Perhaps," she replies. "Still, it was an incredible shock to see them walk through the door, not to mention you."

I smile. "Yes, I'm sure it must have been. I know I was shocked when I found out that you were still alive. Shocked but elated. I had spent years wishing that some day I would find you, but I never held out any hope that I would."

She looks away, and suddenly a palpable awkwardness materializes between us. _Don't push her, Skywalker, don't push her!_

"Well," I say, stepping away. "I guess I should get cleaned up. Save some breakfast for me, will you?" I ask as I head for the 'fresher.

"Of course," she replies, watching me go.

I enter the 'fresher and lean against the door. I can sense her confusion, her struggle to sort through the muddle of emotions that she is feeling. Her resolve is not quite as solid as she would have me believe, I realize with a smile. Finally I sense her leaving the room, and disrobe for my shower.


	48. Chapter 48

The dining room is empty when I arrive. _Where is everyone?_ I wonder as I help myself to breakfast from the side board. Sabé enters the room as I turn around.

"So, you found breakfast," she says. Her tone is rather icy.

I nod. "Yes, thank you."

She shrugs. "Don't thank me," she replies. "I don't do the cooking."

"No, of course not," I return, puzzled by the animosity I sense in her. "Where is everyone?"

"Her ladyship is in the garden with her son, and her daughter is at the hangar waiting for her fiancé," she tells me.

_Her _daughter? _Her _son? "Luke and Leia are my children too, Sabé," I remind her, my voice carefully controlled.

She raises and eyebrow in response. "Yes, I know," she replies and turns to leave.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" I challenge her. "I sense a great deal of hostility in you, directed at me."

Her back stiffens for an instant and then she turns to face me.

"Nothing you'd want to hear, I'm sure," she replies coldly.

"Try me," I say, folding my arms over my chest.

She regards me for a moment as she formulates her response. "I just find it rather fascinating that you've suddenly shown up here after all these years. Why now? Why the sudden change in your attitude? After all, you abandoned her 2 decades alone."

I narrow my eyes, trying to control the angry indignation I feel welling up within me. "_Abandoned _her?" I retort. "Is that what you think?"

"What else would you call it?" she retorts. "You left 22 years ago, leaving her alone, pregnant with your children, forcing her to hide here in solitude and fear. You weren't around to console her as she grieved for her children, I was! I spent countless nights listening to her cry herself to sleep, and endless hours worrying that her grief would be the end of her. And now you miraculously reappear and expect to pick up the pieces like nothing happened!"

"I expect nothing of the kind," I snap back. "I believed my wife was dead all these years! If I had known that she was alive, I ..."

"What would you have done?" she interjects. "What? Come here and dragged her off to be your prisoner on one of your star destroyers? She would rather die! Darth Vader was a vicious monster, who would have destroyed what was left of her fragile spirit, just as he destroyed thousands of innocent beings all over the galaxy."

"You clearly have no idea what you are talking about," I inform her, using the Force to remain calm. "I never stopped loving Padmé, even when I was Darth Vader. I would never have harmed her!"

"Darth Vader was a heartless fiend," she retorts. "Incapable of loving anyone or anything but power. You chose that power over a life with her. _You're_ to blame for her family being ripped apart! She doesn't need you here now causing more grief! Just leave her alone! Leave her and her children in peace!"

"That's enough!" a sharp voice snaps. We both turn around to see Padmé and Luke standing in the doorway.

"Milady!" begins Sabé, flustered by the sudden appearance of her lady. "I was only trying to protect you."

"Is _that_ what you were doing?" demands Luke. "Sounded more like a verbal attack upon my father to me."

Sabé's face reddens, but she does not back down, nor does she apologize for her accusations.

"It's just…well…I felt he needed to hear it," she declares, glancing at me. "I'm worried about you, Milady," she adds, turning to Padmé. "I know what this man put you through! I watched as you almost slipped away, eaten away by the heartbreak he caused. I don't want to see you go through that again! I won't stand by idly and let it happen!"

Padmé sighs, looking briefly at me before turning her attention back to Sabé.

"Sabé, I know you love me," she begins gently. "And your concern for me is truly touching. But attacking Anakin in this manner is highly inappropriate; I'm shocked that I even have to tell you that! He is a guest in my home, as well as the father of my children. He deserves your respect for those reasons alone."

Sabé lowers her eyes, the colour rising to her hairline.

Padmé walks over to her, taking her hands. "Don't worry about me, Sabé," Padmé tells her softly. "You have been loyal to me all these years, and I am eternally grateful to you for that. I understand that you have my best interests at heart. But this is my life, Sabé, my choices. I hope you know me well enough after all these years to know that I'd make the right ones."

Sabé raises her tear-filled eyes to her lady's. "Yes, milady," she whispers.

She hastily wipes away a stray tear as she leaves us, casting a last glance in my direction.

"I'm sorry about that, Anakin," Padmé says once Sabé has left the room. "She's just rather protective of me after all these years, that's all."

I nod in understanding. "Of course she is," I reply. "She watched over you all these years. It's only natural that she'd see me as a threat after everything I've done."

"Yes, I'm afraid that's it exactly," Padmé replies. "I suppose she doesn't completely understand how you can be both Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker, how they are opposite sides of a coin."

"Well she had no right talking to Father that way if she is ignorant of the situation," puts in Luke at this point. "I am grateful to her for all she's done for you, Mother, but she was really out of line talking to him that way."

"It's alright, Luke," I tell him, putting my hand up. "She was saying the truth, after all. I _am_ responsible for all the misfortune that has befallen this family."

Luke frowns. "You are responsible for saving the lives of both your children, too," he states. "Does she even know that? All she knows is the dark deeds you committed; she knows nothing of your redemption, nothing of the goodness that you have demonstrated time and time again. Don't let what she has said discourage you, Father. She doesn't know you like we do."

I smile at my son, proud and honoured to be his father. I sense that his words, though driven by his love for me, were also meant for the benefit of his mother. Will she see what he does? Can she? My children love me despite all the ugliness of my past, and have opened their arms to me whole-heartedly; will their mother dare to do the same?

"I know, son," I reply, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "And I thank you for reminding me of that. I suppose sometimes the past does threaten to swallow me; I have so much to atone for that it seems I am drowning in it."

"You have already atoned for so much, Father," Luke tells me. "Your willingness to help the Alliance defeat the remnants of the Empire proves yet again how much you've changed. In time everyone will see that, I'm sure of it."

I look at Padmé to see how or even if our son's words have affected her. She is watching Luke, a look of wonder on her face. I sense that she is impressed by Luke's fierce loyalty to me, further proof of the love he bears me. Can his testimonial help her to trust me? To allow her to see that the Darkness has no longer has power over me?

"Speaking of that," I say, "when are we to return to Coruscant?"

"Well I assumed we would leave when Han gets here," replies Luke. "I'm surprised he hasn't arrived yet; Leia was expecting him quite early this morning."

"He hasn't arrived yet, then?" asks Padmé.

"No, he hasn't," Luke replies. "I hate to say it, but I have a bad feeling about this."

I frown, turning my mind inward to see what it is he is feeling. The look on my face must register my shock at what I see, for Padmé's face assumes an expression of concern.

"What is it?" she asks me. "What do you see, Ani?"

I look at Luke, wondering if he sees it too. "Coruscant," I tell her. "I see Coruscant.."

"What about it?" she asks.

"An imperial blockade has surrounded it," I tell her. "They are being invaded."

"What?" Padmé gasps.

"I sense it too," Luke says. "But I can't tell if it's the future or the present…can you, Father?"

I concentrate, a crease deepening in my brow as I do so. "No. I can't tell either," I tell him. "But one thing is certain; Coruscant is in grave danger." Suddenly a thought strikes me, and I look at Luke, wondering if he has had the same one. _Han…_ I tell him silently. Luke's eyes widen as he too sees the vision that my mind has formulized.

"Leia…" Luke says softly, the concern for his twin pouring off of him.

Padmé looks from me to Luke in exasperation. "Will one of you tell me what is going on?"

"We're worried about Han," Luke explains. "If he didn't leave Coruscant before what we fear has happened…" he doesn't finish the sentence, as his mother's face tells him that she can finish his thought for herself.

"Oh no," she murmurs.

"I'm going to see if he has arrived," Luke announces as he rushes out of the room.

Padmé looks up at me, her dark eyes troubled. "Oh this can't be happening," she says softly. "He has to be alright, he just has to be!"

I nod, hoping that he is, but feeling a feeling of dread deep inside me. "I hope so, Padmé," I tell her. "But something tells me that something has befallen him. I can't shake the feeling that he is in terrible danger."

Fear fills Padmé at my words, and I have to fight the urge to comfort her in my arms.

"Oh Ani," she says softly. "Poor Leia….my poor Leia…"

I nod, my frown deepening. Feelings of anger, of retribution surge through me as I think of the Imperial scum that would dare to harm Han. _Ironic, as not that long ago I was the imperial scum putting him into carbonite…_

Both of us look up as we hear footsteps approaching the room. Luke appears at the door, his face wracked with worry.

"Han isn't here," he tells us. "And Leia can't reach him."

Padmé and I look at one another. . "They won't get away with it, Padmé," I tell her, taking her by the shoulders gently. "I won't let them get away with this, I promise you."

Anger and an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness washes through me, spurring me on to action. Now I understand the meaning of the nightmare I had the previous night; the vision of Palpatine was a metaphor for the last remnants of the Empire as they try to destroy the Alliance. His attack on me was representative of the attack on Coruscant. I have a purpose now, something I have lacked for all the months since my redemption. I know now why Destiny has seen fit to give me a second chance; to see to it that the Empire I spent a life time helping to build and nurture is destroyed utterly and irrevocably. It represents evil, the twisted vision of that monster I served for so long, and I must crush it like a Jundland scorpion under the heel of my boot. _ The Chosen One within me has awakened at last…_


	49. Chapter 49

A light rain has begun to fall as I head down to the hangar with Luke. Even from this distance I can feel my daughter's distress. I wonder if she too has sensed the certain calamity that awaits Coruscant; she is as strong with the Force as her brother, though has not been trained to use this gift yet. Has she seen the same visions that we have?

We find Leia in the hangar, attempting to busy herself by tidying up with a well worn broom that she'd found. _She's so much like me_, I reflect; I have always busied myself whenever I was upset about something.

"This place could use a good cleaning," she grumbles as she notices Luke and I. "I guess it doesn't get much use."

"No, I'm sure it doesn't," Luke agrees. "Leia, we need to talk to you about something."

She looks up sharply at her twin, her dark eyes full of trepidation as though she already knows what Luke is going to say. She probably does...

"What is it?" she asks simply, looking from him to me and then back to him again. "What's going on?"

"Father and I have reason to believe that there is some trouble at Coruscant," Luke tells her. "We have both had visions foretelling an invasion."

Leia frowns. "Visions? What do you mean?"

"Force visions, Leia," I tell her. "Surely you've had them yourself."

Leia nods slowly. "Yes, I have. When the Death Star blew up I knew that Luke was alive and that Vader was gone…what are you telling me? That Han…that he's…"

"No, Leia," I tell her, taking her by the shoulders. "No, we did not foresee that. But Coruscant is in danger, and if Han is late in arriving, then it is logical to assume that he's been delayed because of…"

"Because of an Imperial invasion," she finishes for me, her voice hushed. Her eyes dart up to mine. I see in them the fear she feels, but also the strength, and I am proud of her.

"At the very least, a blockage," Luke tells her. "That's what we have envisioned, Leia," Luke says gently. "And the sooner we can find out, the faster we can do something to help."

"But without Han, how will we get to the fleet?" Leia asks.

Luke looks to me for answers.

"Well, there is an older model Nubian in the other bay," I tell my children.

"That ship hasn't flown in over 20 years, Anakin."

The three of us turn to see Padmé standing before us.

"And that is a problem how?" I ask her with a smile. "You forget what magic I can work with these hands," I tell her.

Padmé smiles. "I haven't forgotten," she says, her face coloring slightly by the unintentional double entendre.

"You think you can get her flying again, Father?" asks Luke as the four of us head for the adjacent bay.

"Do you doubt me, my son?" I ask him with feigned indignation.

Luke chuckles. "No, it's not that…it's just that..." he stops as he beholds the Nubian. "Wow, what a beauty."

"She is that," I say, looking at the ship with admiration. "Of course I spent the better part of yesterday afternoon cleaning her up, taking apart the hyperdrive, balancing the fuel intake…"

"Does that mean she'll fly?" asks Leia, her impatience coming forth despite her efforts to keep it at bay.

"There's only one way to find out," I tell her. "Care to serve as co-pilot?" I ask her.

"Me?" asks Leia, surprised by my offer. "I… I've never flown such a ship, Father."

"Ah, but your father could fly this ship in his sleep," Padmé tells her. "Why don't we all take her out and see what magic your father has managed to work on this old girl."

I grin, loving Padmé's playfulness. It is so refreshing to see it after so long.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luke jumps in. "Let's see what she's got!"

Boarding the ship triggers a wave of memories, of moments shared by my wife and me aboard this vessel. Our trip to Tatooine, in a vain effort to save my mother; then on to Geonosis, another rescue attempt that went terribly wrong. But there were many wonderful moment aboard this vessel as well; our return to Naboo after the start of the Clone War when I proposed to Padmé…many happy moments. I suppose the last time I saw this ship, before yesterday, was on Mustafar...no, I will not think of that…I must not think of that…

"Father? Are you alright?" my son asks, noticing the subtle change in my mood.

I look at him. "Yes, perfectly," I tell him, pushing away the awful memories of that day. "Let's see what we can do with this old girl."

We enter the cockpit, where I move to the pilot's chair. The controls seem almost archaic by today's technology, but they are familiar, like an old friend. I glance up to see Padmé standing behind the vacant co-pilot's seat, her eyes reflecting the emotions that flash through her.

"Join me?" I ask her. She looks down at me, shaken out of her reverie by my invitation.

"Alright," she says, tentatively sitting down on the co-pilot's seat.

I smile at her. "Almost like old times, isn't it?" I ask her softly.

"Almost," she replies, looking away from me. I can feel how torn she is, how frightened she is to look back on our past; so frightened that it is preventing her from seeing a future together. I am, however, determined to make her change her mind; all I need is time and patience.

"Would you look at those old style controls," Luke says as he sits behind his mother. "Classic!"

"Yes, they don't make them like this anymore," I tell him. "Where is Leia?"

"Trying to raise Han again," Luke tells me. "She's putting on a brave face, but I know how scared she is."

"Yes, so do I," I tell him, looking back at the hold. Finally Leia appears, her face set carefully to hide her true emotions.

"Any luck?" Luke asks her.

"No," she replies quietly. "I still can't raise him."

"We'll find him, Leia," I tell her. "I promise. All set?"

She gives me a quick nod as she sits down behind me.

"Okay let's hit it," I tell Padmé.

It is as though we are young once again, flying side by side as we did so many times. Her skill as a pilot has not diminished with lack of practice, and I am pleased that our children are able to see this side of their mother in action.

We soar above the forest canopy, the Nubian gliding along as gracefully as it had 20 years ago.

"Anakin, you are a miracle worker," Padmé says, giving me a smile. "This ship hasn't run in ages! How did you do it?"

"He has magic hands, Mother," Luke reminds her. "Didn't you know that?"

Padmé and I laugh. Leia, however, is too lost in her own thoughts to share in the joke, and remains silent.

"Let's see how she handles in space," I say, itching to test the hyperdrive.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" cautions Padmé. "After all, it hasn't seen the stars in…"

She stops as we break forth from the atmosphere. "It's so beautiful…" she says softly, looking out at the stars. I am astonished to see tears well up in her eyes, and then realize that it has been over 20 years since she has been in space, more than 20 years since she has experienced the thrill of the being surrounded by the stars.

"What's the read out on the hyperdrive?" I ask Luke. He stands up to check.

"Operating at full power," he tells me. "Are you really going to do this?" he asks me.

I look at Padmé. "Well?" I ask her. "Are you coming with us?"

She turns to look at me quickly. "You mean…now?"

"Yes, I mean now," I tell her. "The Alliance needs our help, Han needs our help. Are you coming?"

I don't put into words my heartfelt desire for her to come, my fear of leaving her behind, my desperate need to have her with me; no, I do not wish to pressure her, as difficult as it is for me not to speak what is in my heart. I must keep it to myself for now, and let her decide on her own.

"Anakin, please don't put me on the spot like this," she replies finally. "I…I need time to decide. I'm sorry. Please, take me back home."

"Are you sure, Mother?" Luke asks, leaning forward and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We don't want to leave you alone, not ever again."

Padmé puts her hand on Luke's and looks up at him. "I know you don't, Luke; I'm just not ready for this. You must understand; it has been more than 20 years since I left Hannas II. The thought of leaving it…it's just too unsettling."

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't mean to pressure you, Padmé, honestly I don't. It's just that we don't have a lot of time; if our vision is correct, than Coruscant is in danger, and, I'm afraid to say, so is Han. You must understand the urgency of the situation."

"Yes, of course I do," she replies. "You must do what you need to do, as I must do what I need to do. Please try to understand, Anakin, and respect my feelings."

"I do, Padmé, believe me, I do," tell her. "I will take you home now, if that's what you truly want."

"Thank you, Anakin," she replies, relief filling her voice. "It is."

I nod, and, with a sigh, return the ship to the planet below us. Silently we descend to the lush Hannan forest, and return to the hangar bay, our all too short journey at an end.

"We will leave tomorrow morning, first thing," I tell my children as we disembark.

I watch as my family walk up to the house. Luke turns to me. "Are you coming?" he asks me.

"In a while," I tell him. "I have a few things I'd like to check on the ship first."

"Need a hand?" he asks.

"No, you go on and be with your mother," I tell him. "I'll manage."

He nods, and then returns to his sister and mother. I watch the three of them as they disappear around the corner of the path, the forest obscuring them from my sight.

Disappointed, I return to the hangar. I have nothing that I need to check; I merely needed to be alone. Padmé's rejection stings me, and I am angry with myself for pulling such an asinine stunt. _Way to go, Skywalker_, I admonish myself as I lean against the wall of the hangar. _Another brilliant move_… I stare at the chrome that gleams now after my tender loving care, lost in thought as I try desperately to find a way to convince my wife to trust me, and to accompany us on the trip the next day. But there are bigger issues to contend with; how am I going to help the Alliance defeat the Empire? I am but one man…and then an idea strikes me. The thought of it sends a chill down my spine, makes my heart rise to my throat…but if it works, it will all be worth it. Glancing back at the house through the open hangar door, I screw up my nerve and head for the ramp of the ship. Sorry children, you can't help me with this one…I lift the ship from the hangar and head for space, not thinking twice about what it is I must do.


	50. Chapter 50

According to the latest intelligence, the Rebel fleet has dispersed throughout the quadrant. Oblivious of the imminent assault on Coruscant, they have been deployed in order to squelch the pockets of remaining Imperial dissidents they know are scattered throughout the galaxy. Checking the navicomputer I see that there is a concentration of ships in the Moddell system, bearing a signal I recognize as one used by the Alliance.

"Well, here goes nothing," I say, and make my heading for the heart of the fleet.

Just as I make the calculations for hyperspace the comm starts beeping at me adamantly. I click it on, knowing who it will be even before I hear the voice.

"Father, what are you doing?" It is Luke.

"Testing the hyperdrive," I tell him, glad that he cannot see the grin on my face.

"I don't believe you," is Luke's reply. "Why are you doing this? Leia and I want to be with you."

"And you will be," I tell him. "But there is something I need to do first. It's best that I do it alone."

There is silence on the other end. "I don't like the sound of that, Father," Luke replies at last. "Why do I have the feeling you're going to do something dangerous and reckless?"

I can't help but laugh. "Possibly because you've come to know me quite well, my son," I tell him. I can feel his anxiety, and regret making light of his fears. "Don't worry Luke," I tell him. "I know what I'm doing. As soon as I'm able I will send a ship for you and Leia. 24 hours, tops. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay," he replies petulantly. "But I suppose it will have to do. You know Mother is quite worried about you."

"Is she?" I ask, surprised and somewhat pleased to hear it. "Tell her I'm fine, and that everything will be alright."

"I will," replies Luke. "Be careful, Father," he pleads. "We'll see you soon."

"You will," I reply. "May the Force be with you, Luke."

"And with you as well, Father."

I click off the comm and make the jump to hyperspace, putting my fate into the hands of Destiny yet again.

"We have you on our screen, Nubian Yacht; identify yourself immediately."

"I am Anakin Skywalker," I reply. "Requesting permission to board the medical frigate."

"State the reason for your request," comes back the voice. I can sense the distrust; obviously who ever this is knows who I am and who I have been for the past 22 years.

"Routine medical," I lie, using the Force to enhance the believability of my fabrication. "I underwent extensive reconstructive surgery 6 months ago; it's time for my physical."

Silence. _Don't check for verification…you already did and you know why I'm here…proceed…_

"Yes, we know why you're here," announces the voice. "Proceed."

I smile. "Thank you," I reply as I make my way to the medical frigate.

Despite my exoneration, I sense a great deal of mistrust among the beings that comprise the Alliance. I am met in the hangar of the frigate by a group of armed beings, who, while not actually aiming their weapons at me, make sure that I know they are armed nonetheless.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the illustrious Anakin Skywalker."

I look to see none other than Lando Calrissian standing before me. His mistrust of me is all too plain to see, despite everything that has transpired since our last encounter.

"Calrissian," I say. "I didn't realize you were a physician."

He narrows his eyes at me. "I'm not," he retorts. "I'm here to make sure you're not up to something."

I raise my eyebrows. "Such as?"

"You know damn well what I mean," he snaps. "Don't play the innocent with me. I know exactly what you're capable of."

"You don't know me at all," I reply, getting tired of his hostility. "I am no longer the Dark Lord of the Sith who terrorized your outpost, Calrissian. I have renounced the Dark Side; I am Anakin Skywalker once again."

"Yeah, so I heard," he replies. "So why are you here? Really? And don't give me the bullshit about the medical attention. I don't buy it."

I regard him wordlessly for a moment. _He's cleverer than I gave him credit for, _I reflect.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you what I'm really here for," I tell him.

He looks at me, trying to decide whether I merit his trust.

"Okay, let's go," he says, curiosity winning out. "Lead the way."

Calrissian and I walk through the narrow corridors of the frigate towards the sick bay where I was reborn. Having spent nearly 3 months convalescing here I am quite familiar with the lay out of the area, and find where I need to go quite easily.

"So what's all this about, Vad...I mean Skywalker?" asks Calrissian.

"I need to find it," I tell him, looking around inside the recovery room. "I only hope that it's still here…."

"What? What are you looking for?" asks Calrissian.

And then I see it. "That," I tell him, pointing at the dreaded suit that held me captive for more than two decades. It has been placed in a protective casing, perhaps for research, perhaps a symbol of the fallen Empire…but for whatever reason, the sight of it again gives me chills.

"That is why you've come here?" he asks in disbelief. "Why would you come looking for that? Unless you have plans on rejoining the Empire," he goads me.

"Don't be an idiot," I retort. "It will be my means of infiltrating the Imperial forces."

"But why? What's the point of ….you mean to act as a spy?" he asks incredulously as he finally understands.

"Yes, Calrissian," I tell him, "That's exactly what I plan. The Alliance needs to know the locations of the Imperial strongholds, and who better to provide that information than Darth Vader?"

"You'd actually wear that…that thing again?" he asks, his shock evident on his face.

I nod, looking back at the hideous black ensemble.

"Can't you just…access the information without going to such drastic measures?" asks Calrissian, a measure of respect now creeping into his mind. "You must have all the codes."

"Well, I do," I tell him. "But they may have changed them since the death of the Emperor. Even if they hadn't, there are some things I must do in person."

"I have to admit that I'm kind of surprised," he tells me. "I mean, when I heard that you'd turned from the Dark Side, I confess that I had my doubts. But if you're willing to help the Alliance by doing this…"

"It isn't just the Alliance I'm worried about," I tell him. "I have a personal stake in all this. My son-in-law, future son-in-law that is, is currently on Coruscant. The Empire is planning on attacking Coruscant, and I won't see him come to any harm."

"Son in law?" he asks in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Your friend, Han Solo," I reply. "He recently became engaged to my daughter."

"Leia is your daughter?"

"Yes, she is Luke's twin sister," I tell him. "Didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't" he replies. "So Han is in danger? How do you know all this?"

"I had a vision," I tell him. "So did Luke. We Jedi have precognitive abilities; we both had a vision of Coruscant under siege."

"And Han is on Coruscant…" he adds, finally seeing the whole picture. He frowns. "We have to let Mon Mothma know about this," he says. "She and the other leaders are still there. If you're right, then they could be in serious danger."

"I am right," I tell him. "Make no mistake about that. I need your help, Calrissian. Do you trust me?"

"I don't suppose I have much of a choice," he grumbles. "Han is my best friend. I'll do what I can to make sure he's alright. Besides that, it seems as though the Alliance could use your help. What do you need from me?"

"I need an Imperial shuttle," I tell him, looking back at the dreaded suit. "If I make for the Imperial fleet in a Nubian, they're bound to suspect something."

He nods thoughtfully. "True," he acknowledges. "That won't be a problem; we have a few that we've captured that are still flyable."

"Good," I reply, encouraged. "There's another thing," I continue. "Go to Hannas II and get my children. I left them there with their mother, and I will need their help."

"I will send someone at once," he tells me. "But first thing is to get word to Mon Mothma," he tells me. "That is, unless the Empire has already set up a blockade."

"Let's hope they haven't got that far," I tell him. "Otherwise it will be impossible to warn them."

"Yeah, jamming communications will be first on the list," he concurs. "So you're headed for the Imperial fleet?"

"Yes," I tell him. "I must find the fleet and avert the attack somehow. I only hope I'm not too late. If so, then I may have to take more drastic measures."

"Drastic measures? What do you have in mind?" he asks.

I do not reply right away, and stare, as though hypnotized, at the suit that held me captive for so long. "If all goes as I hope, I plan to work a miracle," I tell him. _Because that's about what I'll need to make my plan work…_

5


	51. Chapter 51

The breath suit, as it turns out, is badly in need of repair. Examining it up close, touching it again conjures up all the memories that I have spent the past several months trying to bury. Even the smell of it is abhorrent to me; a mixture of leather, metal, and what I am certain is the smell of evil, if such a thing is possible. It seems that Sidious' attack upon me had damaged the circuitry far more than I had originally known; but of course I was too delirious with pain and too weak to know that. What I do know is that if it weren't for Luke, I would have died that day. Judging by the extent of the damage, it looks like I would have had less than 2 hours of life support left.

Calrissian has dispatched a subordinate to Hannas II to bring Luke and Leia to the fleet. I am hoping that I will be on my way to Kamino before they arrive, for I am certain that they will do their utmost to dissuade me from my current course of action. Not only that, I am certain that the sight of me in that hated breath suit will be unnerving for both of them. I know that I am dreading donning it once again, especially the mask; but if it will enable me to strike a blow to the Empire, one that could possibly cripple them irrevocably, then I will do it gladly.

I have spent the time since I arrived at the fleet doing my best to mend the damaged circuitry of the suit. I have at my disposal a protocol droid as well as a technician, a young woman named Kenda, who has been most helpful.

"I think that does it," announces the technician as she adjusts the covers on the metal box that controls the breathing mechanism. "What do you think?"

I examine her work, impressed. "You've done well," I tell her. "I suppose it's time to test it out."

She nods, her face grimacing a little as though she knows how I feel about getting into the suit again.

"Well, that would be the best way to find any remaining problems," she adds.

"Yes, true," I say, stalling more. My heart is racing, my pulse quickened…I suddenly feel claustrophobic just at the thought of putting that mask back on my head. But it must be done, there is no other way.

"I'll be right back," I tell her. I pick up the leather pants and tunic and head for the 'fresher. Once inside, I take a deep, calming breath. "You can do this, Skywalker," I tell myself softly. "You have to do this." I take off my Jedi robes, folding them carefully as I place them on the floor. Standing in my shorts, I look at myself in the mirror. _Am I doing the right thing? Will I be strong enough to withstand the temptation of power that this suit will bring me? Am I strong enough to resist Darth Vader's lure? _

"Yes," I announce, picking up the leather pants. "I am."

Adjustments have been made to the leather pieces, for the prostheses added several centimeters to my height. Now that I am back to my own, natural height, some tailoring was required in order to make them fit properly. They did a good job, I note, as I put them on. They are a perfect fit.

After donning the outfit, I look back in the mirror. "Nice look," I tell myself, a sour expression on my face. I shake my head, and then head out the door.

"Okay, let's do this," I tell Kenda who has been polishing the helmet in my brief absence.

She stands up and looks me up and down. "The adjustment are okay?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes," I tell her. "Perfect. The boots are next."

I sit down and pull the tall leather boots on, the sensation of them on my bare feet somewhat startling. Next are the shin guards, originally meant to protect my prosthetic legs. I strap them on and stand up.

"Now let's see how this thing fits on," she says, standing up on tip toe to slip the leather straps around my neck and shoulders, placing the box on the rectangular hole in the front of the suit. This box used to be my life support- now it is merely a prop that I must don in order to play the part of the Dark Lord I renounced many months go.

"The shoulder armor," I tell her. "That holds it in place."

"Right," she says, taking it from the droid. "Can you sit down? I mean, you're really tall."

"Sorry," I tell her, sitting down. "I sometimes forget."

She smiles. "No problem." She adjusts the armor across my shoulders, and I can feel its oppressive weight immediately. "Is that it?" she asks, looking down at me.

I nod. "Yeah, that's it," I reply.

"Okay, what else have we got here?" she turns to the droid. "Belt?"

"Thanks," I say, taking if from her and strapping it on. I had forgotten how much all of this paraphernalia weighs. How did I manage to endure this for so long?

After getting every other piece in place, including the robes, the cape, the chest piece, gauntlets, codpiece, the mask and helmet were left.

"You know, we don't have to try it right now," Kenda said, seeing my trepidation. "Why don't you take a break? The mask needs some work still anyhow. And besides, I this can't be easy for you."

"No, it isn't," I admit. "But it has to be done."

"Yes, I know…but, just let clean this up a bit more. I'll be right back," Kenda says as she runs out of the room with the mask in her hand.

I stand up and walk around, getting a feel for the suit and the boots once again.

"Father, no!"

I turn quickly, startled by the sound of the voice, and see Leia standing with Luke, both of them look utterly shocked and horrified.

"Father, is _this_ your plan?" Luke demands as they enter the room. "To become Vader once again?"

"Of course not!" I tell him. "I will never do that, Luke! Surely you of all people know that!"

"Then why are you wearing that awful suit?" Leia asks her dark eyes wide.

"Just seeing you in that again…I can't tell you how it makes me feel!"

I walk over to her and Luke and reach a hand out to each of them. Tentatively they place one of their hands in mine. I can feel that my daughter is trembling.

"It is me, Leia," I tell her, squeezing her hand gently. "Anakin Skywalker, your father. I have not changed; I have not gone back to the Dark Side. I swear to you."

"We know that," Luke replies. "But why this, Father? What are you hoping to accomplish?"

"Darth Vader has access to Imperial information at the highest level," I tell him. "I cannot guarantee that I can get at that information as Anakin Skywalker."

"But surely they know what happened," Leia puts in. "Surely they know that you killed Palpatine!"

"Perhaps they do," I concur. "But even if they do, that still doesn't mean they won't follow Vader's orders. If anything, it would make them fear Vader more, as being the one who had the audacity to kill Palpatine."

"Possibly," says Luke. "But you're taking a terrible risk, father; too great a risk. I won't let you do this!"

"No, neither will I," replies Leia. "It's too dangerous."

"You're both forgetting about Coruscant, about Han," I remind them. "We don't have time to think of other options! We must act swiftly and decisively if we are to prevent catastrophe from befalling the innocent people of Coruscant. I can do that as Vader. I can make things happen, from within the ranks of the Empire, that would take weeks to effect from outside. Don't you see? It's the perfect solution!"

"Ani?"

I look up from my children to see Padmé standing in the doorway. My heart fills at the sight of her, and I smile.

"Yes, Padmé," I tell her. "It's still me."

"What are you doing?" she asks as she slowly enters the room. "Why….why are you wearing that?"

"Father is planning on returning to the ranks of the Empire as a spy for the Alliance," Luke explains to his mother. "I am violently opposed to the idea."

"So am I," puts in Leia, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's the only way," I tell Padmé. "There isn't time for an easier one."

Padmé frowns and I sense her great fear. "I don't like this, Anakin," she says softly. "What if …what if the Dark Side takes you from us again? What if you can't resist the power being Darth Vader brings you?"

I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "It won't," I tell her.

"I promise you. Padmé, the Dark Side holds nothing for me but pain and anguish; a life time spent alone in that monstrous suit, enslaved to that fiend I was foolish enough to call my master. I would be a fool to want that again! I have my children now, _our_ children," I tell her softly, moving my hands to her face, half expecting her to jerk away from me. But she doesn't. "I...I have found you again," I tell her, looking into her eyes. "My angel…you and our children are the very reason I am doing this, Padmé; to make the galaxy safe for all of us, to eliminate the evil that is manifested in the Empire once and for all. I more than anyone have an obligation to do that; if it means masquerading as Darth Vader to accomplish it, then that is what I must do."

Padmé's eyes fill with tears, and I feel her guard slip, just a bit. "You are too reckless," she chides me. "You always have been."

I smile at her. "Ah, but that's one of the reasons you love me," I tease her.

She smiles, despite herself. "Is it?" she challenges me.

I nod knowingly. "Yes, it is." We stand looking at one another for a moment, as though we are alone with no one else in the room. "Don't worry," I tell her softly. "I will be fine. I promise."

"You make too many promises, Anakin Skywalker," she tells me. "One day you'll find that you are unable to keep them all."

"Perhaps," I tell her. "But for now, just have faith that I am doing the right thing. Will you do that, Padmé? Will you trust me?" I turn to my son and daughter. "Will all of you trust me?"

"Of course we trust you, Father," Luke replies. "You know that."

Leia nods her assent, the frown on her face softening. I look back to my wife.

"Well?" I ask her. "What about you, Padmé…do you trust me?"

She looks at Luke, and then at Leia, and then back up at me, her dark eyes troubled. "Yes, Ani," she replies at last. "I trust you."

Such joy, such elation…I can scarcely breathe I am so smothered by it! Nothing means more to me than her trust…nothing.

"Thank you, my angel," I tell her, smiling at her. "You have no idea what it means to hear you say that."

She smiles at me. "I think I do," she replies.

I bend down and plant a kiss on her brow.

"Since you're so determined to do this, you might as well fill us in," Leia says. "What is the plan?"

I turn to my children. "Sit down and I'll explain it all to you. I could actually use your help," I tell them.

I sit down at the small table, motioning for them to join me.

"Good," says Luke as he sits down with Leia beside him. "Count us in."

"Count me too," Padmé says as she sits down beside me. "I'm ready to do my part as well."

I smile at her, elated to see the Padmé I once knew again.

"Okay, this is what I had in mind…"


	52. Chapter 52

I spend nearly an hour thrashing out the details of my plan with my family. Emotions are running high; all of us are feeling the stress of the situation. I am getting hot sitting for so long in the suit, for we have not yet tested the environmental controls. Yet I might as well get used to being in it again, for who knows how long it will take for me to carry out my mission.

"Alright, I think I've got it," announces Kenda as she re-enters the room. She stops short of the table, the heavy breath mask in her hands.

"Kenda, this is my family," I tell her. "My wife, Padmé, my children Luke and Leia. Kenda here has been invaluable in getting this thing back into working condition."

"Nice to meet you all," she says. "I believe I've met your children, though, Anakin," she tells me. "They are somewhat famous within the ranks of the Alliance."

I smile at them. "Yes, I know they are."

"Should we try this then?" she asks, indicating the mask. "I removed the carbon scoring, replaced the screen…man it was in rough shape!"

"I suppose so," I say, standing up. I walk over to her, my eyes riveted on the grotesque mask.

"Have a seat," she tells me, pushing down on my chest. "You know I can't reach that high."

"Sorry," I apologize again. I sit down as she steps in front of me. All of a sudden I am struck with a strong wave of emotion from Padmé…jealousy? I turn to her and see that she is watching the young woman who stands just centimeters in front of me. I grin at Padmé, and when I catch her eye, I give her quick wink. She is embarrassed that I noticed her jealous stare and looks away quickly.

"Are you ready for this?" Kenda asks me as she looks down at me.

I take a deep breath. "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be," I tell her.

She nods and proceeds to bring the mask to my face. Nightmarish flashes from the past assault me as it looms closer, and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I feel someone come up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder, Luke. I thank him silently, knowing that I am not alone in this; not this time.

"Something isn't right," Kenda says as she struggles with the fastenings. "It's…not…latching..."

"How can that be?" I ask as she pulls the mask away again, looking with bewilderment at the metal fastens.

"It's your hair, Ani," Padmé says at last. "It's so long it's preventing the fastenings from catching."

"Of course," I say. "When I was fitted I had none. So naturally...now wait a minute, that doesn't mean that I have to be bald to make this work?"

Kenda laughs. "No, I don't think that's necessary. Besides, I don't think your wife would let me cut off all those beautiful curls of yours anyway, Anakin," she says with a smile.

I feel surprisingly embarrassed by the young woman's compliment, and feel my face grow hot. I was very much admired by women when I was a young man; it's been years since I garnered feminine attention and it feels strange and yet…nice.

"We will have to trim it though, I'm afraid," Kenda continues. "Otherwise the mask won't fit properly."

"That's okay," I tell her, running my hand through the overlong hair. "It's time for a trim anyway."

Kenda looks up at my family. "Do you want to do the honors, Mrs. Skywalker?"

Padmé's eyes widen. "Me?" she asks. "Why me?"

"I just figured you wouldn't trust anyone else to do the job," Kenda replies with a smile as she walks over to Padmé with a pair of scissors in her hand.

Padmé stands up and takes them, looking down at them for a moment. "Well, I haven't done this in a while, but I guess I could do it if it needs to be done. I do hate to see it cut though," she says as she walks over to me. "I have always liked it long," she says, absent mindedly running her hand over my long locks.

"Yeah, I don't blame you there," Kenda says, giving me and admiring look. "Let me grab a towel so we don't get hair all over the suit." She heads for the 'fresher.

Padmé steps in front of me and looks down at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's just hair, Padmé," I tell her. "It will grow back."

"You know very well that isn't what I meant, Anakin," she says, putting one hand on her hip.

I smile up at her. "I know," I tell her. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm just trying not to let this situation get me down."

She nods. "I understand," she says.

"Here we go," Kenda announces as she rejoins us. She hands Leia the towel and my daughter promptly drapes it around my shoulders.

"Okay, here goes," Padmé says as she commences. First she uses her fingers to smoothe it down. "Your hair has always been so soft," she tells me.

I look up at her with a smile, enjoying the proximity of her body. She's close enough that I can smell the fragrance of her perfume. I fight to keep my composure as she runs her fingers through my hair, to keep my eyes from focusing on the lovely curves that are close to me as she cuts. And when I feel her blow errant hairs off of the back of my neck, I nearly lose my mind. It is torture, sweet torture having her so close to me, and yet, still so far. I know we have come a long way, but I fear there is still an even longer road ahead before things can be as they were, if indeed they ever can.

"There," she says, standing back. I can see by her eyes and the flush of her cheeks that she too has been affected by our incidental contact and I smile to myself.

"What do you think?" she asks the children.

"Looks fine," says Luke.

Leia rolls her eyes. "Typical man," she mutters, and then stands in front of me, examining me thoughtfully. She tilts her head this way and that, walks around behind me. I sigh, and glance at my son who grins at me sympathetically.

"Keep in mind, ladies, that no one will actually see his hair," Luke says to his mother and sister.

"Yes, we know that," replies Leia. "But that doesn't mean he can't look good once he's taken it off. After all, this isn't going to be for long, is it Father?" she asks, looking down at me.

I smile and look up at her. "No, of course not," I tell her, hoping fervently that I am right.

"It looks great," Kenda says. "Nice job."

"I agree," concurs Leia at last. "Well done, Mother."

Padmé smiles as she places the scissors back on the table and removes the towel. "Thank you," she says.

"Okay, let's see if that did the trick," I say, running my hand through my hair, a little shocked to find how short it is.

Kenda picks up the mask again and brings it to my face. Luke and Leia stand each at a shoulder, I can feel their presence, their support and love as Kenda fits the mask into place. This time it fastens, and I am trapped. For a moment I feel as though I am suffocating, as an overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia washes over me. And then Kenda activates the machinery, and the dreadful, nightmarish sound of the regulated breathing fills the room. No one speak, for everyone, including me, is too shaken by that familiar, terrifying noise to utter a sound.

"Are you alright?" Kenda asks finally, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I take a deep breath, allowing the mechanism to filter the air through the mask. We have, naturally, adjusted the nature of the mechanism, for I no longer need it to breathe for me. Still, the mechanical sound that was associated with Darth Vader for 22 years is necessary in order for my deception to work.

"Yes," I say, the sound of my altered voice sending a chill down my spine. "It is so…bizarre…"

I look up at Padmé, the visual receptors having been disabled so that I can use my own eyes. She is visibly upset by the sight before her, and I reach a gloved hand out to her. "It's okay, Padmé," I tell her, trying to soften my voice, but failing woefully. "It's still me."

She nods, keeping a tight rein on her emotions. "I know, Ani," she says softly. "It's just so hard seeing you like this," she adds.

"I know," I tell her. "But we all agreed that this is the only solution."

"For now," puts in Luke. "None of us will allow this to go on for long, Father; you agreed to that."

I nod the weight of the mask unfamiliar and disorienting. "The helmet," I tell Kenda. "Where is it?"

"Here," says Leia as she picks it up from the table. "It's so heavy…I had no idea."

I nod. "Yes, it is," I agree. "Put it on, Leia."

I am glad to have my family involved in this painful process; their support and concern for me warms my heart, and bolsters my courage to do this. Leia steps in front of me and slowly lowers the heavy helm onto my head. She adjusts it until she feels it click into place, completing my dreadful transformation. The look in my daughter's eyes as she beholds me almost shakes my resolve; it reminds me of that day so long ago on Bespin when I had her beloved Han Solo in my custody and was having him frozen in carbonite. I have never forgotten the look she gave me that day, a potent mixture of fear, hatred and utter desolation. She looks at me in that same manner now, and it unnerves me.

I raise my hand to her face. "Leia," I say, wishing my voice didn't sound quite so malevolent. "It's okay, it's still me…it's still your dad."

She smiles, surprised by my use of the familiar term 'dad'. Up until now both of my children have used the more formal title as 'father'; and I have been finding lately that I crave less formality in our relationship.

"I know…Dad," she says. "I'm sorry…this ...face just brings back so many bad memories."

"I know," I tell her as gently as I can. "And I'm sorry for that. But this time around it will be good memories, I promise you."

"Okay, that's long enough," Luke says, stepping forward. "This was just a test run, right?"

"Right, Luke, right," replies Kenda as she steps forward. "Let's get you out of that, Anakin."

With the assistance of my children Kenda removes the helmet and mask. I take a deep breath when I am finally free, running my hands through my sweat soaked hair.

"That was fun," I mutter, feeling my heart starting to slow down again.

Padmé looks at me, her concern for me written all over her face. "Are you sure you can do this?" she asks me softly.

I nod. "I have to," I tell her. "It's rather fitting, really, don't you think?"

She frowns. "How so?"

"I think I know what he means," Luke says. "He was Darth Vader when he aided the Emperor in destroying the Old Republic, and now he will play the part of Darth Vader to help us build a new one."

I nod. "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking," I tell him. "And remember; this is temporary. I have no intention on living as Darth Vader for any longer than necessary."

"As if we would let you!" Leia says, putting her arm around me and kissing my cheek. "There's no way you'd get away with that now."

I smile. "Don't worry, Leia," I tell her. "I know better than to cross you."

Luke laughs at this comment, and I feel some of the tension in the room break.

"Okay, get out of that lovely suit," Kenda says. "I still have a few things I'd like to adjust."

"So how is everything going?" I turn to see Lando Calrissian entering the room. "Luke! Leia!" he exclaims and comes over and embraces them both. "So good to see you both!"

"Thanks Lando," replies Luke. "Good to see you too. I want to thank you for helping my father the way you have."

Lando shrugs. "Sounds like he's on our side now," he comments, looking at me.

"He is, Lando," replies Leia. "One hundred percent. This is our mother, Lando; Padme Naberrie Skywalker."

"Pleased to meet you," Calrissian says with a smile.

"Lando," returns Padmé, favoring him with a smile. "Likewise."

"I've arranged for accommodations for you," he tells us. "I figured you might need a place to crash for the night."

"That was kind of you," says Padmé. "Thank you."

"Not at all," replies Calrissian, flashing her another one of his patented debonair smiles. "I'm sure you could all use some refreshment as well."

"I could," I say. "I'm starved. Just let me get out of this and I'll be right with you."


	53. Chapter 53

The accommodations Calrissian shows us to are small and sparse. I don't imagine are accustomed to having guests, so I suppose the fact that we have a place to sleep at all is a good thing. Along the way he has informed us that he was unable to contact the Alliance leaders on Coruscant, and that no communication channels to the capital are operational. This information, though not surprising, does nothing to lower the tension level among us, for we know that it means Han is most definitely in danger.

We are bunking in a what I assume are crew quarters, two narrow bunk beds with a small table and two chairs between them. I can sense that my wife is yet uneasy sleeping in the same room as me, even though we are in separate beds. Luke and I volunteer to take the top bunks, and, true to form, Luke is asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow. Padmé and Leia talk quietly well into the night, the bond between them growing stronger by the moment. It is wonderful to see them together at last after all these years; sharing secrets and laughs as a mother and daughter should.

I am reminded of my own mother as I lay awake in the dark room. I miss her. I wish she had lived to see my children. Yet, part of me is glad that she wasn't able to see how the Darkness destroyed the innocent boy she raised, that would have broken her heart. No, she died in peace, believing me to be the honorable Jedi knight I had always dreamed of being. It is indeed ironic that her death heralded one of my darkest moments, for I am certain that the slaughter of the tusken raiders who brutalized my mother was the beginning of my descent into Darkness.

Eventually I drift off, the soothing, steady hum of the ship's engines helping me along the way. Despite the small, unyielding mattress, I manage to fall into a deep restful slumber.

My sleep is interrupted, interjected, by the images projected by the mind of someone nearby. Someone is having a nightmare; I see the images as clearly as though I were having it myself….

_I am on Mustafar, the fiery rivers that surround me sent up nauseating fumes of sulfur and other toxins…running…whoever is having this dream is running, and I can feel the terror they feel, for someone is after them. The air is heavy with smoke and poisonous vapors, and I start to choke...no, it is not the smoke, I distinctly feel fingers on my throat, and they are tightening at an alarming rate. I turn to see who is pursuing me but my vision is starting to blur due to the lack of oxygen getting to my brain…and then I hear it...the ominous, monstrous sound of a thing that had once been a man...and from the smoke emerges a hulking figure dressed all in black, one black gloved arm stretched out towards me…I am frozen to the ground as it approaches me, and in the reflection of its inhuman eyes I see…_

Padmé! I sit up as the dream shakes the sleep from me. I leap down from the bunk and see that she is tossing and turning in her sleep. _She_ _is dreaming of Vader… I_ kneel beside her and gently take her shoulders in my hands.

"Wake up, Padmé," I urge her quietly so as not to wake the twins. "Please wake up!"

The room is quite dark, but I sense that she awakens, a great wave of disorientation and terror emanating from her.

"Who is there?" she whispers, her voice edged with fear, as though she is still in the throes of her nightmare.

"It's Anakin, Padmé," I tell her. "You're safe. You were only dreaming."

"Ani?" She reaches out a hand in the dark to see if I am truly there, and I take it, placing it against my cheek.

"See? I'm right here," I tell her. "I won't let anyone harm you," I add, wincing at the dreadful irony of the statement.

"I had the most horrifying dream," she tells me, sitting up. "I was on Mustafar, and…" she stops as the images create a fresh wave of anxiety and fear within her. "And…" she stops again and I can tell that she is crying. Tentatively I pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her in an effort to comfort her. To my surprise she does not resist my embrace, and holds onto me tightly, her face buried in my neck. Gently I stroke her hair, as we merely hold one another in the dark, comforting one another wordlessly. I close my eyes, more moved by the simple, yet powerful moment of intimacy than I would have imagined possible. My Padmé is in my arms, trusting me; loving me, allowing me to comfort her…I can hardly believe it is happening. Part of me never wants the moment to end, and another part is afraid that I will wake up to discover that I am dreaming it all up.

"Promise you'll come back to me, Ani," she whispers in the dark. "Promise me you won't leave me again."

My throat constricts with the emotions that fill me at the sound of her heartfelt pleas, at the echoes of profound love that I feel in her words.

"I promise, Angel," I tell her, taking her wet face into my hands. "I will never leave you again, Padmé. You are my very soul, I am lost without you."

"I've missed you so much," she sobs quietly, unable to keep her feelings at bay any longer.

I press my lips to her brow, then to her eyes, tasting the salt of her tears. I press my forehead against hers, my hands gently holding her face. "We will never be apart again, beloved," I tell her softly. "I promise you. I will spend the rest of my life loving you, Padmé, if you will let me."

"Mother? Are you alright?"

I pull back as the light goes on and Leia approaches her mother's bedside.

"Yes, Leia," Padmé replies, wiping her tears away. "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it," Leia says. She looks at me. "Have you managed to get any sleep?" she asks me.

"Yes, surprisingly," I tell her. "With everything going on I was certain I'd spend the night tossing and turning. I don't imagine I'll be getting too much rest once this operation is set into motion."

Leia frowns. "No, I don't think you will. I still hate the thought of you doing this."

"We all do, Leia," Padmé adds. "But I trust that your father is doing what he feels is necessary."

I smile at my wife, grateful for her support. More and more I am seeing the old Padmé I knew all those years ago, as she begins to emerge from the protective shell she has built around herself.

"I know," says Leia with a sigh. "And I'm proud of him for doing it. I'm just …afraid…"

I reach out and take my daughter's hand. "You don't need to be afraid, Leia," I tell her. "You won't lose me to the Dark Side; I promise you that."

"That isn't what I'm afraid of, Dad," she tells me. "I'm afraid that they will find out what you are doing. I'm afraid that …that they will know who you've become. And if they do…" she stops, and I can see the fear in her mind, the unspoken words that she daren't utter aloud…_afraid that they will kill you for it…_

"That will not happen," I tell her, squeezing her hand gently. "By the time they have discovered my true identity, it will be long after we have seen them defeated and eradicated from the galaxy."

Leia tries to smile, but I know she is worried, and not just for me; she still has heard no word from Han Solo, and with Calrissian's attempts to contact the Alliance leaders on Coruscant unsuccessful, we all know that he is in almost certain danger.

"Why don't we all try to get some more sleep," Padmé suggests at last. "We have a long, difficult day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good idea," Leia says. She bends and gives each of us a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight to you both. Sleep well."

She walks over and turns off the light and then I hear her climb back into her bed on the opposite side of the room.

I stand up to return to my bed when if feel Padmé take my hand. "Goodnight, Ani," she tells me.

I bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss it tenderly. "Goodnight my angel. Sweet dreams."

I climb back up into the top bunk, and settle in again, hoping to get back to sleep. I smile in the dark as I relive in my mind what has just transpired between my wife and me, scarcely able to believe it really did happen. Was she still half asleep and therefore not cognizant of what she was saying? Or was she truly expressing her feelings to me at last? I roll over with a sigh, only to hear my son snoring softly on the other side of the room, blissfully oblivious to what has just happened. I chuckle to myself, and then close my eyes, determined to grab a few more precious hours of sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Morning arrives all too quickly. I awake to find that I am the last one asleep, again, for the room is empty besides me. Climbing down from the bed I stretch, feeling the tension in my back and shoulders ease a little in the process. The door slides open to reveal Luke and Leia.

"Good morning," I say as they enter the room. "How late is it anyway?"

"Not that late," Luke assures me. "Leia told me you were up in the night, so we figured you could use the sleep."

"Where is your mother?" I ask them.

"She's getting dressed," answers Leia. "I think she's pretty upset, actually. That must have been a terrible nightmare last night."

I frown as images from my wife's dream flash through my mind. Is that the fear that keeps her from opening her heart to me again? Are the scars inflicted by Darth Vader so deep that they will never heal completely?

"It was," I tell her. "Believe me."

"She told you about it?" asks Luke.

"No, she didn't need to. Her mind projected it while she slept; she and I have always had a connection, you see."

"You mean you saw what she was dreaming?" Leia asks in amazement.

"Yes, I did," I tell her. "My own sleep was disrupted by her dream, so strong were the images and the emotions that she was experiencing."

"It was about you, wasn't it?" Luke asks.

I look at my son, and nod. "Yes, it was. But it wasn't Anakin Skywalker she saw, it was Darth Vader."

"I'm not surprised she would have such a dream after seeing you in that suit yesterday," Leia observes. "It must have been horrible for her. Luke and I had seen you before, and it was hard enough for us; but Mother has never seen you like that, not in person at any rate."

"You're right," I agree. "It must have been very difficult for her." I sigh. "I wish there was another option. I feel like your mother is finally starting to open up to me again; I just hope this doesn't negate all the progress we've made."

"It won't," Luke declares. "Her feelings for you are very strong, Father. Anyone can see how much she adores you."

I smile. "Well son, there's never been an issue of love between us; quite the opposite. The question is can she put the past behind her? I honestly don't know at this point, to tell you the truth."

"Give her time," Leia tells me. "I agree with Luke. She loves you deeply, there's no question. I mean, she's here, right?"

"Yes, that is true," I concur. "How did you convince her to come with you? When I left she seemed adamant about remaining on Hannas II. What changed her mind?"

"Your crazy stunt changed her mind," Luke says with a smile. "When she found out that you had left without Leia and me, she knew that you were up to something. I guess she knows you pretty well."

I laugh. "That she does. Are you saying that she came here to try and stop me?"

"No, I don't think that was her thinking," Luke continues, looking at his sister for confirmation. "I think she just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, that was my feeling too," agrees Leia. "It was as though she …changed gears when she heard that you had left like you did. She became so ..decisive, so much stronger than I'd seen her until that moment. I think in that moment we were seeing the old Padmé Skywalker."

I nod. "I'm seeing glimpses of her too," I tell them. "Slowly but surely, she is returning to us."

"I guess in a way she is experiencing a rebirth just as you are," observes Luke.

"I think so too, Luke," I tell him. "And it is wonderful to see. I only hope that the impending separation between us isn't long…" I stop as Padmé appears in the doorway.

"Good morning," I say to her with a smile.

She returns my smile as she enters the small room. "Good morning," she returns. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

I nod. "Yes, thanks."

I watch her as she busies herself, knowing that she is ill at ease with what the day will bring. Or is it our moment of closeness last night that has her feeling this way? Does she regret the tender words we exchanged?

"Lando has arranged for us to have some breakfast before…well, before you leave, Father," Luke says.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to eat anything," mutters Leia.

I walk over to her and lift her chin with my finger so that she's looking me in the eye. "Of course you will," I tell her. "We all will. This is not the end, Leia, this day is a beginning. I swear to all of you that the Empire will cease to exist, its power exterminated. I will see to it personally, and who better to undo the Empire than the very person who had a hand in creating it in the first place? So please, no sad faces. We all have our part to play in this; mine just happens to require a more elaborate costume than any else's." I smile, trying to lighten the somber mood that has fallen over my family.

Leia finally cracks a smile, though it never does manage to reach her eyes. I pull her close, and hold her for a moment, reassuring her silently that we will get through this.

"I guess I'd better get dressed," I say, releasing Leia. "It's getting late."

"We packed a bag for you, since you left without taking anything with you," Padmé tells me as she hands me a small duffle bag. "What did Obi-Wan always say about you? 'Always on the move."

I laugh as I take the bag from her. "One of many things my former master used to say about me," I quip. "Thank you," I tell her. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Well we couldn't have you bringing down the Empire without a change of shorts now, could we?" jokes Luke.

We all laugh, and the moment serves to break the tension that is almost tangible among us.

"True enough," I say. "Well I'll be quick. Meet you in a few minutes."

I leave my family and head for the 'fresher down the corridor. I am met halfway there by Lando Calrissian. His dark eyes are troubled, and his brow furrowed with concern.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I still can't reach Mon Mothma, Ackbar or any of the others on Coruscant," he tells me. "Something is definitely going on there, Anakin. You were right. I just hope they're okay."

I frown, nodding my head thoughtfully. "I hope so too. Time is of the essence now. We have to move fast if we are to prevent all out war from starting."

"War?" Calrissian echoes. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not," I reply. "Did you really think the Empire would roll over and die with the end of Palpatine? The Imperial ranks are full of ambitious men who care about nothing but power and wealth. They are not about to relinquish that simply because the Alliance has decided that galactic peace is the way of the future. They will fight to the last man to preserve what they have, no matter how many innocents they have to kill in the process. Chaos is a very dangerous thing, Lando. Very dangerous."

"You'd know better than anyone what the Empire is capable of," he observes. "I only wish we had you with us, Anakin. But I understand why you feel compelled to do this."

"I can assure you that I don't like it," I tell him, anxious to be on my way. "I would much rather be with my family on some quiet, peaceful planet somewhere; but until there is peace in the galaxy, I have no choice. My children and my wife will be invaluable to you though; I'm sure you will find their contributions will be tremendous."

"No doubt of that," he concurs. "I won't hold you up any longer," he says, seeing that I m still in my sleeping pants. "Breakfast is on its way. I'll talk to you then."

"Good," I say. "Until later then."

Time seems to be racing, hurtling me forward to the moment I have been anticipating and yet also dreading. Before I know it, I am again standing in the black suit, staring at myself in the mirror. This is it, the moment of truth, the moment when I will either lose my nerve or forge onward to embrace my destiny. There is so much at stake, and I know that the future of the galaxy is on my shoulders. This is my chance to atone for the sins of my past, and I have to grab it with both hands. With a sigh I leave the 'fresher, the cumbersome armor weighing heavily on me as heavily as the gravity of the moment. My family is with me; I know that this is as difficult for them as it is for me, perhaps moreseo. Despite their trust and love, I know that each one of them is afraid deep down inside that I will slip into the Darkness once again and this makes me more determined than ever to prove myself.

"Well, I guess the big moment is here," I say, my eyes drawn to the heavy mask and helmet that await me.

"Have a seat, Anakin," Kenda instructs me. Her demeanor has changed drastically from the previous day; is it is the gravity of the situation that has subdued her? Or does she share the same fears that my family has?

"Darth Vader will not win this time," I tell them all, reading in their eyes the unspoken fears. "I swear to each of you, that though I may don this mask and armor, the Sith shall not take me from you. On my life I swear it."

Leia comes to me and without a word wraps her arms around me. I know she is doing her best to control her emotions, as are we all. Luke puts his hand on his sister's shoulder and looks up at me, his eyes shining with the tears that he is fighting to keep at bay. "This will all be over soon," he tells me. "I know it. I have complete faith in you, Father…Dad. I know that you are the Chosen One, and that you will destroy the Empire."

I smile at my son, the pride I feel for him in equal measure to the love I bear him. "I can't do it alone," I tell him. "I will need you to do your part as well, Luke. And I know you will. Your part in this is tremendously important as well, son, just as Leia's and yours, Padmé," I say, looking up at her. "The Alliance will need your leadership to see them through this."

Padmé merely nods, too emotional to reply.

"Well, I can't put this off any longer," I say, releasing my daughter. "Let's get on with it."

I sit down and take a deep breath, preparing myself for the dreaded moment.

"Before I do this," Kenda says while holding the mask in her hands, "I just want to let you know what tremendous respect and admiration I have for you for doing this, Anakin," she says. "You are a brave and honorable man, and the Alliance is lucky to have you on our side."

I smile at her, warmed by her unexpected words of praise. "Thank you, Kenda," I tell her. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help, though; you have been invaluable to me in this, and I thank you."

She shrugs somewhat self-consciously. "We all do what we can, Anakin," she says. "My part is less significant than yours, but I'm proud to do it." She looks down at the mask in her hands. "Are you ready?"

I look down at the mask and nod. "Yes, I suppose I am," I say. I look one more time at each of my children, and then at my wife. How long will it be before I see them again? May Destiny grant that I do see them again…

Kenda brings the mask forward and prepares to place it over my face, when

Padmé speaks up. "Stop!" she says. "Before you do this, there is something I need to do." Kenda looks at me, puzzled, but moves away as Padmé steps over to me. She stands in front of me, and for a moment, our eyes merely gaze at one another. Then, to my utter surprise, she takes my face in her hands and brings her mouth to mine. I am stunned for a moment, but recover quickly, pulling her close to me, responding to her kiss. I had almost forgotten the sweetness of her beautiful mouth, the way she can make my blood race merely with a kiss such as this one. But it ends, all too quickly, and I find myself looking at her as she holds my face in her hands. "I love you," she says softly. I smile, elated by her declaration. There has not been a doubt in my mind of her feelings, but to hear her voice them means more to me than I can say.

"I love you too, Padmé," I tell her. "Don't ever forget that, my angel."

She nods, as the tears fill her eyes. Reluctantly she releases me, and steps back. Our eyes never leave one another's until the mask is placed over my face. Within moments the dreadful hiss of the breath mask sounds in the room, silencing everyone with a terrible sense of anxiety. The mask completes the transformation, and, once again, I find myself trapped within the black nightmare that supported my life for more than 20 years.

I stand up and look at each of my children. Their reactions this time are calmer, and I am grateful for that. They know it is me, they know that the appearance of Darth Vader is merely that, an appearance. Next I look back to Padmé. I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I will be back, Padmé," I tell her, hating the mechanical sound of my voice that prevents me from speaking to my wife with the tenderness I want to impart to her.

She smiles up at me, and reaches up with her hand to tentatively touch the side of my mask. I know the intent of the gesture, despite the strangeness of it under the present circumstances. "I know you will, Ani," she says.

Lando Calrissian enters the room at this point. "All set, Anakin?"

I tear my eyes away from my wife to look at him. "Yes, I am." I release Padmé and walk to the door to meet Calrissian. I turn back to my family one last time.

"May the Force be with you, Father," Luke says as he puts his arm around his sister.

"And with you as well," I tell him. And before I lose my nerve, I turn away and walk out the door.


	55. Chapter 55

Alone now, in the vastness of space, I make my way to Coruscant. _Will I be able to pull this off?_ So much is riding on my ability to do so. Failure is not an option; the galaxy is counting on me. Suddenly I am reminded of a day long ago, the day I renounced Dark Side. My first master, Qui G'on Jinn had appeared to me as I clung to life aboard the Imperial shuttle, his words seem prophetic to me now: **_You cannot give up, Anakin Luke needs you, the galaxy needs you… _**I wasn't certain before if he was right, about that or even if I was the Chosen One at all. But now I know everything Qui G'on said and believed in was true. He knew I would earn the forgiveness and love of my children, even when was too miserable to even hope.

"And now you will fulfill your destiny, Ani, just as I always knew you would."

I turn and see Qui G'on's image sitting beside me, his eyes looking at me with calm benevolence.

"I know now what that destiny is, Master," I tell him, "though I never would have imagined it would entail this," I add, indicating the black armor and mask.

Qui G'on nods sagely. "No, not even I could foresee such irony, Anakin. But perhaps now you understand me when I say that falling into Darkness was part of being the Chosen One, for had you never become Darth Vader, you'd not now be in a position to undo all the damage that he did. Truly ironic wouldn't you say?"

"Is it?" I ask. "Perhaps it was all preordained by the Force. Perhaps I had no choice at all in anything."

"Perhaps, but I don't believe that, Ani," he replies. "You forget about free will, one of the greatest gifts we have, and one of the most dangerous."

I nod slowly. "Yes, I cannot forget that." I sigh, my mind becoming muddled by the philosophical nature of our conversation. "I should have known better than to doubt you, Master. I mean, your faith in me never wavered, did it? Even when I was the henchman of the emperor?"

"No Ani, I never doubted you would return to the Light," he tells me. "I regret that you had to suffer in the way you did, but I suppose that was all part of the burden of being the Chosen One."

"I suppose," I concur. "But that's all behind me now, Master. My children have accepted me; they have forgiven me and love me. And my wife has told me that she loves me as well," I tell him, smiling under the mask. "I never would have believed it possible, but I have tremendous hope that she and I will finally get to live our life together the way we were meant to."

Qui G'on smiles. "I'm happy to hear it, Anakin," he tells me.

The navi-computer signals my approach to Coruscant. I can feel my heart rate increase as I begin the reversion.

_The Force will be with you, Anakin, always_… I hear Qui G'on's voice as his image slowly disappears.

The _Aggressor_, the _Lusankya,_ the _Intimidator_….the blockade is enormous, I realize with a sinking feeling. Not since the Battle of Coruscant over 20 years ago has the capital been so besieged by enemy vessels. Knowing that there is enough firepower amid the armada to level the surface of the planet, the sense of urgency that has been pressing upon me increases.

"Identify yourself, unidentified shuttle."

With palms sweating, I enter the code, half expecting it to be rejected and to be blasted out of the sky.

The wait seems unending as I hold my breath in dreadful anticipation.

"_Intimidator is prepared to receive you, you are clear to proceed_."

A sense of relief fills me briefly, to be replaced almost immediately by an adrenaline rush that almost makes me dizzy. With pounding heart I pilot the shuttle using the coordinates transmitted by the Intimidator towards its belly. As the ship looms ever closer, I have to fight a sense of panic that has crept into my brain, panic that I am walking into a trap. _What if they know who I am? What if they heard that Anakin Skywalker has returned to the galaxy? Are they just waiting for me to board the ship before they take me into their custody and have me executed?_ I take a deep breath, using the Force to calm myself. I must be calm, I must be confident, I must be in control…I must TAKE control…

The shuttle lands in the hangar bay, and I see a small group of armed clones stands ready headed by a uniformed officer. Here we go…

I lower the ramp and, summoning my nerve and the strength of the Force to guide me, I descend the ramp, my black cloak billowing behind me. The officer below is utterly shocked, his face a mixture of shock and terror, as though he believes he is witnessing the apparition of a specter from beyond the grave.

"Lord Vader!" he exclaims when I reach the end of the ramp. "How...how is this possible? We've believed you to be dead all these months!"

"The reports of my demise were clearly erroneous, lieutenant," I intone, pleased with the malevolence the mask imparts to my voice.

"But…where have you been, my..." he begins but I stop his words with a wave of my hand over his face.

"My disappearance is completely understandable and logical," I tell him. "You know where I have been, you know why, and you have no further questions on the matter."

The officer stares at me blankly as I easily plant the thoughts into his mind.

"Welcome aboard, Lord Vader," he says at last. "Let me show you to the bridge."

The Intimidator is significantly smaller than the ship that had been my home for over a decade, the Executor; but the lay out is not that different. Along the way I question the officer, whose name I've learned is Dortman, about the current Imperial siege of Coruscant.

"The Coruscant System is under our control, my lord," he informs me proudly. "The Rebel scum are so stupid they left the capital almost completely unprotected! Can you imagine?"

I only nod in response, careful not to say anything that may contradict the charade I have so meticulously created. "Has there been any contact with the leaders?" I ask him.

"Minimal contact, my lord," he tells me. "They have refused to accept our terms of surrender, however. The Admiral is currently consulting with the commanders of the Aggressor and the Lusankya in light of this refusal."

"I will take over from here," I tell him. "Inform the admirals of my return, and tell them to report to me at once."

I officer raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is there a problem with compliance, lieutenant?" I ask him, putting just the right edge in my voice to convey my displeasure.

"No, no!" Dortman gushes. "Of course not! I will do so at one, my lord!"

"Good," I tell him. "I will wait for them on the bridge. Make arrangements for my quarters as well. I will require reports on all the Imperial movements in the past 5 months, as well as what losses were incurred at the Endor moon. See to it that this information is available to me as well as the Imperial data base as soon as possible, lieutenant."

"Yes, my lord!" replies Dortman at once. "I will see to it personally."

The young man scurries off to do my bidding, and I continue on to the bridge alone. So far so good… I think, breathing a sigh of relief at the success I've managed so far. The next step may not be so easy.

My entry onto the bridge creates a stir among the men and officers working busily at their stations. There is a hush, and I can feel the tension, the fear that each one of them is filled with at the sight of me. Fear is good...fear will help me do this...

"Report!" my menacing voice rings out, shattering the pregnant hush.

At once two officers rush over to me, and, after gushing their relief and happiness at seeing me, fill me in on what has been going on since their arrival at Coruscant two days earlier. I listen with only an occasional nod of my head to acknowledge that I am listening.

"That is all," I tell them. "I will meet with the admirals in the briefing room when they arrive."

"Very good my lord," the captain replies with a bow. He and his junior officer leave me, only too happily I sense, and I walk over to the large window. I assume my customary stance, hands behind my back, as I gaze out the window…almost as though nothing has changed at all… But everything has changed, irrevocably changed. I am not enticed by the power that being Darth Vader brings me; quite the opposite in fact. I am revolted by the thought of all that I did while living as this malevolent creature, revolted by the terror that the very sight of me strikes into the men around me. _How did such a life ever appeal to me? What did I find to live for all those long and lonely years living as this hollow man?_ Now that I have my family, I know that their love is worth more than all the power I ever wielded as Darth Vader. This revelation, while not surprising, gives me strength, for I know what it means; I have passed the test, and have taken the next step towards fulfilling my destiny.

As I stand in front of the huge window, I close my eyes and bring my mind into oneness with the Force. I reach out through the vastness of space, searching for my son's luminous presence. He and I are so closely linked that it does not take me long to find him, and through the Force that connects us I send him a message; Get ready…

Next I stroll casually to the row of technicians all seated at their consoles. They glance over their shoulders at me nervously, wondering why I am there, what I want, who is going to die at my hand for the least innocuous misstep. I find what I need, and, manipulating the Force with a slight movement of my hand, distract the communications officer momentarily. In that instant, transmissions that have disrupted the communications to and from Coruscant are interrupted. The communications officer returns his attention to his post, and I sense his puzzlement at the readout on the screen. He calls over his superior officer, who comes over at once. Hurry Luke…I tell him through the Force...hurry… It doesn't take them long to correct the apparent malfunction, and resume the transmissions. I can only hope that the momentary interruption was long enough for Luke to send a message to Coruscant. If he didn't, then the rebel leaders, not to mention Han Solo, will be in for an unpleasant surprise when Darth Vader comes calling.


	56. Chapter 56

"Lord Vader! Lord Vader!"

_Oh yes…that's me now_…

I turn to see Lieutenant Dortman rushing towards me.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" I ask.

"The information you asked for," he tells me, handing me a datapad.

I take the data from him, trying to hide my eagerness to read its contents.

"I've also arranged for your personal quarters," he adds. "With a hook up to the Imperial database. I…I wasn't sure about your personal..requirements…" he says nervously.

"I will see to that myself," I tell him. "Thank you, Lieutenant," I add. "You've done well."

The look of utter astonishment on the young officer's face upon hearing my words tells me that I have made my first mistake. Darth Vader does not thank anyone…nor does he commend an officer for merely doing what he is told. _Idiot! You should know that!_

"That will be all," I say, hardening my voice. "Dismissed."

"Of course, my lord," Dortman replies, leaving me at once.

_I must be more careful_...I admonish myself. I look down at the datapad, anxious to read its contents.

"Alert me when the admirals arrive," I instruct the captain I had spoken with earlier. "I will be in the briefing room." I leave the bridge and enter the small adjoining conference room. Alone now, I sit down, fighting the urge to take off the despised helmet and mask, but know I can't dare take the risk. I have already made one small blunder; I can't afford to make another.

I activate the datapad and begin reading the report on the Imperial losses and movements since the destruction of the second Death Star.

_Casualties_

_Emperor Palpatine_

_Darth Vader_

Yes, he is dead- there is no doubt of that.

_Moff Jerjerrod_

Well, that wasn't exactly true…he was dead before the Death Star blew up.

_Admiral Piett _

I pause here, seeing the name of the closest thing I had to a friend, and find

myself missing his quiet efficiency. I like to think that had he lived he would

be with me in my crusade against the Empire.

I skim over the rest of the names, officers I knew, most I didn't, the names

starting to blur together, meaningless in their overwhelming numbers.

_89 percent of TIE fighters_

_91 percent of shield command bunker staff_

_81 percent of stormtroopers, civilian contractors and imperial personnel aboard the Death Star, the Executor, and several Star Destroyers (including 2 captured, Accuser and Adjucator)_

_Estimated casualties in total: 1,000,000 personnel_

_1,000,000 personnel_…my mind reels at the staggering number. I go on to read the number of star destroyers that were lost, more than 75 of the entire fleet. No doubt the late emperor expected nothing less than complete victory over Endor, or else he would not have jeopardized such a huge portion of the fleet that way. Of course, he didn't think my opinion was worth anything in this issue, _or any other for that matter_; I would have advised him against such a foolish and arrogant move. Now I am glad of it, though; for it will make the job of the Alliance much less onerous.

I hear the sound of the door opening, and look up to see three men enter the briefing room. I do not recognize any of them, but assume by the pips on their uniform that they are the admirals of the three star destroyers currently in orbit in the Coruscant system. Two of them are fearful, surprised, even shocked to see me; the third, however, seems to harbor veiled hostility.

"Lord Vader," he says. "I am Admiral Joneth Kastellan, commander of this vessel. These are my colleagues, Admirals Lorneth and Borg. It is certainly a surprise to see you, my lord."

I nod, probing the man's mind. I sense deception in him, and great arrogance. _This one may be a problem_…

"No doubt you are," I reply. "I am, however, very much alive, and very much in command of the Fleet, Admiral. That is why I have called you in here."

The man's eyes flicker angrily, but only for an instant. He obviously knows Darth Vader well enough not to risk anything more overt. "Am I being relieved of duty, my lord?" he asks.

"Not at all," I tell him affably. "You will continue to serve aboard this vessel as its commander; only now you will be answering to me. The same goes for you two as well," I say, turning to the other two men, who stand in idiotic silence.

"Of course, my lord," replies Borg, the words bursting forth from his mouth at last. "I am at your service."

"As am I, Lord Vader," puts in Lorneth, not to be outdone in the boot-licking department by his colleague.

"Excellent," I say, turning back to Kastellan. "I am going down to Coruscant in one hour's time," I tell him. "Arrange for a shuttle."

Kastellan nods and I sense his resentment at being asked to perform what he perceives as a menial task. "Of course," he replies, mindful of whom he is speaking to. "I will see to it personally, Lord Vader."

"Good," I say. _Maybe now you know your place_… "Now leave me," I tell them. "I have a great deal of catching up to do," I say, holding up the datapad.

"Of course," Lorneth. "Anything else I can do to be of assistance, please let me know."

"Or I, my Lord," pipes up Borg. "And might I say, Lord Vader, how pleasing it is to see you back with us!"

I am glad of the mask at this moment, as I roll my eyes. _Oh please…have a modicum of dignity…_

"It is good to be back," I reply at last, choking on the words. "Now leave me, I have much to do."

The three men leave me, and I breathe a sigh of relief to be rid of them. I walk back over to the conference table and sit down to continue my reading, but I cannot put the feelings of disquiet my meeting with the admirals has created within me. There is no doubt that Lorneth and Borg will be easily controlled; I am not so certain of Kastellan. Darth Vader would have had no problem with this man; a simple squeeze of the fingers applied to the larynx would solve the problem once and for all. But I am _not_ Darth Vader, and I will not resort to the brutality he wielded with such cold blooded efficiency. I will have to use different means to best him, and, hopefully, the Force will show me the way to do this. If not, I may find myself in an extremely difficult and dangerous position. _It cannot come down to that…I must not let it come down to the choice between saving my own life or taking his…may Destiny see my way clear of such a choice…_


	57. Chapter 57

I am relieved to be leaving the Intimidator. Alone on the shuttle now I reflect how difficult this charade is proving to be. Being Darth Vader is not just a matter of donning the infamous suit and mask that he was renowned for; it is a state of being, a way of acting, of even thinking, that no longer comes naturally as it once did. Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, though sharing the same body, are two completely separate entities; would Vader have managed to pull off what I am attempting to do, I muse…_not likely…Kastellan would be dead right now_. Yet, the advantage of having lived as Vader for half my life will serve me in this, so long as I am careful. I now know that at least one of the men under my command harbors suspicions where I am concerned; I must tread carefully with him.

_I miss my family_. I am reminded now of the loneliness I endured during my life as a Sith, and wonder again how I lived such an empty life for so long. This is different though, I tell myself; this is temporary. your family is waiting for you…your family loves and needs you… this thought alone is enough to drive me to succeed, for the reward of knowing a life of peace and love with them is more valuable than any of the hollow rewards my life as Vader could ever bring me.

My first destination on Coruscant is one I am dreading, but one that is vitally necessary to my plans: the private residence of the late emperor. With the chaos that ensued following his death, I am hopeful that no one has thought to come here, that no one has dared to; for if they have, what I am endeavoring to find may already be gone.

I land my craft on the private platform inside of the building where Sidious resided while on the capital. I have only been here a handful of times; but I remember it well. As I disembark, I stand for a moment and use the Force to determine if there is anyone around. Connecting to the Force, I am hit suddenly with traces of Sidious' Force signature. Dark malevolence swirls around me, sickening in its potency. I close my eyes and push it away from me, determined not to let the Darkness near me. I push onward, and, determining that there is no one around, I head for the lift.

Using the codes I had committed to memory years earlier, I enter the apartment. It seems to be empty, as I had hoped. I walk in slowly, my heart pounding within me, as though I expect the ghost of Sidious to appear at any moment. I move around the apartment, familiarizing myself with the layout, looking for the spot I need to find. Knowing Sidious he probably moved it around several times since I was here last, not even trusting his apprentice to its location. I stop in the middle of the room and concentrate, using the Force to guide me. I close my eyes as living energy of the Force fills me, surrounds me, and gives me the insight I need. In my mind's eye I see it, hidden in a black box in a recess in the wall. The recess is hidden behind…I open my eyes and look around for it. "There," I say, my voice seeming unusually loud in the tomb-like room. "That's it." I walk over to the far side of the room and see the painting I envisioned in my mind. It is a simple landscape, probably from Naboo, but certainly not one that would draw anyone's attention. I lift the painting from the wall and find a small, square recess. I reach my hand into it only to receive a shock. _Force field, idiot_… I step back, shaking the hand that is still tingling from the electric shock it received. I stand, tilting my head to one side as I ponder this new problem. Taking my lightsaber, I activate it and insert the tip into the force field. Sparks fly, and through the shaft of the saber I can feel the energy field fighting for its life under the attack of my blade. Finally it is extinguished, with a final gasp and burst of sparks. I put my saber away and reach my hand back into the hole, reach around for a moment or two and then find a small hard object. I pull it out, a smile spreading on my face as I see what it is; a small back box. It is unlocked, and inside I see a data disc inside. I retrieve it and return the box to its hiding place. I examine the disc briefly, and then look around the room for a computer to read it on. Realizing I can access the information on the shuttle, I take my leave, only too anxious to do so.

I lean back against the steel walls of the lift on the descent to the docking bay, trying to slow the pace of my heart. **_You take too many chances, Anakin Skywalker _**my wife's words suddenly jump to mind. I grin, thinking of her now, and her most unexpected sendoff. She's right of course; but that is me, that has always been me. _This time, angel, it will all be worth it…I promise you…_

I reach the shuttle and immediately insert the data disc.

**Last Will and Testament of the Galactic Emperor, Palpatine**

It is in text form, and for this I am grateful; I'm not sure I could stomach the sight of the old snake even in holographic form. I read through the preliminary information, the nauseating biography, in which every fact is skewed to make the late emperor look like a galactic hero rather than a ruthless dictator. Then follows the legalese, the important stuff. I scan through it, and stop when I see my own name. I reread the section over and over, making sure I understand it completely. **_In the event of my death, I name as my heir and successor, my faithful apprentice and life long friend, Lord Darth Vader. _**

Heir and successor? Me? I read the words again, still unable to believe them. _That means that ….I am the emperor…no no no, not me…Darth Vader…but, I am Darth Vader on some level, aren't I?_

Confusion and shock rage through me, as the magnitude of this unexpected twist of fate hits me. I never would have dreamed that Sidious intended me to succeed him, yet, logically, who else? He had no children, he had no family at all...But I am not Darth Vader…how can I possibly succeed Sidious? It would be the answer I have looking for, it would enable me to end the conflict once and for all… Suddenly I wish fervently that Padmé were here, I need her advice, and I need her to help me know what the right path is.

I take the disc out of the computer and engage the shuttle's engines. I make my way to the building where the Alliance leaders are being held. Do I tell them what I have learned? Will they know how to proceed?

"I am here to interrogate the prisoners," I announce as I am met by two officers in the foyer.

"Lord Vader! This is most unexpected! How…why…" stammers one of the men.

"I am not here to answer your idiotic questions," I snap, "show me to the prisoners. Now!"

_Well done…very Vader like_…The men lead me to a small room on the second level. It is at this point that I begin to worry…_was Luke able to send a message to Mon Mothma in the short time I gave him? Did she have the slightest inkling what he was telling her? Will they believe that this is all a ruse, or will they inadvertently blow my cover? _

Finally we stop, and the young officer accompanying me activates the lock on a door we have reached. I stand back as he does so; summoning my nerve for what may be my very undoing if Luke has not been successful. I can only hope that the time I gave him was enough.

The inside of the room is much like the room where my trial was held weeks earlier. I look around and see the familiar faces of the rebel leaders who I had met with on that day: Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, General Jan Dodonna…there was one more, wasn't there? Yes, Riekan..I wonder where he is..

"Well look who's here." I turn to the familiar voice to see Han Solo. I am so happy to see him, so relieved; but I cannot show it. The look on his face is one of fury and indignation…_oh no…they think this is for real…_

"A pleasure to see you too, Captain Solo," I return, playing my part to the hilt. I turn to the young officer at my side. "Leave us."

He bows perfunctorily and leaves the room. I listen to make sure that he has left and then turn back to Solo and the others. Each of the officers has stood up to face me. Their faces are like stone, and my heart sinks as I realize that they think the worst. "Did Luke get through to you?" I ask anxiously.

Solo approaches me, the look of anger not leaving his face. _Obviously not…_

"Listen to me, all of you," I begin desperately as I remove the helmet. "This is not what you think."

"No? What is it then?" asks Dodonna.

"Treachery, that's what it is," replies Ackbar, his gravelly voice thick with contempt. "This is what comes from trusting a Sith!"

"I am not a Sith!" I all but shout as my hands fumble to remove the mask. "I am Anakin Skywalker!" I pull it away and toss it to the floor. "This is all part of an elaborate plan, a plan to destroy the Empire from within! And today I have found the perfect way to do this?"

"Why should any of us believe you?" snaps Han. "And to think that I considered you a friend! What a fool I've been! Tell me something, Anakin, do your kids know? Does Padmé know about your..plan?"

I run my hand through my hair in frustration. "Yes, yes of course they know! They were all with me when I put this suit back on. They know I am doing this for the good of the galaxy that I have not turned to the Dark Side. Why don't any of you see it?"

Han stops and turns back to the others, who seem confused at this point. I sense that I have made some leeway with them, and press on.

"Listen to me," I tell them, approaching them cautiously. "If I were Darth Vader, would I be here right now? Would any of you even be alive? I have brought something for you to see, to prove to you that I am telling the truth!"

I produce a disc, a copy of all the information assembled for me by Lieutenant Dortman, and hand it to Mon Mothma. "This is the information I promised you," I tell her, looking her straight in the eyes. "The losses, the locations, the numbers..everything."

Mon Mothma takes the disc from me and exchanges a look with her colleagues.

"How do we know that this isn't just a blank disc?" challenges Dodonna. "We have no way of verifying it, and you know it."

_Damn it, I should have thought of that_…

"Just wait," I say, putting the mask back on as quickly as my shaking hands will allow. "I will be right back."

After properly suiting myself up, I leave the room and summon a clone who is standing guard just outside in the corridor. "Get me a data reader," I command him.

"Yes sir," he replies. Clones really are handy beings to have around…they never question an order, no matter how bizarre or repugnant it might be.

Within a few moments he returns and hands me the small device. I return to the room, and, without even bothering to remove the mask or helmet, hand it over immediately to Han. The look he gives me as I do so cuts straight to my heart. This young man and I have grown to be good friends; he is to marry my precious daughter, and yet at this moment he hates me passionately.

"Go on," I urge them as I take the opportunity to remove the helmet and mask once again. "Look at it!"

Han hands the data reader to Mon Mothma who inserts the disc at once. Within a moment or two, I see her eyes start to move over the txt, growing wider with each word she reads. She looks up at me quickly, and then returns her eyes to the screen. The three others gather around behind her and read over her shoulder. The relief that each of them feels is enormous and I can feel it as clearly as my own.

"Okay, we believe you," Dodonna says at last. "Good gods, man, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Couldn't you have found some way to let us know?"

I smile. "I tried," I tell them, and explain what had happened earlier. "Obviously I didn't give them enough time to send the message."

Mon Mothma nods. "Yes, unfortunately. So you have a plan, then? What is it?"

"Before I tell you, have a look at this," I tell her, handing her the disc containing the will of Palpatine. She takes it from me and replaces the disc in the reader with this one. As she scans over the information, Han approaches me.

"I…I'm really sorry, Anakin," he tells me. "I don't know what else to say."

"No need to apologize, Han," I tell him. "Your reaction was most understandable given the circumstances."

He nods. "Yeah, I guess so. I am so glad that I was wrong though!"

I laugh. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm just…"

"Did you see this?" Mon Mothma blurts out, interrupting our conversation. I look over at the three of them, all of whom are staring at me in shock. "It says here that Darth Vader is now the galactic emperor!"

"Yes, I know," I tell them. "But Darth Vader is dead, that means there is no heir."

"That is true," Mon Mothma begins, rising from her seat and walking over to me. I can tell by the gleam in her eyes that she has an idea, and I know what it is. "As long as you are pretending to be Darth Vader, you can act as the emperor…it's perfect!"

"Yes, yes it is," Ackbar agrees, nodding his head. "Think of it, Anakin…you could single handedly end this civil conflict by signing your name. It's the perfect solution."

"You're forgetting that I am not I repeat NOT Darth Vader!" I tell them. "You cannot ask me to do this…the temptation of that much power…it's too much!"

"Listen to me, Anakin," Mon Mothma says, standing in front of me and looking up at me. "This may be the only chance we have to end the war without bloodshed. Are you really prepared to pass that up? You do want peace, don't you?"

I turn from her, my mind spinning with all that is at stake, all that this means. "Of course I want peace!" I aver. "That isn't the issue! You don't understand how dangerous this is for me…that much power …."

"You can do this, Anakin," Han tells me. "You are strong enough not to be tempted, I know it."

"He is the only one who knows for sure, Solo," Ackbar says. "He must make the decision himself."

I look back at them; torn between my desire to do what I know will end the war, and my terror at being tempted by the power of Darkness. Am I strong enough to resist? Will the headiness of being supreme leader of the Galactic Empire contaminate me? I cannot make the wrong decision, I will not be a slave to the Darkness again…but what if there is no other way? What if this truly is the only way to end the conflict and restore peace?

"Please, Anakin," Mon Mothma says at last. "At least consider it. You must see how important this is, how important this could be."

I nod. "Yes, I know," I reply softly. "And I will consider it. I only wish I had my family with me to talk to about this," I add with a sigh.

"Then go to them," Dodonna suggests. "You're Darth Vader; you can do what you want. Make some excuse to meet with them, if that's what you need to do, then do it."

"Yes, yes of course," I say. "I can do that, can't I?" I look at Han. "And I'm taking you with me, Solo."

"How are you going to do that?" he asks.

"You're my prisoner," I tell him, putting the mask and helmet back on. "I don't trust you. You require my personal supervision, since you are such a subversive influence."

Han grins. "Yeah, that sounds about right," he quips. "Okay, Lord Vader," he says. "Let's get the hell out of here."

I nod to the others and turn with Han to leave the room. "Wait, shouldn't you put binders on me or something?" he asks.

"You seem to know a lot about this sort of ruse," I observe.

Han snorts. "How do you think Luke and I rescued Leia from the Death Star?"

I smile under the mask. "It's good to see you again, Captain Solo." And with that we leave the room, with Han Solo in the custody of the Dark Lord once again.


	58. Chapter 58

"How is Leia?"

I turn to look at Han. "She is very worried about you, naturally," I tell him. "But fine otherwise. I understand congratulations are in order."

Han smiles. "I guess so. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first, but..."

I put up a gloved hand to stop him. "Han, stop. Remember who you're talking to. I was 19 when I eloped with Padmé, breaking every rule in the Jedi Order to do so. I'm not exactly a stickler for protocol."

Han laughs. "Yeah, I suppose not. So how come she is?"

"Who, Leia?"

"Yeah."

I shrug. "Must get it from her mother."

We share a laugh at this, and I am reminded yet again of how much alike he and I are. Perhaps that is why we get on so well, as incredible as that still is to me given our history.

"So what's going to happen to Mon Mothma and the others?" he asks. "I felt kind of bad leaving them behind."

"Don't," I tell him. "I plan to put an end to the blockade. They will be freed soon."

"How are you going to justify that?" he asks. "Don't you think that would raise suspicions?"

"Perhaps, but I have good reason to do it, and can justify myself if anyone dares to question me. The remaining Imperial forces are divided, scattered, and leaderless. This blockade is the desperate attempt of one faction to seize control, but there is no direction."

"And you intend to give them direction, is that it?" asks Han.

I nod. "Exactly. Darth Vader was the supreme commander of the Imperial fleet. It will be perfectly natural for me to resume that command now that I have returned."

"Yeah you're right," Han agrees, nodding. "So you get them to leave Coruscant, then what?"

I sigh, the sound of it odd and artificial sounding through the mask. "Well that depends on whether or not I decide to accept Palpatine's legacy."

"For what it's worth, I think you should," Han says. "It would put you in the perfect position to dismantle what's left of the Imperial forces."

"I know that, Han," I tell him. "But there's so much more to it. The old adage 'power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely' is all too true. Palpatine was proof of that."

"But you're a good person, Anakin; you have honor and integrity, not like that twisted old mynock."

"Thanks," I reply, chuckling to myself at Han's colorful description of the late emperor. "But first things first. I'm afraid we don't have enough fuel to get back to the Rebel fleet. We'll have to return to the Intimidator for the night."

"Great," replies Han wryly. "Just what I've always wanted."

I laugh. "Just follow my lead, Han. I'll make sure no harm befalls you. But remember; don't take anything personally."

Han scowls. "Now, why doesn't that make me feel any better about this?"

Kastellan meets us in the docking bay, and seems surprised that I have Han Solo in my custody.

"A prisoner, my lord?" he asks, looking at Han with an expression of undisguised disgust.

"Yes," I reply, walking along briskly with Han in tow. "One who will lead us to the Rebel Fleet."

"Oh?" Kastellan responds. "Perhaps my lord doesn't know who this man is. I highly doubt that…"

"I know exactly who he is!" I snap, truing to fact he arrogant man. "Do you take me for an idiot, Admiral?"

Kastellan blanches, and for the first time I see fear in his eyes. Fear and hatred.

"Of course not," he replies quickly. "I didn't mean to imply that…"

"Han Solo is a cold blooded mercenary who would sell out his own mother for the right price," I tell him, seeing the look of shock and indignation on Han's face at my declaration. "He will be handsomely rewarded for his part in this, isn't that right, Solo?"

"Yeah," he mutters. "I'd better be or else the deal is off, Vader!"

I smirk under my mask. _He's enjoying this too much I think…_

"You have my word," I tell him. "Now come, we have much to do." The two of us walk away from Kastellan toward the lift.

"Ouch," says Han once we're inside.

"I told you not to take anything personally," I remind him. "Besides," I add, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I have a feeling you'll give as good as you get."

Han lifts his eyebrows. "You mean I get to give it back?" he says, rubbing his hands together.

"Of course," I reply. "We have to make this as realistic as possible. I'm sure there are a few things you've always wanted to say to Darth Vader. Now is your chance."

"Yeah, but it's not the same," he grumbles. "I mean, you're not Darth Vader anymore. Besides, if Leia finds out I was dissing her dad she'll kick my ass."

I laugh out loud, both at the look on his face and the comment. It sounds so odd coming from behind the mask; perhaps it's a good thing Vader was a mirthless man.

"It will be our secret, in that case," I assure him.

Han laughs. "Good," he says. "Last thing I need is her ticked off with me before we even get married. Plenty of time for that after we're married."

I have to control my laughter as the turbolift doors slide open at this point. However, the grin on my face is still there as we walk past the group of technicians in the corridor.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be under guard for the night, Han," I tell him quietly as we get out of earshot. "But it won't be in the detention block at least. I'll arrange for some crew quarters. You are, after all, a valuable informant."

Han winces. "Yeah, lucky me," he says sourly. "I guess this is one occasion when my past comes in handy. I mean, what you said back there was pretty accurate."

"No it isn't," I reply. "You'd never betray the Alliance, I know that. You have honor too, Han; don't ever doubt that."

He smiles self-consciously, obviously unaccustomed to such praise. "Honor, eh? Imagine that."

"Yes, honor," I say, stopping as I see a junior officer approaching. "Lieutenant, I have a job for you."

The young officer approaches me quickly. "Yes, my lord? What can I do for you?"

"This man is an informant," I say, indicating Han. "And needs a place to spend the night. He will, of course, require a guard outside his door, should he decide to change his mind."

The officer looks at Han haughtily. "Yes, of course, my lord," he says. "You never can trust a traitor."

Han frowns. "Nor an Imperial," he retorts.

The officer looks shocked, and glances at me as though waiting for me to react. When I do not, he turns back to Han and gives him a black look.

"Watch your mouth, Rebel Scum!" he says. "Just because you have information, don't give you the right to ..."

"That will do, Lieutenant," I cut in. "Just find a place for the man to sleep, that's all I need of you. Can you manage it?" I ask with sarcasm.

"Of course my lord, at once my lord," he replies enthusiastically. "I will see to it at once! Come with me," he tells Han, taking his blaster out and pointing it at him. I am alarmed by this and by the look on Han's face as the officer brandishes his weapon in an attempt to be intimidating. You will not use that weapon, I tell him silently, planting the suggestion in his mind using the Force. You will not let any harm come to this man... As reassurance, I ensure that the blaster is on stun setting only.

I watch as Han is lead away, hoping that I am doing the right thing.

I head for the bridge, preparing to put stage one of my plan into effect. The tension level of the men rises as they see me appear in their midst; each of them sits up a little taller, endeavors to appear a little busier, all carefully avoiding eye contact with me. Kastellan is not present, I notice; _probably somewhere licking his wounds…_

"Captain…" I begin, realizing I don't know the man's name.

"Newmann, sir," he informs me. "How can I serve you?"

"We are leaving Coruscant," I tell him. "Recall the troops from the planet surface and relay my orders to the Aggressor and the Lusankya."

Newmann is stunned for a moment, and does not respond immediately.

"Leaving, my lord?" he asks at last.

"Yes, this blockade is futile," I tell him. "And a waste of time and man power."

"Of course, my lord," he tells me, the uncertainty and confusion clear in him. "Should I summon Admiral Kastellan to the bridge?"

"That won't be necessary."

We both turn to see Kastellan standing on the bridge.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" he asks, looking from Newmann back to me. "My lord?" he adds after a moment's consideration.

"Move the ship out of orbit," I tell him. "This blockade is over."

Kastellan's face betrays his disapproval and indignation. "Oh?" he asks. "May I ask why?"

"You may ask," I tell him. "If you insist upon questioning my orders…again." I reply, folding my arms over my chest.

"Well, Lord Vader," he replies. "I suppose maybe I am. Until yesterday I was in charge of this operation, and so I would like to know why it is being aborted."

I can feel the eyes of everyone upon me, as the tension level shoots up another level. _They are expecting me to react like Vader …they are expecting me to kill this man…and if I don't react the way they expect me to, then the charade is over..._

I walk over to Kastellan, my mind racing as I formulate an appropriate response.

"First of all," I tell him, "whoever thought this blockade was an effective plan is an imbecile," I tell him, still approaching him, using my large, menacing presence to intimidate him. It seems to be working, for he takes a step back as I show no sign of stopping.

"Secondly, _I_ am in command of this ship and very ship in the fleet, Admiral," I continue. I am now chest to chin with the man, forcing him to look up at me. He is trying to maintain his appearance of calm, but I can see that he is starting to crack.

"And finally," I add, grabbing him by the front of his tunic and lifting him off of the ground using the Force, "_no one_ questions my orders…am I making myself clear?"

"Perfectly," he replies, his eyes bulging with fear.

I bring my face closer to his, seeing the terror in his eyes as he stares into the grotesque black mask. "The only reason you are not dead right now, admiral is that I need you for the time being. But should you ever question my authority again, you will pay for it with your life. Make no mistake about that."

Kastellan swallows hard, and I release him, tossing him against the bulkhead as easily as I would toss a child's doll. I am sickened by the incident; hate myself for resorting to violence, but the man left me no choice. I must maintain the appearance of Vader, and Darth Vader brooks no dissention among his underlings. Hopefully I have made an example of Kastellan, and will not have to repeat this ugliness again.

"Move the ship out of orbit," Kastellan orders, his voice somewhat shaken. "And hail the other two ships. Immediately!"

"Yes sir!" replies Newmann as he rushes to comply.

Kastellan turns back to me. "Heading, sir?" he asks.

"Locate the rest of the fleet and arrange a rendezvous, Admiral," I tell him. "We are ineffective when scattered around the galaxy. We must band together if we are to accomplish anything."

"Of course, my lord," replies Kastellan. "I…I suppose I never thought of that."

"Obviously not," I reply. "I am retiring. First thing I am taking Solo on a little voyage. He claims to know the location of the bulk of the Rebel fleet; we shall see."

Kastellan nods. "I wish you a good night, Lord Vader," he replies. "I will inform you when I have located other members of the fleet."

"Be sure that you do," I tell him. I leave the bridge, confident that I have reestablished myself as the head of the fleet.

I head for my quarters, feeling tired, physically and emotionally. Making sure the door is secure; I remove the black mask and armor, only too happy to get it off my body. Next I peel the leather suit from my skin, feeling free at last. I head to the 'fresher and turn on the water. I step into the shower stall, letting the hot water cascade over my tired muscles. Closing my eyes, I lean my hands against the ceramic wall and let the water stream down my back, feeling the muscles relax under the pulsating stream.

As I lie awake in the unfamiliar room, I think of all that has transpired over the past 24 hours. It is overwhelming; too much, too many changes all at once, and I find myself feeling anxious about the huge decisions that are now resting upon my shoulders. Yet with those decisions comes the power to save the galaxy from the conflict that it has been rife with for decades, the power to heal the wounds that my life of darkness inflicted upon the galaxy.

Lastly I think of my wife, and wonder if she too is lying awake thinking of me. What will she think of this new development? She once rejected my offer to rule the galaxy together, will she be repulsed by this and turn away from me again? But this time is different, this time I have no desire to rule, only to heal...only to fix what I destroyed. Surely she will understand that. I close my eyes and her face comes to my mind. I recall fondly the kiss she gave me just before I left for Coruscant, and smile in the dark room_. I love you my angel…I will see you very soon, I promise….sleep well beloved…_ I roll onto my side and surrender to the fatigue that has filled me, falling into a deep sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 69

I rise early, anxious to be off, anxious to see my family. I collect Han from his accommodations, and he seems as anxious as me to leave. Having made arrangements for our departure the previous evening, we are soon under way.

I am pleased to see that my orders have been followed, and we are no longer in the Coruscant System. Judging by the stars we are not far, however; no doubt Kastellan and his comrades on the other two destroyers are still trying to determine the best place to meet up with the rest of the remaining fleet. Good luck with that, I think, only too anxious to leave the onerous task to them. I have more important matters to attend to.

"So where is Chewbacca?" I ask Han as we leave the hangar bay of the Intimidator.

"I dropped him off on Kashyyk after I left Hannas II," he explains. "He hadn't seen his family in a while, and wanted to visit them."

"He's probably worried that he hasn't heard from you," I observe. "He's very loyal to you."

Han nods. "Yeah, he is," he agrees. "You know what Leia called him the first time she saw him?" he asks with a grin.

"What did she call him?" I ask.

"A walking carpet," Han replies with a grin. "Man, that first time I met her I wasn't sure if I liked her or wanted to kill her. She sure has a way of infuriating a person."

I laugh. "Yes, I've noticed that about her," I reply. "I have to take responsibility for that particular personality trait. I've been known to infuriate a person or two in my time."

It is Han's turn to laugh this time. "Yeah, I can imagine. So how did it go? You obviously got them to lift the blockade; did you have to throw your weight around to make it happen?"

I shrug. "Well, maybe just a little," I tell him. "But I think things are under control now."

"I hope so," Han replies. "After getting into that get up again, I'd hate to think it was all for nothing."

"Yeah, me too," I mutter. "Speaking of which," I remove the helmet and set it on the floor of the shuttle and then reach behind me to remove the mask.

"That's better," I say, running my hands through my hair.

"Leia told me that you could have had surgery years ago and that you didn't need to live in that suit all that time," Hans says. "Is that true?"

"I think so, yes," I reply. "The medical technology that saved my life after the death of the Emperor is much like the technology that creates clones, and that has existed for more than 20 years."

"So Palpatine just wanted to keep you like that? Half machine?"

I nod. "Yes, that's probably exactly it," I concur. "I guess it made me more intimidating."

"No kidding," he mutters. "You'd think he'd have just cloned you, if the technology existed. I mean, they were cranking out clones by then, right?"

"Yes, that was when it all started," I reply. "The Clone Wars started 2 years before I became Darth Vader."

"Too bad those things don't have an off switch," he observes dryly.

I smile. "Yeah…"

"So where to, my Lord?" Han asks, checking the navi-computer.

"When I left them, they were still in the Modelle sector," I reply. "Perhaps we should try to raise them to make sure they're still there. I know Leia is quite anxious to hear from you," I add with a smile.

Han nods, smiling back. "Yeah, I'm sure." He activates the comm., and enters the code which I recognize as being that of my daughter's personal comlink. "Solo to her royal highnessness," he begins, and I laugh at his impudence "Come in your highnessness."

"Han!"

"Guess she heard me," he says to me with a grin.

"I guess so," I concur.

"Han are you alright? Where are you? Is my father there? Is he alright?"

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart! We're both here, we're both fine, and we're on our way to see you. Send us your coordinates."

"You're coming here?" she asks the surprise and delight evident in her voice. "How did you get off of Coruscant?"

"Your dad," replies Han. "Handy guy to have around."

I hear Leia's laughter through the comm., and I smile at the sound of it.

"Are you there, Dad?"

"Yes, Leia," I reply. "I'm here. It's good to here your voice."

"Yours too. We've all been so worried about you! Thank you, Dad…thank you for finding Han."

I smile. "I promised you I would, didn't I?" I ask her. "I'd never promise my little girl something I couldn't do."

"I know, but thank you anyway. I'm transmitting the coordinates right now."

"Got 'em," replies Han. "We'll be there in….26 hours by my reckoning."

"I can't wait to see you," Leia replies. "Both of you."

"We'll see you soon, sweetheart," Han replies. "Solo out."

He enters the coordinates into the navi computer and looks over at me. "All set?"

I check the hyper drive read out. "All set," I reply. "Here we go."

I can feel the tension in my body drain away as we draw closer to the Rebel fleet. It is as though the very proximity to the Imperial influence is hazardous, like the poisonous fumes of Mustafar. Leaving the Imperial fleet is like breathing fresh clean air after suffocating in filth and pestilence.

Leia has obviously alerted the fleet to our approach, for we encounter no resistance despite the fact that we are arriving in an Imperial vessel. The hangar door opens to receive us as our ship is detected, and Han skillfully directs the vessel into the waiting bay.

"Well done," I tell him as I stand up.

"It was nothing," he replies, standing as well. "Could do it in my sleep."

I smile. "I know what you mean."

"Something tells me you were a real hot shot pilot in your day, Anakin," he says as we prepare to disembark.

I lift an eyebrow. "In my day?" I repeat. "What am I, an archaeological artifact?"

Han laughs. "No, of course not. I didn't' mean that..."

"I'll show you a trick or two one of these days, Solo," I tell him affably.

Han grins. "I think I'd enjoy that."

As the ramp descends, we see Leia, Luke and Padmé waiting for us. Leia's face lights up upon seeing her betrothed, and she runs to meet him. They meet in a tight embrace, reminiscent of similar moments I have shared with my own beloved. Luke comes over to greet Han as well, and the two friends embrace warmly.

I turn to see Padmé, her serene face radiant with a smile that sends a thrill down to my very toes. I walk over to her, trying to hold back from running, hoping that the feelings I sensed in her mere days ago have not waned in my absence.

"Hello Padmé," I say with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Ani," she replies. "We've all been so concerned."

Our brief moment alone is interrupted by our children, who both come at me with enormous hugs.

"I've only been gone two days," I tease them.

"It seems longer knowing where you were," Luke replies. "It's good to have you back with us, Dad."

I smile at my son. "Thanks, Luke. It's good to be back."

The five of us leave the hangar, my children bombarding Han with questions, Padmé walking along beside me. I tentatively reach down for her hand, and am delighted to feel her grasp in mine.

"There's so much I need to tell you," I say to her. "Things are certainly more complicated than I had believed."

She nods in understanding. "What of the blockade? Were you able to do anything about that?"

I nod. "Yes, the blockade has been lifted. Coruscant is free."

"That's wonderful, Ani!" she replies, looking up at me with a smile.

My heart fills at the sight of it, the look in her eyes, and the warm emotions I feel from her. For a moment our eyes lock, the feelings that I had believed were extinguished long ago starting to smolder up between us. I know that she feels it too, for her cheeks redden slightly, and she looks away.

"You must be anxious to get out of that awful suit," she says. "It must be terrible having to wear it again. How did you manage to convince them that you are Vader?"

I shrug. "Well, I wasn't there that long," I remind her. "Although I did have some rather intense moments in my short time there."

"Intense?" she asks. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Let's just say that my acting abilities have already been put to the test," I tell her.

"Oh Ani, I do not like the sound of that," she replies, a crease forming on her brow.

"Relax," I assure her, bringing her hand to my mouth and planting a quick kiss on it. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Padmé sighs. "How many times have I heard that before?"

I laugh. "Quite a few I'd wager. What has been happening here?"

"Not a lot," she tells me. "We've all been waiting to hear from you, Anakin, to learn what you have found out."

"Well I will fill you all in once I get out of this damnable suit," I tell her. "The thought of a nice hot shower is very appealing right now as well."

She smiles. "Yes, I'm sure. You can use the 'fresher in my quarters, I'll show you the way."

Arranging to meet up with the others shortly, I walk away with Padmé towards the crew quarters.

"Lando arranged some nicer quarters," she tells me. "It's not exactly luxurious, but it's nice to have a little more privacy."

"Yes, I'm sure," I agree.

We reach her quarters, and enter the small room. There is a small bed, a table and chair, with an adjoining 'fresher.

"They must know you were once a queen, otherwise they'd not be spoiling you with such luxury," I tease her.

Padmé laughs. "Yes, I feel like I'm back in the palace on Naboo." She stops, and I see a look of sadness pass through her eyes.

"You miss Naboo, don't you?" I ask her softly.

She looks up at me and nods. "Yes, I'd love to go back there some day. I'd love to see my family there…it's been so long."

I take her hand and smile at her. "You will, Padmé, we will go there together. Once all this is behind us, we will have a whole life time to spend there if you wish."

"I would like that very much," she replies with a smile. "I only hope that this masquerade doesn't have to go on for too long. Every day you have to wear that suit, every moment you are pretending to be that monster…" she stops as the emotions fill her.

I take her by the shoulders. "Padmé, it will not last much longer, I promise you. I have learned something that will enable me to end the civil conflict sooner than I had ever imagined. It's just that…I'm not sure I can do it," I tell her as I walk over to the small chair. I sit down heavily on it, the weight of the armor as oppressive as the pressures that I feel.

Padmé walks over to me, a look of concern on her face. "What do you mean, Ani?" she asks. "What did you learn?"

I look up at her as I unclasp the heavy chain holding the cape in place. "I found Palpatine's last will and testament," I tell her.

She moves to help me with the shoulder armor. "Oh?" she asks. "How did you come across that?"

"I went to his apartment on Coruscant," I tell her. "It was hidden there; no one had thought to look for it I guess."

"And? What did it say?" she asks as she helps me lift the armor away from my shoulders.

"He named me as his heir and successor, Padmé," I tell her. "Me."

She frowns. "You? Or Darth Vader?"

"Well, Darth Vader of course," I reply. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes, I can believe it," she says quietly. "Who else would he name? You were all the man had in the galaxy, as ironic as that is to say."

I nod as I proceed to remove the heavy gauntlets and gloves. "I suppose so," I reflect. "But what am I supposed to do? On the one hand, if I accept this, it will put me in a position to end the war, to put a stop to the conflict that has plagued the galaxy for over 20 years now."

"But?" she asks, helping me remove the second glove.

"But what if that much power is too much?" I continue, looking up at her, searching in her eyes for the answers I need. "What if I'm not strong enough to resist the temptation of that much power, Padmé? What if it destroys me all over again?"

Padmé as silent as she takes the gloves from me and places them on the table. "That is something only you can answer, Anakin," she replies at last. "You must search within yourself for the answers, for only you know what you are capable of, only you know how much you can withstand."

I reach to her and turn her around to face me. "Help me, Padmé," I implore her softly. "Help me make the right decision! I'm so afraid of making the wrong one; I would rather go through the fires of Mustafar all over again before I did anything to hurt you or our children again!"

Padmé's eyes moisten at my words, and she places a hand on my face. "You won't hurt us, Anakin," she tells me with a soft smile. "I know that now. You are not the same man you were 22 years ago, not subject to the same temptations, the same weaknesses. The trials you have suffered because of your fall have taught you well, and I sincerely doubt you will fall victim to the darkness again."

"If only I could be sure," I tell her, looking down. "If only I knew that I could do this without compromising who I am, I would do it in a heartbeat. Think of it, Padmé; I could call a truce, dismantle the imperial fleet, put our children and their allies in positions of power, put an end to the exploitation and misery of the thousands of worlds who are still under the thumb of the Empire…and then, once it was all accomplished, relinquish the power, make the office of emperor obsolete forever."

Padmé smiles. "That sounds wonderful," she says. "Like a dream come true. But you and I both know that dreams seldom turn out the way we expect them too."

I sigh, and run my hand over my face in a gesture of frustration. "I know," I tell her softly. "So what an I to do, then?"

Padmé runs her hands lightly through my hair. "Sleep on it," she suggests. "Talk to the children about it, talk to the rebel leaders; don't shoulder this alone, Ani. You know how many people you have supporting and loving you, lean on us for help."

I look up at her. "You always did know what to do in a crisis, didn't you?" I tell her with a smile.

She smiles softly. "Well, I was a queen you know," she reminds me. "And a senator. We are trained to deal with crises."

"And you were married to a stubborn, pig-headed Jedi as well," I tease her with a smile. "That was more challenging than all your political duties put together."

She laughs. "Well, not all of the time, Ani," she replies, looking down at me. "There were many wonderful times too."

"Yes, there were," I tell her, meeting her gaze. Hesitantly I reach my hands up and encircle them on her slender waist. Silently I draw them along the sides of her body, following the curves of her hips and then back up again, my eyes traveling with them, drinking in the sensual beauty of her. When I look back up into her eyes, I see there that my touch is affecting her as much as hers affects me. I pull her closer, desperate to touch her, and feel her hands slide around behind my neck as I draw her into my lap. Our faces mere centimeters apart now, I bring my mouth down to hers, softly, gently, with a feather soft kiss. She closes her eyes as our lips meet, and then opens them as I pull back from her.

"Ani?" she asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I tell her. "I just don't want to push you. I understand that you…"

She stops me with a finger over my lips. "You aren't pushing me, Anakin," she tells me softly. "I promise you." She wraps her arms around my neck again and pulls me back to her. When our lips meet this time, there is no hesitation, no holding back. I feel my own passion reflected in hers, and for the moment, the past is erased, and we are merely a man and a woman deeply in love. As Padmé's fingers curl around my hair, I let my own hands roam up and down her back, as the intensity of our kiss increases. My mouth leaves hers and I bring it to her ear. "I need you Padmé," I whisper, followed by a kiss on her earlobe. I hear her sigh as my lips travel down the side of her neck, grazing her soft skin, the scent of her driving me wild with wanting her.

Suddenly the door chime is heard. Padmé pulls back, a look of alarm in her eyes. I look up at her, frustrated by the interruption.

"Guess we'd better see who it is," she says, getting off my lap. She walks over to the door as I gather my senses, trying to slow my racing heart.

"Hi there, Padmé," I hear Lando Calrissian's voice. "Is Anakin here?"

"Yes, he is," she says. "Did you need to see him?"

"I just wanted to let him know that we've heard from Mon Mothma. She and Admiral Ackbar will be here in a few hours."

"Thank you, Lando," I hear her say. The door slides closed again. Padmé returns to me, a smile on her face.

"That was ill timed," she says wryly.

I laugh. "You could say," I reply. We stand and look at one another for a moment, the embers still smoldering. Yet we both realize that this isn't the time…as much as we both need and want one another, this will have to wait for later.

"Well, I should get out of this," I say, looking down at the leather suit.

"Alright," she says. "I'll let you get cleaned up."

I nod, wishing ardently that our magical moment had not been cut short.

She rises on her tip toes to give me a soft kiss on my mouth. "We'll finish this later," she tells me softly. I smile at her, and then watch her leave. With a sigh of disappointment I head for the 'fresher, where I know the shower I enjoy will be somewhat colder than I had originally planned.


	60. Chapter 60

The shower feels good, and it helps to cool the flames of passion that have inflamed me. _Damn that Calrissian_… I think to myself as I towel off. _I never have liked that man…_

I find my family in the mess and realize how hungry I am all of a sudden.

"Well that's a definite improvement," declares Leia when she sees me.

I smile as I take a seat beside my son. "Yes, I heartily agree."

"Mother told us about Palpatine's will, Dad," Leia tells me. "What are you going to do?"

I look across the table at him. "I don't know yet," I tell her. "It's a big decision, too big for me to make on my own." I look at each of them. "I was hoping we could talk it over among ourselves and come to a decision together, as a family."

"We are happy to talk about it with you, Dad," Luke replies. "But ultimately the decision is yours."

"I know that Luke," I tell him. "But I would appreciate your input on it. This is a huge step, not something I want to contend with on my own."

"Nor should you," Padmé says. "As I told you before, Ani, you can lean on us if you need to. We are your family, after all. That's what families are for."

I smile at her. "And I am a lucky man to have such a family," I tell her.

"Why don't we just enjoy our meal and discuss this when Mon Mothma arrives?" suggests Leia. "We won't have a long time to spend together, just the five of us," she adds, turning and smiling at Han. "Let's just enjoy our time together while we have it."

"Good idea, Leia," I tell her. "I'll have to return to the fleet before I begin to raise suspicions. Who knows how long it will be before we get to be together like this again?"

Padmé nods, a look of sadness appearing in her eyes. "All too true," she replies softly.

I reach over and take her hand. "Don't despair, Padmé. This will all be over soon, I promise."

She looks up at me and smiles. "I hope so, Ani."

Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar arrive within a few hours. We meet them in a conference room, the tension level high among us all.

"We want to thank you for your part in ending the siege, Anakin," Mon Mothma begins.

"Yes," Ackbar puts in. "You've proven yourself once again, Skywalker."

"That was the easy part," I tell them both. "What lies ahead will be far more challenging."

Mon Mothma nods. "Yes, no doubt of that. We need to discuss what your plan is, what you need from us. We are prepared to do anything we can to help you."

"Thank you," I tell her, not wishing to say what I am truly thinking. I don't even know what I am doing...how can I tell you what you can do to help? "For now my main concern is maintaining the charade," I tell them. "Wearing the suit is only part of it. There are certain expectations that people have of Darth Vader, and some of them are rather difficult to bluff my way through."

"What expectations are you talking about, Dad?" asks Luke.

"Simple things," I reply. "Like eating, showering, sleeping…all the things that normal people think nothing of. For Darth Vader, those things were incredibly difficult, and performed using highly sterile, technical means. I slept in a hyperbaric chamber of nearly pure oxygen, for that was the only environment where I could remove my helmet and mask safely for any extended period of time. Eating was done primarily though intravenous, or high-potency capsules; I could go on and on, but I think you all understand what I'm getting at. How do I maintain the illusion of being Vader when I no longer need these specialized systems? And the suit; I had several of them. You can imagine how unpleasant a suit like that gets if it is lived in day in and day out."

"I hadn't thought of any of that," Luke says. "I guess we all assumed that Darth Vader didn't eat, sleep, shower or even need to do any of those things."

I smile. "Well Luke, despite the outward appearance, there was a human being under all of that machinery."

"So how do we solve this problem then?" Padmé says. "We can't give the Imperials the slightest reason to suspect any duplicity on Anakin's part."

Kenda is present at this briefing, and appears thoughtful. "Well, the private aspects of your life will be easier to hide," she says. "I mean, even if you have a hyperbaric chamber installed in your quarters, there's no one there to know you aren't in it at night, no one to see who is under the mask."

"Yes, that is true," I reply. "No one would dare enter my quarters unannounced or uninvited. But what about the suit? It wouldn't be long before everyone knew that it was…well worn."

"We must start work on reproducing it at once," Mon Mothma declares. "It shouldn't be too hard to replicate, it's a simple leather body suit, isn't it?"

I nod. "Yes, in two pieces."

"You'll need to bring it to us, Ani," Kenda tells me. I am surprised by her use of the nickname that only my wife uses. _And so is Padmé_… "So we can study it and start producing them."

I nod. "How long do you estimate that will take?" I ask her. "I can't be away from the fleet for too long before questions are asked about my whereabouts."

"Yes, we have to remember that," Leia says. "The longer he is away, the more difficult his absence will be to explain."

"Agreed," Ackbar speaks up. "How did you explain leaving in the first place?" he asks me.

"I told them that Han was a traitor to the rebellion and he was going to lead me to the rebel fleet," I tell him.

"And they believed that?" Luke asks.

"They seemed to," I reply, as doubt starts to creep into my mind at his question. "I reminded them of past as a mercenary."

"Yeah, left nothing to the imagination, either," mutters Han.

"Well let's hope they bought that," Leia says. "But if you are away longer than what they deem appropriate, you will need another excuse."

"Perhaps you could say you were seeing to the particulars of your personal requirements," suggests Padmé. "I'm assuming the equipment you required was destroyed with the star destroyer you were living on, wasn't it?"

"Yes, the Executor was annihilated in the battle over the Endor moon," I tell her. "That's a brilliant idea, Padmé," I tell her with a smile. "And that would also explain why I am returning with the extra clothing."

She smiles, pleased that her suggestion has been so helpful.

"I assume that the Imperial technicians can replace the chamber and any other specialized equipment for you," Kenda says. "Perhaps you ought to make contact with them to make Padmé's suggestion more believable."

"Good idea," I tell her. I nod, pleased with the progress we have made in such short order. _Now onto a more difficult topic. _

"Now, about the will," Ackbar begins, almost as though he can read my mind. "Have you given any thought to it, Anakin?"

"Yes, there has been very little else on my mind, actually," I tell him. "And I'm still not sure how to deal with it. I was hoping to get the input of all of you."

Mon Mothma and Ackbar exchange a look.

"The way I see it," Mon Mothma begins, "there is nothing to discuss, Anakin. If we want to end the conflict and put a stop to the Imperial atrocities in the galaxy, the only way to do it is from within."

"Agreed," I say. "But I am already within as Darth Vader. Surely that…"

"As galactic emperor," she interjects, "you would have ultimate power, Anakin. It would be so much easier for you to control the fate of the galaxy as its emperor. Surely you can see that."

I frown, not liking the patronizing tone I detect in her voice. "Of course I see that!" I retort. "I'd be a fool not to. What _you_ fail to see, Commander, is the how dangerous that much power is. As one who has fallen under the seductive lure of the Dark Side, I can tell you that wielding that much power can change a person."

Mon Mothma frowns. "You have assured us all that you have renounced the Dark Side, Anakin," she reminds me. "What are you saying? That you can't be trusted now?"

"I would trust my father with my very life!" replies Leia hotly. "His trustworthiness is beyond question."

"So what is the problem then?" Ackbar asks, looking from Leia back to me. "We trust you, Anakin; why can't you trust yourself?"

_Yes, that is the crux of it all, isn't it?_ I reflect.

"I don't know why," I tell him, looking down at my hands folded on the table top. "I suppose the guilt I still carry and will probably always carry is part of the reason. History is a harsh master, and my history is …well, I don't need to tell anyone what my history is. Everyone in this room has been scarred by my mistakes, by my fall."

"We know how difficult it is for you to face up to your past, Anakin," Padmé says softly, reaching over and putting her hand over mine. "None of us here will deny that. But it is the past, Ani, the past. You have proven time and time again that you are no longer the man who succumbed to the temptation of the Dark power that Palpatine offered you. You are stronger now; wiser, humbler…you can do this. Everyone here believes in you."

I look at my wife, grateful beyond measure for her love and support. The fact that she believes in me is precious to me, for her support more than anyone's has the power to encourage and empower me.

"Ultimately it's up to you, Father," Luke says at last. "We have total faith in you. But you have to have faith in yourself, and no one can give that to you. That has to come from within."

My son is the same age that I was when I became Darth Vader, I realize; yet he is so wise, so full of humility and goodness..._he is a true Jedi_...

I look around the table at each one of my family, seeing in their eyes the depth of their belief in me. Surely if they think I can do it, than I can do it. I have to do it, for them, for the galaxy…

"Okay," I say at last. "I'll do it."


	61. Chapter 61

The rebel command ship has become a veritable beehive of activity in the past 24 hours since Han and I arrived here. Immediately upon dissolving the meeting with the Rebel leader, I contacted the Imperial engineering corps, ordering them to construct a new hyperbolic chamber to be installed on the Intimidator. It is, of course, extraneous to me now; but vital in order to maintain the charade that I have taken such pains to create.

On board the rebel ship where my family and I are residing temporarily, technicians and scientists are working diligently to reproduce the leather breath suit. Though the technological features that enabled me to live are no longer necessary, the outward appearance of the suit must be exactly like the old one, including the sound of the breathing apparatus, and the timbre of my voice as recreated by the vocabulator. Kenda did a fine job of seeing to that when I was here last, and so all that needs to be done at this point is a bit of fine tuning. The biggest challenge seems to be to replicate the material used to make the suit; the resources available to the Rebel Alliance are not quite as abundant or as diverse as those employed by the Empire. Yet, despite these obstacles, the technical staff has managed to recreate the infamous black suit, but not before every square centimeter of my body has been measured repeatedly to ensure that the fit is perfect. It is a tedious and rather embarrassing procedure, standing in my shorts while 'droids take measurements, their manner and brusqueness not exactly comforting nor reassuring to me in my somewhat vulnerable state.

Wistfully I realize that it is highly unlikely Padmé and I will have a moment alone together to continue what was so rudely interrupted by Calrissian the previous day. _Or was it two days ago?_ It seems that when I am awake, she is asleep, and when I am able to grab a few hours of sleep, she is kept busy with assignments of her own. My time is so crammed full that I barely know what day it is, day blending into night in one continuous frenzy of non-stop activity. I appreciate the help of the Alliance however; for without them this charade would not be possible. They have invested a lot of time, effort and trust in me; I am determined not to let them down.

"You look tired," observes Luke as he and I sit down to eat a quick meal late in the day. Leia and Padmé have already retired for the night, and I am not long behind.

"I am," I tell him. "I've been going almost non-stop for 48 hours now. I think I'm going to fall asleep before I finish this meal."

Luke smiles. "Well if you do a face plant in your soup, I'll make sure you don't drown."

I laugh. "Thanks. I think things are just about ready now. Probably another day or so and we'll be all set."

Luke nods. "Yeah, I think so. I have to tell you, Dad, I still feel pretty uneasy about all this."

"I know you do, son," I tell him. "But in the end it will all be worth it. I'm not looking forward to going back to the Imperial fleet, believe me; but if it means that we can put and end to all this fighting and oppression, then I will do it gladly. Besides, once I am emperor I can make changes that will bring about peace quickly."

"That sounds so weird," Luke observes. "'Once I am emperor'…I still haven't got used to that yet."

I smile. "No, nor me. Quite an unlikely fate for a slave boy from Tatooine."

"You have lived quite a remarkable life, haven't you?" he observes. "And you're not even 45 years old."

I nod. "Yes, though much of it I would like to forget about." I frown as I think that half my life has been spent in Darkness. But this boy saved you… I look up at my son. "Have I thanked you recently Luke?"

He looks surprised. "Thanked me? For what?"

"For saving me," I tell him. "If it weren't for you, Luke, I would have spent the rest of my life in Darkness; I never would have known the love of my family or have been reunited with your mother. I don't think the words exist that can adequately express my gratitude."

Luke smiles. "We're family, Dad. There's no need to thank me for doing what any son would do."

"No, not any son," I tell him. "You risked so much to reach me when it seemed like I was unreachable. You never gave up on me, even when it meant jeopardizing your own life. You are a remarkable young man, Luke; don't ever forget that."

"I'm my father's son," he replies, his eyes reflecting the unwavering love he bears me. "The son of the Chosen One; I suppose that means something."

I smile. "The son of a truly remarkable woman as well," I remind him. "As much as I'd like to take credit for who you've become, I have to admit that I see far more of your mother in you than me."

My son smiles back at me. "Well, I think I'm a mix of both of you. Just as Leia is. Though I think her stubbornness is definitely a Skywalker trait."

I laugh. "Yes, no doubt of that." A wave of fatigue suddenly washes over me and I rub my eyes tiredly.

"Go to bed," Luke orders. "Before you do end up face first in your soup."

I smile. "Yes, I suppose maybe I will. What about you?"

"I have a few things to attend to, and then I'm going too," he replies.

I nod. "Okay then." I stand up. "Good night Luke."

"Goodnight Dad," he replies. "Sleep well."

I make my way to the quarters that Padmé and I have been sharing. _Like ships passing in the night,_ I reflect, realizing that we have yet to actually spend more than a few minutes in there together in more than a day_. But she's there now, _I realize with a smile. _Yes and fast asleep or about to go off to do something…don't get your hopes up Skywalker._

I enter the darkened quarters. I stop, and listen for a moment. Still asleep… I smile. Quietly I disrobe, leaving only my shorts on. I slip into the bed, trying to be as quiet as I can. I feel Padmé shift slightly in her sleep, but she does not wake up. It has been so long since I shared a bed with my wife, so long since I have felt her warm body next to mine. I turn onto my side, Padmé's back to me, and wrap an arm around her sleeping form. She snuggles into my embrace, as though we have spent the last 22 years sleeping together this way. Her hair is spread out on the pillow behind her; I can feel it tickling my face. Its scent heralds waves of precious memories of our all too brief time together before my fall. I close my eyes and bury my face in her luxurious tresses, the silky texture of it caressing my face. _How did I exist without her? You didn't. Anakin Skywalker died the moment he believed she was dead…_

I can feel her move under my arm, and hold my breath for a moment as she stirs in her sleep. Is she waking up? Does she know I'm here?

"Ani?" she says into the dark.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I ask, pulling my arm back.

She turns to face me. "No," she tells me. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure," I tell her. I activate the light beside the bed and look at my wrist chrono. "It's not quite 10...do you have to leave?" I ask her, the disappointment evident in my voice.

"No," she tells me.

I smile and reach out to her. "I'm happy to hear it," I say, running my hand down from her shoulder onto her arms. "I've missed you. It's been so frustrating knowing you're close by but not being able to spend any time with you."

She smiles back at me and reaches out to touch my face. "But I'm here now," she replies softly.

I nod. "Yes, so you are." I pull her into my arms, feeling her wrap her arms around my neck. "And this time, the door go unanswered," I tell her as I nibble on her earlobe. "No matter whom it is. Deal?"

Padmé giggles. "Deal," she replies. She closes her eyes and sighs as I plant a slow line of kisses along her neck, my hands slowly pulling her nightdress upward.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamed of doing this?" I ask her softly.

She smiles. "It has been a long time," she replies.

I nod. "Too long," I tell her, and then bring my mouth to hers.

"You know I've been thinking Ani," Padmé tells me as we lie in one another's arms.

"Not recently I hope," I tease her, kissing the top of her head.

She laughs. "No, silly, of course not," she replies, running a fingers lazily over my chest. "I have an idea. I'm not sure how you'll like it, though."

"Tell me," I say.

She turns her head and looks up at me. "I want to go with you when you leave, Ani," she says.

I lift my eyebrows in surprise. "You _what?"_

"You heard me, Anakin," she replies.

"But how, Padmé?" I ask her. "I'm not going back as Anakin Skywalker," I remind her. "But as Darth Vader. How could I possibly explain your presence?"

"I am your wife," she replies calmly. "I don't think it's a secret that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, even among the Imperials. Besides, you are going to be the emperor; you can do whatever you like."

I frown, not liking the idea of Padmé being among the ranks of the Empire. Still, the thought of having her close is very appealing…but how could I justify it without compromising the integrity of my plans?

"I don't know, Padmé," I tell her. "It's too risky. What if someone questions where you've been all these years? How do I justify suddenly having a wife when I was alone for so long? Why would a woman even want to be with Darth Vader? These are all questions that must be addressed. I'm bound to have a degree of opposition when I announce my ascendance to the throne; I can't give my detractors even the smallest amount of reason to doubt me."

Padmé sighs in frustration. "Yes, I know that," she replies softly. She is silent and I can tell by the expression on her face that she is deep in thought. _She's not giving up on this..._

"You could explain that the late emperor did not allow you to live with me," she begins. "That is the reason we've been apart. Or you could tell the truth, that you've believed me to be dead all those years. Do you really expect that anyone will dare to question you? Have they ever before?"

"Well, not really," I admit. "But there is one officer who has displayed some animosity towards me since I returned. He might be a source of trouble."

Padmé frowns and I sense her disappointment, her frustration.

"I'm sorry, love," I tell her, running a finger down her face. "It would be wonderful having you with me, but I really don't see how I can justify your presence without raising too many questions."

"I just felt that if I were with you it would be easier for you," she tells me softly. "I hate the thought of you going through this alone, Anakin. I thought that if we were together than your fears about being tempted by the power of the emperor would be allayed."

_Yes, they would be…_with Padmé close by I would have no reason to fear the temptations of power. But how can I make this work?

"It would mean so much to have you with me, Padmé," I tell her. "You know that. I'm just not sure we could explain it in a reasonable manner."

"Since when does Darth Vader owe an explanation to anyone but the emperor?" she replies. "You are the emperor now, Ani, or at least you will be very soon."

I listen to her, sensing that there is more to it than she is saying.

"What is the real reason, Padmé?" I ask her. "What is really behind this?"

She averts her eyes, fixing her eyes on the hair on my chest that she is stroking absent-mindedly. "Why does there have to be another reason?" She asks. "I want to be with you, it's as simple as that."

"I know there is more to it than that, Padmé," I tell her gently, lifting her chin. "You forget how well I can read you, angel."

She smiles, and sighs deeply. "Okay, Anakin, okay. I don't want you to go through this alone. You shouldered so much fear when you thought you were going to lose me all those years ago, and you went through it alone. I know now what that fear cost you, Ani, and I won't let you go through anything like that alone again. I know how frightened you are by this, justifiably so. I want to be there with you to help you through it, to support you and let you know that you are not alone in this. I…I just don't want to lose you again, Ani," she finishes softly, her emotions bubbling up to the surface. "I can't go through that again!"

I pull her close, stroking her hair as she buries her face against my chest. I can feel her tears upon my skin, and the depth of her fears hits me full force.

"We'll make it work, Padmé," I tell her, determined not to make my beloved wife suffer another moment because of me. "I promise you."

She looks up at me. "Do you mean it, Ani?" she asks hopefully.

I nod, brushing a tear from her face. "Yes," I tell her. "You shall be my empress, Padmé, and together we will destroy the Empire once and for all."


	62. Chapter 62

"You're doing _what_?"

My son and daughter are not happy about their mother's decision to accompany me back to the Intimidator. Understatement here…they are beside themselves.

"Mother, do you have any idea what you are getting into?" Luke asks.

"Yes Luke," she replies calmly. "I do. Please don't be angry, don't be against this."

"We're not angry," Leia puts in. "Just worried. I know that you love our father, that's obvious to anyone. Luke and I love him too; but those feelings have to be put aside for now. You can't rush into this dangerous situation simply because you can't bear to be parted from him."

Padmé frowns, annoyed with Leia's inference.

"Leia, this isn't just a matter of me pining away for your father," she replies. "Do you think I'm so foolish that I would allow my personal feelings to make a decision of such magnitude?"

"No, I didn't mean to imply that," Leia replies immediately. "I'm just concerned that you are letting your feelings cloud your judgment."

"Leia, your mother has been a politician since she was a child," I put in gently. "She knows how to separate personal feelings from situations requiring tough decisions. Her part in this ruse is an important one." I look at my wife who is watching me with grateful anticipation in her eyes. "She is not coming with me merely to keep me company, she will be vital in keeping the rebellion up to date with what is going on. She will be a liaison, feeding the Alliance vital information. I won't be able to do that once I'm emperor; I will be counting on her to. She has the skills and the experience needed to pull this off, as well as maintain the appearance of being the wife of the emperor."

"The appearance of?" Luke asks. "She _is_ the emperor's wife, Dad. What do you mean?"

"I mean that in order for this new twist in our plan to work, your mother will have to pretend to hate her situation," I tell him. "She must seem to be unwilling to have anything to do with Darth Vader; for if the Imperials suspect that she is there willingly, they will know that I have changed. No woman, even your mother, would willingly live on board a star destroyer with Darth Vader, and the Empire knows this. But if she is there under duress, there because the new emperor is arrogant enough to want to flaunt his beautiful wife to everyone, that is believable."

Padmé looks disturbed by my explanation, for although this was discussed between us earlier, she is still uneasy at the thought of it. "It has to be this way; otherwise it would not be believable," I add, as much for her benefit as the twins.

"So let me get this straight," Han puts in at this point. "You show up with Padmé, tell the Imperial flunkeys that she is your long lost wife who you thought was dead all these years but who was really hiding from you; she pretends to hate you to make it more believable that you are really the bad ass Darth Vader they all know and love. Is that about right?"

"Rather colorfully put," I remark wryly, "but yes, that's exactly it. Anyone who knew Padmé Amidala would know that she would never want anything to do with Vader or the Empire. Her seeming revulsion of Vader will make my portrayal of him more believable."

Luke nods. "I think I understand now," he says slowly. "But I still don't like it. Now not only do we have you to worry about, Dad, but Mother too! This is nuts!"

"It may be nuts, but it's also brilliant," Han counters. "Step back from the situation for a moment and you'll see it. You two are looking at this from the perspective of Padmé's kids; if you try to put that aside, you'll realize that this plan is very good."

"How do you expect us to do that exactly?" pipes up Leia. "We _are_ her kids! We love her! How can you expect us not to worry?"

"No one expects that," Padmé says gently, taking Leia's hand. "You're human; it's natural that you would. But I think Han's point is well taken. Look at if from the point of view of a member of the Alliance, as a rebel; you have to admit that the plan is rather ingenious."

Luke and Leia exchange a look, sensing that they have been outnumbered.

"I will not allow anything to happen to your mother," I tell them. "I promise you that. She will be well protected at all times, even if it seems that we are at odds with one another, we will be working together in this. Try to be supportive of this, children. We both think it will work, and we could use your support."

"It doesn't sound like we have much choice in the matter," Leia replies peevishly. "You two sound like you've already made up your minds no matter what we think."

"Yes, we have," Padmé tells her. I can sense in my wife her mild annoyance at our daughter's petulant attitude. "Your father and I have been through many situations more dangerous than this, Leia. We can handle ourselves."

"Yeah, remember the nexu, Leia?" Han puts in with a grin.

Padmé looks at him in surprise. "You know about that?" she asks him.

Han nods. "Yep. Anakin told us that story. Pretty impressive, Padmé," he says with a smile. "I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself."

"You're right there, Han," I tell him, smiling at Padmé. I turn back to my children. "I know that the two of you don't like this idea, but it is going to be fine, I promise you. When we set out to defeat the Empire all of us knew that it wouldn't be easy, and that it would require some personal sacrifice from all of us. This is where it gets tough; this is where we need you both to be strong so that we can do what we need to do. Can we count on you to stand by us in this? Your support would mean so much to both of us."

Luke and Leia look at one another once more. "You know we will support you both no matter what," Luke tells us.

I smile at him. "Thank you son," I tell him.

Padmé walks over to our children and puts a hand on their faces. "Thank you," she says softly. "I love you both. Please don't worry; this will work, and in no time at all we can all be together again without worrying about plots or war, and concentrate on building a life together as a family."

Luke and Leia nod, and embrace their mother. _I hope you're right, _Padmé, I reflect. _I hope you're right…_


	63. Chapter 63

The dreaded moment of parting is upon my family once again, as Padmé and I have made our final check of the Imperial vessel that will take us back to the Intimidator. I now have several new leather body suits, thanks to the tireless efforts of the Alliance technical experts. Padmé has ordered an entire wardrobe to be sent to the Intimidator, courtesy, of course, of the private credit account of Darth Vader. We are all set, everything is in place. All that needs to be done now is to say goodbye to our children.

"How soon will you be able to make contact with us?" Leia asks her mother anxiously.

"It's hard to say," Padmé replies. "It will depend on how soon your father announces that he is the new emperor, and how much opposition this announcement creates."

Han snorts. "That should be interesting," he comments.

"No doubt," I concur. "But I have the legal documentation to validate my claim. I expect that will help."

"It should," Leia replies. "But I'm sure you know, Dad that in every rise to power there are many who oppose the new leader. Even if it is completely legal."

"I know that, Leia," I tell her. "And am prepared for that. I just hope that I am not forced into resorting to tactics unbecoming of a Jedi."

Luke nods. "Yes, me too," he replies, a frown forming on his forehead. "I still don't like this, Dad. You are putting yourself into a position of such potential danger."

"And that is why I will be counting on you and your sister to come to my aid if I need you," I return. "The Alliance has assured me that they are ready to intervene should things go wrong; but they won't Luke, I promise you. This plan will succeed." It has to. It's all we've got..

After many warm hugs and hot tears, we depart the hangar bay of the rebel command ship and head away from the fleet. I can feel the knots forming in my stomach as we do so; my own well being is not a consideration at this point, but that of my beloved Padmé.

"According to this readout, the Intimidator is in the Nubia Sector," Padmé reports after checking the navi-computer. "I'm laying in a course right now."

"It's been a long time since you and I had an adventure together," I say.

She sits down and turns to me. "Yes, it certainly has," she agrees with a smile. "We've had some rather interesting ones though, haven't we?"

I nod. "You could say so," I reply. "I will never forget the way you handled yourself in that arena on Geonosis," I tell her, a smile creeping across my face at the memory. "Obi-Wan and I were so busy arguing that we didn't even notice you making your way to the top of that pillar."

Padmé shrugs. "Well, the Jedi were not the only ones who knew something about self-defense," she replies with a smile. "Those in the political arena need to know something about …aggressive negotiations as well."

I laugh at her comment. "Ah yes, aggressive negotiations," I reply. "Quite the euphemism. Let's just hope we don't have too many of those in store for us this time."

She nods. "Yes, let's hope." She stops, thoughtful for a moment. "Ani, if you had known that I was alive all those years, would you have come to find me?"

"Of course I would have," I reply immediately, without a second's thought. "I'm surprised you even have to ask me that."

"I guess I don't…but I can't help but wonder if Darth Vader would have felt the same way about me as you do. If I had a place in his life, what would it have been?"

I think about this for a moment, trying to remember what it was like to think like him, to feel what he felt. All I remember feeling was despair, loneliness, anger, fear, hatred….would those emotions have existed in my heart had she been there with me? Would Darth Vader even have existed?

"It's hard to say," I reply at last. "Darth Vader was, in essence, the absence of love, the absence of anything positive. He existed because of negative emotions, created by them, nurtured by them; it was love that finally destroyed him. So if you had been with him, with me…I don't know that Vader would have continued to exist in the same manner. The very core of his being would have been compromised by loving you."

"So how are you going to proceed with this then?" she asks. "How are you going to convince everyone that you are still Darth Vader even though I am with you?"

I smile at her. "Padmé, this was _your_ idea, remember?" I tease her.

"I know that," she replies, "I'm just asking..."

"It's okay, I know what you're getting at," I reply. "I don't anticipate fooling anyone will be a problem. So long as everyone believes that Vader's reasons for having you with him are driven solely by possessiveness and not love, that he thinks of you as a possession more than his wife, then this will work. No one really knows the truth about Darth Vader."

"And what truth is that?"

I smile at her. "That love of you was at the very core of him," I tell her. "That he dreamed of you every night after he lost you, and woke up in tears of despair more times than he would ever admit to anyone. That the moment he learned that his son, the son you bore him, was alive, was the beginning of his undoing."

Padmé is moved by my words. She stands up and moves over to me. I turn in my chair to face her, as she puts her hands around my neck. I pull her close, looking up at her.

"I didn't know that about him," she tells me softly.

I smile. "So does that answer your question from earlier? About whether I would have come looking for you if I'd known you was alive?"

She nods. "Yes, it does. If only I had known that…"

"Padmé, there is no point in what if's…I've learned this from experience," I tell her. "All we can do is put the past behind us and live for the present, for the future. Regrets are too bitter to dwell on. I know, I've had a lifetime of them."

Padmé smiles at me and lightly touches my face. "Yes, you're right, Ani," she tells me. "Time to focus on the future."

"I'm just grateful that you are even willing to consider a future with me after everything," I admit to her.

"I wasn't sure I ever could, to tell you the truth," she replies. "But I know that you've changed, Ani. I know in my heart that you are not the same man you were on that terrible day on Mustafar so long ago; otherwise I wouldn't even consider a future with you. Seeing you with our children, seeing how much you love them and they you, that convinced me in the end. But to tell you the truth, I never stopped loving you, even after everything that happened."

I take her face into my hands, loving the beautiful woman with all my soul. "How did I ever deserve the love of a woman like you?" I ask her, pulling her close and kissing her tenderly.

From the computer the sound indicating our approaching reversion is heard, interrupting us yet again.

Padmé pulls back and looks over her shoulder. "Looks like we've reached the fleet," she remarks. She then turns back to me. "I guess this will have to wait. Again."

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm getting used to that," I reply as she moves back to her seat. "Stand by for sublight."

Back in the mask now, I wait with Padmé for clearance to enter the hangar bay of the Intimidator. I can sense her apprehension, and reach over and take her hand. She turns to me, her eyes reflecting her uneasiness.

"We can do this," I tell her. "And no matter how I may act, remember that I love you more than anything in the galaxy."

She smiles and nods, and then takes a deep breath as we receive the signal from the destroyer.

"Here we go," she says as I direct the ship up into the waiting bay. We dock, knowing that there will be a group of troopers and at least one officer present to welcome me home. What will their reaction be when Padmé descends the ramp with me?

I walk ahead of my wife, assuming the air and arrogance of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Padmé walks behind, appearing conquered and resentful. I descend the ramp and see Kastellan standing ready to welcome me.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader," he says with a slight bow. "I trust your mission was successful."

"Marginally," I inform him. "Solo turned out to be a fraud, so I killed him."

Kastellan registers surprise at the coldness of my declaration, but thoughts of the demise of Solo are immediately superseded when he beholds the beautiful woman in my company.

"And who have we here?" he asks, an oily smile spreading across his face. "Another prisoner, Lord Vader? I must say this one is far more striking than…"

"She is no prisoner," I cut him off; irritated by the way he is looking at Padmé. "She is Lady Vader, my wife."


	64. Chapter 64

"Your…your _wife,_ Lord Vader?" stammers Kastellan, not even trying to hide his astonishment.

"Yes, my wife," I reply, stopping so that Padmé can catch up to me. I turn to her. "You will see to her personal living space, to be adjacent to mine," I tell him. "See to it that she is provided with anything she needs."

Padmé gives me a withering look. "Not quite anything," she remarks. "Luxuries such as freedom aren't permitted, isn't that right?"

I grin under the mask at her feistiness. Kastellan looks wide eyed at her, waiting for my response.

"You are free to visit any part of this ship," I tell her. "If that is not sufficient freedom, then I do apologize, my lady," I add just the right amount of chilliness to my tone to convince Kastellan of the level of antipathy between us.

Padmé sighs deeply and turns away from me. I look back at Kastellan.

"Are the special accommodations in my quarters ready?" I ask him.

"Yes, my lord," he replies, not able to keep himself from looking back to Padmé. "The technicians finished this morning."

"Good. See to it that Lady Vader's accommodations are ready within the hour."

"Of course," he replies, not moving from the spot yet. The annoyance I feel at his open admiration for my wife is genuine. But there is more to his fascination for her, I sense; perhaps by believing that Padmé despises me, he will see in her the potential for an ally. So much the better…I reflect.

"Well?" I bark. "What are you looking at? See to my orders!"

Kastellan leaves us, and I sense in him surprise and confusion at the bizarre scene he has just witnessed.

Padmé and I walk along in silence, careful of the troops around us.

"You will accompany me to the bridge while you are waiting for your quarters to be arranged," I tell her. "But keep out of the way," I add, careful to keep up the ruse.

"Perhaps it would be better if I just stayed in the detention block, with the other prisoners," she counters tersely. "I'd be well out of the way there."

"Indeed you would," I return. But I wouldn't be able to visit your bed if you were there.. I tell her silently. The sideways glance she gives me tells me that she has received my message, and I grin. This may turn out to be rather interesting…

We reach the bridge and it is only a matter of moments before I sense a ripple of astonished curiosity travel through the men. I owe them no explanation, however; they are subordinates who have no place knowing my business. I am certain, however, that they will learn who she before their shift is over. News travels fast, especially news of this magnitude.

"What is the status of the fleet?" I ask Captain Newmann.

Newmann turns to me and, seeing Padmé, does a double take. He is, however, smart enough not to ask the obvious, and returns his attention to me.

"So far 39 star destroyers have been reached, my lord," he reports. "We have been working on coordinating a rendezvous, but there are still some commanders who won't believe you are alive, Lord Vader."

I nod in understanding. We had heard reports of the fragmentation of the remainders of the fleet; no doubt each of the commanders who had designs on taking over the reigns of control will not be happy to learn that I have returned. And even less so when I declare myself emperor...

"Summon the admirals of the remaining fleet," I order him. "I want them all aboard this vessel in 48 hours for a meeting. Threaten them with court martial if they do not comply."

"I will send word immediately, my lord," he replies. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he adds, casting a quick glance at Padmé who is doing an excellent job of looking bored.

"My wife is tired," I tell him, "check on the progress of her quarters."

To his credit, he does not show the utter shock that I know he is feeling. He reminds me a lot of Firmus Piett; the same quiet efficiency, the same knack for knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

"At once, Lord Vader," he replies and moves to the comm. station to check on Kastellan's progress.

I walk over to Padmé. "Do you wish to retire, my lady?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, and I can see that she is tired, but reluctant to leave me.

"If I have somewhere to go," she replies. "I would appreciate privacy, if that is permissible."

"Of course," I reply. "No one will set foot in your quarters without your permission, I promise you that. You will tell me immediately if someone dares to violate your privacy."

"Does that include you?" she asks pointedly.

"Forgive the interruption, my lord," I hear Newmann say. I turn to him.

"What is it? "I ask.

"Lady Vader's quarters are ready, my lord," he replies.

"Very good," I respond. "I will show her there at once. Meanwhile, keep trying to contact the remaining admirals. I will return."

"Of course, my lord," he replies.

I leave the bridge with Padmé at my side. We walk in silence along the corridor toward the lift, ignoring the looks of bewilderment of the men we pass by along the way.

Once we are in the lift alone, we can finally let our guard down.

"Oh Ani, this is much harder than I thought it would be," she sighs, pressing up against me.

I stroke her hair, wrapping my arm around her. "I know, angel," I tell her. "I feel the same way. But you're doing great so far, Padmé. You've left no doubt how you feel about me."

She looks up at me and smiles. "If they only knew the truth," she says. "If only they knew how much I adore you, how I can't wait to be alone with you and get you out of that horrid suit."

"Lady Vader, what are you saying?" I ask in mock surprise. "You don't like my charming attire?"

She laughs softly. "Well I don't," she replies. "But that isn't what I was getting at, and I think you know it."

I put my hands on her shoulders and look down at her, wishing she could see the expression of adoration in my eyes. "Yes, I know what you're getting at," I tell her. She smiles up at me and stands on her tip toes to place a kiss on the tip of my metallic nose. The lift stops, and we move away from one another, resuming the pretense of cold detachment. We step off of the lift and make our way down the corridor. Kastellan is standing at the door to my quarters, conferring with a junior officer. He looks up as we approach, his eyes resting briefly on Padmé before forcing himself to look at me.

"I hope everything is to your liking, my lady," he tells Padmé as we stop in front of him.

"I'm certain that it will suffice," she replies stiffly.

"You are dismissed," I tell him. "Return to the bridge and check on Newmann's progress."

"May I ask what his orders are, my lord?" he asks carefully.

"I want the admirals here for a meeting," I tell him. "I've ordered him to summon them here."

"Very good, my lord," he relies dutifully. "Will you retire as well?"

"I will return to the bridge once I have seen that my wife has what she needs," I reply. "Wait for me there."

"Of course," he returns, bowing slightly.

I turn away from him and proceed into the room with Padmé, the door sliding closed behind us.

"At last!" she sighs when we are alone. "I didn't think we'd ever be alone."

I hold up my finger, signaling that she be silent. She looks at me quizzically as I proceed to check the room using both my eyes and the Force for any possible evidence of listening devices. When I am satisfied that the room is clean, I remove my helmet and mask.

"Sorry," I tell her. "I had to ensure that the room wasn't bugged. I don't trust Kastellan. He has questioned me more than once, and I wouldn't put something like that past him."

Padmé nods her understanding. "I don't like the way he looks at me," she says. "He gives me the creeps."

"No, I don't either," I tell her with a frown. "I will have to keep a close eye on him."

"Do you really think he'd dare to make trouble?" she asks. "Surely he knows Darth Vader well enough not to try anything so foolhardy."

"We can only hope," I reply. I walk over to her. "I worry that somehow word of my arrest on Naboo has reached factions of the Empire," I tell her, voicing a concern that has been eating at me for days. "Newmann tells me that some of the admirals are ignoring my order to rendezvous here, and I have to wonder if that's the reason why. If it is, then all this will be for nothing. I can only hope that no one knows."

"Luke said it wasn't in the media," she replies. "Surely it isn't common knowledge. Are you worried that somehow he knows? Kastellan?"

I frown. "I suppose that is possible, but I think he would have acted on that knowledge by now if he knew." I sigh, and run my hands through my hair. "I don't want to talk about him right now," I say. "I'd rather spend the time we have alone together in a more pleasant manner."

Padmé lifts her eyebrows. "Oh?" she replies with as smile. "And what would you consider to be a pleasant way to spend our time together?"

I take her by the shoulders and pull her to me. "I can think of a few things," I tell her. "A little of this," I say, kissing her neck softly. "A little of that," I continue, nibbling on her earlobe, "and a little…" I add, whispering a rather suggestive comment into her ear. Her face grows red, and she takes my face in her hands.

"Just a little?" she says, a playful gleam in her eyes.

I laugh. "Okay, a lot of that," I reply, as I pull her close again and kiss her deeply.

I return to the bridge, the profound dichotomy of my present surroundings causing me to smile under my mask. _I wonder how these men would react if they knew that a short time ago their fearsome and seemingly inhuman commander was making passionate love to his wife_. The thought of it amuses me, causing my smile to grow.

"I hope Lady Vader was satisfied with her accommodations," Kastellan says to me as I join him.

"Yes, I'm certain she was very satisfied," I reply, choking back a chuckle at the double meaning behind my words.

"Any response yet to our message?" I ask.

"We have heard back from all but one of the admirals, sir," Newmann reports. "Admiral Malz, who is in the Corellian System."

I fold my arms over my chest, puzzled by this dilemma.

"Does he acknowledge the message? Do we even know that he has received it?" Kastellan asks.

"Why wouldn't he?" I reply. "Corellia isn't far enough for subspace distortion. He is clearly ignoring the order."

"What should we do, Lord Vader?" asks Newmann.

I look at Kastellan. "We shall go to him," I declare. "That way he cannot claim to be unaware of my order."

"Excellent plan, my lord," Newmann responds. "I would be happy to go myself, if that is your wish, sir."

I nod. "Yes, captain," I responds. "I do. Bring a dozen troopers with you, well armed. Drag him back here by force if need be, I will not brook any further insubordination from this man."

"Understood, Lord Vader," Newmann replies. "I shall see to it at once."

I watch him depart, confident that he will see to my orders efficiently and promptly. I am very tempted to send Kastellan on this mission, if for no other reason than to get him away from Padmé; but I do not trust him. _Keep your allies close, and your enemies closer... _an old wise man once said. I would not put anything past Kastellan, even collaborating with this Malz against me. _No, better to keep him here, under my thumb. _

"Do you have any further orders, my lord?" asks Kastellan.

"No," I reply. "I am going to do an inspection before retiring. Notify me immediately if there are any further developments."

"Of course," he replies. "Sleep well, Lord Vader."

I leave the bridge, making a mental note to have a listening device installed in Kastellan's quarters. I cannot shake the feeling that this man, despite his seeing compliance. I still do not trust him and suspect that his outward appearance of obedience is merely an act designed to dupe me into trusting him. _Little does he know me, the fool..._

Inspections have always been something I have hated, even when I lived as Darth Vader. It is obvious that the men act in a completely different manner when I am present than they do when they are unsupervised. Still, even though this is but my first inspection, I can see that this ship has been run in a lax manner. I reprimand a number of men, making a point to all of them in doing so. The old Darth Vader would have killed a number of them in order to get his point across; but I will not resort to this, no matter how effective it would be. Nevertheless, I expect that the next time I inspect their stations I will see a marked improvement.

I enter my quarters, and stop dead in my tracks. The hyperbaric chamber sits open, like the mouth of a giant beast waiting to devour me. I can feel a chill run down my spine as I stand there mesmerized by the chamber, the sight of it bringing back memories of the many years I spent dependent upon it for my very existence. Ironic, where I should feel grateful to the technology that allowed me to live despite my grievous wounds, all I feel is antipathy and loathing for the thing. I turn away from it, and enter the 'fresher. I remove the elaborate costume that I am locked in, and have a quick shower. Then I quietly enter the darkened room where Padmé is asleep. I slip into the bed, snuggling up behind her, my arms around her.

"Goodnight angel," I whisper and kiss her shoulder. Within moments I fall into a deep sleep, my angel safe and secure in my arms.


	65. Chapter 65

I am alone in the bed when I wake up the next morning. Rolling onto my back, I look around the room for Padmé. She is sitting at a computer console, studying the data on the screen intently. I get out of bed quietly and steal up behind her.

"Good morning, Ani," she says without turning around.

I stop, surprised that she was able to detect my presence. "Impressive," I say, kissing her neck. "Most people wouldn't be able to hear me."

She turns in her chair and looks up at me. "Well I'm not most people, am I?" she replies with a smile.

I shake my head. "Oh no, you most certainly are not," I concur with a grin. "What are you looking at there?"

"The Imperial data net," she replies, turning back to the screen. "Just trying to familiarize myself with things. It's been a while since I knew what was going on in the galaxy."

I nod. "It's changed so much in the past 25 years," I comment. "And even in the past few months. I'm still getting caught up."

"I'm sure," she says. She stops as something catches her eye, and she brings up a page. "Would you look at this," she mutters with a shake of her head.

I turn my attention back to the screen and see an image of our daughter, under the headline: WANTED FOR HIGH TREASON.

"High treason?" Padmé says indignantly. "Is that what they are calling patriotism these days?" She frowns as she reads the particulars of the crimes Leia is wanted for by the Empire.

"You have to remember that in the eyes of the Empire, she is a traitor, Padmé," I tell her. "So is Luke."

"I know, I know," she sighs. "I guess it's just a little hard to swallow." She scrolls down the page and stops when she sees Luke's image. "There he is," she says. "Our son the traitor."

"Our children are dangerous enemies of the Empire," I tell her. "Between the two of them they have caused a lot of trouble for the Empire."

Padmé smiles. "Just when I thought I couldn't love them any more," she says.

I laugh. "They are quite the pair," I tell her.

She nods. "They are," she replies. "I miss them already."

"Yeah, so do I," I tell her.

She turns to me. "Is there some way we can send them a message?" she asks. "Or would that be too risky?"

I sit down beside her and think for a moment. "I don't see why not," I reply. "If you send it from my quarters if won't be intercepted," I tell her. "I have made sure of that."

"Let's go," she says, standing up.

She follows me into the adjoining room, stopping in her tracks when she sees the hyperbaric chamber.

I turn to her. "Welcome to the lair of the beast," I tell her.

She looks at me briefly, and then turns her eyes back to the chamber.

"What is that?" she asks.

"That, my love, is a hyperbaric chamber," I inform her. "I slept in one of those, Padmé. That was the only place I could breathe without the mask."

"Oh, Anakin," she says, her voice hushed. "How awful…I can't imagine how terrible it must have been to be him."

I nod. "It was terrible, Padmé," I reply. "But do you know what the worst part of being Darth Vader was?"

"What, Ani?"

"Living with the belief that I had killed my beloved," I tell her. "Living with the guilt and the agony of losing you was far more painful than any injury I suffered on Mustafar."

Padmé makes no reply, but merely wraps her arms around my waist and presses her face against my bare chest. I hold her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Come," I tell her, leading her to the comm. "You can send your message from here. I need to get suited up."

"Alright," she says, sitting down. "But leave that awful mask off until I give you a proper kiss goodbye."

I grin. "Yes, Milady," I reply. "Send my love to Luke and Leia."

"I will."

I leave her and head for the closet where the dreaded black suit waits for me. I hate the very sight of it, for although I only wear it now as part of a scheme, it represents such a huge and utterly dark part of my life.

I sit on the chair beside Padmé and pull on the high black boots.

"Did you send it off?" I ask as I strap on the shin guards next.

She nods as she watches me. "Yes," she tells me. "I did." She sighs. "Should I come with you to the bridge?"

"No," I tell her as I stand up. "Stay here for now and learn all you can from the Imperial network. You might want to have a look at this, too," I add, taking a disc from a small box. "Palpatine's will."

She takes it from me. "What am I looking for?" she asks.

I shrug as I start fitting the neck guard on. "Anything that you think might help us," I tell her. "Palpatine kept many secrets, even from me. Perhaps he revealed some of them in there."

"We can only hope so," she replies, looking down at the disc.

"Well, time to get this farce underway," I say, taking up the mask.

"Not so fast," Padmé says, standing up. She runs her hands up over my leather clad chest, carefully avoiding the superfluous chest panel positioned there.

"When will I see you?" she asks as I wrap my arms around her.

"Soon," I tell her. "I doubt I'll be able to stay away from you for more than an hour or two," I add with a smile.

She laughs. "Good to know that I can still hold your interest," she says.

I lift an eyebrow. "My interest? My love, you can hold whatever part of me you wish," I tell her with a grin.

The look of shock on her face is priceless, and it causes me to burst out laughing. This earns me a smack on the arm.

"Ouch!" I protest half-heartedly. I take her wrists in my hands to prevent any further attack. "I'd almost forgotten what a firecracker you can be," I tease.

She cannot keep the pretense up any longer and laughs. I pull her hands up and around my neck, pulling her face close to mine in the process.

"You not only hold my interest, but my heart, my very soul," I tell her softly. "I am utterly lost without you, Padmé."

She smiles at me, and just as I bend to kiss her, the comm. sounds.

"Ignore it," I tell her, brushing my lips against her cheek.

But when it sounds again, I realize that I have no choice but to respond. My purpose here is, after all, to play the part of the Dark Lord; my desire for my wife must not interfere with that mission.

"Damn it," I mutter, releasing my wife. I walk over to the comm. and activate it.

"What?" I ask.

There is a pause, and I sense hesitation and confusion in the person who is attempting to contact me. "Lord Vader?" he asks. "Is that you?"

"Yes, what is it?" I ask. And then it hits me. _The mask..._

"Uh…this is the bridge sir," the voice reports. "We have a message from Captain Newmann, my lord."

"I'll be right there," I tell him, then click off the comm. I turn to Padmé. "I can't believe I forgot about the damn mask," I mutter.

"Oh no," she says her eyes wide. "Do you think he noticed?"

"More than likely," I reply. "I guess I'll have to use the old Jedi mind trick on him," I tell her with a smile.

"Ah yes," she says with a nod. "Handy thing that. Too bad it never worked on me," she adds with a grin.

I laugh as I pick up the mask again. "I told you, my love that it only works on the weak minded. And you are far far from that."

She smiles. "Here, let me help you with that," she says. I sit down and let her help me into the mask, the entire episode rather surreal. Before long I am locked within my black metal cage once again, as the sound of the breathing machine fills the room.

"I will see you later," I tell her, hugging her awkwardly.

"Okay," she replies. "Be careful."

"Always," I reply. I walk to the door and, after one last look at her, I leave.


	66. Chapter 66

Kastellan is conferring with a junior officer when I reach the bridge, and I immediately get a sense of unease. Is this the young officer who heard me speak in my natural voice? Did he even notice? Of course he noticed, the lack of breathing alone would have been noteworthy.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Kastellan says, turning to me. He has a smug look on his face, and I don't like it. Alarms start going off in my head, my distrust of this man growing by the minute.

"Newmann has sent a message?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest.

"Yes, he has," replies the admiral. "Just a short time ago. I wasn't sure if we ought to disturb you since.."

"Don't be an idiot," I snap. "I told you to notify me at once. Let me see the message."

"At once, milord," responds Kastellan, hastening to the comm. station. I have to be nastier than ever now that I made such a stupid mistake…there can be no doubt in this man's mind or anyone else's that I am who I say I am.

I walk over to the comm. station to where the young officer Kastellan was speaking to stands. I look at him, my mind probing his, looking for any sign that he suspects something is amiss. _He is afraid. this is the first time he has seen me in person…I am more foreboding than he had anticipated…he has heard that my wife is gorgeous and he wonders how it's possible that something like me could have such a wife…he thinks of his own wife who is expecting their first child…_the rest of his thoughts are uninteresting, and unrelated to me. It seems that my blunder went unnoticed, or else the man doesn't' know me well enough to suspect that anything was unusual. _You were lucky this time, Skywalker…don't be so cavalier again…start thinking with your brain rather than other parts of your anatomy.._

I stand at the comm. station as the officer, whose name I've learned is Peternal, brings up the message. I see a holographic image of Newmann appear; seated at the helm of the shuttle he departed on.

"Lord Vader," the message begins, "we have reached the Corellia system, but there is no sign of the Endeavour, my lord. It appears that they have left the system. I suspect that somehow they realized that we were coming. I have made contact with the Aggressor, the closest star destroyer, and am heading there now. I await your orders, Lord Vader. Newmann out."

Malz knew…somehow he knew…I look around the bridge, and see Kastellan standing looking suitably perplexed. But I know better.

"What a misfortune," he says at last. "I wonder, Lord Vader, if he was fed information about our intentions?"

I turn to him, my arms folded over my chest. "There is no doubt of it," I tell him. "The question is who is the one feeding him information?"

I sense a momentary flicker of fear in his mind before he manages to cover it up. He is a sly one, this Kastellan.

"Beg your pardon for saying so, my lord," he begins tentatively, "but I could not help but notice that …well, that the Lady Vader is less than happy to be here. Is it possible that she..."

He doesn't finish the sentence as I send him across the room without so much as touching him. All eyes turn to the scene, the tension level skyrocketing. I walk over to the man who is lying on the floor, too stunned for words. He looks up at me as I tower over him, a mixture of terror and loathing in his eyes.

"You will not so much as speak her name again, do you hear me?" I roar at him.

He nods obediently as he slowly stands up, brushing himself off, his face red with humiliation and barely concealed rage.

"I will find out who is responsible for this treachery, make no mistake about it," I tell him threateningly. "And when I do, that person will wish they had never been born."

I sweep off the bridge, leaving the men properly intimidated and Kastellan properly humiliated.

I know it is him. But I need to prove it. I stride through the corridors, men and droids hastening to get out of my path as I do so. My mind works furiously to come up with a plan, a way to ensnare Kastellan in his own treachery. Before I know it I reach my quarters, and head inside. I find Padmé within, still sitting at the computer console, her long hair loose about her shoulders, still wearing her dressing gown. She turns to look at me as she hears me enter the room, and gives me a smile.

"What an unexpected surprise," she says. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon. Don't tell me you're already having naughty thoughts?"

I laugh the sounds strange to my ears even still. "Well, actually no," I reply truthfully. "I just wanted to get away from the bridge before I killed someone."

Padmé frowns. "Please tell me you don't mean that," she says, the smile fading from her face.

"I'm afraid not," I tell her, sitting down beside her. "Kastellan has really gone too far this time."

"What now?" she asks.

I sigh. "First of all I'm quite certain that he has contacted the renegade, Malz, and told him that I had dispatched Newmann to bring him here to me. When I expressed my concern that the information had been leaked to him, he suggested that perhaps you were the one who had done so."

"What?" she asks surprised. "Me? What would make him suspect me?"

"Because you're doing such an excellent job of appearing miserable here," I tell her. "He thinks that you are a spy because you hate me so much."

She lifts her eyebrows in surprise at this. "And what was your response to his accusation? Or do I even want to know?"

"Well, I sort of used the Force to send him across the bridge," I tell her, taking off the helmet. "I made sure he didn't get seriously injured though; but I needed to send him a message. I think he got it."

"No doubt," she mutters.

"Well, I'm not about to let him malign you that way," I reply adamantly. I pull the mask from my face and set it down. "We may appear to be at odds with one another, but you are still my wife. I won't let him speak that way about you."

Padmé leans over and kisses my cheek. "You're sweet to say that," she says. "But this could actually work in our favor, Ani."

"What do you mean?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

"If Kastellan suspects that I am resentful about being here, and think that I hate you for forcing me to stay with you, then he may see me as an ally," she begins. "It doesn't take a Jedi Knight to see the level of animosity he feels towards you; if he believes that I feel that way too, he may try to convince me to side with him."

I scowl, not liking where this is going. "I don't know," I say, shaking my head. "I don't like the thought of you anywhere near him. I've seen the way he looks at you, Padmé. I don't trust him."

"Ani, you said yourself you suspect he may be in collusion with this admiral who has been ignoring your orders, this Malz," she replies, leaning over and putting her hand on my knee. "If I can get him to confide in me, to try to recruit me to his cause, then you will have justification to remove him from duty."

I look down at her hand resting on my leather clad knee, and pick it up. "I won't put you in any danger, Padmé," I tell her, exploring the nuances of her small hand. "If he should suspect what we are up to…" I look up at her. "No, it's too dangerous. Just you being here is perilous enough; I won't allow you to take any more risks."

She frowns, and I recognize the look on her face. She's not going to give up on this.

"Still reading the Imperial Data net?" I ask, changing the subject. "What is that you're looking at now?"

She turns back to the screen before responding. "It's the data disc containing Palpatine's will," she tells me.

"Oh?" I ask, sitting down beside her. "Have you found something of interest?"

"Not yet," she replies, scanning over the screen. "I was wondering if he made any mention of Naboo," she explains. "I don't know exactly what I was looking for; maybe I'm just anxious for news about my homeworld. It's been so long since I've been there," she adds sadly.

"We will go there as soon as we can, angel," I tell her. "I promise."

She turns and looks at me. "I know that, Ani," she replies. "I can wait a little longer." She stops as her eye catches something. I can sense her surprise and I lean forward to see what it is she is looking at.

"Did you know about this?" she asks, pointing to the screen.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Read it," she suggests. So I do. I feel a coldness sweep through my veins as I see the heading of the section she is focusing on: Order 66. I read over the preamble, the utter lies concocted by Sidious to justify his slaughter, our slaughter, of the Jedi. Deemed as traitors to the Republic, every clone in the galaxy was ordered to kill the Jedi that they had been fighting along side during the war. And they did just that, without question, without hesitation. Ingenious in his plot, Sidious ensured that the Jedi were spread throughout the galaxy, and thus unable to defend themselves against the sudden and unexpected attack of the clones, who vastly outnumbered them. _Images jump into my mind as I remember that terrible day…faces of the younglings I slaughtered in cold blood..._

"I don't need to read about that, Padmé," I tell her, turning away and standing up. "I was a part of it. I know exactly what happened."

"I know you do, Ani," she replies, taking my hand. "But that isn't the reason I want you to read it. Listen to this," she says. She proceeds to read from the screen. "According to this, Order 66 was a directive ingrained in the clone troopers during their training in order to ensure absolute loyalty to the Chancellor."

"Yes, I knew that," I tell her. "Clones follow orders without question; Palpatine made sure of that."

"But there's more to it," she replies. "The way I am reading it, it seems as though the clones' loyalty is imbedded into the very DNA that created them, thus making each generation, each new wave of them just as unquestioningly loyal as those who helped slaughter the Jedi all those years ago."

I sigh, wishing she would get to the point. This subject is very painful to me, surely she knows that. So why is she going on with it like she is?

"Padmé you're not telling me anything I don't already know," I tell her. "Is there a point to all this?"

She looks up at me. "I know this is hard for you, Anakin," she replies evenly. "But yes, there is. Ask yourself this; what happens to the clones' direction now that Palpatine is dead? Who are they taking orders from now?"

I consider this for a moment. "Well, I imagine they are taking orders from whatever officer is in command of their unit," I reply. "Just as they always have."

"Yes, but ultimately their loyalty was with Palpatine, with the emperor, right?" she asks.

I nod. "Of course."

"And now the emperor is dead."

I frown, wondering where she is going with this; and then it hits me. "Are you saying that you think…?"

"I think that once you become emperor, the clones' unwavering, genetically engrained loyalty will be to you, Anakin. And if it is, then just think what that would mean!"

I do think, and my mind boggles at the thoughts that jump to mind. With the undying, unquestioning loyalty of the entire clone army I could put an end to the Empire…I could turn them against the Empire. I could add their strength to the Alliance, to the new Republic…

"This is incredible," I say, starting to pace around the room. "It would mean an end to all the conflict…" I stop as a thought strikes me. I turn back to my wife.

"But what if you're wrong?" I ask her. "What if the genetic conditioning meant loyalty to Palpatine himself, and not simply the office of emperor?"

"I suppose that is possible," she concedes, "but I doubt it. Even Palpatine must have realized that he was mortal, and that he would die eventually."

I nod. "True, but knowing the sort of monster that he was, I'm not sure he would even care what would happen after he died."

"Then why did he take the trouble to even record a will?" she replies. "He surely didn't plot so long and go to such lengths to create this Empire only to have it fall into ruins after his death."

"He wanted the Sith to rule the galaxy," I reflect. I look back at Padmé. "So let's assume you're right. How do we prove it without ruining my plan?"

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well think of it, Padmé," I tell her. "If I suddenly order the clone army to cease hostilities against the Rebellion, and they don't obey..."

"You'll have a lot of questions to answer," she finishes. "I see your point." She sighs. "Well, there has to be a way to prove my theory without jeopardizing our scheme."

"First things first," I tell her. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here. I haven't managed to garner the loyalty of all the officers of the fleet. I need to have undivided loyalty if my bid to be emperor will succeed."

"So what are you going to do then?"

I sigh, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "I don't know," I tell her softly. "All I know is if I don't do the right thing, I won't get a second chance."


	67. Chapter 67

I leave Padmé, reluctantly of course, and head for the security sector. Manned mostly by clones, the area is a hive of activity as they move about in their typical efficient manner. Many of them are without their helmets, and the familiar face of Jango Fett is everywhere. At the back of my mind I wonder about Padmé's theory: did Palpatine see to it that the DNA was engrained with unquestioning loyalty to him? Or is it to whoever rules the Empire? I must find out before I do anything drastic. In the mean time, I have a task for these clones to ensure my own security, not to mention that of my wife.

"How can I help you, Sir?" asks a clone who I can tell by the color markings on his armour is the squadron leader.

"I want a listening device planted in Admiral Kastellan's quarters," I tell him.

"At once, sir," the commander responds. "Anything else?"

"Yes," I respond. "I want him watched, closely but surreptitiously."

"I will assign someone right away," he replies.

I wave my hand in front of the rugged visage of the clone, bending his generic mind easily. "You will have no memory of this conversation, nor will you be aware of the device in Kastellan's quarters."

The clone stares at me blankly, and I realize that his mind has accepted my suggestion. I walk away, confident that my bidding will be done. _Clones truly are amazing things…_

Next I return to my own quarters. Padmé is in the shower, I can hear the water running. I sit down at the comm. station and replay the message received earlier from Newmann. I sit for a moment as I decide upon an appropriate and effective course of action. Finally I hail the _Aggressor_. Immediately a face appears on the comm. screen.

"_Aggressor_ here," the officer says. His face registers some surprise when he beholds the mask of Darth Vader on his own screen.

"Lord Vader! This is Lieutenant Piett. How may I serve you?"

_Piett?_ "Did you say Piett?" I ask.

"Yes, my lord," he replies, somewhat taken aback by my response. "Kirkland Piett. My uncle, Firmus, served you on board the Executor, I believe."

"Yes he did," I concur. "A good man, your uncle."

Piett smiles. "Thank you, Lord Vader. I think so too."

"You have one of my men on board," I tell him, getting right down to business. "Captain Newmann."

"Yes he is here, Lord Vader," Piett responds. "Do you wish to speak with him?"

"No, that won't be necessary," I tell him. "Inform your commander that I am on my way and will rendezvous with the Aggressor within the next 24 hours."

"I shall inform him at once," Piett replies promptly.

I switch off the comm., musing over the serendipity that has brought the nephew of Firmus Piett across my life's journey. _If he's half as valuable as his uncle, then I would do well do acquire him for our cause_...

I stand up, briefly consider surprising Padmé, but push the thought of it from my mind. My need of her has already made me blunder once; I can't let it happen again. I leave the room and head for the bridge.

"Lord Vader," Kastellan greets me as I enter the bridge. "We have received confirmation from the last two admirals," he tells me. "They will be here in 48 hours."

"Good," I tell him. "No word from the Endeavour?"

"Not yet, my lord," He responds. "Wherever they are, they are lying low."

I nod. "That is why we must go to them."

"But my lord," he begins carefully, almost condescendingly, "we already tried that. You saw the message from Newmann yourself."

"I did," I reply. "I now need to see to it personally."

"My lord?" he asks, not understanding.

"Prepare a shuttle," I tell him. "I'm going to the Aggressor. I plan to bring Malz to heel."

"I'm going with you."

Kastellan and I turn to see Padmé standing on the bridge.

"You are _not_," I tell her, not even having to pretend to be annoyed. "You will stay here."

Kastellan looks from me back to Padmé. "Perhaps I should go, my lord," he suggests awkwardly. I silence him with a sharp turn of my head. You'd like that wouldn't you? A chance to plot with your ally up close and personal...

Padmé walks up to me, ignoring the looks of shock from the men around her.

"And I thought you said I wasn't a prisoner," she says, looking up at me defiantly.

"You aren't," I reply. "What has that to do with…"

"If I'm not, then you can't tell me not to go," she retorts.

I make no reply, feeling the eyes of every one upon us.

"You are _not_ coming," I repeat, my voice raised every so slightly. "You will not question me on this!"

She opens her mouth to reply, but I prevent her from doing so by putting a gloved hand over her mouth, my other hand grabbing her arm.

"Let's discuss this in private, shall we my lady?" I say, escorting her off the bridge.

"You are driving me _crazy _do you know that?" I tell her in a low voice.

She looks at me triumphantly. "That's the whole idea, isn't it?" she replies.

I shake my head, emitting a low growl as my only response.

"Is that a yes?" She laughs as the lift doors close behind us.

I turn to her. "You aren't serious about this," I tell her.

She stops laughing, and the smile fades from her face. "Yes, I am," she replies. "I don't want to be left here alone."

I sigh. "This won't be a pleasure trip, Padmé," I tell her. "I have work to do."

She scowls. "Is _that_ why you think I want to come?" she demands. "Just to warm your bed?"

I scowl. "Of course not!" I reply. "You are placing yourself in danger unnecessarily!"

"How am I in any more danger if I'm with you than here alone?" she retorts. "With that nexu Kastellan?"

Our discussion ends as we leave the lift. I walk ahead of her, my mind working frantically to come up with a reason why she must stay here. But she does make a point; leaving her here alone with Kastellan is most disquieting, almost as disquieting as bringing her with me.

We reach out quarters and I turn to her.

"Listen to me, Padmé," I tell her, taking off the cumbersome head gear.

"No _you _listen," she interjects. "We agreed that we would stick together, Anakin," she informs me, hands on hips. "I'm here to help you, remember? How can I do that if I'm here?"

"By watching, listening and keeping tabs on Kastellan," I reply, grasping at straws.

"Don't you have men doing that?" she counters.

I begin to reply, becoming exasperated by this point, but she continues. "You can either take me with you or else I will take a shuttle myself. In either case, I won't be left behind."

"You are so damn stubborn!" I reply hotly. "Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"_I'm_ being difficult?" she replies in amazement. "You're the one who's being difficult! What makes you think you can order me around?"

I clench my fists, my frustration level skyrocketing. "Padmé..." I stop, simply making a noise of exasperation. "You are impossible!"

She smiles, a triumphant smile, and walks over to me. "Does that mean you finally admit that I'm right?"

"No!" I return.

"No?" she says, running her hands up my arms. "You're still prepared to make this difficult, aren't you?"

"There is nothing difficult about this," I reply in exasperation. "It's you who are making it so with your reckless, foolhardy notions!"

"Oh!" she responds, dropping her hands. "_I'm _foolhardy?" she returns. "_I'm _reckless?"

I try not to laugh at the incredulous look on her face.

"Yes, completely," I say, managing to keep a straight face. I fold my arms over my chest for emphasis.

She lifts her eyebrows. "Is that so?" she asks in a tone of disbelief.

I simply nod.

"Well I'm beginning to think that the outfit you're wearing is going to your head," she counters.

It is now my turn to be astonished. "You can't be serious!"

She nods. "Completely."

I study her, my eyes narrowing, trying to determine how serious she truly is. She cannot keep a straight face and I see a hint of a smile on her face. She recovers quickly.

"Are you teasing me?" I ask, walking over to her.

"Me?" she asks innocently, backing away. "Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease Darth Vader."

I stop in my tracks as she covers her mouth to suppress a giggle. I take the opportunity and take her by the arms.

"You little…" I say, lifting her up. She starts to laugh, as do I.

"I'm sorry, Ani," she says. "I'm just having too much fun with this. You know I don't mean that."

"No?"

"No," she relies. "You are difficult though," she says, continuing to tease me.

I nod. "And you are stubborn," I counters, putting her down but not releasing her.

"Well maybe so," she admits with a smile. "But it's only because you're so difficult."

I nod. "I am, I know," I say, allowing my hands to follow the length of her arms. "I don't know how you put up with me," I add, bringing one of her hands to my lips.

She smiles, warmth radiating from her eyes. "I don't know either," she replies. "Must be your animal magnetism," she adds, watching me as I kiss each of her fingers in succession.

I raise my eyes to hers, and smile at her between kisses.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies. "No doubt of it."

I turn her hand over and press my lips to her wrist, feeling her pulse racing as I do so, my eyes holding hers.

"Well, the thing about," I stop and plant a kiss halfway up the underside of her forearm, "animal magnetism," I stop and move my lips up a few centimeters, "is that it is very," another kiss, this one in the hollow of her elbow, "very," another centimeters higher, "hard to resist." By this point I have reached her shoulder, and punctuate my sentence with a kiss on her neck.

"Ani," she sighs, "if this is your way of talking me out of coming with you, it won't work."

I pull way and look down at her, my eyes widened in surprise. "You are really something, you know that?"

She nods. "Yes, I know," she replies with a grin. "So when do we leave?"

I laugh. "As soon as you're ready."


	68. Chapter 68

Padmé and I enter the hangar bay about an hour later. The security officer waiting there looks rather surprised to see my wife with me.

"I have assigned two guards to accompany you, Lord Vader," he tells me. "I hope that is acceptable."

"Yes, quite acceptable," I reply. I turn to Padmé. "I am bringing Lady Vader along," I tell the officer. "They can keep a close eye on her to ensure that she stays out of trouble."

Padmé makes no reply, but merely lifts an eyebrow in mild irritation.

"Indeed," replies the officer with a smile. "I am sure they are up to the challenge."

"I doubt it," I mutter as we board the shuttle. Having the clones with us is probably a good idea, but their presence will mean maintaining the charade for the duration of the journey.

"Coordinates have been fed to the computer, Lord Vader," one of the clones informs me.

"Set your course," I tell him.

"At once," he replies as he returns to the computer.

I turn and look at Padmé, who seems as dismayed as I do to have unexpected traveling companions.

"ETA 7 hours, sir," the second clone tells me.

"Understood," I reply. We leave the hangar and are soon underway.

Padmé and I sit in the hold of the shuttle, away from the clones so that we can speak openly.

"Ani, I hope I didn't undermine your authority back there," Padmé says.

I look at her, wishing I could rid myself of the burdensome mask and helmet, but knowing I must not dare take the risk.

"I know how vital it is that you maintain a certain image," she continues. "I'm afraid I might have got a little carried away."

"I don't know about that," I reply. "This situation is rather unique. I suppose it's a fine line we're walking."

She nods thoughtfully. "I guess you're right," she concurs. "If we want to convince everyone that I'm with you against my will, then a certain amount of hostility is necessary. On the other hand, I don't want to undermine your position, or do anything to make you appear weak in the eyes of the men."

"Don't worry about that," I reassure her. "Vader's reputation has most definitely preceded him. Besides, I'm rather good at intimidating people when I need to."

"Yes, no doubt of that," she replies, "Though somehow I get the impression that under that mask you are smiling when you do so."

I chuckle. "Well, perhaps sometimes. I just hope I don't have to do anything…violent."

Padmé frowns, the thought of that as unsettling to her as it is to me. "Yes, so do I," she says. "What if you are put in a position where you have no choice, Anakin? What will you do?"

I think for a moment before answering, trying to formulate my response in such a way that it will not upset her.

"I will do what I must, Padmé," I tell her finally. "Our mission is dependent upon everyone believing that I truly am Darth Vader. If that ruse is jeopardized, then we are both in grave danger. I won't let that happen, Padmé; I won't put you in harm's way, not for a moment."

She smiles at me. "I know you won't," she replies. "But I'm here of my own free will. If there is danger to be faced, I'm fully prepared to face it with you."

I reach over and take her hand. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, angel," I tell her. "Let's hope we can fulfill our mission without the need for violence."

"Agreed," she replies. "So what is that plan when we reach the Aggressor?"

"First and foremost we must find the Endeavour," I tell her. "This Malz must be brought to heel, and I'm willing to do what it takes to do so, even if it means using the Aggressor to disable his vessel."

Padmé's face grows serious. "You mean engage him in battle, don't you?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes, Padmé, that's exactly what I mean. If he will not comply with my commands, then he must be dealt with harshly and swiftly. If he opposes me, then he could end up causing us a great deal of trouble, not to mention peril. He must be either brought to heel or..."

"Or killed," she finishes quietly. The frown on her brow deepens as this sober reality hits home. "I didn't think of that," she admits, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "But I suppose there is no choice, is there?"

I reach over and lift her chin so that she is facing me. "I'm afraid not, my love," I tell her. "War is an ugly thing; and this is war, make no mistake. It's us against them; and don't think for a moment that they would hesitate to kill us, our children or any of their friends if it meant helping them win."

I can sense her revulsion as I speak; but she needs to know the truth. Up until now this masquerade has had its amusing moments; but there is nothing amusing about the reality we are now facing. Malz represents a very real threat to the Rebellion and to my authority. He is a loose cannon, and must not be allowed to go on blatantly disregarding direct commands and flaunting his disrespect for my authority. If I need to make and example of him, then I will do it, if for no other reason than to ensure that he is not given an opportunity to devise a plan that could be catastrophic.

"I'm sorry, angel," I tell her, trying so soften my voice. "I know that is harsh, but…"

"Don't apologize, Ani," she tells me. "I've been out of circulation for a long time, but I still know what war is about. You don't need to soften the blow for me, just let me know what you need from me."

"What I need from you is to be safe," I tell her. "Other than that, I won't know until I surmise the situation."

She nods. "Alright Ani," she replies. "Just promise me that you won't be afraid to get me involved in this," she says. "Don't be afraid to let me help. Do you promise?"

_What am I supposed to say? The thought of putting her in harms way, of involving her in a way that could endanger her makes my blood run cold. _Yet, she is right: Padmé has always been a fighter, a brilliant strategist, and an asset to any cause.

"I promise," I reply at last. "But you must make me a promise as well, Padmé."

"What promise is that, Anakin?"

"That you let me decide what it best," I tell her. "I know the way these men think, Padmé; you do not. Let my expertise and experience guide us, and follow my lead. Can you do that?"

She gives me a smile. "Yes, I think I can manage that," she replies.

"Good," I respond. "And one more thing. Please, please do not take any unnecessary risks. Promise me you won't do anything reckless, Padmé, and don't try to deny that you have a reckless streak. I know better."

"Alright, I promise," she says with a sigh and an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it for now," I tell her.

"For now?"

I smile under the mask. "Yes, for now. If I think of anything else I will let you know."

"That's reassuring," she mutters. Our conversation is interrupted as a clone enters the hold.

"We're coming up on the coordinates, Lord Vader," he tells me. "And are prepared to drop out of light speed."

"Very good," I tell him. "Inform them that we are on our way."

"At once," he replies and leaves us.

I turn to Padmé. I can feel the sudden wave of fear that has beset her, despite her best efforts to hide it from me. I take her hand once again. "This is it," I tell her. "Are you ready?"

She nods. "Yes, Ani," she replies. "I'm ready."

I squeeze her hand. "And so begins yet another adventure," I tell her, trying to alleviate the tension.

She smiles. "Yes, so it begins."

I stand up and hold out my hand to her, and then together we return to the cockpit and await the next part of our journey.


	69. Chapter 69

"Welcome to the Aggressor Lord Vader," a young officer in the hangar bay greets us. "I am Lieutenant Piett."

I look at the young man, seeing hints of his uncle in his face.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries," I tell him as I approach him, Padmé walking behind me. "Arrange for accommodations for my wife, Piett, and then meet me on the bridge."

Piett looks with surprise at Padmé, but, like his uncle, is too prudent to ask any questions.

"At once, Lord Vader," he replies as he walks along with us. I turn to Padmé. "I will check on you in one hour," I tell her. "Stay in your quarters."

She does not respond, but makes a face of hostile acquiescence. I head for the bridge, anxious about leaving Padmé alone, but knowing I have no choice at this point.

"Welcome Lord Vader," a man wearing the insignia of an admiral says to me as I enter the bridge. "I am Admiral Pandergan."

"Show me the last known location of the Endeavour," I order him, not taking the time for small talk.

"Of course," Pandergan replies. "This way, my lord." He leads me to a console and brings up the information I have requested. As I stand waiting for the images to appear, a wave of fatigue washes over me, and I realize that I haven't slept in almost 24 hours. I must get some rest soon if I am to operate at peak efficiency.

"This is the last known location, my lord," Pandergan tells me, stepping back and affording me a clear view of the screen. I step forward and examine the star chart which has the coordinates of the Endeavour clearly marked.

"She was last seen in the Corellia System," he points out. "And that was 24 hours ago, my lord."

"What have you done about locating her since her disappearance?" I demand.

Pandergan swallows. "Well, sir," he begins nervously. "We waited for you to arrive before..."

"You mean this ship has been unaccounted for for 24 hours and you have done nothing to locate it?" I ask in a menacing tone.

"Well, no," he replies uneasily.

"24 hours is a long time," I tell him. "Our chances of finding this ship have been greatly reduced by your negligence, Admiral," I inform him menacingly. "Calculate every possible destination from their last know location," I bark. "Immediately! And pray, Admiral that you find them before it's too late."

"At once, sir!" he yelps. "You! Normad! Get over here at once!"

I step back, arms folded over my chest, to watch as Pandergan orders underlings around, trying to maintain a modicum of dignity. I am very concerned about this situation, though; the odds of finding the Endeavour have become tremendously slim thanks to Pendergan's inability to take matters into his own hands. If Malz is allowed to continue his renegade ways, then my credibility will be badly compromised, not to mention my bid to become emperor. He must be found and stopped, even if it means shooting his ship out of the stars.

"Lord Vader, you've arrived." I turn to see Newmann standing there. He seems relieved to see me.

"Yes," I tell him. "And just in time it seems. These idiots have done nothing about locating the Endeavour."

He nods grimly. "Yes, I know," he replies, watching the men at the console trying frantically to interpret the information on the screen. "I tried to suggest a course of action when I arrived, my lord," he goes on. "But my input was not appreciated."

"Obviously not," I tell him. "This situation is worse than I had anticipated. I am going to access the information myself to see if I can locate them myself. The Force will guide me," I tell him, knowing he really has no understanding of the power I speak of.

"Have you been provided with proper accommodations, my lord?" he asks me.

"My wife has," I tell him, "I will use the computer console in her quarters."

"Lady Vader is with you, my lord?" he asks, barely able to conceal his amazement.

"Yes," I reply simply, and then leave the bridge.

I have little trouble finding where Padmé has been escorted, for it seems she is on the minds of much of the crew. _Word travels fast_, I muse.

Upon entering the quarters, I do not see Padmé at first. I call her name, and she emerges from the 'fresher, brushing her long hair. She is dressed for sleep.

"Hello there," she says, giving me a smile.

"Good evening, my lady," I reply, giving her a courtly bow. "I hope I'm not disturbing you at this late hour."

She laughs. "Well, what if I said you were?" she asks.

I walk over to her. "I would be devastated to hear it," I say, taking her hands in mine.

She laughs again. "What news?" she asks. "Has the Endeavour been found?"

I shake my head and release her hands. "No," I tell her. "And it looks like it will be extremely difficult to find it now. It's been gone for 24 hours with no trace, and the imbeciles on this ship have done nothing to try and locate it."

"Well perhaps they were just waiting for orders from their supreme commander," she suggests. "It seems to me that most of the officers are afraid to do anything without asking you first."

I sit down heavily, feeling tired once again. "Yes, I suppose so," I concur. "I wish Firmus Piett was still alive."

She walks over to me and commences to remove my helmet. "Who is that?"

"He was the admiral who served me on board the Executor," I tell her. "He was probably the closest thing I had to a friend all those years. He was smart, reliable and had amazing insight for one not gifted with Force sense."

She cocks an eyebrow at me. "Well you know, Ani, the Force is not necessary for a person to have insight," she reminds me.

"Yes, I know that," I tell her. "But you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," she replies as she reaches around and loosens the clasps holding the mask together. Carefully she pulls it from my face. I breathe a sigh of relief as she does so, happy to be free of it, even for a short time.

"Much better," she declares, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I smile up at her. "Yes, I heartily agree."

"Wait a minute," she says, seating herself on my thigh. "Wasn't the officer who showed me here named Piett?"

I nod. "Yes, he is the nephew of the man I knew," I tell her. "And seems to have inherited his uncle's abilities. Too bad he wasn't on board the Intimidator."

"Why don't you just transfer him, then?" she suggests. "You are the commander of the fleet, aren't you? Surely that sort of thing happens all the time."

_She's right_... "Yes, I suppose I could," I reply thoughtfully. "But in the meantime, I have a bigger issue to deal with; finding that renegade destroyer."

"Do you have the coordinates of its last known location?" she asks.

"Yes, they are on the ship's navi-computer."

She stands up and walks over to the console. Within moments she has brought up the information at the station. I always knew she was a quick study...

"Here it is," she says, leaning down to get a better look. "The Corellia System."

I stand up and walk over to her, my eyes on the screen. "That's where it was 24 hours ago. Where it is now is another matter."

She sits down at the station. "Well, there is a mathematical way of determining that," she reminds me.

"I know," I tell her. "The men on the bridge are working on it right now. But with so much time elapsed, the possible number of locations is almost endless. Determining the right one will be next to impossible."

"Not for a Jedi," she tells me, looking up at me with a smile.

I smile back at her. "No, not for a Jedi," I agree. "But a tired Jedi is another matter."

Padmé stands up and turns to face me. "You look tired," she says, taking my face in her hands and stroking it gently. "Please tell me you're not going back to the bridge before you get some rest."

I smile. "Somehow I get the feeling that you'll forcibly restrain me if I try to."

She laughs. "Because you know me so well," she replies, looking up at me. "I love you, Anakin," she tells me softly. "Have I told you that recently?"

I shake my head. "No, you haven't," I admit. "But I'm very glad to hear you say it now."

She smiles. "You know, I don't believe I ever stopped loving you, in spite of everything that happened," she tells me. "I can't tell you how many nights I dreamed of you during all those years, Ani. I would dream that we were together, and that everything was wonderful and peaceful, and we had our children with us…." She stops, the memories of those empty dreams too painful to remember.

"I would dream the same thing," I tell her. "Sometimes I would relive moments we'd shared, or I would dream that Mustafar had never happened. I had a dream of you quite recently in fact, before I knew that you were alive. I dreamed that you came to me from the after world and told me that you forgave me, and asked me to promise that I would never abandon our children, that they needed me, and I needed them. I thought that somehow you were reaching out to me, and it gave me peace. But now I know that it was but a dream."

She frowns as she listens to me describe the vision I'd had of her on Coruscant months ago. "That is so bizarre," she tells me. "I had a very similar dream, Ani. I dreamed I was watching you sleep, and whispered in your ear that I loved you, that I forgave you, and asked you to watch over our children. I had no idea at that point that you had renounced the Dark Side, or that you had even been physically transformed back to your former self; do you think our dreams were merely coincidence? Or was there more to it than that?"

Her revelation surprises me. Yet, she and I have always shared a connection, despite the fact that she has never manifested any Force abilities. I would not at all be surprised if we had shared a common vision, our bond undeniably strong even though we were light years apart.

"That was no coincidence, Padmé," I tell her. "I'm certain of it. You and I share something truly unique, which transcends the ordinary. We are soul mates, Padmé; and the bond we share goes beyond any untying, no matter what circumstances we may find ourselves in."

She nods in agreement. "Yes, I believe that too, Ani," she tells me. "All those years we were apart I felt as though part of me were missing."

"I know exactly what you mean," I tell her. "When I thought you were dead, a part of me died too. You complete me, Padmé. You always have."

She smiles, her eyes shining with unshed tears. I pull her close, closing my eyes as I simply hold her, wondering how I ever lived without her for so very long.

"We need to get some sleep," I tell her, kissing the top of her head. "We have a lot of work to do."

She nods. "Yes, I know," she concurs. "Why don't you get out of this awful suit and come to bed?"

"Sounds good to me," I tell her. I release her and she turns to go, but I reach out to her and take her hand. She looks up at me questioningly. "And by the way, just in case you had any doubts," I tell her, "I love you too."

She smiles in response. "Come to bed, Anakin," she tells me.

"Your wish is my command, milady," I tell her, kissing her hand.


	70. Chapter 70

_The air is thick with heat, fumes sting my eyes, scorch my throat. Yet neither the fumes nor the heat can stop my relentless attack upon who was once my master. The master who has betrayed me, stolen everything from me, including my beloved wife…_

"_This is the end for you, my master," I tell him as I approach him, my _

_Lightsaber poised above my head. He manages to reach the shore of the molten river, infuriating me even further._

"_It's over, Anakin," he gloats. "I have the higher ground." _

"_Don't underestimate my powers," I retort, preparing to leap to the shore. _

"_Don't try it," he warns me, but I do not listen. I jump into the air, but before I can land, am engulfed in searing agony…Kenobi has sliced though my legs, my arms…the pain is suffocating, and I tumble to the ground, half a man, a useless thing now, lying in agony at his feet, forced to listen to his lies…_

"_I loved you! You were my brother!" I barely hear him, the pain is so overwhelming…and then I feel the flames begin to consume me…_

I wake up, my heart pounding in my chest so hard I'm afraid it will burst. I sit up, my breath ragged, my body bathed in sweat…I close my eyes again, _calm, be calm_ I tell myself, entering the meditative serenity that I learned as a young boy, but had never quite managed to master. I can feel my heart starting to resume its normal pace, as I force myself to take deep slow breaths. I bend my knees, and prop my elbows upon them, my face in my hands. Running my hands through my hair I try to push the images of my dream from my mind. It is certainly not the first time I have relived that horrible moment, but it has been months since I have, since before my rebirth. _Why now? _ I cannot help but wonder anxiously. _Why are these visions revisiting me now?_

I get out of the bed, not wishing to disturb my wife, and go to the 'fresher. I stand before the mirror and stare at myself for a long time. I look like I did on that day so long ago, but inside I am utterly changed. I _know_ that I have eradicated the Darkness from my soul, so why are these memories returning? Is this a warning? Should I put aside the ruse of being Darth Vader before I am drawn into it completely? I turn away from the mirror and walk to the doorway of the 'fresher, leaning against the doorway, looking at my wife. She is sound asleep, a look of peace on her beautiful face. _Do I tell her about this? _ I wonder anxiously. _Or will it only give her yet another reason to worry? _ I know that Padmé has suffered as much as I have because of what happened at Mustafar, her wounds, although not visible, just as deep as mine. She is just now starting to heal, as her love and trust of me starts to flourish once again…what would happen to that trust if I told her of my dark dream? I sigh and lean my head back against the door frame. _If only I could just live in peace with my family…if only the fate of the galaxy didn't rest on my shoulders...again..._But I am the Chosen One after all; this is my destiny, whether I like it or not.

Realizing that I will not sleep any more tonight, I have a shower and get dressed, leaving my wife sleeping alone in our bed. I head for the bridge, anxious to tackle the puzzle of the _Endeavour_'s seeming disappearance.

"Report," I announce as I enter the bridge.

All eyes turn to me, as each of them straightens in their seat, anxious to appear efficient and busy. Piett approaches me.

"We have calculated several possible trajectories, my lord," he tells me. "And have contacted ships in the sectors where we believe she may be. As of yet, no one has reported having seen her."

I frown under my mask. Obviously these men aren't up to the task; I had almost forgotten the rampant incompetence aboard most destroyers.

"What information do we have on Malz?" I ask, taking a different approach. Perhaps if I learn all I can about this man, the Force will guide me and enable me to anticipate his moves and understand his motives.

"I will call it up at once," Piett tells me. I stand behind him as his hands fly over the computer console. I look at the screen in front of him, puzzled by the paucity of information on my quarry.

"This is most irregular," Piett mutters, reminding me ever more of his late uncle in the tone of his voice. "There is virtually nothing, my lord."

"How can that be?" I ask, as perplexed as he is. "The Empire keeps extensive records on all its personal. If he holds the rank of admiral then there should be extensive files on him."

"Yes, that is definitely true," he concurs. He looks over his shoulder at me, and I can see in his eyes the trepidation he feels at telling me what he knows I don't want to hear. "But I'm afraid there isn't, Lord Vader. The records on him go back less than one standard year."

_One year? That's impossible..._

"There must be an error," I tell him. "Let me have a look."

Piett stands up immediately and I take the seat at the console. I quickly scan over the information, looking for anything that I can cross reference. There is so little to go on, that I have difficulty finding more than a few key words, and even they yield nothing. It is as though this man didn't exist one year ago…

"Something is going on," I announce at last as I stand up. "Something very strange, and I intend to find out what it is."

"How, Lord Vader?" asks Piett. "We cannot even find where he is."

I contemplate his question for a moment before responding, all the while staring at the small image of the elusive Malz that I have pulled up on the screen. The more I study it, the more I am struck with a sense of familiarity. _Do I know this man? Did he serve me at some point? If so, then why don't the records show that? _

"What trajectories are left that have not been accounted for?" I ask Piett without taking my eyes off of the screen.

He walks over to the navi-computer to retrieve the information. "There are many, my lord," he regretfully informs me. "We are severely undermanned, as you know, having much of the fleet in the Battle of the Endor Moon. Many sectors do not have an imperial presence any more."

I nod my understanding. "Prepare a list of the remaining possible trajectories," I command him. "And the sectors that need to be investigated. If need be, we will search each sector one by one until he is found."

"Right away, Lord Vader," he replies, getting started at once.

_So much like his uncle...the same efficiency, the same intelligence…even the same soulful eyes…_Suddenly a thought strikes me, almost too wild to give consideration to. _Those eyes…_

I call up the information on Malz again, and study the image. The eyes are the same. _How can this be? Could this be Firmus Piett that I am looking at? He died, surely he perished during the Battle of the Endor Moon…or did he? But if he is alive, why is he acting like a traitor? Why is he ignoring my commands?_ There is only one way to find out if my suspicions are correct, one way to answer these questions; I must find the _Endeavour _and discover the true identity of its commanding officer, though deep down inside I feel as though I already know.

_What are you up to, old friend? _ I think to myself as I stare at the image on the screen. _ What is your plan? _

"The list, my lord," Piett says, handing me a data pad. He wasn't exaggerating when he said there were many sectors; there are at least 20 on the list.

"I will study this," I tell him. "The Force will help me find him. It will show me the way."

"Of course," Piett wisely replies. "I shall await your orders, Lord Vader."

I leave the bridge, the data pad in my hand. _I **will** find you, Piett...make no mistake about that. _


	71. Chapter 71

I return to the quarters where I left Padmé sleeping, and stand for a moment examining the datapad in my hand.

"Ani? Is everything alright?"

I turn and see Padmé standing there, still in her nightgown.

"I'm not sure," I reply. "Something very strange is going on, and I need to find out what it all means."

"What do you mean?" she asks, walking over to me. "What is that you have there?"

I look down at the data pad in my hand. "All the possible locations of the _Endeavour_," I tell her. "And there are a lot of them." I have an idea and look up at her. "You can help me with this, Padmé," I tell her. I hand her the data pad. "Bring up the star charts on each of these sectors for me, will you? I will use the Force to try to find the _Endeavour_."

"_Try_?" she asks with a smile, taking the pad from my hand. "Isn't that word forbidden among you Jedi?"

I smile. "Yes, come to think of it. Master Yoda would always chastise me if I ever used it around him."

Padmé frowns at the mention of his name. "Don't mention his name," she says. "I'm not sure I will ever be able to forgive what he did."

I gently touch her face. "I'm sorry," I tell her as I remove my helmet. "I understand how angry you are, Padmé."

She nods. "Let's get to work," she says, sitting down at the computer console. I take a seat beside her, removing the mask as I do so.

"Let's see," she says, looking at the data pad. "This is going to take hours, Anakin," she says, turning to me.

I set the mask down. "Yes, it might," I concur. "But hopefully we will find something before we exhaust the entire list."

"Let's hope so," she says as she enters the coordinates of the first sector on the list. Within moments the star chart of the Aparo sector appears. I study the chart, focusing my mind on the stars and planets, using for Force to connect to the life energy that emanates from them.

"No," I tell her. "It's not there."

She looks at me. "Sure?"

I nod. "Yes," I reply. "Next one please."

Sector after sector I study, but after two hours we still have not found the _Endeavour_.

"Let's take a break," Padmé suggests, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay," I tell her, standing up also. I stretch my arms, feeling the tension in my shoulders and back ease a little as I do so. I pick up the data pad and look at the list, scanning down for the next one to be searched. The Chommell Sector..Naboo..I look back at the 'fresher, hearing the sound of the shower. Seeing her own planetary system may be difficult for Padmé; I know how long it has been since she has been home, and how much she has missed it. I decide to search it alone while she is out of the room.

I sit down again and bring up the Chommell sector on the computer console. _There it is…Naboo..._I must focus hard to set aside my emotional attachment to that planet in order to find what I am looking for.

Closing my eyes, I draw into the Oneness of the Force as I concentrate on the Chommell sector, its plants and the inhabitants there. _He is there…_I suddenly feel the presence of the destroyer, and the ripples of tension and fear that emanate from the planet it is orbiting…the planet Naboo. A cold wave of anxiety sweeps over me, as I realize why he is there. _He knows…he knows about my arrest, about my trial, about my redemption…_No wonder he has ignored my orders, no doubt he feels that 'Darth Vader' is an imposter. _Piett always was the loyal one…but will that loyalty be transferred to a redeemed Vader? _Firmus Piett was always a good man, despite the path he chose to take by enlisting in the Imperial navy. Will I be able to convince him of the evilness of the Empire? Or will he see _me _as the traitor?

"Ani? Have you found something?"

I turn and look at Padmé over my shoulder. "Yes," I tell her. "Naboo, Padmé. He's at Naboo."

She frowns, and I can see that this information is unsettling to her. "Why is he there? What does he want with Naboo?"

"He wants to confirm a rumor he has heard," I tell her. "A rumor that Darth Vader is not who he claims to be."

Padmé's eyes widen at this information. "What? How could he possibly know that?"

"I was arrested on Naboo, Padmé," I tell her. "It was there that the Rebellion caught up with me and had me arrested for war crimes. Somehow Piett has found out about this, and has gone to Naboo to confirm these rumors."

"Piett? I thought you said his name was Malz?"

"I believe that Malz is in fact Firmus Piett," I tell her. "My first officer aboard the _Executor. _Somehow he managed to survive; somehow he got off the _Executor_ before it was destroyed. And now, for some reason, he is masquerading as Admiral Malz, obviously with an agenda of his own."

Padmé frowns. "What do you think that is?"

I shake my head. "I don't know," I tell her. "But we shall find out soon enough. I have to get back to the bridge," I add, putting the mask back over my face.

"I'm coming with you," she says as she hands me the helmet.

"Somehow we have to contact the Alliance," I tell her as I set the helmet on my head. "If Naboo is in danger, then they need to know."

"Oh Anakin, my family…my parents…they are still on Naboo," she says softly.

"I know, love," I tell her. "We won't let anything happen to them, or anyone else on Naboo. I promise."

She nods. "Alright, Ani," she says. "Let's go."

We enter the bridge and find Pandergan back in command. He turns to Padmé and me. "My lord, we have continued with the search, but…"

I cut him off. "Naboo," I tell him. "Set your course for Naboo."

"My lord?" he asks questioningly.

"They are there," I tell him. "Make for Naboo, at once. Highest possible velocity."

"Right away," he returns.

I turn to my wife. "Don't worry, we shall get there in time, Padmé," I tell her quietly. "No harm shall come to Naboo."

She looks up at me, her eyes reflecting her anxiety and fear. I must resist my urge to say more to comfort her, for I have an image to uphold. Darth Vader is not the sort to offer comfort to anyone, even his wife. Yet, I know that she needs reassurance. "I promise," I tell her, placing one hand on her shoulder.

She nods, and together we walk to the large window to watch as the _Aggressor_ makes the jump into hyperspace.


	72. Chapter 72

And now we wait. Although the trip to Naboo is not a long one, it seems so under the present circumstances.

I pace up and down the bridge, reminiscent of a darker time in my life. Padmé has remained with me, her presence soothing my troubled mind and spirit. Neither of us are able to think about sleep at this point, our anxiety level too high.

As I prowl around the bridge my mind considers how it is possible that Firmus PIett could have survived the carnage of the Battle of the Endor moon. I, of course, was otherwise engaged when the _Executor_ was destroyed; I'm not even certain how it happened. Was he able to escape before the destroyer was utterly annihilated? Did he anticipate the inevitable and leave to avoid it? Knowing PIett as I do, I cannot imagine him abandoning his ship, even if it meant his own death. Is it more likely that he was not on board the _Executor_ becaue he was performing a duty of some sort, one that required him to leave the ship. Yet, I feel that the reason by which he survived is not as important at this point as the reason for assuming a new identity. The man I knew would never have sought to rule the Empire; he was always loyal, ever the consummate man of honour. So what is he doing?

"My lord, we are preparing to drop out of hyperspace," Pandergan informs me.

I nod my understanding. I turn to Padmé, seeing that she is as anxious as I am.

We revert back to sub light, the glowing orb of Naboo directly ahead of us. And just beyond, we see it, the _Endeavour_.

"Hail them," I tell the communications officer.

"Star Destroyer _Endeavour_, this is the _Aggressor_. Respond please."

There is no response.

"Raise shields," I command, an order which creates a ripple of tension among the men.

"Shields raised, sir," Pendergan replies.

"Hail them again, and this time tell them we have our turbo lasers trained on them and will open fire if they do not respond," I order.

Pandergan lifts his eyebrows. "A bluff, my lord?"

"I never bluff," I reply solemnly.

"_Endeavour_," Pandergan himself announces. "Respond immediately or we will open fire."

There is silence for another moment or two, and then an image materializes on the comm. screen.

"Hold your fire, _Aggressor_," the man responds. "Admiral Malz wants to speak with your commanding officer."

"Admiral Pendergan here, serving Lord Vader, in temporary command of the _Aggressor_," Pendergan responds.

"Malz here. How can I help you, Admiral?"

Although the face looks somewhat different, the voice is unmistakable. I have no further doubt that Malz is none other than Firmus Piett.

"Don't play coy with us, Malz," I snap, irritated by his cavalier attitude. "You are in direct violation of orders, guilty of several blatant acts of insubordination. You are relieved of command, and ordered to present yourself for arrest."

Malz/Piett only smiles in response, that same mild mannered smile I know so well.

"And if I refuse?" he asks simply.

"I will blow you from the stars," is my immediate response.

I sense an imperceptible change in Piett as he considers my threat. He confers with a junior officer for a moment before responding.

"I shall prepare a shuttle and come aboard within 30 minutes," he responds at last.

"Make it 20," I return, making sure I keep the upper hand. "Docking bay 3."

"As you wish, my lord," he replies mildly.

I frown as the image of my former first officer fades from the screen. _I don't like this. He is up to something; there is no doubt in my mind. _

"Have two dozen troopers ready in hangar bay 3," I order Pendergan. "I will deal with this myself."

I turn to leave the bridge, and see Padmé looking up at me questioningly. "Stay here," I tell her.

She simply nods, knowing that I mean it this time.

"Newmann, come with me," I command. The young officer catches up with me as I stride away from the bridge.

I cannot fight the feeling of foreboding as I stand in the hangar bay waiting for the shuttle from the _Endeavour_ to arrive. _What if he does not keep his word? What if he is just waiting until we lower our shields to receive him only to upon fire on the Aggressor? _ Where once I felt as though I could anticipate very move of this man, I cannot now, and this both frustrates me and disturbs me.

The arrival of the shuttle is imminent now, and the hangar doors slowly open to receive it. The clones stand ready, weapons trained upon the doors. Newmann and I stand at the back of the group of troopers, waiting. Finally we see the shuttle as it slows to enter the hangar. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, and I begin to think that I am paranoid. The shuttle enters, lands, and then nothing happens. There is no sign that the occupants have any intentions of disembarking. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, knowing that something is about to happen, something bad; and then I see it: a thermal detonator attached to the hull of the shuttle.

"Explosive!" I shout. "Hit the deck!"

But my warning comes too late, for barely are the words out of my mouth when the shuttle explodes, engulfing half the clones in the ensuing inferno, the other half sprayed with flying debris.

Newmann and I manage to get out unscathed, the blast doors sealing shut behind us to contain the fire. I can feel the agony of the clones trapped within as they meet their fiery death, and shudder at the memory of Mustafar. Alarm klaxons are blaring as we enter the corridor, and are immediately met by a group of clones who surround us, weapons pointed at us.

"What is this?" I demand angrily. "Have you all lost your minds?"

They ignore me and drag Newmann off, leaving me surrounded by well armed troops.

"Lower your weapons," I warn them, taking out my lightsaber. "You don't know who you are dealing with," I add, igniting the saber.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lord Vader."

I look up to see Malz/Piett emerge from the group of clones. "You see, my troops have taken the bridge, and have in their custody your command crew, not to mention your beautiful wife. One word from me and they will all die. So drop your weapon."

Knowing that I have no choice, not daring to give them the slightest provocation to harm Padmé, I comply. Immediately my wrists are bound behind my back. Malz watches as he walks up to me.

"Now, Lord Vader," he begins. "You and I need to have a little chat. You may have fooled everyone else, but I know better. If were you truly Darth Vader, you would never have surrendered, even if it meant the death of everyone else on board this vessel. Your actions just prove what I have suspected for weeks now; that you are a fraud. And before long, everyone in the Empire will know it too." He turns to one of the clones. "Take him to a cell," he orders. "And see to it that he is well guarded. I will join you shortly," he tells me. "I trust you won't do anything foolish in the meantime."

I am lead away, a prisoner once again. Only this time, it is not merely my own life on the line, but that of my beloved wife. _You should have listened to me, Padmé, _I think bitterly. _You should have stayed on the Intimidator. _I can do nothing to change our situation, not without jeopardizing her life. _Were she not here with me, things might be different_...but there is no sense pondering over what cannot be changed. What's done is done, and now the only hope I have is that beneath the bravado and ruthlessness of Malz, Firmus Piett still exists.


	73. Chapter 73

I wait, alone in my cell, trying my best not to worry. Yet, I cannot help but do so. If only I understood Piett's motivation, his goals, then perhaps I could find a way out of this, a way to appeal to the good man I know him to be. I am puzzled by the animosity he has shown towards me, for he and I always had a reasonably amicable relationship. _But he doesn't believe you are Vader; he thinks you are an imposter. Correction: he **knows **you are. _Is it the fact that I am masquerading as his former commander that has him so agitated, or is it more than that? I have not had enough time to study him, to try to get into his head to see what his motivations are; perhaps if I am given a chance, my questions may be answered.

My musings are interrupted by someone entering the cell block. I look up and see none other than Piett himself entering the room where I am being held.

"I told you that I would be back," he tells me. He steps into the room as the door lock shut behind him. "Now," continues, sitting down on the bench across from the one I am seated upon. "Let's have that chat I mentioned."

I frown under the mask, put off by his genial demeanor. "What's there to chat about? You've made your intentions fairly clear."

He nods. "So it would seem, yes," he concurs. "But there is still much to discuss. Let's begin with you telling me who you really are."

"What makes you so certain I'm not Darth Vader?"

Piett considers for a moment, not quite sure what to say. _He doesn't know that I have guessed his true identity, and is therefore reluctant to say too much about his knowledge of Vader. _

"Darth Vader would never have allowed himself to be taken prisoner so easily," he replies at last. "Nor would he have a woman on board, a woman he claims is his wife. If you were truly Darth Vader you would have choked me where I stood for challenging you the way I did before I came on board. And lastly, I know for a fact that Sith Lords carry red lightsabers. Yours is blue."

"Since we're putting all our cards on the table," I tell him, not responding to his list of observations, "it might surprise you to learn that I know that you too, Admiral Malz, are a fraud."

His face registers surprise, and I sense in him a growing feeling of unease.

"I know you are in fact Firmus Piett," I continue. "Who went missing, supposedly dead, at the Battle of the Endor moon. I checked into the records of this Malz you are claiming to be. The records don't go back further than one standard year, coincidentally around the same time that Firmus Piett was supposedly killed."

"How would you know anything about this Piett?" he asks angrily, letting his unease show.

"Because I know him very well," I reply. "He was the closest thing I had to a friend at one time."

Piett's eyes narrow. "Come now," he replies peevishly. "You're not going to continue with this farce, are you? I have proof that you are not who you claim to be. The Nabooian authorities were most helpful in furnishing me with details of the arrest and incarceration of Darth Vader, who now goes by the name of Anakin Skywalker. So for you to claim to be Vader is obviously a ruse. I'm not certain why you felt the need to try to impersonate him, but your little game has ended, here and now."

"Firmus Piett," I continue, determined to get through to him somehow. "Born on the world of Axxila in the Outer Rim, graduated at the top of his class from the Imperial Academy, and made captain by the age of 26; Served on board the _Accusor_ before being assigned to the _Executor_; promoted to the rank of admiral in 3ABY immediately following the execution of Admiral Kendal Ozzel…should I go on?"

Piett watches me closely. "Anyone could access that information on the Imperial net," he retorts. "It proves nothing." His emotions, however, do not reflect his bold statement.

"No?" I challenge. "Tell me this then: why would I know anything at all if I were an imposter? And, more to the point, how would I even recognize that you _are_ Piett unless I am who I say I am?"

Piett is confused now, and I begin to sense in him some uncertainty, as though he is not so sure of his course of action any more.

"You are _not_ Darth Vader," he declares. "I knew Darth Vader, better than most." He stops, realizing that he has all but admitted to being Piett. He continues, nevertheless. "Darth Vader was ruthless, cruel and without conscience. He was a monster who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted, and cared for no one but himself."

"True," I admit. "I know exactly what a monster Darth Vader was. I know because I _was_ Darth Vader."

"What are you trying to say?" he asks as the truth starts to dawn on him.

"I think you know," I reply. "You've been to Naboo, you know what happened to Vader. You know how he renounced the Dark Side, how he was redeemed and returned to being the person he was born to be."

"And that person is you? Is that what you want me to believe?" he asks.

"What I want it to understand your motivation," I respond. "The Firmus Piett that I knew was anything but ruthless, far from being a traitor. What has happened to turn you against the Empire?"

Piett frowns angrily, and turns away from me. I sense within him a deep sense of loss, of pain and anger. Something has happened, something terrible, to have caused this change in him.

I walk over to him. "Tell me what happened," I tell him. "You can trust me."

"Trust you?" he retorts. "I don't even know who you are. How do you expect me to trust you?"

I realize that in order to gain his trust, I must take drastic measures. Perhaps this gesture will prove once and for all that he can trust me. It must…there's no turning back now.

As Piett watches me in astonishment, I remove the helmet and mask.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," I tell him as I face him at last.

Piett's eyes grow wide. "You are the man I saw in the records on Naboo," he says slowly. "So you really are Anakin Skywalker."

I nod. "Yes," I tell him. "And you are Firmus Piett."

He nods. "I suppose there's no point in denying it now."

"No, there isn't," I reply. I smile at him. "It's good to see you again, old friend. Now tell me what happened," I ask him.

"I…I went home, to Axxila, after the Death Star was destroyed," he begins. "I left the _Executor, _for the _Devastator _had lost most of its command crew and I was headed there to take over its command. But before I could get there, my shuttle was damaged, sending me off course. I ended up in the Outer Rim eventually, and managed to reach Axxila. My intention was to return to the battle as soon as I could find a ship to get me there; but what I found on Axxila changed my mind, it changed me forever." He stops to collect his thoughts. "My mother had become quite ill several years back, and I had put her into a long term care facility. It cost a great deal, but it was the best in the system, and I didn't want her to have anything but the best. But when I went to see her while on Axxila, what I found was the most disgusting, blatant case of abuse I have ever seen. The facility was filthy, the patients neglected beyond belief. My mother had died as a result of this neglect, of that I have no doubt. I demanded an explanation for the state of affairs, and was told that_ Imperial_ cut backs were responsible, that the taxes the facility was forced to pay the Empire were so high that they couldn't keep up the place. I didn't believe them, wouldn't believe them; but upon investigation, I learned that it was true. The personnel who I had entrusted my mother's care to were all gone, and in their place were nothing but incompetent, apathetic paper pushers. None of them cared, none of them were even qualified to care for the elderly, but the cost of keeping trained professionals was simply too high. So rather than closing the place, they kept it open, another way for the Empire to collect easy money, preying on the infirmities of the elderly who were too weak and ill to fight back."

I can feel his pain, his indignation as he recalls his mother's neglect. I cannot help but remember my own mother's tragic end, knowing the depth of the pain he feels.

"The Empire is evil," I tell him. "You know that now, don't you?"

He nods. "Yes, Lord Vader, I do. When I think of all the years I spent serving the Empire…"

"I know," I tell him. "I have had to deal with a tremendous amount of guilt since renouncing the Dark Side; but I have set upon a course of action that I hope will help to make amends for all the evil I helped perpetrate."

"What is that, my lord?" he asks.

I smile at him. "No, not my lord, Piett, the name is Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker. I have assumed the identity of Darth Vader in order to infiltrate the Imperial ranks."

"To what end?" he asks.

"To destroy the Empire," I tell him. "To put an end to it once and for all. I have the allegiance of the Rebel Alliance on my side, lead by my children, Luke and Leia Skywalker. Your allegiance would further our cause, Firmus."

"How?" he asks simply. "How do you plan to do this?"

I regard him for a moment, trying to ascertain whether I can truly trust him. Yet, at this point, all is lost if I cannot, for I have already revealed my true identity to him, not to mention my plans to destroy the Empire.

"I understand your uncertainty, my…Anakin," he replies, sensing the reason for my hesitation. "Let me prove to you now that you can trust me." He activates his comlink. "Bridge, this is Malz. Release the prisoners, repeat: release the prisoners and stand down. Bring Lady Vader here to me in the cell block."

He looks up at me. "Well?"

I nod, grateful for his gesture of good will. "Well, the plan is simple, though it will take some doing. Palpatine named Darth Vader as his heir and successor. If I can become emperor, it would put me in the perfect position to put an end to the fighting, to dissolve what is left of the empire permanently, and restore peace to the galaxy. I need the support of the admiralty, however; and that is something I am not certain of, not yet."

Piett nods thoughtfully. "A brilliant plan," he comments. "But surely as Vader you are in a position to demand the support of everyone, are you not? Who is it that you are unsure of, besides Malz of course?"

I smile. "Well, I think I know where he stands now," I tell him. "It's Kastellan I'm worried about. I have sensed a great deal of animosity in him; I don't trust him."

"With good reason," replies Piett. "He is the one who first alerted me to the possibility that you are not who you claim to be."

"What?"

"Anakin!" I turn to see Padmé at the doorway. She runs over to me and we hold one another tightly for a moment, relieved and overjoyed to see that the other is unharmed. "I was so worried," she tells me softly. "So worried that you'd been harmed in the explosion."

I stroke her hair gently. "It's okay, Padmé," I tell her soothingly. "I'm just fine. There's someone here I want you to meet."

Padmé pulls away and looks over at Piett, then back up at me questioningly.

"Padmé, this is Firmus Piett, an old friend, and a new ally. Firmus, my wife, Padmé Amidala Skywalker."

"It is an honour to meet you, my lady," he says, bowing to Padmé.

"Likewise," Padmé answers. "Anakin has told me much about you. We're glad to have you on our side."

"Lord…I mean, Anakin, didn't you tell me that your wife had died?" Piett asks tentatively.

"Yes, I did," I tell him. "Palpatine lied to me about that too. He told me that I had killed her, along with our unborn child. It was only recently that I learned the whole truth," I say turning to look at my wife with a smile.

"How monstrous," he comments, shaking his head. "He used your sorrow to control you all those years."

"Yes, he did," I tell him, frowning at the thought of those long lonely years.

"He knew that my hold on the Dark Side stemmed from the pain I suffered at the loss of my wife and child, and he used that pain to turn me into his slave. And I let him. For that I will never forgive myself."

"But now you will put an end to his legacy, Ani," Padmé reminds me gently. "You will eradicate all traces of Palpatine from the galaxy once and for all."

I nod. "Yes, that is the plan." I look back at Piett. "Can we count on you to help us?"

Piett looks at me, and then back at Padmé. "It seems we both have good reason to despise the Empire, Anakin," he tells me. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to fight by your side to bring it down. You have my loyalty, once again," he says, holding out his hand to me.

I smile, and shake his hand. "It will be good serving with you again, Piett."

He smiles back. "At your service, Anakin."


	74. Chapter 74

"Now, how do you propose we proceed from here?" Piett asks.

"Well, you've already called off your guards," Padmé suggests. "Perhaps we could make it look as though Vader has overpowered you. That would make it believable for him to take over your vessel."

I nod. "Yes, that would work," I agree. "We could make it look as though I'm taking you back to the rest of the fleet as my prisoner."

"I think that would work," Piett agrees. "You would not need to continue with your charade once aboard the _Endeavour_, Anakin," he continues. "My crew is made up entirely of officers and men who are rebel sympathizers. They will be only too happy to serve Anakin Skywalker and his allies."

"Perfect," Padmé says with a smile. "You can be rid of that dreadful suit while aboard."

"Well, I suppose," I tell her. "We still have to be careful, though. We're not in the clear yet, Padmé."

"No, far from it," Piett adds. "You still have Kastellan to contend with."

"You were about to tell me about him," I remember. "You said that it was he who told you that I was in fact not Darth Vader. How did he know?"

"I'm not certain," replies Piett. "In fact, I'm not even certain that he's certain. He made the suggestion to me, knowing that I was already disgruntled with the Empire. I told him that I would go to Naboo to check out his story, to see if there was any truth to it."

"Have you contacted him since you found out the truth?" Padmé asks anxiously.

"No," Piett replies. "I haven't had the chance. I will send him a message though, since he is expecting to hear from me. I will tell him that his theory was wrong, that there was no truth to the rumors. That will, hopefully, put him off the scent."

"For a while," I put in. "I don't have any delusions that I can keep up this charade for long. You found out, after all; it's only a matter of time before others do too. That is why we must put the next phase of the plan into effect as soon as possible."

"And what is that?" asks Piett.

"You won't believe it," I tell him with a smile. I proceed to tell him about the last will and testament of Palpatine and how I was named as his heir and successor.

"Emperor Vader," he says with a smile. "Is that what we have to look forward to?"

I laugh. "Well, not for long, I assure you. As soon as I have made the changes I want, I plan to have a miraculous change of heart and become Anakin Skywalker once again. By then the empire will no longer exist. At least, that's the plan."

"The best laid plans…" Piett replies wryly. "It should be interesting, at any rate."

The three of us make our way to the bridge, where I make a big show of bullying Piett around. He plays the part well, with just the right amount of acrimony.

"I am taking command of the _Endeavour_," I inform Pendergan. "I will not allow this traitor to escape again," I add, giving Piett a look.

"Do you require any assistance, my lord?" Pendergan asks. "Any one of my men would be happy to serve you."

The thought of taking Piett's nephew with us crosses my mind; but I'm not certain of his loyalties. _Does he know what happened to his grandmother?_ I wonder. I feel certain that his outrage would match his uncle's if he did. Still, I can not be sure that he will take our side, and cannot risk chance that he would betray my secret.

"No," I tell him. "I am confident that there shall be no further dissention. Will there, Admiral?" I ask Piett.

He merely shakes his head.

"Good," I announce. "Then let us be off. Pendergan, rendezvous back with the _Intimidator_. We shall meet you there."

"Understood my lord," Pendergan replies. "Have a safe journey."

I leave the bridge with Padmé and Piett, and head for the hangar bay. There we meet with the men who had accompanied Piett on the second shuttle that the _Aggressor _had failed to detect until the ambush was upon us. We board the shuttle and in a few moments are headed for the _Endeavour_.

Upon disembarking the shuttle, we are met in the hangar by a small group of clones and an officer. He looks surprised to see me, as I am still dressed as Vader, and I feel the tension level of the men rise as I descend the ramp.

"Relax," Piett orders his officer. "Lord Vader is on our side," he tells he man. "He is no longer an agent of the Empire, and has become Anakin Skywalker once again."

The officer steps up to me. "Still looks like Vader to me," he comments.

"Appearances are often deceiving, Captain," I tell him.

He looks me up and down, still unconvinced. "How do we know for sure, Admiral? He could be an Imperial spy."

Padmé snorts derisively. "He's a spy for the Alliance!" she tells him impatiently. "How effective a spy would he make fro the Empire? He's hardly inconspicuous."

"And who is this?" the captain asks, frowning at Padmé. "And why is she so impertinent?"

"I'm Padmé Skywalker," she retorts before either Piett or I can reply. "His wife," she adds, linking her arm through mine.

"Vader has a _wife?_" he asks incredulously. "Now I _know_ this man is an imposter. Malz, what were you thinking letting them on board?"

"Richardson, calm yourself," PIett responds, putting a hand up to stem further outbursts. "I served with Darth Vader for many years. I also know that he has turned away from the Dark Side, and has become Anakin Skywalker again, the man he was many years ago, before the emperor destroyed him and turned him into the monster we know as Vader. This man you see before you _is_ Anakin Skywalker; I have seen his face with my own eyes. He is the man we saw in the records from Naboo."

Richardson is starting to calm down, but is still not sure.

"Do you trust me or not?" Piett asks him finally. "Because if you don't, then I don't know how this alliance between us can continue."

Richardson considers Piett's words for a moment before responding. "You know I trust you," he responds glumly. "That isn't the issue."

"But it is," Piett returns. "If you trust me you'll trust that I would never do anything to jeopardize this mission. Anakin Skywalker is as determined as we are to destroy the Empire. With him on our side, as well as his allies in the Rebel Alliance, we can do it, Richardson. Without him, we're nothing but a group of discontented defectors who don't stand a chance."

Richardson looks back at me, and I can sense that Piett's words have affected him. Perhaps I can convince him.

"Help me with this, Padmé," I ask her as I remove the helmet from my head. She takes it from my hands. I reach behind me to unfasten the mask as Richardson watches in amazement. I pull it from my face and look back at Richardson whose eyes are wide with astonishment.

"You _are_ Anakin Skywalker," he gasps.

"Yes, I know," I tell him. "_Now_ will you believe I'm on your side?"

He nods. "I'm sorry," he says, addressing Piett. "I was wrong to question you the way I did."

"I understand your loyalty to the cause," Piett responds. "We have all sacrificed much for it. I dare say that Anakin has sacrificed a great deal as well to get to this point, including putting his own life in peril on more than one occasion."

Richardson nods. "Yes, I'm sure he has," he replies, turning back to me.

"I remember your face," he says, his tone now one of awe. "I…I remember seeing it on the holonet when I was a boy. You were the greatest Jedi knight, the best pilot in the galaxy, and a brilliant warrior."

Padmé looks up at me with pride. "He still is," she says with a smile.

"Well, now that we have all this unpleasantness out of the way," puts in Piett at this point. "Perhaps we should get to the bridge and decide upon our next course of action."

"Agreed," I reply. "Lead the way, Admiral."


	75. Chapter 75

The atmosphere on the bridge of the _Endeavour_ is in stark contrast to the mood that one usually finds on the bridge of a star destroyer. Normally the officers and men are divided by an invisible and yet clearly delineated line of protocol; neither side feeling it appropriate to fraternize with the other. Yet here that protocol is relaxed, and the mood is one of camaraderie that reminds of my days serving along side my fellow Jedi during the Clone Wars. _This feels right, _I decide. _This feels good. _ I turn to look at Padmé, and sense that she feels it too. She smiles at me as I take her hand, no longer afraid to hide my affection for her, no longer needing to.

"Gentlemen," announces Piett as he reaches the front of the bridge. "I am happy to tell you that we have with us one of the greatest heroes of the generation: Anakin Skywalker."

To my amazement, and embarrassment, the men burst into applause at this announcement. Obviously my name is still well known throughout the galaxy to have caused such a reaction.

"We are indeed fortunate to have him with us," continues Piett. "For he adds his strength, his experience and expertise, and most important of all, his determination to crush the Empire to our own. Along with his family and their allies in the Rebel Alliance, we _shall_ see peace and justice restored to the galaxy, and eradicate the stench of Palpatine from every corner of it!"

More applause, and this time, Padmé and I join in. The mood is infectious, exciting, and buoys my spirits. _With this group of freedom fighters joined to the rebel Alliance, how can we fail?_

"Do you wish to add anything, Anakin?" Piett asks me.  
"Only this," I say, stepping forward. I look at the faces of the men and women who watch me expectantly. I see in their eyes the same excitement, the same zeal and fervor that have enabled the Alliance to hand defeat to the Empire time and time again over the past decade. I see something else in their eyes; awe, respect, hero worship. They are looking to me to lead them, to be the Hero With no Fear once again.

"My friends," I say at last, addressing the assembly. "Those who know me well would tell you that for me actions speak louder than words; but I felt I should say something to you all to mark this occasion. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning for the galaxy. Each of us here in this room has felt the iron grip of imperial tyranny; some of us have been personally responsible for it. I swear to you that those days are over. I promise you that together with the Alliance who has spent the past 2 decades fighting the Empire, we shall put an end to the oppression that has wrought such destruction and despair from the beings of this galaxy. We will create a New Republic, one founded on the principles of justice and equality, where every being is valued, where every being is safe and secure. We have a long way to go, but I'm confident that if we stick to our goal, we shall reach it."

Everyone applauds and cheers as I finish my impromptu speech. I look down at Padmé who gazes up at me with adoration and pride. _Right now I feel like I could take on the whole empire myself…_

It has been a long day, and the adrenaline rush that has accompanied it has begun to fade. I can see that Padmé is just as exhausted as I am, for neither of us has slept in the past 24 hours. Piett has just finished giving us a tour of the ship, when he reaches the quarters that have been assigned to us.

"I left this for the last," he explains. "For I can see that you both are in need of some sleep. No doubt the past few days have been very taxing for both of you."

"You could say that," I agree. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Piett laughs. "Well, none of us are, Anakin. But I must say, now that I see what you look like _without_ the mask that you are far younger than I would have ever guessed. May I ask how old you are?"

"I'm …" I stop for a moment, as I realize that today is my birthday. "I'm 45. Today is my 45th birthday as a matter of fact."

"That's right!" Padmé pipes up. "It is! I remembered earlier, but things sort of got crazy and it left my mind. Happy birthday, Ani," she says, reaching up and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, happy birthday," Piett replies. "And many many more."

"Yes, let us hope so," I reply. "Thank you, Firmus. Thank you for being the man I always remembered you to be. Your loyalty and friendship have always meant a great deal to me, even if I never expressed those feelings."

He raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, I caught hints of them now and again," he replies. "You would confide in me every so often, though I sensed that you almost immediately regretted it."

I smile. "No doubt I did. I wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with."

Piett shakes his head. "No, you weren't," he agrees. "But I somehow knew that deep within you was a good man. When you told me about your son, about your wife; I realized that I didn't really know Darth Vader at all. No one did, though, did they?"

"No," I reply. "I'm not even sure I did completely." I look down at Padmé who is doing her best to stifle a yawn. "Well, time for rest. Good night, Firmus."

"Good night, Anakin," he replies. "Good night Lady Padmé. Sleep well."


	76. Chapter 76

"What a day," I say as I enter the room.

Padmé nods in agreement. "One of your more memorable birthdays, I'm sure," she remarks with a smile.

I laugh. "Well, yes, you could say so. You know, I don't remember the last time someone wished me a happy birthday. I wasn't exactly into celebrations when I was Darth Vader."

"No, I'm sure," she replies. "I find it amazing that Piett was able to see the good in you. He must truly be a remarkable man."

"He is," I agree. "One of the best." I rub my eyes tiredly. "You know what I was thinking, Padmé?"

"What's that?" she asks starting to take down her hair.

"We should send word to Luke and Leia," I reply. "Tell them what's happening. They must be worried that we haven't contacted them in a few days."

"Yes, I'm sure they are," she replies thoughtfully. "Ani, do you think we could bring them here? I miss them terribly, and it would be safe now that we are among allies."

I consider her suggestion for a moment. "I miss them too," I tell her. "I don't see why we can't bring them here. Actually, we could use their help with the next stage of our plan."

"And what is the next stage?" she asks.

"Once we rendezvous with the rest of the admirals, I will reveal the last will and testament of Palpatine, and declare myself emperor. While I'm doing that, you and the twins will stay here and coordinate a plan with the rest of the Alliance should there be trouble on board the _Intimidator."_

Padmé frowns. "I don't like the sound of that," she tells me. "What sort of trouble do you anticipate?"

"In a word, Kastellan," I tell her. "You heard what Piett said. He suspects that I am a fake."

"Yes, but Piett also said he would contact Kastellan and tell I'm that his theory had no basis in fact," she returns.

"Even if he does, that doesn't mean Kastellan will be convinced," I reply. "Men like Kastellan are not easily led, nor easily dissuaded once they have made their mind up about something. I expect trouble from him. The question is what form will it take. If he has support, then there could be serious trouble, and all our efforts to bring peace will be in vain."

"You mean another war?"

I nod. "Yes," I tell her. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to that, but we must be prepared for every possibility. That is why having Luke and Leia on board and involved is a good idea. Why don't you see if you can raise them while I get out of this?"

"Alright," she replies as she walks over to the comm. station. I head for the 'fresher to get changed and shower. But before I get there, the door chime sounds. I walk over to answer it, wondering who it would be at this late hour. I open the door and see Captain Richardson standing there.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir," he begins. "I just wanted to bring you this," he continues, handing me a pile of neatly folded clothing. "It's just some trousers and a shirt. I figured you might like some other clothes to wear while you're on board."

I take the clothing from him. "Thank you," I reply. "That was very thoughtful of you."

He shrugs, clasping and unclasping his hands nervously. "It's okay," he replies. "I also wanted to apologize again for my behavior earlier, to you and your wife."

I put up my hand. "There is no need, Richardson," I tell him. "But I appreciate the gesture all the same."

"It is truly an honor to meet you, sir," he says, "And to serve with you. I just wanted to tell you that."

I smile. "Thank you."

"Well, I won't hold you up any longer," he says. "Good night sir."

"Good night."

I re-enter the room and see that Padmé is still in communication with our children. I walk over and stand behind her, and see our son on the screen.

"Hello Luke," I say.

Padmé looks over her shoulder at me with a smile.

"Hey there stranger," Luke replies with a smile. "It's good to see you! Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I reply. "Did your mother tell you what's been happening?"

Luke nods. "Yes, she filled me in. I'll let Leia know as well. She also said you want the two of us to meet you on the _Endeavour_."

"Yes, we could rendezvous with you at Coruscant before we meet up with the rest of the fleet," I tell him. "We could use your help here, Luke. You and Leia's."

Luke nods. "What about Han? You know how he doesn't like to be left out of things."

I smile. "Yes, only too well. The trouble is, I told the men aboard the _Intimidator_ that I killed him."

Luke frowns. "Oh," he replies. "Well, it's not like they're going to know he's on the _Endeavour, _or Leia and I for that matter. He's a good man to have in a fight, Dad; that is, if you are expecting one."

"I'm not quite sure what to expect," I tell him. "But it's always good to be prepared for the worst."

Luke nods. "Yes, I agree. I will talk to Leia and Han and contact you. I assume it's okay now to contact you?"

"As long as we're on board the _Endeavour, _yes," Padmé tells him.

"Okay, I'll get back to you soon," Luke replies. "It's good to see you both. We've missed you lots."

"And we've missed you and Leia lots," I reply with a smile. "Talk to you soon, Luke."

"You bet."

Padmé closes the transmission and turns to me. "Who was at the door?" she asks as she stands up.

"Richardson," I reply. "He came to bring me some clothes, and another apology."

She smiles as she picks up the clothes off the bed. "Well, not exactly your Jedi best, but anything will be an improvement over that."

I look down at myself. "Yes, I couldn't agree more. I guess I'll get out of this now, and will be only too happy to do so."

She laughs. "Yes, I know. Don't be long, Ani," she says, smiling up at me.

"I will move at light speed," I tell her with a grin as I leave her and head for the 'fresher.

The speed of light is approximately 300,000 meters per second. I'm not entirely certain that I moved at precisely that rate, but it was pretty damn fast. I return to the bedroom where Padmé is waiting for me. She is wearing a nightgown made of delightfully diaphanous fabric that leaves very little to the imagination. I move over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"You take my breath away," I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back. "I'm glad to hear it," she says. "Now I have an idea about how we can celebrate your birthday. Would you like to hear it?"

I nod. She pulls me down and whispers a wonderfully naughty suggestion into my ear.

"I had no idea senators knew how to do that," I tell her with a grin.

She laughs. "You of all people should know different," she replies as she traces her fingers down the sides of my face. "Now come here and let me give you your birthday gift."

"I'd almost forgotten how much fun birthdays can be," I murmur as she pulls me into her arms.


	77. Chapter 77

I awake the next morning and roll onto my side only to find myself alone in the bed. I smile as I recall the incredible birthday celebration Padmé shared the previous night. _She never ceases to amaze me, that lady…_

"Good morning."

I look over and see her emerge from the 'fresher, dressed and looking prim and proper once again.

"Good morning," I reply with a smile. "You're up early."

"Early?" she replies, looking at her wrist chrono, "Ani, it's almost midday."

"What?" I exclaim, jumping out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just figured you needed your rest after last night," she teases.

I look at her and can't help but laugh. "I suppose I did," I reply. "That was a _very_ nice birthday present."

She smiles. "I'm glad you liked it. I know I certainly did."

"I rather had that impression," I grin. "I suppose I should get dressed now. We ought to be arriving at Coruscant soon."

"Yes, I imagine so," she relies. "I can't wait to see Luke and Leia," she adds with a smile.

"Me too," I agree. "I'll be right back."

Shortly after Padmé and I head for the bridge, and learn that the ship is about to make its reversion to sublight. We have arrived at Coruscant.

"A message has come in from the surface," Richardson reports. He turns to me. "From Luke Skywalker."

Padmé looks up at me, her excitement evident.

"What did he say?" she asks.

"They are ready to come on board as soon as we give them the word," Richardson continues.

"Give the word," Piett commands. "Hangar 2 is free."

"Very good, sir," Richardson replies, transmitting the message at once.

"We'll meet them," I tell Piett. "We're both rather anxious to see our children."

Piett smiles. "Yes, I'm sure you must be. I'm looking forward to meeting them myself. I'm sure they must be remarkable individuals having the two of you as their parents."

Padmé and I step onto the turbolift alone. Piett's words have struck a chord within me, and I wonder if they have had the same effect on my wife.

"Do you think Luke and Leia turned out so well because of us or because of who raised them?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, startled by the question. "I was just wondering the same thing," she answers quietly. "I don't know…what do you think?"

I sigh. "I wish I could take credit for them, but I think a large part of who they are is because of their upbringing. And, sad to say, I had nothing to do with that."

"Nor I," she replies. "But there's so much of us in them, Ani. In both of them. I see so much of you in Leia, and Lukes' abilities to use the Force are obviously from you."

I nod. "And Leia's political acumen is definitely not from my genes," I tell her with a smile. "I see a lot of you in Luke too. He has your disposition, your wisdom."

She smiles. "I suppose it's both then," she comments. "Environment and genetics. After all, we are all a product of our environment to a certain extent, aren't we?"

"Yes," I reply. "I've always thought so." _I often think that the fact that I didn't have a father caused me to search for one in every man who crossed my path. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, even Palpatine._

"I only wish…" she stops.

"What do you wish, Padmé?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. "I just feel like we missed out on so much, Ani. We missed their infancy, their entire childhood."

I look down at my boots, guilt filling me. "I know, Padmé," I tell her softly. "And I feel responsible for that. I don't know what I can do to…"

"I'm not looking for an apology, Ani," she says gently, putting her hand on my arm. "I'm just being sentimental."

I smile at her. "You know, Padmé, we could have another child."

She lifts her eyebrows in astonishment at my suggestion. "Are you serious?" she asks. "Anakin, I'm 49 years old!"

I shrug. "So? It's not so unusual for a woman to have a child later in life, is it?"

She smiles. "_Later in life_? That's a nice way to put it."

"Well, I just meant that..."

"It's okay, Anakin," she replies. "I know what you meant. I just don't know about that, Ani."

"Well, at least think about it, Padmé," I tell her. "Will you do that much?"

"I suppose I can do that much," she replies, but I can tell that she is uncomfortable with the entire topic. Perhaps it was a mistake to even bring it up; but we are still young, and perhaps having another child would help heal the wounds of the past. But if it something that makes Padmé uneasy, then I will drop it.

We reach the hangar bay and find a small group of men waiting to receive the shuttle from the planet surface.

"Why are they here?" Padmé asks me.

"Just to ensure that the shuttle lands safely," I assure her. "Don't worry, Padmé," I tell her. "There is no deception among these men. I would know if there were."

She nods, accepting what I have said, and turns back to watch as the shuttle enters the hangar. Its landing is without incident, and within a few moments we hear the doors opening and the ramp lowering. Padmé cannot hold herself back from running over to greet our children. Very soon Luke, Leia and Han appear, and I see our children run forward to meet their mother. Although they have only been apart a few days, it is obvious from the warmth of the reunion that even that short time has been difficult to endure after a life time apart. I reach them, and join in the happy moment.

"I can't believe that you are finally here!" Padmé says, taking each of our children by the hand. "This night mare is finally coming to an end."

"Well, let's not be too hasty to decide that," I tell her. "We still have two huge hurdles to over come."

"When are you meeting with the admiralty?" Leia asks me.

"Once we rendezvous with the fleet," I tell her. "We're heading there now."

"How will you explain your diversion to Coruscant?" Han asks.

"I'll think of something," I tell him, hoping that I manage to pull it off without raising too many questions. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

We make our way to the bridge, getting more than a few astonished looks from the crewmen along the way.

"The fleet is on alert," Luke tells me as we walk along. "And will be ready to intervene at the first sign of trouble."

"Good," I reply with a nod. "Let's hope we won't need them, but it's good to know they're ready to lend a hand if need be."

"Do you anticipate a fight?" Han asks. "I got the impression that there were only a handful of ships left."

"39 to be exact," I tell him. "And though I have managed to garner the support of most of them, there is at least one that may be a source of trouble."

"Kastellan," Padmé tells them. "The commander of the _intimidator_."

"Isn't that the ship you started out on?" asks Leia.

I nod. "Yes, before the _Aggressor _and then here."

"You've managed to get around in the past week haven't you?" Han observes.

"Nothing like spreading the joy," I tell him with a smile.

Han laughs. "Hey Anakin, I've missed you."

"We all have, Dad," Leia adds, putting her arm around my waist. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you out of that awful Vader costume too."

"Unfortunately I have to resume my charade very soon," I tell her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "I can't very well show up on the _Intimidator_ like this."

"True," she replies. "But that will only be for the meeting, right?"

I sigh. "Well sweetheart it will be necessary to keep up the ruse for a while longer even after I assume the title of emperor. I have to ensure that I have the complete loyalty of all the admiralty before I begin to make radical changes. There would just be too many questions."

"But surely they will see that the Empire cannot go on the way it is," puts in Padmé. "Their fleet has been decimated, they have no leadership other than you; surely they will see that you are the only hope they have in establishing any sort of stable existence in the galaxy."

"One would hope so, Padmé," I tell her. "But you've seen the sort of men I'm dealing with. Some are so petty and narrow minded that they cannot conceive of a galaxy where worlds co-exist peacefully, where brute force is not the means by which ends are met. These are the ones we have to convince, and I'm not even sure we can."

"What then?" asks Han, cutting to the chase as always. "What's the plan?"

"What does a government do when there are dissidents who won't accept a new regime?" Leia asks rhetorically. "What did Palpatine do to the Alliance for two decades?"

Han frowns. "Palpatine was a dictator, Leia. You surely don't mean to suggest that your father use the same methods as him?"

"Of course not," she replies impatiently. "But neither can he sit by and let them oppose his authority without doing something to stop them. The laws of the New Republic will have to dictate what that something is."

"Ah, Anakin."

I look up to see Piett approaching us.

"I see your children made it on board safe and sound," he says, looking at them with a smile. "Oh, I thought you said you had only one son," he adds.

"I do," I tell him. "Well, for now at least.This is my daughter's fiancé, Han Solo. My son, Luke, my daughter Leia. Children, this is Firmus Piett."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Piett replies, shaking hands with each of them in turn. "I've been looking forward to it."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Luke replies. "My father has spoken highly of you. We were very surprised to learn that you had survived Endor. Surprised but glad."

"As I was surprised to find that your father survived as well," Piett counters. "Largely thanks to you, I understand, Luke."

Luke shrugs. "Well, I suppose I had a small part in it."

"A small part?" I repeat. "Son, if it weren't for you, I would have perished on the Death Star."

"I can say the same thing about you, Dad," Luke returns with a smile.

"True," I counter with a nod, smiling at my son. "Well, let's get down to it. We have a lot of work to do before my big performance."

"Indeed we do," agrees Piett. "Right this way."


	78. Chapter 78

We spend the next two hours hammering out the details of our plan. The tension level is high and climbing higher by the minute. And although this was my brilliant idea, I am no politician. I will leave the fine details of this scheme in more capable hands, namely, Padmé and Leia. They are both in their element while I am merely along for the ride. Yet I am at the centre of al this, a fact which is starting to hit home. I can feel the anxiety slowly spreading through me as the hour of my destiny approaches.

_It's okay…you'll do great..._ I hear my son's thoughts in my mind and turn my eyes to his. _I hope you're right,_ I tell him silently. Luke merely smiles in response, but I can feel the love and admiration within him and see it in his eyes.

A young officer enters the room at this moment. "Excuse me," he begins. We all look up expectantly. "But we've just received a message from Admiral Kastellan on board the _Intimidator_. Everyone has arrived."

"Thank you," Piett replies. He then turns to me. "Well Anakin, looks like all the pieces are in place."

"Yes, so it seems," I reply. I take a deep breath and look around the table at everyone seated there.

"Would you mind if I had a few minutes alone?" I ask them. "I…I just need some time to prepare for this mentally."

"Of course," Padmé replies, standing up. "You take all the time you need, Anakin." She kisses my cheek as she passes me by, and I can sense the trepidation and fear within her as she does so.

One by one each of them leaves, until I am alone. _Or am I? _ I look up to see Leia standing before me.

"Scared?" she asks as she pulls herself up on the tabletop.

"Yes," I admit readily. "Really scared."

She nods as she crosses her legs, one leg swinging over the edge of the table.

"That's good," she pronounces.

"Is it?" I ask.

"Yes, being scared means you won't do anything rash," she replies. "You'll be careful and not make any mistakes."

"Well let's hope that is the case," I tell her.

"It will be," she replies confidently. "Because that's how it is with me."

I lift an eyebrow, intrigued by her comment. She goes on to explain.

"You once told me that I was a lot like you," she continues. "That you saw a great deal of yourself in me. I didn't want to hear it at the time, but even then I knew you were right. I _am_ like you, Dad. A lot like you. That's why I know being scared right now is the best and safest way for you to feel."

I smile. "A sound theory," I tell her. "Why do I sense that there's more to it, though? What is it that you are really trying to say, Leia?"

She looks down at her boots, in a gesture reminiscent of me when I want to avoid talking about something. I stand up and lift her chin so that she is looking in my eyes. "You're scared too," I tell her gently. She only nods, frustrated by the tears that fill her eyes.

"Leia, my sweet Leia," I say, embracing her. "Don't be afraid. I'm going to get through this just fine. We all will. Trust me."

Leia sniffs and pulls back to look at me. "You know I trust you," she replies. "It's just that…if something should happen to you..." she stops, unable to continue. I take her face in my hands. "_Nothing_ is going to happen to me, do you hear me? _Nothing. _Got it?"

She nods. "Got it," she replies softly. She sniffs again and hops down off of the table. She starts to leave and then turns back to me. "Oh, and by the way, in case I haven't told you, I'm _very_ proud to be your daughter," she tells me. My eyes fill up as she leaves the room, my heart swelling with love and pride for this remarkable young woman that I am privileged to call my daughter. I wipe the tears away and sit down and do my best to prepare myself for what lies ahead.

_You never were one to take the time to learn proper meditation techniques, Anakin_.

I look up and see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon standing before me. I smile, pleased beyond measure to see them.

"Well, there were always more interesting things to do, Master," I tell him with a smile. "You know what you always used to say about me, 'always on the move.'"

They both laugh at my comment. "How interesting, Obi-Wan, that you used the very same expression that I used to say about you," Qui-Gon says with a smile.

This causes me to laugh, particularly at the expression on Obi-Wan's face. "I had no idea," I tell him. "And here I always thought you were the perfect Jedi."

Obi-Wan shrugs. "Not exactly, Anakin. But I did my best."

"We all did," Qui-Gon replies, putting an ethereal hand on his former padawan's equally ethereal shoulder. He looks up at me. "And now it is your turn, Ani, your turn to face your greatest test. I know you will triumph. You are the Chosen One, it is your destiny.

I nod, trying to gain strength from his affirmation. "I know that this is my destiny, Qui-Gon," I tell him. "But I have to admit that the prospect of that much power worries me. Will I be strong enough to lay it down again once I have accomplished my mission?"

"We cannot see the future, Anakin," Obi-Wan replies. "You know that. But both Qui-Gon and I have the utmost confidence in you. You are not the headstrong young man I trained all those years ago. You have suffered tremendously because of your errors, and that suffering has changed you, humbled you, and made you into a better man, a true Jedi at last."

I smile. "It means a lot to hear you say that, Obi-Wan," I tell him gratefully. "Your opinion has always meant a great deal to me. As has yours, Qui-Gon."

"I agree with Obi-Wan on this," Qui-Gon tells me. "You are finally the Jedi we all hoped you would become. 22 years ago this test would have destroyed you, just as you were destroyed by Palpatine's temptation of power. But now you have learned how destructive that power can be, and you will not let it destroy you again, Ani. Have confidence that you are strong enough to face this. Don't be afraid, Ani. You are the greatest Jedi who ever lived; you have no reason to fear."

I am overwhelmed by his words. _At one time in my life I truly felt that I was the greatest Jedi; but that was mere youthful arrogance, and the dark side lurking within me. I know that I have changed; I know that I am stronger. I know that I am indeed the Chosen One._

"Your words honour me," I tell him. "I will do my best to live up to them, Qui-Gon, and to your faith in me."

Qui-Gon smiles. "Of that I have no doubt, my former padawan."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan tells me with a warm smile.

"Thank you," I tell them both. "And with both of you."

I find my family in the quarters where Padmé and I have been staying. They all look up at me as I enter the room. One need not be a Jedi to sense the tension in the room, it is all but palpable. I can see in the eyes of each of them the same fear and anxiety that I feel surging through myself.

"Well," I tell them. "I guess it's time to get down to it."

"I want to come with you," Padmé tells me.

"No Padmé," I tell her firmly. "Not this time. There could be danger; I might be put in a position where I will be forced to use violence. I hope not, but I have to be realistic about this."

"Dad is right," Luke tells his mother. "Those who are opposing him could use you against him, Mother. He could be put in a position where he has to choose between saving you and following their wishes. That could be disastrous, because we all know what decision he would make."

Padmé looks at me. "He would choose to save me," she says softly. "I see your point Luke." She sighs. "I would hate to put you in that position, Ani," she tells me.

I walk over to her and put my hand to her face. "Thank you for understanding," I tell her softly. I look up at the rest of my family. "I'm going to need all of you here, ready to respond if things go wrong."

"We will be ready," Han replies. "But how will we know if you're in trouble?"

"Luke and I will know," Leia assures him. "We have a connection with our father, Han, through the Force."

I smile. "Yes, you certainly do." I take a deep breath. "Okay, enough procrastinating. Time to do this."

I head for the 'fresher to don the dreaded black suit once again.


	79. Chapter 79

I stand in the 'fresher, looking at my reflection in the mirror. The words of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon run through my mind as I try to prepare myself for the greatest test of my life. I have tried to put together the words I will say, the impassioned speech I will make as I ascend to the throne. I must make it convincing, I must ensure that there is no dissent, not a hint of opposition among the Imperial forces. Yet, deep inside i feel certain that I have at least one enemy that I must contend with, Joneth Kastellan. _How many allies has he managed to gather to his side? Did he believe Piett? If not, how will the rest of the admiralty react to his allegations that I am not who I say I am?_ I cannot help but think that blood will be shed in the ensuing days.

There is a knock on the door, and I sense Padmé's presence.

"Come in," I tell her.

The door slides open and Padmé enters the room. She walks over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asks me, putting her hands on my arms.

"Yes, I think so," I tell her. "I'm just trying to get into character," I add with a smile.

She tries to smile, but doesn't quite manage. "I can't even imagine how difficult this must be for you," she says softly.

"Don't worry about that," I assure her. "I've been through plenty of adversity, Padmé. This is just another adventure, another challenge. The difference now is I have my family supporting me, giving me the courage and strength to do this. That makes an enormous difference."

"I'm glad," she says. She runs her hands over my shoulder armor as though it were in need of straightening. "When will we see you again?" she asks without looking up at me.

"I don't know," I tell her honestly. "It all depends on how things go. Let us hope that we will be together soon, angel. I hate the thought of being away from you and the children for even a short time. I've become spoiled lately, you know."

She looks up at me with a smile. "Spoiled?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes, very spoiled. I spent half of my life in abject loneliness, and now I have the love of my family. And there's nothing more important in the galaxy than that, I know this now."

"Well then I suppose I'm spoiled too," she replies. "I never imagined I would have you back in my life again, Ani, not like this, not like last night…and as for the children, well I spent half of my life believing that they had died. I'm just so afraid that now that we are all together…"

"We will _always_ be together, Padmé," I tell her, taking her by the shoulders. "Nothing will drive us apart ever again, I promise you."

"You can't promise that, Ani," she says solemnly. "You don't know what is going to happen on that ship. I know that nothing you will do can separate us, but you cannot predict the actions of others, no one can."

"True," I admit. "But I feel confident that we shall prevail, Padmé. It may take longer than any of us would like to see things the way want, but they will be, I promise. And when it's all over, we can finally have the life that we have been deprived of all these years."

"That would mean so much to me, Ani," she replies with a smile. "And knowing that will make it a little easier to get through this."

"Knowing that you are waiting for me will make it easier, Padmé," I tell her, taking her face in my hands. "Knowing that you want to spend the rest of your life with me is more incentive than I could ever hope for."

I pull her close and we share a kiss, no doubt the last one we will enjoy for at least a few days.

"Time to go," I tell her, looking back down at her. "I can't keep destiny waiting forever."

"No, I suppose not," she replies.

We rejoin our children and with their help I don the mask and helmet of my alter ego. Luke helps me with the cape, and, at last, the transformation is complete.

"We'll walk you to the shuttle bay," Leia tells me, taking my hand.

I look down at her, wishing she could see the smile on my face, or the adoration in my eyes; yet I know she can sense how I feel. We are connected, this family of mine, in a way that goes beyond the power of the Force. Having their strength behind me I know I will triumph.

We reach the hangar bay, and the dreaded moment of parting is upon us all once again. I embrace each of my children, including Han (a bizarre sight I'm sure) and then turn to my wife. She is trying very hard to keep her emotions under control, but the moment of parting is too much, and she starts to cry. I hold her close, as close as the cumbersome armor will allow, and stroke her hair gently. "Don't cry, my love," I tell her, the malevolent voice mocking the tenderness of my words. "I will be back before you know it."

She only nods, and holds me close, as though she is afraid to let go.

"We'll be waiting to hear from you," Luke tells me as his mother joins him and Leia. He puts his arm around Padmé in an effort to comfort her.

"I will send word as soon as I can," I tell them. "As soon as it is safe for me to do so."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Han says, voicing the sentiments of everyone.

"Thank you, Han," I reply. "And with you as well. With all of you."

I turn away from them and board the shuttle, not looking back. In a few moments I am on my way back to the _Intimidator_ and my destiny that lies there.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader," Captain Newmann greets me as I join him in the hangar bay.

"Thank you," I reply. "I trust the admirals are assembled and waiting."

He nods. "Yes, my lord. They seem quite anxious to hear what you have to say."

"No doubt," I reply. "I will join them at once."

Together we leave the bay and make our way to the conference room where the assembled admirals are waiting. I use the Force to calm me as I get closer, sensing the riot of emotions emanating from the room that lies just down the corridor now. Most of the men are anxious, some fearful; I sense curiosity, trepidation, some resentment, mostly at being made to wait so long, and, undeniable in its intensity, I sense hatred. _Hatred of me_… I take a deep breath and press on, Newmann hurrying along side to keep up with my long strides. Finally we reach the door.

"You are dismissed, Captain," I tell Newmann, turning to him before I enter the room.

"Of course, he replies with a bow. He then leaves me. I stand before the door for a moment, summoning my nerve, and my strength. _Here goes nothing..._I say to myself as I enter the room. All eyes turn my way, all talking ceases as the Dark Lord appears.

"Gentlemen," I begin, my mechanical voice booming out. "Be seated. I have an important announcement to make."


	80. Chapter 80

The men all take their seats, amid a sea of murmurs and furtive whispering. I can feel my own heart pounding hard as the moment I have been planning for is at hand. Finally all are seated, save me, and all eyes turn to me, all attention is attuned to me and me alone.

"I have an important announcement," I repeat, looking around the room,

"Concerning the last will and testament of the late Emperor Palpatine."

More murmurs go around the room at the mention of the emperor's name. The nature of his death has remained something of a mystery as far as I can tell, most people believing that he died when the Death Star exploded. I wonder how many of the men present here today know the real cause of his death? And that it was his own apprentice who killed him? I wait for the men to become quiet again before I continue.

"I have here on this disc," I declare, holding up the disc containing the will, "the last wishes of the late emperor. I have studied it thoroughly, consulted with legal experts who have assured me that it is completely valid. It contains information regarding the future of the Empire, information that is pertinent for all of us here present."

"Don't keep us in suspense, Lord Vader," Kastellan speaks up, his irritation clear. "Let us in on the big secret."

I turn to him, enjoying the nervous tension I can almost see emanating from him.

"It may surprise you to learn that the emperor named an heir," I continue, "who he wanted to succeed him as the new galactic emperor. That heir is me."

There is a stunned silence for a moment or two as the men absorb this shocking news. And then it starts; the buzz of remarks, the whispered questions, the exclamations of shock; yet no one has spoken any word of protest, no shout of outrage. _Not yet…_

"_You_ Lord Vader?" asks one admiral whose name I do not know. "This is quite surprising, I have to say."

"No one was more surprised than I," I admit. "But it was the emperor's wish; I am not about to question his it. Nor should any of you," I add, the hint of a threat behind my words.

"I think I speak for many of us, my lord," begins another man tentatively, "when I ask if it would be too much trouble to actually see this document. For verification, of course."

"You doubt me?" I ask simply.

"It is not that," stammers the man. "It's just that..."

"You think me a _liar_?" I demand, my voice rising in timbre.

"Of course not, my lord!" exclaims the man nervously, beginning to wish he had never said a word. "I..I.."

"I believe what the good admiral is saying," says Kastellan at last. "Is that this is far too important for us not to see the proof. You may kill me for asking it, Lord Vader, but I will still ask, as would any man in this room if he had the courage to do so."

_Here we go…_ I think as I regard Kastellan. _It all begins now, does it?_

"Here is your proof," I tell them. "I have downloaded the contents of the will onto the imperial data net. It is public domain now, anyone may see it. Have a look, gentlemen. I have nothing to hide," I finish, wincing at the irony of my last comment.

The admirals move to the computer stations around the perimeter of the room, each jostling for a view of the screen. Kastellan, however, does not seem overly anxious to see the proof he so audaciously demanded. No doubt it will not dissuade him from whatever course of action he has decided upon. I can sense the acceptance of the men as they read the document for themselves, and the verification affidavit that has been attached to it. They do not like it, but they can see that my claim is legal, and, so far, seem willing to accept it at face value.

"My congratulations, my lord," offers Admiral Borg as he approaches me. "Or perhaps I should say, your majesty," he adds with an obsequious bow.

_Your majesty…how bizarre that sounds when directed at me…_

Within a few moments the majority of the men have offered their congratulations, apologies, undying loyalty, et cetera ad nauseum. _Did I grovel like this when I was Palpatine's lackey?_ I wonder, already beginning to grow tired of the blatant obsequiousness of the men. I sense, however, that there is more to it than mere boot licking; they are all jockeying for position, knowing that the emperor needs a right hand.

Kastellan, I have noticed, is very quiet, and this disturbs me. _What are you up to? _ I wonder, watching him from across the room. I try to probe his mind, to see what it is he is plotting; but the room contains too many distractions, and I am constantly being interrupted by offers of congratulations, inquiries about my plans to assume the throne, nonsense and empty flattery all of it. I have no interest in what these men think; the only mind that interests me at the moment is that of my enemy, and it is impossible to access amid all the commotion that surround me.

"Be seated," I command, and the men immediately move to their seats once again. I cannot help but notice that their level of obedience has increased tremendously since my announcement; _so much the better..._

"I have no interest in a meaningless ceremony that only wastes time and money," I tell them. "As far as I'm concerned, the existence of this will is all the ceremony I require. I will assume the title of emperor as of this day, assuming the _Endeavour_ as my temporary home."

"Why the _Endeavour_, my lord?" asks Kastellan. "When here on the _Aggressor_ great pains have been taken to see to your particular living accommodations? Surely it would make more sense for you to reside here for the time being, would it not?"

As this moment, I almost wish that I were Darth Vader, for I know exactly how Vader would deal with this man. He would be dead by now; no, he would have been dead days ago the first time he questioned an order. How can I maintain the appearance of being Vader and allow this man to continue to question my authority so blatantly? And then it hits me…_he knows….he knows that I am not Darth Vader…he is testing me, he is pushing me so that I will reveal myself, reveal that I am not the Dark Lord, and when that happens, all hell will break lose. _

"It is my wish to remain there," I tell him, wishing I had a better answer. "That is all the reason you require, and certainly more than you deserve."

The other admirals are watching this exchange closely, expectantly; no doubt they are just waiting to see Kastellan's dead body fall to the floor.

"I have another theory, my lord," Kastellan continues, not reacting at all to my acerbic comment. "I believe the _real_ reason that you feel comfortable on the _Endeavour_ is because it is under the command of your friend, that traitorous Malz, who is in fact Firmus Piett, your former first officer."

The reaction of the men to this announcement is immediate and boisterous. I can feel that I am losing control of this situation. I must act fast or else all will be lost.

But before I can utter another word, the door slides open and a large group of armed clones enter, and immediately take up a position around the perimeter of the room, each one training their weapon on the man closest to them. Kastellan has planned this out well.

"What nonsense is this?" I return angrily, looking around nervously at the troopers who appear ready to execute the admirals at any moment.

"Nonsense?" Kastellan returns. "Come now, Lord Vader, time for the game to end. My ...esteemed colleagues here may be easily fooled, but I assure you that I am not. I know that you are not Darth Vader. You may appear to be him, but your actions, or rather _in_actions, prove otherwise."

"What are you talking about, Kastellan?" demands one of the men. "What are you getting at? And why are these troops holding us prisoner?"

The others voice their protestations as well.

"They are here to prove a point, my dear admiral," Kastellan continues. "We all know Darth Vader's intolerance for incompetence and insubordination. He brooked neither, and would kill anyone who dared to question him, or make the smallest error. Has he killed a single man since he has returned to us? No, he has not, despite many incidents for which the real Vader would have instantly killed. And as for his return to us, where was he? Has he ever explained where he was all those months? No, he has not. The Lady Vader is another issue, since when does Darth Vader have a wife, or even care about anyone enough to want them on board as a companion? Stop and think, gentlemen, and don't let your fear of this man cloud your judgment. He is an imposter! And now he has the means to control all of us because of this document naming Darth Vader as the heir to the empire!"

I stop his tirade with a movement of my hand, sending him across the room.

"Troops, stand down," I bark. "You will stand down immediately!"

The clones seem confused, not knowing what to do. They are misguided, without direction; it is then that I remember what Padmé suggested, and pray that she is right.

"I am the emperor now," I tell them, "you _will_ obey my orders."

"The emperor?" the commander of the squadron repeats. "Admiral Kastellan said that…"

"Ignore what he said," I boom. "Your primary directive is to protect and serve the emperor," I tell him. "Follow that directive now, immediately!"

The clones look at one another in confusion, not sure what to do. They look at Kastellan, still struggling to his feet, and then to me.

"The proof is right before your eyes," one of the braver of the admirals tells the clone who is holding him prisoner. "See for yourself," he adds, indicating the computer screen behind them.

One by one the clones turn to look at the screen, and, having seen the proof, turn back to me.

"Your majesty, what are your orders?" the squadron leader asks.

"Arrest Joneth Kastellan," I command, looking back to where he was struggling to his feet. He is no longer there. I look around, the room is so crowded and confused, has he managed to slip away?

"Find him at once!" I bark.

"No need to look far, _Vader,_" I hear from behind me. Before I can turn or react, I feel something sharp thrust into my back. I gasp for breath and stagger forward as the trooper closest to me shoots Kastellan down.

"Call the medics!" cries one of the admirals. Everything starts to move in slow motion as I fall to my knees. The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is Firmus Piett who has burst into the room with a group of his men. _Good old Piett,_ I think as I surrender to the weakness enveloping my body. _ He was always so reliable…_


	81. Chapter 81

I awaken in the medical bay, Piett at my side, clone troopers standing nearby.

"You are going to be fine," he assures me when he notices that I am awake.

"What's going on?" I ask weakly. "Kastellan…"

"Is in custody," he tells me. "The rest of the admirals are still on board. They have a lot of questions, of course. I haven't told them anything yet."

"Good," I reply. "My family…"

"Well it was your children who alerted us to your dire situation," Piett replies. "It was incredible to witness, Anakin. They both knew, they just knew that things were going badly, that you were in trouble. I didn't question it; I simply gathered some troops and came on board."

I nod, trying to conserve my strength. _Padmé must be worried sick…_

"I realize that you are in no condition to deal with this right now," Piett continues. "But the situation is quite explosive right now, Anakin. We must act quickly in order to diffuse it."

"I know," I mutter, feeling lethargy filling my body as the pain killers kick in. "Tell the admirals to stay here…"

"But Anakin they are ready to revolt," Piett returns. "They are starting to believe Kastellan's allegations. We need to give them some sort of proof that you are Darth Vader, other wise they will never accept you as the emperor."

I close my eyes, feeling defeated and hopeless. _Everything has gone wrong, how am I supposed to do? How can I prove that I am someone I'm not?_

"I'm afraid you must leave, Admiral," the medical droid announces as it enters the room. "The patient has lost a great deal of blood and needs to rebuild his strength."

_Wait a minute…_I open my eyes. "Blood test," I tell Piett. "DNA test."

He frowns. "What? Blood test?"

I nod. "Yes, proof that I'm Vader..."

Piett's eyes widen as he realizes what I'm saying. "Yes…yes of course! A DNA test!"

"Yes.." _the Empire kept extensive medical records on all its personal, including me…a standard DNA test is part of that record…even though I am not Vader any longer, my DNA is still the same as his._

"Brilliant," Piett says with a smile. He then looks up at the medical droid. "I want a complete DNA read out of this patient," he tells the droid. "At once."

"Yes sir," the droid replies.

_This has to work…there's no other way …_I slip back asleep, leaving my fate in the capable hands of Firmus Piett once again.

The next time I wake up, I notice immediately that I feel better, stronger. I try to sit up, only to be reminded of the fresh wound in my back and abandon the attempt.

"Ah, you are awake," the medi-droid announces as it approaches the bed.

"Where is Piett?" I ask.

"I don't know, sir," it replies. "Is there something I might do for you?"

I slowly move myself into a sitting position, forcing myself to ignore the pain.

"I need to know what's going on," I tell the droid. "I need to speak with the admiralty."

"You are in no condition to..."

I cut it off. "You don't seem to understand," I tell it impatiently. "The future of the galaxy is hanging in the balance; I don't have time to sit around here any longer."

"But sir!" it protests as I swing my legs over the side of the bed, wincing as I do so.

"There's no chance of this wound reopening, right?" I ask as I struggle to my feet.

"No, sir, it's been sealed, but..."

"Never mind the buts," I tell it. "I need to get to that conference room, and I need to get there now. You will help me."

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" I look up to see Piett standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to that conference room," I tell him, struggling to my feet. "And now that you're here, you can help me."

Piett cocks an eyebrow at me. "Help you? The only thing I'm going to help you with is getting back into that bed."

I look at him, frustrated with his patronizing tone and my own weakness. "I'm serious, Piett," I tell him. "You said yourself that this situation is volatile, if I don't do something to get control of it all will be lost! Now help me get into that damn suit so that I can get to that conference room!"

"Anakin, relax," he tells me. "I have spoken with the admirals; I have shown them the DNA readouts. They are content for now to wait."

"For now? What does that mean?" I ask, sitting back down.

"It means that they believe that you are, or at least were, Darth Vader," he explains. "However, they are concerned about the changes in you, changes brought to their attention by Kastellan, and things that they have noted themselves. It seems that your reluctance to kill anyone has not gone unnoticed, Anakin. Do you know that the men on board the _Executor_ used to actually wager on how many men would die each week? That sort of behavior is rather legendary, I'm afraid."

I frown, disturbed by this new problem. "Well who do they say that I am, then, if not Vader?"

"There are some who have brought forth the possibility that you are Anakin Skywalker," replies Piett. "There have been rumors about his redemption floating around for weeks. Others haven't a clue. Kastellan didn't do us any favors with his inflammatory words."

"No, nor his actions," I add. "So now what? Is it a lost cause, Firmus? Has all this been in vain?"

Piett looks thoughtful for a moment before responding. "I don't think so, Anakin," he finally answers. "I think that these men are tired of war, and, deep down inside, want to see an end to it. Now that Kastellan is out of the way, perhaps you can reason with them, make them see that peace is the only way."

I nod as I consider his words. "Yes, perhaps that is the approach I will have to take. I don't really have many options, really; perhaps it is time to take off the mask once and for all. The trouble is, what is to hold their allegiance if I admit that I am no longer Darth Vader? What is to stop them from turning on me?"

"You are a leader, Anakin," Piett tells me. "A natural leader. The Empire is in desperate need of leadership right now. You can be that leader, Anakin, whether you are Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker. Personally I think most of them would rather follow Anakin Skywalker than Darth Vader; Vader's leadership was based on fear and control. Once they see that you are trustworthy, that you mean to bring peace and order to the galaxy, I truly believe you will have them on your side. And, if all else fails, you still have the loyalty of the clones, don't forget."

"Do I?" I ask. "The will named Darth Vader as the heir, not Anakin Skywalker."

"We have the DNA proof to show that you are the same man," he points out. "Clones cannot understand the subtleties of the Force; they will not distinguish between Vader and Skywalker. If the DNA proves that you are Vader, then that should be sufficient for them."

I shake my head doubtfully. "I don't know about that," I say. "I don't think you are giving them enough credit. They may be clones, but they are still capable of intelligent thought."

"But there is no other emperor, Anakin, no other but you, whether you are calling yourself Vader or Skywalker," he returns. "This is a philosophical nuance that the clones will not even consider. You _are_ the emperor; therefore, you have their allegiance. Mask or no mask."

I sigh, my head spinning with the line of reasoning that Piett is taking_. Is he right? I don't know what is right anymore, what makes sense any more; all I know is that I am tired, I am sore, and I miss my family. _

"You get some rest," he says, seeing the look of fatigue wash over me. "I will talk to the admirals some more, see what they are thinking."

"Okay," I reply, lying back down. "Any chance I can see my family?"

"I will see what I can do," he replies. "Get some rest. You look terrible."

"Thanks," I mutter as I close my eyes. Soon enough, I drift off into a restless, troubled sleep.


	82. Chapter 82

Despite the droid's protestations, I refuse to remain in the medical bed. However, the clones at the door have been instructed by Piett not to allow me to leave, so I begrudgingly remain in the sick bay. Wearing the ridiculously short sleep pants and robe that the droid has furnished me with, I pace up and down in the small room. The pain in my back has been reduced to a dull ache, thanks to the generous dose of painkillers the droids have forced me to take. But the pain is negligible compared to the anxiety I feel. _How did I not see the attack coming? How did Kastellan know about Piett's true identity? Does he have allies among the admirals who are just waiting for their chance to take advantage of the present situation? _ My mind is a flurry of questions, none of which I have any answers for. Not yet. I decide that as soon as I am able I will pay Kastellan a visit in the brig, and use whatever means necessary to get answers from him.

"Excuse me sir," the droid interrupts my musings. I turn around to look at it. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor," it tells me, standing aside to reveal Padmé. I smile when I see her, and walk over to meet her.

"Ani, we were so worried!" she cries when I reach her. She puts her arms around my neck tentatively. "Are you okay? Why are you out of bed? You shouldn't be up and walking around so soon!"

I smile at her barrage of questions, feeling the deep love and concern behind them. "I'm fine, angel," I tell her, taking her face in my hands. "Luckily the wound wasn't deep. I suppose I have the suit to thank for that."

She nods. "I suppose," she agrees. "Oh Ani, what's going to happen now? Is your plan ruined?"

I sigh. "I don't know what's going to happen," I tell her. "I haven't had a chance to talk to the admiralty yet. Piett is all but keeping me a prisoner in here."

"Well good for him," she replies with a little smile. "I'm so grateful to him for being here when we couldn't be. Luke and Leia are sick with worry, but Firmus didn't think it was a good idea for them to come on board yet. At least the men already know about me."

"Yes, he's right I'm afraid," I tell her, letting her lead me to a pair of chairs where we sit down. "I miss them both," I add, smiling at her. "Hopefully..." I stop, not even sure I should voice the hope I have at this point. Everything is such a mess, I'm not sure I can even expect anything good to come of it all.

"So what has been going on?" she asks. "What is going to happen to Kastellan?"

"Kastellan is in the brig," I tell her. "His fate remains to be determined. As for the others, Piett has managed to convince them that I am really the same man that they knew as Darth Vader."

Padmé frowns. "How did he manage that?"

"A DNA read out," I reply. "The Force may have changed everything other aspect of me, but my DNA was not altered."

"Well that's fortunate," she replies. "So now that they have been convinced, will they accept you as emperor?"

"That remains to be seen," I tell her. "According to Piett, many of them have started to think about what Kastellan, said that I am Anakin Skywalker now."

"You mean they know that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are the same man?" she asks.

"Yes, it seems so," I reply. "Somehow Kastellan found out about my arrest on Naboo; I think he must have a contact within the legal system there, or perhaps one of the guards themselves. My secret was bound to be discovered by someone at some point, Padmé. It's just unfortunate that the one who discovered was someone like Kastellan."

She nods in agreement. "Well, Piett found out," she points out. "And he accepted you. Perhaps the other admirals will too, Ani. I'm not sure what else we can hope for at this point."

"Yes, I know what you mean," I reply. "And have been considering that very same thing myself. The trouble is, if I reveal my true identity to them and they _don't_ accept me, this whole plan will be blown sky high."

"It's a risk, no doubt about it," she agrees. "But what else so we have at this point, Anakin? I think your credibility as Vader has been destroyed. Perhaps it's time for total truth."

I sigh deeply, and rub my stubbly chin absent mindedly. _Total truth? What is that? Is there such a thing any more?_

"Ah, Padmé, nice to see you again," Piett says as he joins us in the sick bay.

"Thank you," she replies. "And thank you for keeping an eye on him," she adds, nodding in my direction. "He always has been a terrible patient."

Piett chuckles. "I believe that," he says. "You're looking better, Anakin. The sleep did you good."

"Thanks," I reply. "I'm feeling pretty good. Good enough to get out of here in fact."

"Nice try," Padmé replies. "You're not going anywhere just yet. Not while I'm here."

"I see the two of you have conspired against me," I reply, looking from her back to Piett again.

They exchange a look of mock innocence. "Us?" Padmé replies. "Would I do that to you, Anakin?"

"Yes," I reply immediately, earning a laugh from each of them.

"Anakin, the admirals want to see you," Piett tells me, deflating the playfulness of the mood instantly.

I look at Padmé, who seems as tense I as feel at this news.

"You mean now?" I ask him. "Here?"

Piett nods. "They want to see their emperor unmasked, Anakin," he tells me. "They want to know who it is they are about to declare fealty to. If you want my opinion, I think you should show them."

"Don't you think that's very risky?" Padmé asks. "If they see that he is Anakin Skywalker, won't they refuse to accept him as emperor?"

Piett remains silent for a moment. "I cannot say for sure, Padmé," he admits. "But from what I can tell, just talking to them, they seem like reasonable, decent men. There's an old saying on my homeworld; you can attract more bees with honey than vinegar. If they see that you are not the ruthless despot that Vader was, that you are an honorable man, a man who cares about more than just power, then perhaps they will give you their allegiance willingly."

"He makes a good point, Ani," Padmé says, reaching over and taking my hand. "If you can earn their allegiance rather than wresting if from them by force, the way Vader would, the way Palpatine did, it will mean far more, and will establish the basis for a peaceful coexistence between them and the Alliance."

I look at my wife, knowing that of all people involved, she more than anyone understands the subtleties of political negotiation. She has always had uncanny instincts and knew tremendous success both as a queen and as a senator_. If she believes that this will work, then shouldn't I believe it too? I want to believe her; I want to trust that her instincts are correct. She has always been right in the past, more times than I can recall…_

"Okay," I say at last. "Let's do it. Bring them in, Firmus."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes," I tell him. "I trust my wife's instincts. Besides, we're backed into a corner. What other choice do I have at this point? It's time to introduce the admiralty to Anakin Skywalker."

Piett glances at Padmé, and then leaves us.

"It will be alright, Ani," she tells me, squeezing my hand.

I nod. "Do I look okay?" I ask, running my hands through my hair nervously. "Hardly look like an emperor in my pajamas."

Padmé smiles. "No one else could make sleepwear look as distinguished," she replies.

I laugh, grateful for her presence at this moment of truth. I squeeze her hand as I sense the approach of a group of men. In a moment, they are before us. I am relieved that all 38 of the admirals did not decide to descend upon me all at once; still, the 8 who stand before me are enough to make me nervous. They look at me in surprise, perhaps expecting to see a monster under the mask. I say nothing to them, but look at each one of them in the eyes, looking into their minds as they stare at me with undisguised shock.

"Gentlemen," Padmé begins, standing up and taking control of the situation. "I am Padme Naberrie Skywalker, the wife of Anakin Skywalker," she turns to me at this point. "No doubt you have a lot of questions at this point, but please keep in mind that he is still recovering from a life threatening injury. I ask that you do not stay too long."

She sits down again, and I am suddenly struck by the irony of the situation. Here I am sitting in my pajamas in a hospital room, holding court with my empress for the first time. _Quite an auspicious beginning…_

"Lord…uh..." begins one of the men. "I..I don't know what to call you," he admits. "You are clearly _not_ Darth Vader anymore, though we understand that you were at one time."

I nod. "Yes, for 22 years I was Darth Vader," I tell them. "But before that I was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"Hero of the Clone Wars," puts in another of the men at this point. "I remember you, sir," he adds, still unsure how to address me. "You were one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy."

"What happened to you?" asks a third man. "What caused you to become Darth Vader? You were a hero, a Jedi..."

"It's a long and complicated story," I tell him. "One of the great dangers of being a Jedi is the temptation of the Dark Side of the Force. I succumbed to that temptation, for reasons I will not go into at this point. Suffice it to say that the late emperor took advantage of my youth and arrogance to turn me into his apprentice, and, eventually, his henchman."

"Palpatine destroyed the good man who was known as Anakin Skywalker," Padmé puts in. "He used him, twisted and abused the trust that Anakin had placed in him since he was a young boy. Palpatine had planned all along to use Anakin to destroy the Jedi and the Republic. And he stopped at nothing to see that plan come to fruition."

The admirals look at one another, clearly surprised by this.

"So what happened to Darth Vader then?" asks one of them. "Clearly you are no longer the evil Dark Lord anymore, nor are you the cyborg that we all believed you to be."

"My son redeemed me," I tell them, not holding back anything anymore. "I had believed that my child had died, along with my wife, for 22 years. For 22 years I lived with the guilt, believing that I had killed them, a lie told by our illustrious emperor to further enslave me and keep me in darkness. When I learned that my son was alive, I knew that I had been lied to, and it compromised everything that Darth Vader had come to stand for, everything that he believed in. My son brought me out of the darkness, with his steadfast belief that deep down inside of Vader there _was_ a good man, the man who had once been his father. If it weren't for Luke, I would have remained in darkness, but he never gave up on me, even when I brought him before the emperor as my prisoner."

The admirals are listening in amazed silence. I stop, only to take a breath before I continue.

"I have no desire to be emperor," I tell them. "The very title is like poison to me now. All I desire is to bring healing to the galaxy, to see peace and justice restored." I stop now; feeling exhausted both emotionally and physically. I watch the men before me, trying to determine what is in their minds and in their hearts. Padmé watches them too, but then turns to me, a look of concern on her face.

"You're exhausted," she tells me softly, putting her hand on my arm. She looks up at the admirals. "If you cannot see that this man is the only hope the galaxy has, then there is nothing else to be said. He and he alone can unite the rebel Alliance and the remnants of the empire. He was and still is the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever known, the most accomplished warrior, and a natural born leader. In fact, you would not find a better leader anywhere in the galaxy, were you to search for a life time. With him as your leader the conflict that has plagued the galaxy for decades can finally be put to an end."

Padme's words leave me moved and speechless. I take her hand in mine, not caring if the admirals see the look of utter adoration in my eyes. I am beyond caring at this point, however. Padmé is right; everything has been said. It's up to the admiralty now, for the future of the galaxy is now in their hands.

The men say nothing in response to Padmé's impassioned speech, but I can sense in them that they are not unaffected by our words.

"We obviously have a lot to think about," one of them finally says. "And much to discuss with our comrades. I have to tell you personally that your story has inspired me," he adds, looking at me. "I had no idea that Darth Vader was such a complex, tragic man, and the fact that you have turned your life around the way you have is truly a testament to your strength of character. But I am one man; there are others who have to know this, to consider all that has happened and the consequences therein."

"I agree with my comrade," puts in one of the other men. "But we cannot speak for everyone. We will speak with the others, but it would mean a great deal more if you did, sir," he says, addressing me.

"I will gladly speak to them," I tell him, "when I am permitted to leave the medical facility," I add, looking at my wife with a smile.

"Of course," replies another of the group. "You are obviously well looked after and well loved," he remarks with a smile, glancing at Padmé. "We will speak with the others and await your recovery. And may I say that I hope it is a speedy one."

"Thank you," I reply. How refreshing it is to hear genuine, heart felt concern from an imperial officer, rather than obvious pandering and empty flattery. Padmé was right to show these men who I truly am, for I sense in them acceptance, respect and even admiration. But, as they pointed out, there are others who must be in on this decision. I can only hope that they will be united in their acceptance, for if the admiralty is divided, then the conflict will only continue.

I watch as the group leave, feeling cautiously optimistic.

"Well, I think that went very well," Piett comments as the door closes behind them. "Very well indeed."

"I think so too," Padmé agrees. "They were very open to what you had to say, Anakin. I think most of it truly shocked and surprised them. But most of all I think that they can see with their own eyes what a remarkable man you truly are. They would have to be blind not to see it."

I look at her and smile. "Well my love, you are speaking from a decidedly biased view point," I tell her. "This will not be an easy decision for them to make. In accepting me as their leader, they relinquish all ties to the old empire, and in essence, are signing its death warrant. While some, like those we just spoke with, will accept change gracefully, there are others who will not. Change can be terrifying for some, even if it is a change for the better. Some of these men are in their 50's or even 60's, and have spent half of their life or more in service to the Imperial navy. Now we are trying to take that away, to replace it with something unknown; that can be a scary thing."

"I agree," Piett comments. "But these men are intelligent, Anakin; no one makes Admiral without being above average. Well, unless they get a hasty field promotion that is," he puts in wryly. "They know that the empire has been decimated, and for it to survive and continue would be an enormous struggle. Even if they don't know the particulars, they surely realize that the Rebel Alliance now outnumbers them in man power and ships. That alone should be enough to persuade them to join your cause."

I nod, knowing that what he says is true. But will the rest of the men in that conference room see it?

"You need to rest, Ani," Padmé announces at last, standing up. "Don't try to tell me you're fine, I know better. Let's go, your majesty."

I smile at her, and let her lead me back to the bed. I lie down, wincing against the newness of my wound.

"Now rest," she orders, pulling the light blanket up over me.

"Yes ma'm," I reply with a grin.

She leans down and kisses me lightly. "I'm very proud of you, Anakin Skywalker," she tells me softly.

"Thanks angel," I reply. "It means a lot to hear you say that." I try to stay with her longer, but the lethargy is too strong, and I can feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Sleep," I hear her whisper softly as I drift off.


	83. Chapter 83

_Pink clouds streak the Naboo sky as the sun slowly sinks into the horizon. From the lake a subtle breeze wafts onto the balcony, bringing with it the scent of wild flowers. My children are present with me as we enjoy the warm evening, sitting together and enjoying the spectacular sunset. _

"_Where is mother?" Luke asks, looking back at the house. "Shouldn't she be here by now?" _

"_I was wondering that myself," Leia responds. "I'm beginning to get worried."_

_Yes, where is she? "I'll go find her," I say, standing up. I walk into the house, and wander the hallways, looking in every room, but I find no sign of her. I call her name, starting to panic. Padmé, where are you? I call, my voice echoing in the empty house. Suddenly I feel a wave of terror…Padmé is in trouble…she needs me..._

I wake up with a start, knowing that the terror I felt in my dream is real. Padmé _is_ in trouble. I struggle out of the bed, not bothering to take the time to put on the robe, but summoning my lightsaber to my hand. I leave the medical bay, ignoring the clones that merely stand by and let me pass. _Luke, Leia, help me. _I silently implore. I run through the corridors, ignoring the odd looks in my direction. I use Padmé like a homing beacon, drawing closer to her as I jump onto the turbolift. _She's in Kastellan's quarters…why is she there? And why is she in trouble if he is in the brig?_

I can feel the pain in my back throbbing now as I continue to race to the place I know Padmé is, but I ignore it, and force myself to continue on. Finally I reach it, and use the Force to open the door.

"Ani! Watch out!" I hear my wife cry in warning, but not before the lightsaber in my hand is knocked away.

I look over and see my wife being held captive by a man I don't know, a blaster held to her temple.

"Lord Vader I presume," Kastellan mocks me.

"Let her go," I command him. "Let her go and your life will be spared."

Kastellan laughs at me. "Oh please, you're frightening me," he mocks. "You so much as look at me the wrong way and my associate here will blow your wife's pretty head off."

"What do you want, Kastellan?" I ask, trying frantically to think up a plan.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious how I managed to get out of the brig?" he asks, ignoring my question.

I make no reply, so he continues.

"In your eagerness to take control of this vessel away from me, you forgot all about the security codes. You see, I am the commander of this ship, Vader, therefore it was quite easy for me to get out of the brig."

"But there were clones there," I protest, cursing myself for my sloppiness. "The detention block is well guarded."

"Yes it is," he agrees. "That's where my good friend here came in handy. Surely you didn't think it was over, Vader. And here you thought you were in the clear."

"What do you want with my wife?" I ask him. "This has nothing to do with her. Let her go."

"Well I'm afraid I can't do that," he replies. "You see, she is, what you would call a bargaining tool," he tells me. "And, ironically, it was her presence on board this ship that first had me asking questions about you. Although I never knew Darth Vader personally, I had enough knowledge of him to know without a shadow of a doubt that there would be no place for a woman in his life, nor would he allow a woman to speak to him the way she has, or manipulate him into taking her with him on a dangerous mission. The act may have fooled everyone else, but not me. All I needed to do was find the proof; that was where Malz was supposed to come in, but the traitor ended up turning on me."

"_You're _the traitor," I spit at him. "A traitor and a fool. Like it or not, the Empire is in my control, Kastellan. I am the emperor, no matter how you may feel about me. And your actions here today are highly treasonous. There's no way out for you, every clone in the galaxy is under my orders now. What do you hope to accomplish by this stunt?"

"Call it revenge," he replies. "Or call it payback. I don't really give a damn what you call it. But no one humiliates me on the bridge of my ship and gets away with it. Not even you, Vader."

"He's insane, Anakin," Padmé says at this point. "You can't reason with him. He's insane and jealous of your power because he wants it for himself and knows he can never have it."

"Shut up, bitch!" barks the man holding Padmé, slapping her across the face. In a sea of rage I watch her fall to the floor. My reaction is quick and decisive. Without even lifting my hand to him, I crush the man's larynx, watching his face contort as he struggles for breath. He is dead within seconds. I then return my attention to Kastellan, who looks aghast at his dead comrade.

"Get out of here, Padmé," I tell her as she gets to her feet, my eyes never leaving those of my foe. "Run for help!"

She does not question me and runs out of the room. It's now down to Kastellan and me.

"Still anxious to exact revenge?" I ask him, my eyes boring into him. I can

see how shaken he is. He never dreamed that Anakin Skywalker would use the Force to kill a man in such a brutal way, and it has unnerved him. He looks back at me, trying to hide his fear.

"Only if you're man enough to fight without resorting to sorcery," he retorts.

I approach him, feeling the pain in my back worsening with each step. "Why should I?" I ask acrimoniously.

"To prove that you can," he replies. "To prove that you truly are a Jedi, and not still a Sith."

"I don't need to prove anything to you," I retort. _Hurry Padmé…I don't want to have to kill this man, as much as he deserves to die. I have already killed once today, one more dark deed on my soul... _"Padmé was right. This isn't about your ego; it's about power, pure and simple. My appearance on the scene ruined your plans to take control of the Empire yourself, didn't it? That's what this is all about."

He makes no reply, but I can feel his rage building, and I know I have hit a nerve. "Too bad you chose the wrong man to mess with, Kastellan. You might have stood a chance at keeping a command had you shown yourself to be loyal. But the only ship you'll be seeing now is a transport to the prison on Ord Vaxal."

This pushes him over the edge, and he attacks me viciously. I dodge as he swings at me, and manage to land a kick in his midsection. He staggers back, winded temporarily, but angrier than ever. He lunges at me, wrapping his hands around my throat. I push his arms up and away, the wound in my back screaming in protest. Kastellan sees this and delivers a round house kick to my lower back. I see stars, the pain rockets through my whole body. I stagger forward, looking up at my adversary, my vision starting to blur. I can feel the blood starting to trickle down my back from where his boot connected with my fresh wound.

"Well well well, the Hero with no Fear is human after all," he gloats. He brings his foot up and is about to deliver another kick, this time to my face, but I grab his foot before he can make contact. I wrench it, hearing his ankle snap. He shouts in pain and anger, and falls to the floor. I lunge at him, but he rolls away from me.

"It's over," I pant. "Give it up, Kastellan. You've lost."

"Over is it?" he snarls, suddenly grabbing the discarded blaster from his fallen comrade and pointing it at me. "See you in Hell, Vader," he adds with a smile of pure malice.

But before either of us can react, the blaster is yanked from his hand by an invisible hand and he is slammed against the far wall where he falls in a heap to the floor. I look in astonishment to where the blaster has traveled only to see Leia standing there. She looks as astonished as me to find the blaster in her hand.

"Leia," I sigh. She rushes over to me as Luke enters the room behind her and quickly approaches Kastellan.

"You're hurt," she informs me, trying her to maintain her cool exterior. Her shaking hands give her away.

"You saved my life," I tell her softly.

She nods as the reality of what has just transpired hits home. "Yes…I...I just reacted, Dad. I can't believe what I did."

"The Force is strong with you," I tell her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She throws her arms around my neck and holds me tightly, her body trembling with emotion and spent adrenaline.

"Thank you," I tell her, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you for saving my life."

She merely nods, and I can tell that she is crying.

"Anakin!" I look up to see Padmé and Piett in the doorway, accompanied by a handful of clones. "Are you alright?"

"He's hurt," Leia says, pulling back and wiping her tears hastily. "He's bleeding."

"Escort the emperor back to the medical bay," Piett orders the troops. "And apprehend that man," he adds, pointing to Kastellan's inert form.

"No need," Luke announces, standing up. "He's dead."

"Dead?" Leia asks, wide eyed. "How can that be?"

"His neck was snapped when he hit the wall," Luke informs his twin. "You have some Force push there, sister."

Leia looks back up at me, surprised and a little rattled by this news. I'm certain that she has killed before, but not like this, not without firing a shot.

"Seems you and your son are not the only Jedi in the family," Piett remarks as the clones pick up the dead bodies of Kastellan and his co-conspirator and carry them out of the room.

"Yes, so it seems," I agree, smiling at my daughter.

"Come along, Ani," Padmé says, taking one of my arms. "You need to get medical attention."

I leave with her, our children following behind. _It's over…Kastellan is dead…so what now? _

"Never mind what now," Luke tells me, reading my thoughts. "You just get yourself recovered."

I smile at him, glad to have him and Leia with me again. "I always suspected you were more like your mother," I tell him.

Padmé lifts her eyebrows. "And that is a good thing, right?"

I laugh. "Yes, of course."

I am only too happy to return to the bed in sick bay, but am not permitted the luxury until I have my wound attended to once again. I sit on the edge of the bed while the droid repairs the wound, my family standing before me.

"You were right about Kastellan," I tell Padmé. "He wanted to make a bid for control of the Empire. I'm sure the listening device we planted in his quarters will verify that."

Padmé nods. "I'm just happy he's dead," she says softly. "He was truly insane, Ani. I don't know what might have happened to me if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"Well I _know_ what would have happened to me if Leia hadn't shown up when she did," I reply, smiling at our daughter. "Looks like we'll need to begin some serious Jedi training with this one, wouldn't you say, son?"

Luke smiles. "Absolutely," he agrees. "Something tells me she's a natural."

Leia appears embarrassed by all the attention and merely smiles.

"So what now, Dad?" asks Luke. "Now that Kastellan is gone, does that mean you can reveal your true identity?"

"I've already done that," I tell him. "The admirals now know who I am, they know everything. All we can do at this point is wait and hope that they decide that they can accept Anakin Skywalker as their leader."

"But you are already their leader," Leia puts in. "You're the emperor, remember?"

"I told them I don't want to be emperor," I tell my daughter. "I would rather have their allegiance willingly as Anakin Skywalker than demand it simply because my DNA pattern is the same as Darth Vader's."

"Well it's all up to them now, then, I suppose," Luke replies. "Let's just hope they have the sense to accept you, Dad. Otherwise, the conflict will never end."

I nod. "Yes, I know that son," I reply. "All we can do is hope." I feel an injection in my arm and realize that the droid has taken it upon itself to give me painkillers.

"Looks like you're going for a nap," Padmé says, smiling at me. _Why do I get the impression that shot was her idea?_

"So it seems," I say, feeling drowsy. I fight to keep my eyes open, but to no avail. Within minutes I am asleep, blissfully this time, knowing that my family is close by.


	84. Chapter 84

I wake up to the sight of my children who seem to be engaged in a serious discussion. Luke turns to me, sensing that I am awake.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he and Leia approach the bed.

"Okay," I tell them, feeling stiff from being in the same position for so long. I try to sit up, but the movement required to do so sends a fresh wave of pain through my back.

"Careful now," Leia cautions, helping me. "Don't over do it, Dad. You reopened that wound earlier, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I ask as I lean back against the pillow that my daughter has tucked behind me. "Where is your mother?"

"She and Firmus are compiling the transcripts from the listening device in Kastellan's room," Luke tells me. "She ought to be finished soon."

I nod. "And what were the two of you discussing when I woke up? Seemed rather intense."

Luke and Leia exchange a look and then look back at me.

"Well," Luke begins. "We were just trying to decide how to tell you," he says.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"What we did," Leia puts in.

_Uh oh..._ I frown. "What did you do?" I ask looking from Leia to her brother.

"Well?" I ask when neither of them responds.

"We…we went to the admirals," Leia tells me at last. "We wanted to talk to them, to try to convince them to join the Alliance."

"We thought that if we extended an olive branch to them, as leaders of the Alliance, that it might show them that peace is possible," Luke adds.

"And what was their reaction?" I ask.

"They listened," Leia replies, looking at her twin. "I think they were quite surprised by the gesture, actually. I got the impression that these men are so accustomed to having very little say in anything, that they don't quite know how to handle a decision of this magnitude."

"Yeah, I think so too," Luke adds. "They're not used to being asked for their opinion. This decision is huge, and they know it. I think maybe they're a little intimidated by the whole thing, and afraid of making the wrong choice."

I lean my head back against the pillow and sigh. "They must find the courage to decide," I tell them. "They must join the Alliance willingly, or the union will be nothing more than another empire, another collection of planets thrust together against their will."

"You could take the decision out of their hands, Dad," Leia says at this point. "You are, after all, technically the emperor. You could make the decision to unite the two factions."

"Yes, I could," I agree. "But I don't want to, Leia. I don't want to be a dictator. I want the union to be based on peace, on mutual cooperation and trust. Is that so much to ask?"

Luke smiles. "Perhaps it is," he replies. "These men have spent a life time serving a dictatorship, Dad. They don't know anything else. Also, it may very well be that some of them find the idea of being allies with their sworn enemies repugnant. If that is the case, it will be hard to get around, I'm afraid."

"I need to talk to them," I say at last. "All of them. They have to see that joining with the Alliance is the only way. I just hope that Kastellan didn't have any more allies among the remaining admirals."

"Well if there are, let's hope we can weed them out before they have a chance to act," Leia replies. "The information Mother is collecting should shed some light on that."

I nod. "Let us hope so," I tell them. "I for one am tired of this game. I just want to go off somewhere quiet, someplace like Naboo, and live a normal, peaceful life."

My children smile. "You'd be bored within a week," Luke tells me.

I laugh. "A week? Is that all you'd give me?"

"I'd give him 5 days, tops."

We turn to see Padmé and Piett entering the room.

"A normal life, Ani?" she says, kissing me. "Since when has anything about your life been normal?"

"Never," I admit. "That's why I'm anxious to try it."

Padmé laughs. "Somehow I doubt you'd enjoy it," she tells me. "Normalcy is highly overrated."

"And you would know this how, exactly?" I tease her.

She laughs in response.

"Did you find out anything interesting?" Luke asks his mother and Piett.

Padmé turns to him. "Indeed we did, Luke," she replies. "It seems that Joneth Kastellan was a native of my home planet, Naboo," she begins. "And that he was tipped off by relatives who are still there of your father's presence there." She turns to me. "I suppose the sight of a Jedi Knight in Theed isn't quite as common place as it once was."

"No, I don't suppose so," I reply. "And I should have realized that too. So he was getting information from relatives on Naboo?"

"So it seems," she replies. "The conversations are rather sketchy, as you can imagine them to be. The person he was in contact with, a sister I believe, simply mentions seeing you, expressing surprise at doing so. She wasn't even certain who you were, from what I can gather. I suppose Kastellan simply put the facts together and arrived at what he thought was a logical, and as it turns out, accurate conclusion."

I nod. "Yes, he was intelligent, I'll give him that much. And once he had this notion in his head, he contacted you," I say, turning to Piett.

"Yes," he replies. "He had heard that I was something of a renegade, and figured that perhaps I was the one who could help him out. He knew that you were coming to his ship, so he couldn't investigate this himself, so he asked me to. Personally I doubted the whole thing, believing that you had perished when the Death Star blew. That's why I refused your orders, for I thought you were truly an imposter, Anakin. It wasn't until we met that I realized you were for real."

"But what did Kastellan hope to gain by all this?" Leia asks. "When it was proven that you were in fact Darth Vader, or at least the same man, why didn't his vendetta end?"

"He wanted to take over control of the Empire," Padmé replies. "He was all set to take control when your father reappeared, spoiling his plans."

"It was bound to happen eventually, the empire has been without leadership since the destruction of the Death Star," Piett adds. "Kastellan was just one of those power hungry men who saw an opportunity and decided to take advantage of it."

"Only he didn't count on the return of Anakin Skywalker," Luke puts in. "You ruined his plan, Dad."

"Yeah, and I feel really badly about it too," I reply with a smile.

"He might have succeeded had you not shown up when you did," Padmé tells me. "And with him in control, the chances of peace would have been destroyed completely."

"But Kastellan is dead now," Leia reminds us all. "And there _is_ still a chance for peace. But it all rest now on if these admirals accept you, Dad."

"Yes, you're right, Leia," I tell her. "It's time I spoke with them myself."

"You're in no condition to do that, Ani," Padmé chides me, a frown on her face.

"Padmé, I don't have the luxury of time," I tell her. "These men have already been waiting here 3 days. The longer they wait, the less likely it is that they will listen to anything I have to say."

"I'm afraid your father is right," Piett concurs. "They are already quite frustrated with this situation, and have been asking a lot of questions. They need answers, Anakin, and it's you who must provide them."

I nod. "Yes, I know," I tell him. "I have to speak with them before all hope is lost." I start to sit up, assisted by my son. "Where are my clothes, Padmé?"

"Which ones?" she asks.

"My _real_ clothes," I tell her. "I will not put the breath suit on again," I tell her. "Time for Darth Vader to be banished once and for all."

She smiles. "I'll get them for you."

I sit back against the pillow, gathering my strength. I will need all of it now if I am to succeed.


	85. Chapter 85

With the assistance of my wife, I get dressed in my Jedi clothes. It feels good to be back in them again; for although I know that the Darth Vader within me has been irrevocably banished, wearing that suit again brought back to many horrible memories, too many dark feelings.

I do my best to ignore the pain in my back as I prepare myself, but I cannot fool my wife. She has known me too long and knows me too well not to see that I am in pain. Yet, she knows that I am determined to do this, no matter what personal discomfort I have to endure.

"Are you ready?" she asks me as I adjust my cloak about my shoulders.

I nod. "As ready as I can be," I tell her. I hold my hand out to her. "I want you to come with me, Padmé."

She looks up at me in surprise. "Really?" she asks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I reply. "If I am going to reveal the truth, the entire truth, then you are very much a part of it, Padmé. No more hiding, no more disguises. They will know me, and to know me is to know how important my family is to me."

"Then perhaps the children should come too," she suggests.

"They've already spoken with the admiralty, actually," I tell her. "They took it upon themselves to make a peace overture to them on behalf of the Alliance."

"Did it work?" she asks.

I shrug. "We shall see soon enough."

"All set, Dad?" Luke asks as he and Leia meet us in the doorway. I look at the two of them, sensing that, once again, they have been plotting behind my back.

"Yes..." I reply. "Are you the official escort?"

Leia smiles. "Whether you like it or not," she says, linking her arm in mine. "We are a family, remember? And families stick together, especially in the tough times."

Padmé, who is on my other side, looks up at me with a smile. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

I can feel my pulse start to quicken as we approach the conference room where the admirals are waiting for me. I try to get a sense of how they are feeling, what they are thinking; but the emotions of my family are too strong, and they are all I can sense. Each of them is hopeful, though guardedly so. I also sense in them fear, and a definite sense of anxious anticipation. _This is it.._ I realize. _The moment of truth. _

Firmus Piett is standing outside the door of the conference room as we arrive. I am glad to have his steady presence with me here.

"This is your big moment, Anakin," he tells me with a smile. "I want you to know that whatever happens in there, you have my loyalty, 100 percent. You have always had it, Anakin, and you always will."

I smile at my old friend. "Thank you, Firmus," I reply, extending my hand to him. He takes it and we shake. "You have always been a good friend, even when I didn't realize it. Words cannot express my gratitude for all you done in this latest chapter of my life."

"I've been honored to be a part of it," he replies with a smile. "And to be associated with such a noble, brave family."

His words warm my heart, and give me courage to face what lies behind the door he stands before.

"Shall we?" he asks, stepping aside to let us enter.

I merely nod, and move forward, my family following behind me with Piett.

The room becomes silent as we enter, and if feel the eyes of 38 men upon me. For many this is the first time they have seen me unmasked, and I can sense their surprise, their astonishment that I am not some deformed monster as they must have imagined me to be. Their eyes follow me as I move to the head of the conference table, where Piett has set aside two chairs, one for me and one for Padmé. As she takes her seat beside me, I sense the curiosity of the men now as they look upon my family, no doubt shocked to know that Darth Vader even had one, let alone one such as mine. I take a deep breath, calling upon the living Force to calm and guide me. I can sense my children standing behind us, and, feeling a hand upon my shoulder, look up to see my son standing there. Leia follows suit, both of them silently telling me that I am not alone. Their love and support buoy me, empower and encourage me. And so I begin.

"Gentlemen," I begin my voice strong and commanding. "Please be seated. Let's try this again," I add wryly, eliciting a few smiles from the austere group.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for your patience over the past few days. I regret that circumstances beyond my control forced me to delay our meeting. I know you all have many questions. I will be more than happy to answer them now, but first there is something I must say to all of you."

I look over at Padmé and she smiles at me. I reach over and take her hand, feeling the surprise of the men before us at the intimate gesture. I turn back to them.

"Gentlemen, I come before you not as your emperor, but as an ally. I have already told some of you how reluctant I am to take the title of emperor. Like you, I have spent a lifetime in service to the Empire. I believed that the Empire stood for justice and order, and represented everything that was good in the galaxy. We all believed that, for all of us were manipulated by the late emperor. With my help, Palpatine created this Empire based on the destruction of everything that _was_ good in the galaxy. His was a rule of tyranny, of exploitation and cruelty."

Murmurs are heard around the room at my harsh pronouncement. Yet I feel no dissent. They _know_ that I am right.

"I have no wish to perpetrate this regime of terror," I continue. "There is already too much blood on my hands. Instead, I intend to put an end to the Empire, and thus eradicate the mark of Palpatine from the galaxy forever."

There is an outburst at these words, just as I had expected.

"You mean to end the Empire? You cannot be serious!"

"What will become of the Fleet? Of all of us?"

"How will the galaxy survive without Imperial support and control?"

The questions come at me rapidly, and I begin to feel that all is lost when Padmé stand up to address the unruly crowd. Within a few moments there is silence again as the men decide to hear what she has to say.

"Gentlemen, I stand before you as one who has seen first hand what can happen when a tyrant is created. You see, I knew Palpatine when he was merely a senator, and watched him as he carefully and systematically set in motion a course of action that eventually lead to the creation of the Empire. He was the architect behind the destruction of the Republic, the Clone Wars, and the slaughter of the Jedi. Before his rise to prominence, democracy flourished in the galaxy, under the protection of the Jedi. The Galactic Senate ensured that all worlds were treated equally and fairly."

"What is your point, my lady?" asks one of the men.

"My mother's point is quite simple," Leia replies. "Life existed before the Empire, and it can continue after its end."

"I propose that we unite what is left of the Empire with the Alliance," I tell them. "A coexistence of factions, mutually beneficial, founded on trust and equality."

There is a ripple of commentary through the room as the men react to this.

"It all sounds perfect," comments one man. "_Too_ perfect. It will never work."

"Why not?" speaks up Luke. "My father's plan is perfectly reasonable. It's no secret that the Empire's resources have been drastically depleted. It will not survive in its present state, nor will it be able to best the Alliance again. It's only a matter of time before the Empire is utterly destroyed, and everyone in this room knows it. This is an alternative to war. Why is it you are so opposed to it?"

"Anakin Skywalker is offering you a chance to be part of something noble and fine," Piett puts in at this point. "Are you really going to pass it up simply because of some misguided sense of loyalty to a dead emperor who never gave a damn about anything but himself?"

"Why should any of us listen to you, Piett?" counters one man. "You were ready to kill everyone on board this ship, including Anakin Skywalker."

Shouts of agreement are heard and I have a sinking feeling that these men are not about to be won over my mere eloquence. I stand up, ignoring the stab of pain in my back as I do so. The talking ceases as I stand before them, and the admirals look at me expectantly.

"I know what it is you fear," I tell them. "I see your hearts. You are afraid of change; afraid of what it would mean to suddenly call who was once your enemy your ally. I of all people understand this, but I assure you that it is the only way. The Empire does not have the resources or the man power to continue a conflict with the Alliance, which grows in numbers and support each year. So I ask you now; would you rather spend the rest of your lives engaged in a fruitless, futile struggle against a stronger enemy who you will never defeat; or join this enemy, call a truce to the fighting, and have a hand in building a new Republic, one based on the values that we all believe in, and that the Empire blatantly disregarded?"

The men all look at one another, and I can sense that perhaps I have reached them. I sit back down. Padmé leans over to me. "Perhaps we ought to give them some time to consider all this," she suggests.

I nod, in pain and tired. "Good idea," I tell her.

"I'll let them know," Luke says. He looks up at the men. "It's obvious that you need time to assimilate all this," he tells them. "We'll leave you and return in one hour. Is that enough time for you to discuss this among yourselves?"

"Yes," one of the men replies. "We would appreciate that."

"Very well," I say, standing up again. I take Padmé's hand and leave them, followed by my children. Once we are out in the corridor, I stand against the wall and lean my head back, closing my eyes as I try to gather my strength.

"You need to get off your feet," Padmé decides. "This is definitely what I would call over doing it."

I open my eyes and smile at her. "Yes, I think you may be right. Let's go." We leave the conference room and head for our quarters, where I happily lie down to rest while we wait for word from the admiralty. It is out of my hands now, I realize; all I can do now is hope that they can find the courage to make the right decision.


	86. Chapter 86

It does not take long before the anxiety filling me forces me off of the bed and sets me to pacing the room.

"Ani, you need to rest," Padmé urges me. "You're going to wear yourself out."

"I'm fine," I tell her, continuing to pace.

"You are not," Leia tells me, blocking my way, hands on her hips. "Now don't make Luke and I gang up on you again."

"The two of you against me?" I reply with a smile. "Sounds rather intriguing."

Luke laughs. "Careful, Dad," he tells me. "I think she's serious."

I look back at my daughter, matching her serious, I-mean-business stare with my own.

"You have no idea who you're up against," she tells me, a hint of a smile on her mouth.

"Oh yes I do," I counter. "You're a female version of me, only far _far_ more stubborn."

Leia cannot help but laugh. "And where do you think I got that stubbornness from?" she asks.

I rub my chin thoughtfully. "I can't imagine," I reply.

"Don't tell me the party started without _me._"

We all turn to see Han Solo enter the room.

"Han!" Leia shouts and runs over to give him a hug.

"What's going on?" Han asks as Leia releases him.

"Nothing yet," Luke replies. "We're just waiting for word from the admirals."

"How did the big powwow go?" Han asks me.

"Hard to say," I rely. "They know everything now; we put everything on the table. It's up to them now."

Han nods in understanding. "Personally I think they'll go for it," he says. "I mean, what choice do they have? The Empire is all but finished, and they know it as well as we do."

"Let's hope you're right, Han," Padmé replies, watching me closely. "I saw that, Anakin Skywalker."

"Saw what?" I ask innocently.

"That wince of pain," she says, taking my hand and leading me back to the bed.

"Yeah, how come you're not laid up, Anakin?" Han asks. "I heard about what happened to you."

"Because he's incredibly stubborn," Padmé replies, looking at me pointedly.

Han laughs. "Must be genetic," he comments, winking at Leia.

I laugh as I reluctantly sit on the edge of the bed. "Yes, we were just discussing those very genes moments ago," I tell him.

"Definitely a Skywalker trait," Padmé pronounces, standing in front of me arms folded. "The Naberries are all very accommodating people."

I lift my eyebrows and am about to comment when Piett enters the room.

"News, Firmus?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes, they're finished their deliberation, and are ready to continue the conference."

"Good," I reply, standing up, looking down at Padmé. "Let's finish this."

The mood is different now. As we enter the conference room I am struck with the difference immediately. The men are far calmer, far more confident. What this change means, I don't dare to hope.

Padmé and I take our seats back at the head of the table while our children stand behind us, Han included.

"Admiral Traskk, you have reached a decision?" Piett asks, acting as convener of the meeting.

One of the men, no doubt elected to speak on behalf of the others, stands up.

"Yes, we have," Traskk replies, looking at me and then back at Piett. "But we need some assurances first," he adds, looking back at me.

"Continue," I tell him.

"We need to know what our status would be should we agree to this merger," he continues.

"Your _status_?" Leia asks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what is to become of the Imperial Fleet?" Traskk replies. "If the Empire is disbanded, then what will happen to the fleet? To all of us?"

"The Imperial forces shall become part of the Alliance," I reply. "Do not think that you will all become obsolete if you decide to accept this union. I assure you this is not the case."

Traskk looks at his colleagues.

"Speaking on behalf of my colleagues, I have to say that I am quite intrigued and very surprised by this turn of event."

I frown, puzzled by his words. "Explain," I reply simply.

"Well, you could have easily taken compete control of the Empire," he explains. "You have the legal right to, the support of the clone army, and certainly the ability to yield the power of both. But you have chosen not to. Instead, you have given us a choice. And I have the impression that you will honor our decision no matter what it turns out to be."

I nod. "You are correct," I tell him. "Is that so surprising?"

"Yes, very much so," replies Traskk. "It shows us that you respect us, that you are not simply interested in power. If you were, you'd never have given us control of our fate. That says a lot about the sort of man you are. And because of the man you are, we have decided to join you, Anakin Skywalker. We want to be a part of your vision for a new republic, for we feel that with you at its helm, it will be a glorious and noble institution."

I smile, the enormous sense of relief I feel at these words filling me. I look at Padmé, who returns my smile.

"You have made the right decision," Leia tells them, her own joy carefully controlled. "And you have my word as a leader of the Alliance that you shall be treated as equals, as respected allies. I will contact Mon Mothma and the other leaders to arrange for a truce, as well as conference with you, Admiral Traskk. There's a lot of work to be done, but I'm confident that we can lay the foundation for a long and lasting amity."

Traskk nods with a smile. "I look forward to that, Princess."

One by one the admirals leave the room, but not before they each come forward to me and my family to shake hands and exchange pleasantries. Almost two hours are spent as each of the men speaks with us, sharing an insight, a

memory, or just a sense of relief that their future is no longer hanging in the balance. Many of them remember me from the Clone Wars, and express their admiration for my exploits as a Jedi Knight during those times. Others congratulate Padmé on her tenure as Queen of Naboo and the influence she had in the senate. The sense of relief fills us all, as the future looks decidedly brighter on this day.

My daughter is right; there is still much work to do, but I will leave that to the politicians. I am never been comfortable in the political milieu, for I am a soldier, not a diplomat. My destiny lies along a different path, one that my children will help me forge; the reestablishment of the Jedi Order. It is a daunting task, but one I feel that I was born to undertake. I am, after all, the Chosen One.

"Okay, _now_ will you get some rest?" Padmé asks as we enter our quarters later on.

I smile at her. "I really am difficult, aren't I?"

She laughs. "Yes, you most definitely are," she replies. "But I love you all the same."

"I sort of had that impression," I tell her as I sit down. I hold my hand out to her and pull her to me. She looks down at me, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Anakin, how would you feel if I reentered politics?" she asks.

"Not surprised in the least," I reply. "The galaxy needs you right now, Padmé, more than ever."

She nods. "It would just be so exciting to be a part of something new, something brand new," she says with a smile. "Sort of like becoming a parent again."

I lift my eyebrows. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Padmé?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Well, maybe…"


	87. Chapter 87

**One year later…**

As it descends, the Naboo sun casts a pink and golden hue across the cloudless sky. I stand with my daughter at my side, feeling as nervous as I had nearly 25 years earlier, when it was Padmé and I who were getting married. Today it is our daughter's turn. I look down at her as she holds onto my arm. She looks radiant, her hair is loose around her shoulders, woven with wild flowers and she wears an ivory gown very much like her mother had worn on that day so long ago.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and nods. "Yes," she replies, though I can feel her nervousness. "I've been ready for this day for a long time, Dad."

I smile. "You and Han make a great couple," I tell her. "Just the right amount of fireworks to keep things interesting."

Leia laughs. "Yes, that's very true." She takes a deep breath. "I love you, Dad," she says, her eyes tearing up. "I don't know if I've told you recently."

I lean down and kiss her cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart," I tell her. "I am so very grateful that you found it in your heart to forgive me, and to accept me into your life."

"I can't imagine my life without you in it now," she tells me softly. "Though at one time I never would have believed it possible for you and me to have any sort of relationship."

"I know what you mean," I tell her. "But life is funny sometimes; just when you think you have it figured out, it turns everything upside down."

She smiles. "Yes, I know exactly what that is like."

The music begins, and I feel Leia's grip on my arm tighten.

"This is it," I tell her. "Ready?"

"Uh huh," she says, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go then."

As friends and family look on, I escort my daughter across the balcony towards the spot where the Naboo holy man and Han Solo stand waiting. Han watches as his bride approaches, his eyes full of love and happiness. Chewbacca stand with him, as well as my son. Luke watches his twin approach, his face reflecting the joy he feels for her. We pass by Sola and her family, who have come to attend the wedding, including Pooja and her husband, Len, who helped me so much when I was incarcerated so many months ago. I see Padmé's parents, in their 70's now, but very happy to have their extended family all together for this glorious day. It makes me think of my own mother, and wish fervently that she could have been her to share in this joyous day. She is her in spirit, though; I can feel her presence within each of my children.

We reach the altar, and I turn to Leia. I take her face in my hands and kiss her cheek softly. "Be happy," I tell her simply.

She nods at me, too emotional to speak for the moment. I then place her hand in Han's, and step back to take my place with Padmé. She holds our baby daughter, Shmi, in her arms as we watch Han and Leia become united in marriage. It is a happy day, one of the happiest of my life, and I am so grateful for the Destiny that has blessed me so bountifully. I take Shmi from my wife's arms, and tenderly kiss her forehead as she sleeps. "Sleep, little one," I tell her softly. "And dream sweetly."

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention please."

All guests turn their eyes to my son, who stands with a glass of champagne in his hand. "I have been asked to give a toast to the newlyweds, and I do so with great pride. As all of you know, my twin sister and I have spent more of our lives apart than together. And while that maybe is an obstacle for some, I can honestly say that I feel closer to her than anyone in the galaxy. Ironically, I met Han before Leia, through a strange twist of fate. If someone had told me on that day that the cocky, arrogant..."

"Hey!" Han protests good-naturedly, earning a laugh from the guests, including Padmé and I.

"Just kidding Han," Luke says with a smile. "But I do remember you asking me, shortly after we had found Leia, and I quote, 'do you think a princess and a guy like me could..' and that's as far as you got because I cut you off with a most emphatic NO. I think most of us were waiting to see who would kill who in the beginning, for it certainly seemed like the two of you were anything but meant for one another. But it didn't take long before it became clear to everyone that you two were perfect together. I love you both very much, and I know I speak on behalf of our whole family when I say that I couldn't be happier than I am today seeing you joined in marriage." He lifts his glass at this point. "To Han and Leia," he salutes.

We all raise our glasses in salutation to the newlyweds.

"Is she asleep?" I ask Padmé as she returns from the nursery.

"Finally, yes," she replies. "I left the droids with her. I'm sure that 3P0 will alert us the minute she so much as rolls over."

I laugh. "Yes, I'm afraid so. He is rather fussy, isn't he?"

"Just a little," she replies. "It's a pity nothing can be done to restore his memory of you, Ani."

I nod. "Yeah, that would be something, wouldn't it? R2 does though, I'm sure of it."

"Well you and he had a lot of adventures together, didn't you?"

"Yes we did," I reply. "He was always a reliable little droid. So what do you say, Senator Skywalker? Care for a dance?"

"I don't know," she replies coyly. "Are Jedi Masters allowed to dance?" she asks with smile.

I pull her into my arms. "Well you see, my love, the advantage of being a founding member of the new Jedi Council is that you are pretty much allowed to make the rules."

"Oh dear," she replies. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she says with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, _you_ making _rules_?" she teases. "The very idea is preposterous."

I laugh. "Well, I've grown up some over the years, I think," I tell her. "Life has a funny way of forcing you to do that."

She nods. "I'm so proud of you, Ani," she tells me. "The Jedi order has been restored thanks to you."

"Well, we're a long way from that still," I remind her. "But we're on our way. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have been very helpful in helping Luke and I find Force sensitives, and I'm hopeful that other Jedi will soon find their way back to help us as well."

"And with Leia in training, and soon enough little Shmi, the future of the Order looks bright indeed," she says.

"Don't forget about grandchildren," I tell her with a smile. "One of these days we'll be grandparents, Padmé. Hard to imagine, isn't it?"

She frowns. "Yes, very. Well at least you'll be well trained in the diaper changing department once you become a grandfather."

"Great," I reply. "Just when Shmi is out of them, we'll have grandkids to change. I'm sure there must be a rule somewhere about Jedi changing diapers…"

Padmé laughs as she takes my hand and leads me back to the party. "Nice try, Ani. Now come on, didn't you say something about a dance, Master Jedi?"

"I did indeed, Senator," I reply as we make our way back to our families and friends.


	88. Chapter 88

**EPILOGUE**

_**Three years later…**_

"No no no, that one goes there."

"You mean like this?"

"No! Not like that! Here, see this part? It has to go against that part, otherwise it all falls apart."

"But that doesn't make any sense.."

"I know, I know, just trust me, will you?"

"Okay, you're the expert."

Han steps back from the change table and examines the diaper on his newborn son. "That doesn't look right," he says.

I pick up my grandson, Jacen, and the diaper promptly falls off. I look at Han with an amused expression on my face.

He shakes his head as he looks in dismay at his son's bare buttocks. "I can take a hyperdrive apart with my eyes closed," he mutters. "But can't get this damn thing to stay on! Is there some special Jedi trick you use to get it to stay on?"

I laugh at my son-in-law's frustration. "No, not at all," I tell him, lying the baby back on the table. Jacen seems rather amused by his father's frustration and kicks his chubby legs happily.

"Now watch," I tell Han, going through the entire procedure again.

"Okay, okay, I think I've got it now," he says. "Let me try."

He undoes the baby's diaper only to be treated to a yellow stream aimed squarely at his face.

I turn away and laugh boisterously at the ridiculous spectacle.

"What's so funny?" Leia asks as she enters the room holding Jacen's impeccably clean and dressed twin sister, Jaden.

I just point in the direction of the change table as I continue to laugh, leaving Han in the more than capable hands of his wife.

"Luke just called," Padmé tells me as I enter the adjoining playroom. "He's going to be a little late."

"Always on the move," I reply, mimicking Obi-Wan. Padmé laughs.

"And what are you up to, miss?" I ask my younger daughter as I join her and Padmé sitting on the floor in the twins' playroom.

"Watch what I can do, Daddy," Shmi tells me. She closes her eyes for a moment in concentration and then slowly one of the building blocks on the floor starts to levitate. One by one she stacks them on top of each other, ending with a stack of 12 neatly stacked blocks. She opens her blue eyes and looks at me with a grin.

"Well done," I say, sitting down beside her. "You know I couldn't do that when I was your age," I tell her.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Your daddy didn't start his Jedi training until he was 9, Shmi," Padmé tells her.

"How come?" she asks.

I look up at Padmé. "Well, it's a long story, sweetheart. Let's start at the beginning..."

**THE END **


End file.
